The Power Within
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: Book 3 in the series. Follows behind Eternally Blood Bound and Torn Between Life and Death. Damon and Elena have so much to look forward to. They have both grown so much. But their troubles are far from over as Klaus, now having more to lose than ever, is determined to take everything away from them. Can they hang onto each other and the miracle that they have been given? DELENA
1. Beautiful In The Moonlight

I'm back! Sorry it took a little longer than I had thought. With how twisted and deep the plot is already with so many characters I pretty much had to flesh out an outline of the whole story before I even started the beginning of Book 3. And that took awhile. But I have more than 3/4 of the book outlined now so it all makes sense.

Please read and review. Nothing scary or intense to start things off with a bang like the other books were. I figured our sweethearts needed some peace and quiet and connection time after so much has happened. I absolutely love writing them happy and all lovey dovey. They deserve the break after all the hell they have lived through so far.

But its is far from over. There will be some crazy twists and turns. They will both find out about the babies in extreme life or death circumstances. Someone will turn, someone will betray the person they love, someone will be tricked, someone will be healed, another big bad will be revealed, someone will run away from everything they have ever known and someone will die. Lots to come and there will be a time jump later on too. Everything else takes place in one day till then.

Oh and let me know if you prefer knowing when the next update is or not. Some weeks I have more time than others. I have another chapter almost ready right now too. Not sure if people prefer one at a time spaced out or couple chapters in one day.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and blinked looking around. Where was she? She had remembered falling asleep on the chair in Damon's arms last night. She had felt his hand on her bare stomach, rubbing it ever so softly as she had fallen asleep.

Now she saw that she was back in her brother's bed, in the next room. Damon must have moved her there at some point during the night. She turned her head to the side and smiled as she looked at his sleeping face.

Damon was deeply asleep still, his head buried against her shoulder. He moved just slightly as she shifted her body and she felt his hand against her stomach pulling her in toward him, even in sleep. She was still just wearing his long sleeved button down shirt that only looked to have one button closed of the middle two buttons she had done up from last night. Was he undressing her more in his sleep? His hand wandered her body as he nuzzled closer. His nose found her hair and she saw a contented sigh grace his lips and she bent to kiss his forehead. A low moan rumbled in his throat and his lips parted.

She had never watched him as he slept before. He looked so peaceful and his face mirrored childlike innocence. Any masks he wore to hide his pain, hurt, anger or fear had long disappeared when she looked at him. She saw him, the real Damon Salvatore underneath all the snarky, cocky one liners and the monster he tried to show everyone that he was. But he was no monster. That was a mask too. There was nothing evil or scary or to be feared as she looked at his face. She could see his guard was down, his trust in her unshakable and his desire for a future with her had nearly taken her breath away last night when he had proposed.

She could feel the muscles in his chest flush against hers, the thin material of his shirt barely a barrier between them. Her one hand was down by his lower back and she ran her fingers up his body caressing his warm skin. She lifted her other hand that had been tangled in his hair, up to the dim light seeping in from the window and imagined a beautiful diamond ring on it. Right now her hand was bare but soon she would have a symbol of their commitment forever on her finger, reminding her of the tender and totally Damon way that he had asked her to marry him.

She smiled, her hand finding the curls at the nape of his neck again as she shifted how she was laying with him almost on top of her. His body was against hers leaving no space between them, touching every inch of skin he could. The way they were lying; him wrapped around her, felt so perfect. She could smell the fruit flavored shampoo in his hair, and the sweat from their bodies from them making love on this bed, not once but twice just yesterday. He rubbed his leg against hers as she just lay there looking at his face.

She moved the hair that was tickling her nose, back from his forehead running her lips across it and moved to tease his sealed lips open with her finger. She knew she was bugging him by now when he might want to sleep longer. But she was just wanting him to open those gorgeous, baby blue eyes.

It was still dark outside with the moonlight the only light shining in the window on him. Most of the room was still bathed in darkness. There was no sounds coming from the cabin that she could tell. Stefan it seemed too, was quiet. She knew she should check on him. She had been amazed she had slept so long already and had not been up multiple times in the night, at least that she had known. The safety and security she felt in Damon's arms had given her the best sleep she had had in days, maybe months. His breath was just barely tickling her face and she just lay there wide eyed just watching him.

She felt like she could watch him sleep forever. He was gorgeous and she thought even more so, since knowing he was hers. His nose wrinkled as a strand of her hair fell over his face and she moved to smooth it back, caressing his cheek along the way. She adjusted again feeling his body tight against hers and it was getting harder to breath. He rolled a little off her and onto his side beside her and his lips brushed against her neck. She whimpered, never getting enough of his closeness.

For once she had not woken up with a nightmare. Maybe the nightmares were finally all over for her. But she knew Klaus was still out there. Katherine was still out there. Who knew what the day would bring. But right now she didn't care. She was wrapped up in Damon Salvatore's, strong arms and that was all she needed.

She burrowed her body lower and started kissing his face. First his cheek and then his chiseled jaw all the way to his ear lobe and she sucked it into her mouth. He groaned her name and she saw a lazy half smirk on his lips. His one hand gripped her bare hip, tugging her closer to him and she draped her leg over his.

Finally those intoxicating ocean blue eyes opened and regarded her with feigned displeasure. She nearly giggled at the annoyed expression on his face that she dared disturb his sleep.

He rolled her onto him, his body against her every curve. "Mmm baby, don't tease if you don't mean it," he smiled at her yawning.

She kept kissing him down his neck and across his collarbone as she heard another moan low in his throat. His other hand splayed across her lace covered bottom rubbing her core against his now very awake body, that was eager to have her again.

"What if I do mean it sexy?" she grinned at him, his eyes still half lidded like he could tackle her and kiss her senseless in the next moment or nuzzle back in to her and fall back asleep.

He buried his face at the crook of her neck, planting feather light kisses along her throat. "I mean I'm still tired baby and I was up lots with Stefan the last few hours. Need...more sleep." He yawned again.

Elena could not suppress her giggle. "You were?" She pouted, almost as cute as he could be to her and giggled again. "Poor sweetie. You make it sound like you were up all night rocking a baby to sleep."

Damon's eyes opened more as the imagery of her thought raced through his brain. A baby? It sounded heavenly to be up at night rocking a baby...their baby. But he knew that was nothing but a fantasy. As much a fantasy as his desire to be human with her. "Well trust me, baby bro is way to heavy to be rocked all night." He smiled at her rubbing her nose with his as he ran his one hand down her side under his shirt.

She smiled at him. "I know, I was just teasing. But that is my one regret about you, Damon."

He lifted his head, his eyebrows raised at her. "Huh? That I am not strong enough to rock my brother to sleep all night!?"

She laughed, nuzzling her head against his chest. "No, honey! A baby. That is the one thing I hate about how vampires are. How you are. I have never wanted to have a baby with anyone before you. But for some reason with you I just miss that we won't have that."

"Whoa, little miss fiance. I haven't gotten a ring for you yet and you are already talking babies!? Moving a little fast are we?!"

"No, Damon. Only one of us moves fast and it's not me," she quipped back at him. "Fiance. Wow it still doesn't feel real that I get to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore. I feel like I am dreaming and am going to wake up and none of this will have happened."

"Don't go there, babe. That was my fear all day yesterday. Especially after I told you that I loved you. Believe me, I didn't want to go sleep tonight at all and was scared I would wake up at home and you would be back with Stefan." That had been bothering him all day but somehow he had fallen asleep in her arms. And when he woke up she was still there, wanting him and needing him and nothing had changed.

"I know it's crazy. And I am okay with it not being a reality but for some reason I actually dreamed about that tonight. It's not as scary to think or talk about since I know it's not possible. But a girl can dream can't she?"

Damon kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter, kinda of nervous at the direction this conversation was going. "Apparently she can,"

"I know it sounds wild, really out there, but I saw you in my dream holding our son or daughter in your arms. They were so tiny in a little white sleeper, wrapped up in a blanket and you were standing in the parlor back at the mansion dressed pretty much like now, wearing just pajama pants. The baby was in your one hand against your chest as you rocked it back and forth and danced around the room to get him or her back to sleep. I didn't see the babies face closely. All I saw was how amazing you looked holding them against you. I saw myself wander in the room and kiss you on the cheek and you whispered to me to be quiet, that they were almost asleep. You held me in one arm and we just slow danced by the fire, cradling our baby between us. It was incredible to see. I didn't want to wake and have it just be gone. And just before I woke up, I could swear I heard another cry when the baby looked fast asleep."

"Wow, that does sound incredible." And he meant that with all his heart. It made him ache, wishing he could make her dream come true. "I'm so glad you aren't dreaming of the horrors from the last few days. But it is not fair that you got to see me as a daddy when I didn't get to see you. I would have loved to see that. But you can still be a mom, Elena. That is not off the table for you."

He said the last sentence quietly like maybe it hurt him as much as it hurt her that if she chose the path to become a parent, that it would not be with him

"Not without you" she said quickly with not an ounce of hesitation. "I don't want all that... unless it is with you. And I know it's not possible as much I would love it." She snuggled deeper into his embrace just enjoying the comfort that his presence brought her.

"I'm so sorry, angel. I'm sure you would be an incredible mom. Just like yours was." She lifted her head to look in his eyes as he spoke. "I know I never met her or your dad, but they had to have been amazing, to raise such a kind, brave, compassionate, fiery yet such a selfless daughter." He met her eyes and she smiled at him. "I wish I could thank them that you are in my life."

She was beaming at him, soaking in the praise he was giving her. How did she end up with someone so amazing. "I know they would have loved you Damon. Well my mom for sure. My dad would have tried to intimidate you on our first date and warned you to make sure you got me home in time for curfew." She put her arm around his neck tugging his head closer to brush his lips against hers.

"And my Dad would have probably waited by the window and flashed the porch lights on and off when you dropped me off, just to stop us from kissing."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Well I can tell you right now…" He spun her underneath him fast and growled playfully like a tiger and attacked her mouth with a spine tingling, searing kiss. His mouth was hot on hers, his tongue plunging in, savoring all that was purely just the taste of his Lena; sweetness that he could not even describe right now since there was not enough blood near his brain to put into words how delicious she was.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands clinging to his biceps, pulling him closer, and then running down his bare back. He grinded his need into her belly as he devoured her mouth, making sure every inch of it felt his tenderness and passion for her. He smoothed her hair from her face with both his hands, stroking her cheeks and nipped teasingly at her bottom lip before he pulled back, watching her panting under him as she recovered from the bruising intensity of his kiss. "There is nothing or no one on this earth that would _ever_ stop me from kissing you...your dad included. He would just have had to get used to his baby girl growing up."

Elena gazed at him wide eyed, her body still thrumming from his fervent kiss. He could make her melt right under him with how he kissed her. And hearing how he was talking like her parents were still really alive, was so sweet. She wished so much that they were.

"I can see you now at family game nights, Damon," her eyes were twinkling with amusement. "You would be losing with my dad at Pictionary and he would be telling you you sucked at drawing and that was why mom and I were winning. Mom would be watching us with such a big smile on her face. She would have been able to tell that we were in love. She would have even known the first time you kissed me. She knew me better than I did."

"I do not suck at drawing!" Damon snapped playfully at her with a pout. "Your dad would be proud to have me on his team. Boys against girls... the men always win." He smirked at her nuzzling his head to hers and then looking back in her eyes and sticking out his tongue.

"Uh, no. I think not!" she countered, almost catching his tongue in her mouth. "I happen to be the Gilbert family Pictionary champion! You would lose for sure if you were not with me."

He grinned at her again and rubbed himself against her. "Damn right I would lose if I were not with you."

He totally took what she said another way but she was loving the attention and affection he was showing her.

"I'm never leaving you again. Consider me a permanent fixture to you even at school. I'll just take high school all over again," he mumbled against her hair.

"Oh yeah sure, honey." Elena grinned back at him making an icky face. "That would not look weird at all. Pretty sure you would pass for a teacher, Damon. A really hot teacher that all the girls would want to have. Not a student."

"Mm mm even better. I've always loved that fantasy. But I will only have one student forever." He kissed across her neck again, licking and sucking her skin in his mouth. "I've always wanted to just throw everything off of a table and just make love on top of it. I honestly have not ever done that with any girl."

Elena was impressed. Did that mean there were other first that would be just theirs? She hated the knowledge that he was so much more well versed and she had only been with 2 guys. Matt could barely be called a boyfriend, cause everything was so awkward since they were best friends first. And Stefan was so scared of hurting her most of the time. The time in the tomb when he had her against the wall was one of the only times he had been brave enough to kiss her neck, especially after she had him drink human blood to save their lives from the tomb vampires. So she was very inexperienced in most things. Damon's wide range of knowledge and woman was a little daunting to her.

"I could teach so much, baby," he said, sounding like he read her mind right then. "It would be so much fun."

She laughed again and threw her head back. "I'm sure you could and I would love to learn. What else would be just mine Damon? It is really scary knowing you have so much more experience than me. How do I possibly measure up?"

He saw her insecurity all over her face. He had no idea she actually felt like that. She was worried about him being faithful? Well after everything that happened with Stefan even just today, how could he blame her?

He pulled her into the center of his lap and she wrapped her legs around him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her all over her face. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, baby. I want to spend the rest of my life convincing you how perfect you are for me."


	2. You Found Me That Night

A/N: One more for your lovely people! My daycare kiddos are taking forever with their lunch so I had time to edit and finalize this chapter now already instead of tonight. I'm bad at posting at a set schedule. Once its done I can't wait for you guys to read it and tell me what you think. But I'll see if I can post more often so there is not such a gap between chapters.

Life is busy with work with the little ones here and my 4 kids, two of whom are teenagers and then I'm still supposed to take care of the house and make meals when all I want to do is write!

SO enjoy this heartfelt chapter. This is me digging deep to feel and and try to get across to you some of the deepest feelings in Damon's heart there were parts that made me cry while I was writing it. Tell me how I did!

* * *

"Damon, I'm far from perfect." she mumbled, her head down.

"Shh!" He put his finger to her lips. "I'm not done. You keep that adorable little mouth closed and you soak in my compliments. Because angel, I mean every last one of them from the deepest parts of my soul."

She shut her mouth and shivered at the feeling of Damon's finger on her lips. She obediently kept her mouth closed, her eyes focused deep into his.

"I want you know that besides my mother, who shouldn't really count, no woman, not one has loved me in my life. I've been used and tossed aside, had woman bat their eyes at me just cause they heard from a friend how great I was in bed. I've had women lie to me, treat me like a sex toy and ignore or dump me when another man she hasn't bedded comes along. I've been rich all my life, had any car I wanted, bought anything a woman could desire and still no one saw deeper in me than the surface."

He pulled her closer and watched her eyes on his, her expression sad for what she was hearing. "This... right here. Sitting like this, talking and sharing. Not pillow talk after sex, but what we have been doing is real, deep sharing. About your parents, being engaged, the dream of us having a baby, no matter how unreal that is. Just sharing our fears and being there for each other. My God baby, no one has cared to see that in me."

He felt a tear wanting to slip down his cheek and normally he would sniff it back up and pretend it didn't happen. But he knew with her, he was safe. She was his safe haven from all the hell in the world. All the rejection and pain and loneliness.

"I have never cried in front of anyone before Elena, till you and Stefan saw it yesterday. Just my mother, when I was little boy. But with you I know its okay to be real. I know you don't see it as a weakness. I know that you accept me, all of me. You have no idea what kind of a gift that is. You _are_ perfect. You may not think so but you are everything just for me and I want to be everything for you." She nodded and caressed the cheek that the tear fell down but stayed quiet letting him share.

"I know I have done horrible things and when you first knew what I was, you were scared of me. That is the mask I wear for everyone, even for my own brother. I've always hidden behind my humor and the snarky comments and insulting someone first before they hurt me. It was safer like that. I avoided getting hurt by not letting people get too close to me, because all they ever did was hurt and use me. It was easier to just be the bad boy, the one with attitude that the girls all wanted but no one saw the real me. They just wanted to ride me like a ride at the amusement park and then race off to the next one. Shallow, live in the moment, shitty emptiness."

Elena rested her forehead on his and pushed a lock of his raven hair away from his eyes. She could not imagine people treating Damon like that, her Damon. He deserved so much better. He was incredible and she had seen it more in the last two days than the whole time she had known him.

"I was Stefan's protector from our father for years and did everything I could to keep him safe and even confessed to things that he did to keep my father from hurting him." He smiled at her affection toward him and swallowed hard to finish what wanted to say. It was like he just wanted to pour out his real, raw feelings to her, finally finding that safe place to be real.

"I built such high walls around my heart to not get hurt by trusting anyone ever again. I didn't trust my father cause all he ever did was hurt and abuse me. He was nothing but disappointed in me. I didn't trust my mother. She just died and I was mad at her for leaving Stefan and me with father alone. I didn't even trust Stefan, because he stole the only girl I thought I loved and he turned me just cause he didn't want to be alone." He took a deep breath not entirely sure where this was all coming from but it felt so good to tell her.

"That night when you hugged me at tomb after seeing that Katherine was not there. That was the first time in decades that I felt any kind of real compassion, real love from anyone."

He smiled at her as he saw her looking bashfully up in his eyes. "I mean it, Elena. You saw past all the crap, you saw underneath my masks, my sarcasm, my stupid ass wit and you found _me_ that night in the dark graveyard. I was so taken aback by your gesture that I have felt like an idiot for not hugging you back that night and had regretted it ever since."

She was in awe of his words, snuggling close trying to offer him any comfort that she could.

"I told you a while back that you were my only friend. And don't you think for a minute think that the only reason I love you is because I have no one else. That is a total lie. You showed me what love actually is. What I thought I had with Katherine was crap compared to you. I know you probably hate that I have been with so many other women. I hate it too, I do. Hell, I hate it that you have been with anyone but me."

He grabbed her face almost shaking her to show her how much she meant to him. "You are a treasure Elena, even if you don't see it. I have no right be jealous of Donovan or my baby brother. But me being with other women... showed me the diamond hidden in a shit load of coal. I found my diamond and I'm going to put one on your finger as soon as we get the hell out of here, to remind you of this moment. The moment I told you how much you meant to me."

There were more tears slipping silently down his cheeks and he smiled as she wiped them away with her kisses on his face. He found her hands and twined his fingers in with hers and pushed her down on the bed underneath him again.

"You truly are everything I don't deserve and how you love me I can't even understand and feel so unworthy of it. I've been such an ass to you Elena. I knew you were in love with my brother and you were _never_ a conquest to me. But those moments when I flirted with you or did that eye thing you hated."

He was doing it right now, just to get her to smile as he rubbed his nose with hers. "See baby, I love that smile" he stroked her chin. "That eye thing made you smile, even if it wasn't a real smile. Even a fake angry smile from you would light up my day. And I flirted with you saying, such sexy teasing comments, just to get you to look at me. For you to see how my eyes were hopelessly drowning in everything about you."

She inhaled deeply just taking in all he was saying. "God, Damon. I love you so much," she breathed out just watching him hovering over her. She had no idea what to say, or how she could ever say anything as beautiful as what he just poured out of his heart to her.

Their eyes were locked onto each other and his breath was coming out of him in shallow pants. He was pressing her into the mattress, his fingers still tangled in hers and his shirt on her was now open and had slid to the sides of her body, allowing her chest to press against his. His head fell down by her ear and he licked and lapped at her skin, kissing down the hollow of her neck and across her to her shoulder. He paused, his lips pulling back from her.

"I love you too baby, so, so much. I feel bad admitting this too but the times when you slapped me...when I tried to compel you to kiss me, or when you tried to hit me when you were pissed that I ruined your plans to turn yourself over to Klaus, or even when you hit my chest over and over, mad that I would not let you see Stefan in the tomb. I uh knew that you were upset or hurt and as sad as that made me, I just wanted to feel you touch me. I could feel your skin against mine and it felt like heaven. I'm sure it sounds cheesy but I took whatever you offered to me then."

It felt like the floodgates of his emotions were free after so long and he just could not stop sharing with her all the feelings he had locked away back when he first knew her. When she was still his brother's girl.

Elena untangled one hand from his and ran her fingers through his hair that was falling into his eyes. How could she have ever found someone so unbelievable? She ran her fingers down his wet cheek and saw him smiling down on her as her one finger pulled at his bottom lip, teasing him.

He opened his lips and putting his hands under the back of her head, just pulled her toward him capturing her lips with his. Her hands gripped his shoulders holding him tight against her as she deepened the kiss and gave him all that she was.

He lifted his head, detaching their lips after a few minutes of hungry kisses. "I want you Elena. All of you and only you forever. I could go on and on about how beautiful you are. Your long soft, silky hair drives me absolutely wild. It is my favorite part of you, smelling its sweet scent, running my fingers through it, tugging on it when I am making you mine. Your eyes are unending, so deep and I get lost and feel dizzy every time you look at me."

"You have no idea how hard it was not to touch you when you were with my brother. Every time our eyes met I just wanting to fucking slam you against the nearest wall, till you screamed my name." He heard a little gasp from her lips at what he said. She really had no idea that effect she had had on him for so long already.

"You neck is the sexiest, smoothest more tender neck I have ever drunk from. You blood is like heaven with splashes of honey and berries when it slides down my throat. I love how your nose wrinkles when you are thinking so hard. I love how you grip my arms, or my back when we are making love. I love how you smile and stick your tongue at me when you are shocked at my daring cocky comments. You look so amazing, you do. But the real beauty is right here."

He moved a hand down to just above her breast and caressed and kissed the skin there and then laid his head against her as she stroked his hair. "Your heart, who you are. How you actually listen and hear me and care about me. How your heart goes out to Stefan and how you want to take his pain away. How you listen to your best friend and hear that she has feelings for the man that wants to kill you and you find a way to see her love of him and tell her you want to help her save him. How you have been willing to sacrifice yourself for me and risked your life in that tomb. How you were there for Jeremy no matter how much he kept trying to push you away."

He lifted his head once more and stared in her eyes. "You are nothing short of amazing Elena Gilbert and I will love you and show you how much to mean to me till I take my last breath."

Elena was crying now and he kissed her face to wipe away the tears. "Wow Damon," she sniffled. "Are you sure we didn't just get married?"

He laughed and buried his head against her neck. "Well, I think you might have some idea of how my vows will sound. Sexy enough for you?"

She smiled and nodded at him vigorously, her eyes shining with love for him. "Very much, Salvatore."

"You kissing me and licking my skin all over yesterday to heal everything that the wolf or Stefan or anyone had damaged on me was the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me. I have _never_ experienced love making like that. Hell, I have never made love to anyone else. Kat always like it rough, not slow and tender."

He leaned up on his elbows to gaze into her eyes. "So, in answer to your question before...you have been my first too. The first woman I made love with, the first woman that has ever kissed me and healed me like you did. I have never made love on the beach, and believe it or not I am not a part of the mile high club. Not to say I wouldn't like to be," he teased her wiggling his eyebrows.

"I have never rolled around kissing in the fall leaves with anyone, or kissed someone at the top of a mountain, or watched the sunset with someone, or had sex in a hot tub, or taken my girl on a picnic and fed each other food. I've never even kissed and made out with someone special on New Years Eve or kissed someone I loved under the mistletoe. There are so many firsts, moments, that I have saved just for us, not even knowing who I was waiting for."

Elena's tears had been streaming steadily now. She must be dreaming. The man meant for little Baby girl Gilbert, as her dad used to call her, was more astonishing that words could ever describe.

"Thank you so much, Damon. You never have to worry about being used, or abused or lonely ever again. You are mine forever."

She pulled his lips back onto hers, hungrily captured his mouth. He did his best making her feel secure with his wide range of knowledge and comparisons. And hearing his feelings, so raw and beautiful made her feel like the only women in the world. That she rocked his world and he saw so much deeper than just a woman's looks.

Her face grew more serious as she took in a deep breath. "I know you think you have my parents to thank, but you know I would not be here if it weren't for Stefan. He saved my life on the bridge that day. I blew off family night. Game night, to go to a stupid high school party. And things with Matt didn't go so well, so they came to pick me up." She raised her hand to her forehead wishing she could go back to that night and change it.

Damon was quiet letting her share. He had no idea how things had turned from him showering her with love to probably the most guilt ridden night of her life. But he wanted to be there for her however he could. That she felt comfortable to share with him, that meant so much to him.

"They died because of me Damon. You could have met them. They could have been so excited for our engagement and my dad could have walked me down the aisle to you." She was crying now, tears slipping slowly down her face. "They won't be there for mine and Jeremy's graduation, to see either of us have families of our own. They will miss everything because of me."

Damon grabbed her face in his hands as he looked at her, his eyes pools of sadness wishing he could take away her pain. "Hey, hey, baby. Don't you dare say that. You did not cause that accident. Hell, I should have stopped it from happening."

She sniffled. "You what?" She didn't understand. "You were there too?"

He nodded and pulled them both up to sitting, leaning back on the headboard and tugging the blankets around them. "I was. I saw you. I talked to you. I thought you were Katherine. I had come back to town as you well know to get the bitch out of the tomb."

"But Damon, I don't remember..." At first she paused and then realized what must have happened. "You compelled me? What did you say?" Her eyes were wide as saucers at him, wondering why she had never known or why he felt he needed to hide that they had met, before Stefan even.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was back yet, but yes I did talk to you. You were so innocent and sweet. You told me you had a fight with your boyfriend and that he had your life all planned out. And you said you didn't know what you wanted."

He was cradling her in his arms as he shared. He had always wished he hadn't compelled her then or anytime that night. Meeting her had been incredible. He had felt drawn to her then already without even touching her.

"I told you I knew what you wanted. That you wanted a love that consumes you. You wanted passion, adventure and even a little danger. And I wanted you to get everything that you were looking for." He saw her studying him so seriously, taking everything in. "Shit, Elena. I am so sorry. Your parents pulled up just then and I just let you go. I had no idea that you would almost fucking die that night. I already felt our connection that night when all I knew was your name." His head fell, his eyes staring down past her to the bed spread. He felt so horrible that he had not stopped her accident.

She was shaking her head and him and pulled his face back toward her. "No Damon, it was not your fault."

"Well it wasn't yours either," he snapped back. "You know what I was doing when you left? I was feeding on your boyfriend." He saw her eyebrows raise. "Yeah, I know. I was jealous even then and mad that he was pressuring you into a life you didn't want. It only took me a few minutes to find out who Elena's boyfriend was at the party and I dragged him away from the other people and compelled him to stop pressuring you and to respect your decisions and put you first. Like I would have done."

He didn't think her eyes could get wider. "It was stupid I know and I didn't hurt him, just fed on him and healed him after. I just felt like I needed to protect you, back then already." He hung his head again. "But typical dick me. It was not Donovan that you needed protecting from that night. It was the damn water!"

"Damon," she breathed, her eyes so soft on his. "I had no idea." She was not sure what to think about everything he said.

He wasn't finished. "Thank God for baby bro. I saw him pull you to the bank of the river, and then he must have heard something like some of the kids were nearby so he just raced away. I could not believe that it was you laying there so still. I sped over and saw you weren't breathing. I gave you CPR Elena and you started choking and after a few minutes of me thinking I had lost you, before I even knew any more about you, you were breathing."

Damon looked shyly up into her eyes thinking back. "I have a confession to make sweetness..." She sat up straighter in his lap and nodded for him to continue. "Um, I uh. That kiss in the tomb...the one the wolf forced on us."

"Yeah," she said warily, having no idea what he was getting at.

"Well that wasn't _actually_ our first kiss." His eyes were dark with worry, but then brightened as he looked at her with hope that she would forgive him for this. "I kinda talked myself into believing that it didn't really count as a first kiss either. I hadn't thought about it till now. But yeah, after giving you CPR, you had your hands on my face and you were looking so deep in my eyes. I didn't even realize it till it was happening that you had pulled my head down to yours and once your lips touched mine I was already lost in you."

Elena could not have been more shocked. He had kissed her? Way back in May already?

Damon could tell Elena was busy processing and had hardly said a word to his story. He didn't even really know why he was telling it, but part of him wanted her to know. He didn't want anything between them. He took another lungful of air and continued his version of that night.

"You wrapped your arms around my head and had your hands in my hair and you really kissed me Elena. We only broke apart once the emergency crews sirens were ringing in that they were coming and by then you looked so weak and you fainted in my arms. I wrapped you in my jacket, stayed with you till the ambulances and police cars arrived, holding you in my arms till they took you away from me. I was laying at the bank of the river just telling you this was not your time yet. That was the first time I held you and kissed you and I felt pulses just racing through me as you were laying in my arms. I knew right then that meeting you was not an accident."

Elena's mouth nearly hit the floor. "Oh my God, Damon. I remembered someone talking to me, soothing me as I was struggling to breath. I felt arms around me. But when I told Sheriff Forbes she said I must have been hallucinating. That I had swallowed too much water and was not thinking straight. That was you?!"

He smiled and brushed her hair from her face and kissed her temple, his one hand cradling her waist and the other running through her hair. "I compelled the emergency workers and you that I was not there. But I didn't take away your memory of me holding you and comforting you, just the kiss, that had already felt so wrong for me to have let happen when I knew you were so young and innocent. You looked so weak and so dizzy too and had been seconds from death and you were the first girl that I took pity on and cared about since Katherine. And for you to look just like her was uncanny! Hell, I almost gave you my blood to make sure you would be okay but the doctors said you just needed to rest and that you would be fine."

"No one knew how I had gotten out of the car and when Stefan told me what happened, it all made sense. But I had no idea you had been there too."

"Mm hmm, I knew Stefan would take off. Being on his bunny diet, he would have had no strength to compel anyone. But I stayed with you till Liz found Jeremy. And then Caroline and Bonnie rushed in to comfort you and I just stood back in the hallway watching. I felt such a pull to be with you. I waited till they all left that night and I laid with you in the hospital bed. You were so out of it and they had given you sedatives to calm down because you were screaming and crying for your mom and dad. I held you while you cried and sobbed for your parents. I rocked you and you fell asleep on my chest. You even looked up at me once and lifted your hand to touch my cheek and it felt like fire zipped from your fingers to my face."

Elena was clinging to him now, her hands tight around his neck. "I can hardly believe it. I tried to tell people; Bonnie, Jer, Care even Jenna that I felt like an angel had comforted me in the hospital that night. That I thought I would have had horrible nightmares and yet I remember dreaming of waterfalls and picnics and swimming."

Her head shot up from where she was cuddled by his neck. "Wow, Damon! That wasn't the first time you took me to the Mystic Falls in my dreams was it?"

He shook his head timidly. "I just couldn't stand hearing you cry. Your sobs were heart wrenching, even to this vampire that pretty much had a one track mind on Katherine back then. But I felt so bad that I could not help you once you and Jeremy went to go live a Liz's place. I hadn't been invited in and so there were so many nights I just sat outside your window there.

"And slowly as the months passed, you cried less and had fewer nightmares but I missed you terribly. I had to be careful because Stefan had taken quite a liking to you and he almost caught me in your backyard once you moved back, a couple times. I know I was horrible to him in the beginning when I let myself be discovered after months. But I was not serious about ever hurting you. I just knew threatening you in any way would piss him off big time and I hated him for stealing Katherine from me and her being trapped in the tomb."

"But I did keep my distance and I focused on my plan to get Katherine back. But God, baby when I finally had gotten myself invited in to your house...you have no idea how happy it made me that I could be there for you again and protect your dreams. I know it was wrong and you can hate me if you want, but I snuck in your window and just watched you sleep. I stroked your cheek and let myself into you dreams and helped the nightmares stay away. I finally felt like even if you were in love with Stefan, that now at least I could protect you at night, from any other vampire or supernatural threats. I'm really sorry I invaded your privacy."

"No Damon, It's okay I forgive you. I mean sure it sounds kind of stalker creepy, but I know you were only doing it to protect me. But that kiss. Why did you compel me to forget the kiss. Our first kiss?"

He rubbed her arms back and forth and squeezed her bare shoulders. "Are you saying you want to see it? I can take you back there if you want. I just didn't think you would ever want to go back to that night."

"No, you are right. I have tried for years to block that horrific day from my memory. I can still hear my Mom's scream as we went over the bridge and Dad trying to calm me down as the car was flooding with water. There are so many things about that day that never want to think about again." She cupped his face in her hands. "But what you did that day. Please show me? You can't be the only one that remembers our first kiss."

He nodded and sat her up more in his lap facing him and placed his hands on her head. "Just close you eyes baby and you will remember..."

* * *

I haven't written the kiss yet. Tell me if you have anything you would love to see that happened between them that night.

Super proud of my double meaning Chapter title too!


	3. Don't Let Me Go

Elena snuggled in closer to him and closed her eyes. Part of her was scared to go back to that night but she trusted him and knew he would not allow her to see anything that would hurt her.

She marveled at how his gentle and soothing words 'Trust me' had changed so much in the last two days. The first time he had said that was when he was trying to sooth her when the wolf was scaring her. Then he had begged her to trust him when he was coming onto her, very much without her permission and scaring the hell out of her, just so he could get close enough to the wolf to strangle him to death. She had not had anything close to the faith in him that she had now. She was trusting him with the worst night of her life right now but she knew everything would be okay.

She felt his fingers around her head and then as she took her next breath she blinked and heard his velvety voice calling to her. She felt his hand twined in hers as he spoke. "Open your eyes, baby," he whispered, his breath against her ear.

She looked around her. They were standing in the woods in the darkness with no one else in sight. She could here the distant sounds of the party she had wandered away from to call her mom. "Damon, I thought you were going to show me..."

But he shushed her with his finger on her lips. "I will. I promise. I just thought you would like to see this first. She looked around her, and held tight to his hand as he led her out of the trees to the side of the road. She nearly gasped clutching his hand tighter as she saw Damon and her talking in front of them. She had no idea what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his strong body.

"They can't hear you," Damon confirmed as she wondered why no one turned toward them when she had gasped. "I wanted to show you when I met you for the first time."

She closed her mouth, her eyes glued to 'Past them' just a few feet away from them. That Elena had just seen him and was turning her head around looking behind her when he had called her Katherine.

"No, I uh. I'm Elena," 'Past her' said sounding cautious and curious of the stranger in front of her. Elena could hardly believe Damon could relive this for her.

The 'Past Damon' looked surprised and was fumbling with his words thinking she was Katherine. She saw herself staring at him and wondered what she would have been thinking.

"I'm sorry," 'Past Damon' said. "You just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy, you being out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You're one to talk," he replied quickly. "You're out here... all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." 'Past Elena' said back, raising her arms casually.

Elena could not help but laugh at how completely untrue and naive that statement was. If only she knew what the next months had in store for her little quaint town.

Damon rubbed his hands down her arms also seeing the amusement in her innocent statement. "Shh, I know what you mean. You had no idea about all the supernatural secrets in your town." He wrapped his arms around hers again. "But listen baby. Watch us." She put her hands on top of his and felt his chin lean on the top of her head.

She listened to her past self talk about Matt. And saw 'Past Damon' smiling at her. It looked like he knew her already the way he spoke to her. He knew what she wanted. 'Past her' looked very curious and she could see a hint of a smile on her face at the dark, handsome man.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers." 'Past Elena' was grinning in amusement. She was intrigued by him and his boldness, she could tell.

She turned her head back to Damon and he kissed the side of her cheek, his head nuzzled into her neck as they watched.

She saw 'Past Damon' step closer and closer to her as he spoke. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure and even a little danger." His voice was so low and husky as his eyes bore into hers. She wasn't the one standing in front of him right then but she could just imagine feeling his breath on her face, her throat getting dry as she took in the intensity of this hot stranger. 'Past her' was smiling from ear to ear and her guard looked down as he stood right in front of her. It was like she was attracted to him already.

'Past Elena' looked deeply into his eyes. "So what do you want?"

Damon kissed the side of her neck, "You," he breathed in her ear. "All I want is you."

She felt her legs weak under her as Damon dragged his blunt teeth along her throat. He had never sounded so sexy.

She watched a look of surprise cross 'Past Damon's' face, as he looked like he wasn't sure what to say. But before 'Past Damon' could answer they heard a car horn and Elena watched in shock as her parent's car pulled into view.

"Oh my God Damon, my parents!" She let go of his hands and stepped forward toward the car as it pulled to a stop as she saw 'Past Damon' compelling 'Past Elena' to forget him. She walked closer and closer to the car in amazement of seeing them alive again.

She stood there seeing 'Past Elena' smile at them as she walked toward the car. Suddenly 'Past Elena' just vanished and Elena turned and stared at Damon in curiosity.

"What happened Damon, where did she go?" He smiled at her and walked to stand beside her.

"I'm manipulating this vision in your head Elena. I can't stop what is going to happen to all of you but wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye."

Her eyes widened as she took in what he said. She could hardly believe it. "You mean they will be able to hear me?" She saw him nod slowly at her as he moved a strand of hair to tuck it behind her ear.

"Yes, baby. They will answer back too. As long as we aren't interrupted in real life I can give you as long as I can."

Her mouth was agape as she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into her arms. "I can't believe this. Oh wow." She took a deep breath and turned to the car as she heard the door open and slam back closed.

"Ellie? Who is this with you?"

Elena watched her mom get out of the car and step closer to them. She looked so beautiful. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders. Her smile and the softness in her eyes was almost too much to handle. In all the months that had past, Elena had started forgetting how beautiful and young and so full of warmth her mother always was.

Damon leaned in to her ear. "To answer your mother. Yes, they can see me. Just say whatever is in your heart, angel."

Elena cleared her throat and took a few shaky steps forward as tears started to pool in her eyes. "Mommy?" She let go of Damon's hand and nearly ran into her mother's warm embrace. Her arms around her felt so good. She did not dream of ever being able to hug her mother ever again.

"Yes, Elena. I'm right here." Her mom pulled back from her hug to look in her eyes. "Are you sure you are okay, honey?"

Elena choked on a sob in her throat and nodded slowly. "Oh mom, I just never thought I would see you again!" She dove back into her arms and held her mother so tightly. She could smell her perfume, feel the softness of her long hair and the way she squeezed her just as tightly back.

Then another car door opened and slammed closed. "Miranda, is she okay?" a low voice spoke.

Elena lifted her head from her mom's shoulder and sniffling and wiping her wet face, she turned toward the voice. "Daddy?" She saw the man smile at her but still pass his wife a look of confusion probably at the way she was sounding.

She let go of her mother and stepped into her dad's arms. She felt him kiss her head and smooth her hair down her back. She started sobbing in his arms and just clung to him, her tears soaking his shirt.

She finally lifted her head from his shoulder and looked back and forth at both of them in utter amazement that this was possible.

"Ellie, are you drunk?" her mother asked, her tone trying to hide her displeasure at the possibility.

Elena sniffled and wiped her tears on her shirt. When Damon had made her past self disappear she realized she was wearing the exact clothes she had on that night; her tight dark washed jeans, white tank and long sleeved pink shirt.

She smiled at her mom stepping back from both of them, just to look at them. "No, I'm not drunk. I promise you. I'm just so happy to see you!"

Her dad furrowed his brow as he looked at her. "You just saw us at supper Elena. Are you sure there is nothing wrong? Why are you crying?" He looked warily at Damon standing back silently. "Did this guy hurt you?"

She shook her head again. "No. God, no. He would never hurt me. I'm fine Daddy, really." She stepped back and grabbed Damon's hand again and pulled him forward. This felt like the chance to show them the amazing man that she loved so much.

"Mom, Dad, this is Damon Salvatore." She watched them both eying him inquisitively. Her mother was the first to step forward and offer her hand. "It's nice to meet you Damon."

He smiled at her and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gilbert," he said politely. Elena looked up in his eyes, just treasuring the moment seeing the man of her dreams meeting her parents. She did not want this dream to end.

"Salvatore eh?" Her dad walked closer till he was right in front of them. Elena had not even realized that she had tangled her fingers with Damon's one hand again and saw her dad looking back and forth at both of them.

Damon nodded. "Yes sir."

"Are you related to the Salvatore's that founded this town?" Her dad's eyes were locked on Damon's.

"I just moved back. My Uncle is Zach Salvatore. We live not far from here at the old boarding house." He squeezed her hand as he held her father's gaze.

"How old are you? Aren't you a little old for my daughter?" He said curtly and his eyes fell to their entwined hands.

"I love your daughter, sir. I realize that I am older. I'm 25. But I have never met anyone as amazing as your daughter." He turned to her and smiled down at her. "She is so kind and loving, and is always thinking of others first. She is such a great friend and I feel so lucky to have met her."

Elena was beaming up at him and laid her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. She was in awe of his sweetness toward her dad sounding like he was interrogating him to see if he was good enough for her. It definitely sounded like how her dad would be. Matt was a long time family friend so he had received no such examination.

Her mom interrupted them. "Grayson, honey. I'm sure it's fine." She moved to stand by her husband and hooked her arm around his. "Just look at your daughter's face, Gray. She is glowing."

Elena smiled back at her mom while nuzzling into Damon's side. "I am mom. I am so happy. Damon is more than I could have ever hoped for." She shivered as he ran his hand through her hair to rest it on her shoulder.

"I can see that sweetie. Is that why you have been resisting the future Matt was wanting for you? Because you didn't see your future with him?"

Elena remembered that this was the night she had decided she needed to let Matt go and that he wasn't right for her and her mom had talked to her about that.

She cleared her throat. "Um, yeah mom. I can see my future with Damon. I really can."

Her dad coughed and looked like he wanted her attention. She turned back to him. "I'm sorry daddy. I know you just met him. But I love him, I really do."

Her dad's frown softened and he smiled at her. "I believe you, baby girl. Just give us chance to see what you see then." His eyes turned to hers showing her all he wanted was to protect her. "Damon?" he turned his focus back to him. Her mom was nodding to her dad, smiling.

"Yes, sir." Damon answered.

"Miranda and I would love to have you come and join us for pizza and family game night next week. Would you be free?"

"Yes sir, I'd love to come." Damon smiled and reached to shake her dad's outstretched hand.

Grayson nodded at him and then turned back to her. "Ellie, we need to get you home. It's getting late."

Elena sniffled and her hand still tight in Damon's, started shaking.

He leaned down to her ear. "I'm sorry baby. I can't hold off reality forever. We need to let them go. It's getting hard to keep holding this dream together."

Her eyes were wide as she nodded and sniffled again. She let go of him and walked back to her dad. "Daddy, I'm so sorry I bailed on game night tonight. I feel terrible about it. I love you so much." She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him hold her tight.

"It's okay, baby girl. I forgive you. Let's just get you home." He patted her back lovingly.

"I'm so proud of you daddy! You coming to the games to watch me cheer meant so much, daddy. You have taught me so much and will never forget you."

Her mom reached over and put her arms around them both. "Okay sweetie. You are talking crazy now. I think its time to get you to bed."

Elena shook her head just treasuring being in their arms again. The tears were freely flowing down her cheeks now. "Mommy," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry for all the times we've fought. I know I'm stubborn and I don't think about you and how hard you work. I know I should have been home more and not always out with Bonnie and Caroline. I sorry didn't think of anything other than cheer leading. I'm so sorry Mommy. I miss you so much. Jeremy misses you and he got so messed up without you."

She was so overcome with grief knowing what was going to happen. She was not ready to lose them that she had no idea what she was all saying.

She felt an arm slip around her waist and slowly pull her back and out of her parent's arms. "Hey, hey angel," Damon pulled her to him, turning her around to face him. He had his hands around her face, his thumbs tracing her cheek bones. "Baby, I can't stop it from happening. We have to let them go, baby."

She buried her face in his chest and just held so tight to him. "It's going to be okay. I'm right here. I'll never leave you. Just hold onto me."

She looked up in his eyes, tears still running down her face. "I know, I know. It just hurts. It hurts so much Damon. I'm never going to see them again."

Then she saw 'Past Elena' was back and started getting into the car with them and start to drive off. Elena fought his grip on her and held her as she sunk to the ground watching them driving away. He fell down with her and he held her sobbing on the pavement as the car kept driving till it was out of sight.

* * *

Elena startled and jumped back. She looked around and saw she was back in Jeremy's room. Damon was sitting still on the bed, leaning back into the headboard. His face looked hard to read, like he was unsure if he had done the right thing bringing her back there. His head was down, his eyes focused somewhere down on the bed past her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lanie," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Her eyes snapped back up and she grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Damon," she pulled his head up level with hers, but he still didn't look at her. "Damon, look at me." He swallowed and lifted his eyes. Deep chocolate was locked on sweet blue.

She wrapped her arms further around his neck and pulled him closer. "No, Damon. Thank you! Thank you sooo much!" She pulled back and studied his confused expression. "You have no idea what it meant to me to talk to them to hug them again. Wow, Damon, I got to introduce you to them and tell them I loved you!"

The smile that she loved so much slowly tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I mean it Damon. I got to say goodbye! I got to tell them how much they meant to me. It was so surreal and you could not have given me a greater gift!" Her tears were still falling and she whimpered as his hand came up to cradle her face and wipe away her tears. She threw herself back into his arms, her arms tight around his neck as the tears flowed.

They just stayed like that for a long time, him just rubbing her back on top of his shirt, whispering reassurances in her ear as she clung to him.

After a few minutes she lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying, voice shaking. "Please don't think you did anything wrong. That was incredible. Even seeing you meet me the first time. How you smiled, how your eyes shone in the moonlight, how you told me everything I wanted and everything I found in you. That was amazing."

He was grinning now, his eyes misty too with emotion.

"But Damon, what about our kiss? You didn't show me our kiss." She wanted to know. It might be hard to remember nearly drowning but she needed to see what happened between them.

"I can still show you, Lanie. If you are sure. It might be really overwhelming... what you were feeling right after the accident."

"I'm okay. I know it could be scary for me but please show me."

He nodded warily. "Okay, but this time you cannot control anything. It will happen exactly as it did. You will not see it in front of you, you will experience it as if you are feeling everything. I will put you in your own mind at that time and then you can feel what you felt then."

She nodded rapidly, her face a combination of trepidation and excitement. "I understand. Any way I will see it is great Damon. I trust you."

He dug his hands into her hair holding her head still as he closed his eyes. She closed her own, her hands clinging to his wrists.

The next moment she heard someone yelling and gasping and she was already scared that she should not have taken the risk to go here. She looked around and felt that she was dripping wet and her body cold.

"Elena! Damn it Elena! Don't you dare die on me!" She heard a man's voice even in the haze of her body feeling so weak. Her eyes were still closed and she felt hands on her chest, pressing on her. Then she felt lips on hers. Warm, soft lips covering her own and she melted at the feeling of security she felt from those lips. But they were not kissing her, she felt breath race into her lungs and then more pounding on her chest.

"Elena, come back to me! You can't leave me now. Come back Elena. Fight!" She wanted to fight. She wanted to find her way to that soft, sweet voice. She wanted to feel those lips on hers again. She was shivering and could feel water forcing its way up her throat. Then she was gagging and coughing and felt arms around her lift her up and help her to her side as she spewed water out of her mouth.

"That's it, baby. Get it all out. You are going to be okay, I promise you." The hands were pounding gently on her back as she coughed and the she felt them cradle her in his arms. It was a him. It had to be. The low, velvety voice was the sexiest voice she had ever heard. She felt him holding her in his lap and her hands fell to her sides. She could feel grass underneath her fingertips and could hear the water lapping nearby.

Oh God, she remembered! She was drowning! She remembered her parent's car going over the bridge. She had seen her mom, motionless in the front seat as the car flooded with water so fast. She didn't move or fight the water as it raced in. She heard her dad, trying to talk calmly to her. That it was going to be alright. That they would get out of there. But she could see on his face that he had no faith in his words. The doors were stuck, the windows were too strong to break under the pressure of the water around them. There was no way out.

She reached out in front of her, her hands flailing for anything to hold onto. Her fingers met the slick wetness of a leather jacket and she gripped the collar, as the images of the accident kept flooding her mind. She still had not opened her eyes and finally tried to force her eyelids to cooperate.

She blinked once then twice, her vision fuzzy. She saw a face in front of her. She reached up with one hand, the other still had a death grip on his jacket. She pulled his face closer to hers, the hand that reached up found the back of his neck. The images of the crash kept assaulting her brain; her dad frantically slamming his hand on the window, her mom's arms starting to float in the water, as she choked up realizing she was gone. Her calling her dad's name as she reached out for him and held his hand as she mouthed I love you to him.

She had not even realized when the man's lips touched her own. She was being torn between her mind racing through the horrific events and the warmth of his lips on hers. She moaned and pulled his head closer, not wanting to ever let go. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and he instantly opened his mouth and the taste of him raced through her. She clutched at his head, feeling them falling more to the ground. He leaned over her, his hair tickling her face. She felt his fingers in her hair, felt his breath on her face.

A small part of her thought she should still be choking and needing oxygen after nearly drowning but for some reason she could breath and all she wanted was to not ever stop kissing this man.

She had felt like her world had just been ripped apart watching her parents in that car. She wanted to die with them but she had thought of Jeremy and kept fighting. She had no idea how she had gotten out. But right now, all she wanted was to bask in the rush of electricity that coursed through her as he kissed her.

She heard him groan against her mouth as she tugged on his hair, pulling him even closer, her lips fusing with his. She felt his hands in her wet hair, his body pressed up against hers, his one leg between hers. His rough stubble on his cheeks scratched at her smooth wet skin as she hungrily captured his taste in her mouth.

The feeling of his kisses, her curves against his hard body, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth was making her forget that horror of her nearly drowning. Each time he touched her, pulled her closer to him, plundered her mouth with his, she felt the images of her dad's panic, her moms pale face, her lungs filling up with water, slide further and further from her mind.

She wanted to hide in this mans kisses forever and not face the horror that reality would bring. She wanted to disappear in the passion she was feeling and never let go.

"Elena," the man rasped against her mouth as she ran her fingers into his silky, wavy locks. "What are you doing to me?" he breathed out, his voice thick with emotion and hunger; like this was as meaningful to him and it was to her.

She was barely able to grasp that she did not even know his name. Her vision was still very fuzzy whenever she opened her eyes. There was barely any light from the night sky. Just a sliver of the moon allowed for her to make out the shadows of his face.

The sound of sirens wailing in the distance startled her senses. She pulled back from his lips, still desperate to know who this mysterious stranger was. And when she saw him open his eyes, pure, ice blue stared longingly back at her.

Wait...mysterious stranger? Blue eyes? Leather jacket? She could not make out the color of his hair against the night sky but somehow she knew. "Damon?" she breathed out, her hand up caressing his cheek to run down and tug at his kiss swollen bottom lip.

She felt things spinning all of a sudden and she gripped his jacket tight between her fingers. Her eyes started closing as she pulled his face back down to hers till his cheek rested against hers. "Don't let me go," she whimpered. "Please don't ever let me go." And then as the sound of the sirens got closer and closer she blinked once more, hoping to see his face again but it was too late.

"Damon?" she cried out one more time. But she did not hear his answer. Her eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

"Elena!"

She jumped again, feeling arms shaking her as her eyes flew open. She was back in the bedroom again. Damon's eyes were wide with concern for her.

"Hey, angel are you okay?" His mouth was pressed in a firm line, his shoulder rigid. He looked worried about over. Had he seen what she had? Was the dream as real to him as it had been to her?

She let out a long breath. "Yeah, I uh think so. That kiss was amazing. Just wow, I had no idea. I am so glad you showed me."

Damon furrowed his brows at her. "Are you sure you are okay? You sounded so scared. I could see you in the dream when I brought us back but I could not tell what you were feeling."

She shook her head. "I'm okay. Really." She glanced outside still seeing it so dark wondering what time it was. "I'm with you baby. I'm perfect. But let me thank you myself for everything you just did and said to me."

She pushed him down in the bed and started kissing him slowly down his chest. She lapped at the smooth skin as she felt his muscles twitching in response to her kisses. She smiled against him as she heard a moan low in his throat as his hands gripped her hips tugging her closer.

"Mmm baby, you feel so good," he gasped out and threw his head back.

"So do you," she whispered back to him, swirling her tongue in his belly button while her hands slide down to his hips and started pulling the pajama pants lower. She sucked on a spot just on the side of his hip, just like he had done to her. And she could still see the red love bite in such an intimate place.

"God, Elena," his hands were in her hair as she bent lower licking down the side of his hip and his fingers pulled on her hair.

Just then they both heard a cry from the other room and the sound of gagging. Stefan was up and in pain again. She looked sadly back up in his eyes, and saw the want and ache for her to not leave in his expression.

She sat up and started buttoning up his shirt quickly. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll be back. Just stay there and wait for me honey. We have forever." Her face showed sadness at her next words. "Stefan may only have tonight yet."

He smiled at her. Knowing she was right. He sat up and pulled her lips to his once more as she got the shirt all the way buttoned up. Then she slipped out the door and down the hall.

He flopped back down and stared at the ceiling, and determined to wait for her. But his eyes got heavy very quickly and fell closed as sleep over took him again.

* * *

The air was cold and she breathed in a gasping breath. The sound of the chains clinking against each other broke the silence of the night. She blinked, blood dripping down her arms, the droplets hitting the cement floor with loud agonizingly, torturous, rhythmic precision.

Blood slid down her face, caking it with new wet blood to cover the dried blood that was there from earlier that evening. Every muscle she had ached. Her hands were up, pulling on her vervained wrists that held nearly her whole body weight.

She felt the night air against her battered body, the cold slipping into each tear in her dress that hung bloody and torn from her pale skin. She could feel something metal in her wounds, keeping them open to not allow her to heal. She could hardly keep her eyes open and blinked away the blood wanting to block her vision.

She focused all her remaining strength and called out in her mind. He needed to hear her. She felt her eyes closing again. Her senses were too overwhelmed with the pain. She called again before they fell closed and darkness took her once more.

* * *

He sat up, his eyes darting around in the darkness. Sweat soaked his body as he squinted his sleepy eyes. There it was again. He looked around trying to understand what just happened.

"Katherine?" he gasped out.


	4. At Her Mercy

Caroline's POV

Caroline yawned and opened her eyes. She could feel Nic snuggled up behind her, his arm around her waist and his head buried in her hair by her neck. She blinked and ran her tongue over her dry lips. He moaned and nuzzled in deeper against her.

It felt so good to be with him and yet she was still so scared of their future together. She could hardly believe he had compelled her, erased all her memories of what he was planning to do. She tried so hard to make him see that kidnapping Elena and Damon's babies and using them for their doppelganger and vampire powers was so, so wrong. How could he _not_ see that? And he used _her_ to justify the craziness of the plan. Like protecting her from his father somehow made something horrible, conceivable in his mind. She had to convince him that there had to be another way.

Her eyes widened as her mind raced with possibilities. Maybe _she_ could do something to stop this? Nic did not know that she was aware of everything still and maybe she could use that to her advantage.

He had gotten back to the car a few hours ago and she had been back for awhile by then already and had pretended to be sleeping once he slipped in beside her. She had stripped down to just her underwear and bra, knowing he would definitely think something was up if she was fully dressed to go to sleep with him.

She yawned again, stretched her arms and felt the hand he had around her waist move up and cup her breast over her bra and pull her body in closer to him. She heard him sigh in contentment but he still seemed fast asleep.

Caroline had stayed on the porch for an hour or so after Damon had shown up and asked her about what she had tried to tell him, when she had put the clues together about the babies. She knew she needed to tell them both what she knew. Her best friend would be so excited about the miracle of having a baby, let alone two babies with Damon, a vampire of all people. Especially knowing vampires could not procreate. Elena looked like she was so in love and she really was thrilled for her best friend and her future with the man she loved.

But Stefan was dying, they had told her that late last night. That seemed too unreal and so unfair. How long did he have left? He had been bitten more than 24 hours ago. Katherine too had a werewolf bite, so she would not be around for long either.

Caroline had seen the cure with her own eyes. Nic's blood was the cure. He had ripped his wrist open right in front of her and Katherine last night when the evil bitch had almost killed her. Caroline had barely been able to focus on him in front of her, she was feeling so weak from Katherine's grip on her heart. But she had heard and saw the desperation in Nic's voice and eyes for her. She knew he had to be telling the truth then and was prepared to offer the doppelganger the cure for sparing her life.

She had to do something to stop all this. She was possibly the only one who knew everything that was going on. She could find a way to stop Katherine, heal Stefan and stop Nic from doing the spell. It was up to her.

She turned around on the small space in the backseat and saw Nic's eyes half open regarding her lazily.

"Morning Luv," he smiled at her and his hand grazed her cheek, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked around them. It was still totally dark out. Morning might be a long ways away yet.

She smiled back and moved to angle her lips on his. The warmth of his mouth on hers felt so good. She felt him pull her in to his side. His one hand slid to the back of her neck and held her gently as they kissed. She allowed herself to just feel him with her; feel his love and forget about what he had done to her last night.

She wanted things to be different so badly. She could not believe she had found someone so amazing and so perfect for her. Him professing his love for her yesterday had felt incredible and surreal. She had no idea how deep his feelings for her were and in such a short time too.

"Mmm, I don't think it's morning yet Nic," she moaned against his lips. They continued to kiss leisurely for a few minutes before she felt him pull back to look in her eyes. He held her head in his hands and she wondered what he was thinking. Looking in his cool blue eyes he looked like his mind wasn't really there at the moment. He was there physically, kissing her but very obviously thinking of something else. She laid her head on his bare chest and hugged his waist.

"I missed you," she mumbled against him. She wasn't sure why he stopped kissing her, maybe he could sense her fear or her nervousness at what he had done to her. She lifted her head to look back in his eyes. "Are you okay Nic? What time did you get back last night?"

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Not long ago, my lovely. I waited half the night for the damn vervain in that bitches blood to be gone. But it was taking longer than I thought. I still could not compel her a few hours ago. But I'm sure it will out of her system soon."

He looked deeply in her eyes and she didn't look away. Damn, his eyes were intoxicating. She reached up and caressed his cheek, trailing her fingers to his reddened lips.

He nuzzled his head back in to her neck. "I missed you too," he moaned as she felt his lips on her throat, peppering light kisses all the way down to her shoulder. She could feel him getting more aroused at their closeness every second. She wanted him too. Especially since there was so much of an emotional block in their connection right now. But she needed to help her friends and herself and prayed that somehow she would get her future with him too. She needed to see if her plan could work.

She lifted her head from where Nic was leaving open mouthed kisses behind her ear as his hands wandered her half naked body slowly and teasingly. "Nic, do you mind if I shower first. I feel so gross and sweaty. I can get us some breakfast too?"

He raised his eyebrows, hopefully in agreement to her suggestions.

"I've honesty never slept on leather seats for night and I feel all sticky," she tried, thinking that sounded logical.

"Well my luv, that is hardly just the seats. We found much more fun ways to get you all sticky." He grinned at her, as he pulled on her hip till she was laying on top of him and she could feel how much he wanted her.

"I know, Nic. I loved every second of it. Trust me," she purred and she kissed his jawline and ran her hands over the muscles in his chest. "I'll be right back. And I'm sure you are hungry. There are no humans to feed on out here. But Damon told me last night where he kept some blood bags. I can be back before you know it."

He was still smiling at her and she saw him stick out his lip in a sexy pout; like he didn't want her to leave. "You want me to lay here and wait for you?" The seductiveness in his tone was not lost on her.

She nodded and captured his lips again and took him in for another bruising kiss. When they pulled apart she felt him panting beneath her. She wanted him so much. But she wanted more than just his body. She missed the depth of their connection that they had when there were no secrets between them. She wanted things to go back to the way they were yesterday. How could she get them back to that?

Caroline wiggled out of his arms, despite the disappointment in his eyes. If she could somehow get the spell nullified; steal the moonstone or something like that, then Nic would never be able to use Elena's babies for anything. He had said he needed the moonstone for the spell and the last person who knew where it was was likely Katherine. At least that was what Nic believed too.

She wanted to be close to him but not now. She needed to fix things first. "Nic, I'll be right back. Just let me get all pretty and sweet smelling for you, baby." She smiled at him as she moved the blankets around to find her jeans.

"Where are my jeans Nic? I left them hanging to dry right here," she pointed at the seat in front of her.

"I hid them, Luv. I much prefer you like this." His warm hands found her hips and started pulling her lacy panties down her hips. She slapped his hand away, pulling them back up and squealed, still looking all around for her jeans.

"Not now Nic. God, you are relentless!"

She leaned over the back seat to the wide expanse of the trunk and saw a sliver of the color of her jeans peeking out of a black bag. She felt his fingers on her hips and then shivered as he placed warm kisses up her leg slowly while she tried to focus on finding her clothes. She grabbed them, but curiously she opened the bag up more and saw a variety of supplies in there. Rope, duct tape, vervain syringes, it looked like and some knives.

She paused, her breath in her throat as he still continued to place feather light kisses on her other leg moving closer and closer to her inner thighs. She forced her brain to keep her focus on her plans. She could vervain him till she got back, to make sure he did not leave and get any information about Katherine before she did. She remembered she still had the vervain syringes in her jacket from yesterday when Damon gave them to her too. She had tried to reach one when Katherine had her at her mercy and inches from death but she was too weak from the bitch feeding on her and holding her heart so tightly.

But knocking him out would not be the smart way to go. No, he would be furious with her when he woke up and who knew how long it would actually keep him down. And she had already seen how Nic being furious looked. She nearly cringed at the memory of Damon choking on his own blood with Nic's hand around his heart, pulling on it and making him spew blood from his mouth.

No, getting him angry with her was not the way to go. She whimpered in pleasure as Nic gently eased her legs more apart and she could feel him rubbing her through her wet panties. She felt her legs turn to jelly as he held her hips still. She gripped the leather seat with her nails and pushed herself closer to his mouth.

But just like that he pulled away from her, his tongue and his hands off her.

She moaned feeling so unsatisfied, feeling the ball of fire in her belly already so tightly wound. She glared up at him wanting more.

"Ah ah ah Luv. You don't get more... unless you stay here." His insidious grin was almost more than she could take as she growled in displeasure.

Two could play at this game. What if she could just keep him here and make it look like it was not for deceptive reasons at all? Hmm.

"You're SO mean Nic," she grunted angrily. She turned back around to him and saw him grinning at her as she held up a few pieces of rope in her hand. She caught his eye and she smiled all sultry as she moved to straddle him.

"My, my," Nic purred, backing up more to let her settle herself on his lap and leaning back against the door with his arms crossed under his head. "What have we here?" His eyes were sparkling with intrigue at her as she separated the ropes in her hand. She smiled back at him and licked her lips as she grabbed for his one arm and slammed it back against the headrest of the passenger seat.

"I'm going to make you a _very_ captive audience till I get back Nic," she said smoothly as she started tying his wrist up to the headrest. She was surprised he was not resisting her at all. He let her tie his other wrist to the back seat headrest and he laid there bare chested wearing just his jeans and a sexy aroused grin.

Once she had his wrists secure, she kissed him slowly while rubbing herself against him, grinding her hips into his very needy erection. He tried to move forward and tugged on his wrists trying to get free. She knew if he wanted to he could just rip the ropes from his arms in a second. But seeing him struggling and trying to reach her was such a turn on.

He looked back at her, a huge pout again on his lips, likely that he could not touch her. Caroline loved seeing him at her mercy. Such a big, powerful Original vampire tied up and all hers. He looked positively delicious being all sulky at her.

She turned around to secure his one leg to the bottom of the front seat and squealed in surprise as he had sat up as far as he could and had actually tried to unhook her bra with his teeth!

"Nic! Seriously! We have forever. Just wait till I get back and I promise you it will be worth the wait." The glow in his eyes dimmed as he must have realized that she was not giving in just now. He nodded in resignation as she pushed him back against the door.

She reached down and stroked her hand down his chest hearing a gasp of pleasure from his throat. The blonde vampire looked back up at his eyes that were fluttering open and closed as she teased lower and lower. She grinned as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper. She kissed him down his chest, lapping at his warm skin and feeling him arch his back in response to her touch.

"Fuck, Caroline, I want you so bad," he groaned as her lips dipped into his belly button.

She kissed lower and pulled on his jeans tugging them off his hips and down his legs, leaving him in just his tight boxer shorts. He moaned again, pushing his hips up closer to her mouth. Her fingers teased him below the thin material and she looked back up in his face seeing his head fall back and his eyes rolling back in his head as he swallowed thickly. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

She backed up, her warm lips off his trembling belly and he looked back in her eyes with an angry, and frustrated scowl. She moved toward the door and he literally whined at her.

"What? You are fucking seriously going to leave me like this?!"

Caroline nodded with a very seductive grin on her face. She picked up the roll of tape she had grabbed from the bag and he growled at her. "You actually think you need to tape my mouth, Luv? Aren't we taking this hostage fantasy a little far?" He frowned at her, like he had had looked back at him realizing he was probably right.

She leaned in and pulled his head down to capture his lips and pressed herself flush against him, her hands running over the smooth planes of his chest. She tangled her one hand in his hair as she kissed him hungrily. He moaned in her mouth still pulling on the ropes to try to put his hands on her. But he was letting her be the dominate one and not ripping himself free. She tangled her tongue with his, her breath coming out in shallow pants as she reveled in the passion she felt between them.

Then in a blink of an eye she had pulled away from his lips, ripped a piece of tape off the roll and pressed it firmly to his mouth before he could utter any objection. She sat back and giggled proudly at how he looked; so hot and so wanting of her. And she loved the control she had right now.

"I know Nic," she giggled again. "But it's just too much fun to not too! You are all mine and at my mercy.

He struggled, his eyes glaring unsatisfied fire at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Luv." Her fingers danced over his boxers as he gasped again at her touch. "You don't get more... unless you stay here." She mocked him with his own words when he refused to please her before.

He growled again through the tape, very obviously angry at her teasing him without giving him the release he was so hungry for, just as he had done to her.

"You want me continue right?" she said sweetly. He nodded his head rapidly, unable to speak, his ice blue eyes locked on hers. "Then you need to be a good little boy and wait just like this till I get back."

She turned her head once more seeing him and wished she had her phone with her to take a picture of him. He looked so hot laying there. She could tell he was far from pleased but also hopelessly turned on, so she hoped he would honor her wishes and stay put. This could work out just perfectly.

She leaned back down and kissed the tip of his nose with a triumphant smirk and then slid back over the seat and hurriedly wiggled her way into her jeans. She slipped on the gray t shirt he had borrowed her last night and pulled her jacket around her, checking to see that the syringes were still there. He watched her the whole time she got dressed. He had not ripped the bonds off him so maybe he was actually going to stay for her and play her sexy game. She put on her socks and shoes and grabbed up his clothes; his jeans, shirt and long black trench coat.

His eyes widened seeing she was not going to even leave his clothes here. She giggled once more, hearing him snarling at her from under the gag, blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

Once outside she leaned against the vehicle and took in a deep breath. She pulled the empty vials she had stolen from the black bag out of her pocket and smiled. She could do it. She had to. Now it was time to find out if the bitch would play ball with her.

She blurred herself quickly across the yard. It was still dark and the only light was from the moon above. Even that was hazy with clouds covering the sky from the storm. She turned the door knob and quietly slipped into the garage/shed. It was as dark in there as it was outside. She walked further into the room allowing her vampire senses to work and find where the light switch was. She could hear the faintest heartbeat just a few feet in front of her.

She put his clothes all down in a pile on the shelf, heard a groan and then flicked the light on. She saw Elena's doppelganger squint at the brightness as she looked at her. Katherine looked like hell.

She nearly gasped at what she saw. Caroline could hardly see any of the vampire's pale skin underneath all the blood. There were cuts all over her body and she saw metal clips keeping some of them open so she could not heal. Her face was caked with dried blood and her arms were dripping with fresh blood from where they were suspended above her head from the chains.

Caroline took a step back in realization that the man she loved had done this to her. She knew he was capable of more than she wanted to ever know. Nic had certainly made her suffer for her stupidity of daring to harm her. She could care less that Katherine was suffering. Hell, she deserved it for all she had put all of them through. She was evil and selfish to the core.

But the selfish was what she was hoping would be her undoing and allow Caroline to follow through with her plan.

She had just been staring at the evil vampire and had not said anything when Katherine broke the silence between them. "Have you come to watch your creator bleed to death?" she said weakly to her. "Or are you here to kill me yourself?"

Katherine's eyes were wide and daring, despite how weak her body must be. Caroline knew she would not be able to resist her deal. "No actually Katherine, I came to offer you my help," she stated while circling her.

Katherine scoffed and choked, it sounded like on blood in her mouth. "You? Help me? What am I dreaming?" She turned herself around on her tip toes to keep Caroline in front of her.

"No, bitch you are not dreaming. You have something I want and I have something you need desperately." Caroline just let the last few words hang on the silence in the air, just waiting to see when she would clue in.

Katherine laughed at her, obviously not getting the message. "What would a little baby vampire like you have for me? I'm sure all you want to do is drive that stake you have been eying there on the floor straight into my heart."

Caroline snapped her eyes away from it just a few feet away from her. The sharp tip was covered in blood and it was quite clear that Nic must have used it for some of the cuts on her body. Some of her cuts were very jagged and had rough edges that she could see where the metal was wedged in between to keep her from healing.

She glared back at her wishing she could just use the damn stake and rid the world of this evil she-devil once and for all. She vamp sped over and grabbed it up and sped right back into Katherine's face. Just because she wouldn't kill her, didn't mean she could not have some fun with her.

She lifted it to her face and slowly dragged the sharp tip down Katherine's cheek and relished in the scream she let out. The blood seeped out of the wound and down her face.

"What makes you think I won't kill you after you would have ripped my heart out!?" Caroline snarled at her, her eyes flooding with blood, her veins darkening. Her voice was full of confidence that she had the upper hand on her 500 year old creator. It felt amazing.

She stepped closer and grabbed Katherine's chin and stared heatedly in her bloodshot eyes. Her skin was so pale and she looked so weak. She probably had almost no more blood left in her undead body. Nic probably would be able compel her by now.

Katherine coughed and spit out blood onto the floor. The floor was already full of drips of her blood from all her wounds. Her eyes locked on Caroline's as she spoke. "You said you needed something from me. So you won't kill me." She shook her head, getting her hair somewhat out of her eyes. "But you there is nothing that you have that I need." Katherine looked longingly at her throat. "Except maybe more of your delicious blood."

Caroline let the stake fall to her side, still clutching it tightly. "Really? So you mean you don't need Klaus's blood? The cure?"

Katherine's eyes shot up to hers and Caroline could have squealed inside. She had her, she knew it.

"How the hell would get your hands on that?" Katherine asked her.

Caroline moved to circle her again. "Well, I happen to have the source of that life giving cure all tied up and waiting for me...right now." She watched the vampire turn on her tip toes again staring at her, her mouth open in amazement no doubt.

"So, I could go get you some...and heal you of that nasty..." she lifted the stake again and dragged it along the middle of the werewolf bite and Katherine screamed again. The blood ran down her arm and she watched her grit her teeth.

"Okay I get it!" Katherine snarled at her. "I'll do whatever you want. Just get me that blood!"

Caroline looked right in the doppelganger's eyes. "I want the moonstone."

Katherine's eyes grew wider, like she was debating this trade. "What could you possibly want it for?" she asked her.

"I have my reasons," she said smoothly. "Let's just say it protects my friends."

"You mean Damon and Elena's babies?" Kat grinned at her.

Caroline's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"Oh, I wasn't unconscious the whole time you two had your little heart to heart in here. When Klaus compelled you to forget everything about the spell." She laughed, blood still dripping down the side of her lip. "Some love you claim to have; seeing that he wants his power more than he loves you."

Caroline had no idea Katherine knew anything. Damn it. But it really didn't matter. She still needed the moonstone. "I know he loves me! That has nothing to do with it. You get me the moonstone and that spell will never happen. And Elena and her children will be safe."

"Do they even know about it? That Damon magically is actually going to be a vampire daddy?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I could have told Damon last night but I didn't."

"So, I'm betting Klaus has no idea either that compelling you didn't work?"

Caroline lifted the stake again. "Just tell me where you hid the damn moonstone!" She was ready to dig it back in Katherine's wound again.

"Wait, wait. Please," she begged. "Fine! I'll tell you. Blood for stone. That is the deal. Then your friend's precious twins will be safe." She shook the chains above her still feeling the vervain burning her. "But you need to get me out of here first."

Caroline laughed at her standing further back. "Oh no, not happening. Klaus would hate me."

"Well how is he going to feel when you steal his blood?" Kat challenged.

Caroline was silent just leaning back against the wood shelves. "No, I'm not freeing you. I need the moonstone to save Elena and Damon's children, but I am not letting you go. I'll get you the blood and that is it!"

"Fine! Then get it and get back here, quick!" Katherine snapped at her.

Caroline nodded, dropped the stake and turned around. "I'll be right back. You better hold up your end of the deal Kat. Or this is where you will die."

She grabbed up Nic's clothes, turned off the light and walked back outside. Closing the shed door she leaned against it. She looked around in the darkness. There were no lights from the cabin at all. It was quiet all around her. She needed to hurry.

Bending down to put the clothes down she moved the sleeve of her jacket up and pulled out one of the empty vials. She dragged her fingernail across her wrist and caught the drips of blood in the vial one by one till it was almost full. Then she opened one of the syringes and added all the drops of vervain into the vial with the blood and closed the top. She tucked it back in her jacket and headed back to the car.

Katherine would never know what hit her. She would do some more sexy blood sharing with Nic all tied up and then give Katherine _her_ blood in the vial instead of Nic's. Katherine would drink it and it would knock her out enough for Caroline to grab the moonstone. She would throw the stone in the lake and then use Nic's blood to heal Stefan from his werewolf bite.

It was all going to work out. She could save everyone.


	5. Heartfelt Confessions

Stefan's POV

Damn it, there was nothing left in his stomach. No blood to throw up. Just empty dry heaving that felt like it was ripping his stomach apart every time he felt it contract and the gagging overwhelm him.

He heard the door open and the corners of his mouth turned up in a partial smile at the sight of her. "Elena," he gasped out, his hands still gripping the garbage can between his fingers. She walked up to him quickly. Her hazy silhouette got clearer in the darkness the closer she got to him. "Elena." This time his voice cracked and it came out as more of a whimper of relief that she was there for him.

He felt the mattress sink in beside him as she sat down and his eyes closed as he felt her fingers brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Stefan, I'm right here. Are you okay? What can I do?" Her voice was low, like a hushed whisper as she knelt beside him looking up into his pain filled eyes.

He blinked and his grip loosened on the garbage can, letting her take it to dump it out. He just sat there and waited quietly for her to come back from the bathroom. She appeared not more than a minute later and it seemed within that minute his eyes had focused a little bit more. Her figure as she headed back to him was clearer than before and his eyes grew wider as he saw her long legs were bare and she was covered in nothing but Damon's button down shirt.

He knew she was happy with his brother. He was happy for her, knowing she was being looked after. He knew Damon would protect her with his life and keep her safe. He could be a selfish ass sometimes, but not when it came to Elena. He trusted Damon to get her away from here and save her from Klaus.

He knew he did not have long left. He had heard that a werewolf bite took about 2 to 3 days to fully metabolize and destroy the vampire's system. It attacks the organs and started shutting them down one by one in its final stages Katherine had told him.

But as much pain as he had been in, it had lessened after he had blood. He remembered feeding on Katherine before and she had told her that he had actually fed on Elena too. He must have blocked out that part of his memory. He felt horrible for doing anything to hurt her. He knew somehow that he had not been in his right mind. But knowing it and stopping it were two very different things.

Now as he saw her walking back up to him, he was scared that he might actually hurt her. He would never in his worst nightmares _ever_ hurt Elena but it had not seemed like he was in much control of his motor functions as of late. He could feel his heart clenching and his hand flew to his chest like he needed to check if his heart was still beating. It felt so slow right now.

"Elena!" he rasped again, as she stared sadly in his eyes. "You shouldn't be here. I… I could hurt you."

She was already shaking her head as she moved to sit closer to him. He laid his head on her shoulder but pulled back almost instantly as he had just remembered that he was very dangerous with his head right there by her neck. "I mean it Elena. I can't risk hurting you again. I hate myself for what I did to you before."

He was reminded of the memory that he had with her back in his room, months ago. After Miss Mystic, he had been pacing in his room and she had been crazy to just show up their after what he had done to Amber. He felt like he had been a tiger pacing back and forth in his cage, just waiting for a chance to leap on his next victim.

He had yelled at her that night, and slammed the closet doors beside her head and he tried to get it through to her that he was a monster. That the blood just brought out who he really was.

Even she had not believed that, but it had been worth a try. But his anger had startled her and he had seen the briefest flash of fear in her eyes and he had sunk down against her, begging for her forgiveness.

His mouth had been right by her pulse pounding bare throat. He had felt the pull, the raw animalistic hunger that the blood brought out of him... to sink his teeth deep in her neck. He had been _so_ hungry back then after he had sucked down almost a dozen blood bags the night before. And tasting that Amber girls delicious warm and thick blood right in her veins had helped one bit. He had just wanted more, so much more. But enough of his brain registered that he would never want to hurt her, so he had just cried in her arms.

Damon was right, there was no comparison. Nothing was better than blood straight from the vein. It was rich and warm, and pulsating with life. And that same blood called to him again now... with such a raw, need that he could barely hold back.

He was dragged back from his thoughts as he felt her hands around his head. "Stefan. Hey, look at me." She was calling to him and he was scared to look in her eyes.

He had apologized for feeding on her. Hell, he wanted to apologize about a 1000 more times. It felt like no matter how many times he did, he would never be able to make up for it. It was different than how he had fed on her in the tomb. Then they were still in love and he had made it feel so enjoyable and erotic. He knew how to do that and he knew that even with her initial reaction to his fangs, she had relaxed almost instantly and had succumbed to the feelings the feed could bring out. Feeding on humans could be extremely pleasurable, if they let go of their fear.

But she had been terrified when he had fed on her here, in this room before. He had blocked out almost everything about their encounter since it was too painful for him to face. But that one thing, her fear had stayed with him. He had heard how hard her little human heart was racing. And all he had thought at the time was how much the blood stopped the pain, even for a moment. He had been in so much pain already for hours already.

But he would never have fed on her _if_ he knew it was her. He had 100% believed that he had fed on that girl from the pageant... never Elena. He could not bear to face her now, knowing what he had done.

"Stefan, Stefan." She was insistent. "Come on, tell me what I can do, please. I want to help you. I know you must be in so much pain." Her voice sounded strained with emotion. He could tell without even looking at her that she really must have forgiven him. She looked him up and down and stood up, pulling the damp blankets off him.

"Let's at least get you out of these wet clothes, Stefan. You don't have to hide the bite from me anymore. Just please let me do that for you, " she said her eyes pleading for him to agree.

He knew she was right and he reluctantly sat up more and allowed her to pull the torn and bloody hoodie off him. It scraped against the skin of his bite and he let out a gasp of pain. She saw instantly what had happened.

"I'm so sorry it hurts so much. Here come on. Just one more layer. Please Stefan and then maybe you will stop shivering.

He had not realized he _had_ been shivering again and lifted his arms slowly so she could pull the wet, sticky t shirt off him too. It felt good to have nothing touching the rotted skin for once. She had lifted up another t shirt and he assumed to help him put it on when she changed her mind and went digging in the bag by the end of the bed. She pulled out a white wife beater tank and he smiled knowing she must have been thinking too of the pain of having anything touch the torn apart skin.

Her face looked flooded with pain as she looked at him, seeing what the werewolf bite had done to his skin. He lifted his one hand to tilt her chin away from his arm and to look in his eyes. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "It's okay, beautiful. I'm sure I look like hell. But don't cry, please don't cry," he begged. "You have cried enough to last a lifetime these last few days." He wiped a tear that had found its way down her cheek.

She shook her head and looked like she was trying to shut out what she was feeling. She helped him into the tank top and pulled it down over his stomach. Then she held out the pajama pants in her hands and he stood up on shaky legs, supporting his weight by leaning back on the wall, one hand on her shoulder. He inhaled sharply when he felt her hands on his belt and he looked back down at her.

"It's okay Stefan. Just let me get you out of these wet clothes and then I will get you back in bed." He nodded and shut his eyes as he felt her fingers unbutton his jeans and then pull down the zipper. Her hands were on both sides of his jeans and she tugged them down gently. He could feel the uncomfortable pallor in the air, with her being his girlfriend just a few days ago. They had both seen each other like this many times but now it was so different.

He could not deny the feelings he still had for her and how much he still loved her. But he was determined to respect her and his brother's love for her, if it was the last thing he did. His body still wanted to react to her touch, so close and intimate. But he forced it into submission the best that he could.

She knelt to help him out of his jeans and then he sat back down as she picked up the pajama pants and pulled them up his legs. It felt amazing to finally be out of wet, bloody clothes. He sank back into the mattress and she got a clean blanket from the closet and wrapped it around him. She sat beside him and rubbed his good arm and his back, up and down from on top of the blanket and _finally_ he stopped shivering.

He forced himself to look up into her face. Her eyes looked so sad for him and when she saw him looking at her she forced a smile onto her lips. "I don't deserve this Elena. Any of your kindness. After everything you went through. You barely lived through so much hell... all because of me."

His voice was trembling as he looked at her. "I...fed… on you Elena. Like a monster would. I was rough and I could feel how scared you were. I never wanted you to ever be scared of me."

Her smile faltered as he spoke and he could see the confusion spread across her features. "I mean it Elena. Go back to Damon. After what I did to you..." he choked trying to hold back a sob. "I will never forgive myself for hurting you. And I can't bear it if it would happen again. You are safe with Damon, not me." He hung his head again, his gaze falling down to her lap.

Damon's shirt hung on loosely on her small frame, making Stefan feel his brother's presence with them even when he wasn't there in the room with them. She was his now. He knew it and had accepted it, but it still hurt like hell. He could see how much she loved him...every time she looked at his brother. He swallowed hard at the knowledge that she had never looked at him the way she looked at Damon.

Her desperation and fighting to get out of his arms when Klaus had Damon by his heart outside was the worst he had _ever_ seen her. She had looked like _her_ heart was the one that was being choked. That with every inch more he squeezed it... that _she_ had been the one dying, not Damon. That was when he had truly seen how much she loved him.

His sense of smell was fading fast, as his organs were trying to shut down and make him gag and retch. The little blood somewhere in his veins healed them back up, over and over but still left him so weak. Despite that, he could still smell how strong Damon's scent was on her. She was as fully Damon's as she could be and he was so happy that amidst all this hell that she had been through that she had Damon to lean on and draw comfort from.

He thought back to earlier that night...

 _He woken up early in the night and had seen them sleeping on the chair, all curled around each other. As hard as it was to see her like that...with someone else, what he saw looked so right and so perfect. The moonlight had been shining down through the window and he could see her laying in Damon's lap. His brother's head had been down against her chest and her hand was up tangled in his hair. They looked so peaceful and so much like they belonged together. Like they fit each other like a puzzle. Damon's hand he saw, had been caressing her stomach under his shirt she was wearing._

 _He was happy they were right there for him. His brother, when they were growing up always seemed to know how to make him feel safe. And right now with them both there, he felt safe just like he had as a child. His eyes started closing and he fell into a fitful sleep._

"Stefan, hey. I'm here if you need me. I'm not scared of you. Just tell me what I can do?" She jerked him back to the present, but he still felt so weak and just wanting to fall asleep and not wake up. He felt his mind drifting back again to earlier that night.

 _He could not seem to stop coughing before and he had caught Damon's eye at one point before and told him he should take Elena back to Jeremy's room so she could sleep. He had seen her twisting and turning every time he coughed and gagged and he knew it was not helping her sleep. Damon had nodded his agreement and had stood up slowly with her cradled in his arms and headed for the door._

 _He liked them there with him but he wanted her to sleep. She had had so many nightmares lately that if the one thing he could give her was a peaceful sleep then he wanted to do that. He winced at the image of her nestled against Damon's bare chest, her long legs hanging off his arms as he carried her out of the room._

He fought between reality and the past, trying to figure out what was actually happening now and not. She was still looking in his eyes, hers pools of sorrow for what she must be seeing. He didn't even feel like a man anymore. He felt the shell of who he used to be. There was nothing there anymore, just pain and emptiness.

"Elena, go back to Damon. That is what you can do for me. I don't trust myself not to hurt you again. Go, sleep and stop worrying about me."

She bristled at his firmness. "I can't just stop worrying about you. You know that. Just because we aren't together anymore does not mean I don't care about you, Stefan." Her voice was as equally firm as his had been to her.

"I am just so tired Elena. I just need to sleep." It seemed like after throwing up more blood that he had a time however short, where his body just collapsed with exhaustion, till the next time he woke up gagging and dry heaving. So he was going to take full advantage of that.

He saw her nodding to his request and felt her stroke his face. He smiled at her weakly before his eyes fell closed again.

* * *

The next time he woke up, which must not have been very long from then, maybe 20 minutes, it was still so dark outside. Elena was gone and he felt the gagging start again. Damn it! He just couldn't even get comfortable to sleep anymore!

He coughed more as more pain radiated up his throat and his body started the agonizing process of getting rid of more blood. He felt his whole body shudder as it felt like holding back the gag to not get more blood all over the blankets made the pain pool more in his stomach and twist and turn like acid against his insides.

He was glad Damon had listened to him and brought Elena to the other bedroom. She had been through so much already and he wanted her to have some peace. He had pulled himself out of the bed as quietly as he could and stumbled to the door and out into the hall. The blast of cool air helped his dizziness some as he forced his body forward.

The door to Jeremy's room was open and he could see them there on the bed. Elena was laying facing the door, her long hair tumbling down her shoulder and he saw just the top of his brother's hair, his head buried against the back of her neck. Damon's arm was all the way around her waist and she was holding his hand against her chest. They looked so peaceful and deeply sleeping. Neither of them moved or opened their eyes as he looked at them like that. Seeing them like that made his heart ache and rejoice at the same time.

But the next second he felt more pain and he turned around, grabbed for the bathroom door, closing it quietly behind him and collapsed on the tiled floor in front of the toilet. Shit, he had no more blood left to lose!

Stefan just wanted it to be over with. He wanted to die and put an end to this suffering. His body was breaking down and he just wanted it to be over. He felt hot tears pooling in his eyes. He lifted his head weakly and looked around the bathroom. Fuck, there was no wood anywhere!

He felt the rage and the frustration building and he pulled himself to stand in front of the mirror. He stood silently for a minute just staring at his reflection. He saw the man in the mirror move when he did, but he did not look nearly like the man he remembered himself to be. This man was paler than paste and his skin was loose and his eyes looked so tired; so weak and so empty. His soft blonde hair was the only feature of his he still recognized. He would have smashed his fist against the mirror shattering it, destroying the horrific image staring back at him, if he had not thought that it would wake his brother and Elena up.

Why couldn't he just end it now? There was tons of wood downstairs by the fireplace. He could get there. He could just stop his suffering before anyone else even knew he was down there.

His mind made up, he gripped the doorknob and twisted it back open. The hallway was empty as he dragged himself along the wall toward the stairs. As much as he could tell, it was all quiet downstairs. He held tight to the railing and staggered down the stairs, leaning against the wall and feeling sweat dripping down his forehead. His body seemed to go been the extremes of shivering and now sweating.

Once he was down in the main living room he looked around. The fire was barely burning. There here just golden embers flickering in the darkness. There was no one around and with more determination he got himself across the room and in front of the fireplace. He sunk down on the rug and stared into the fire. It was almost out. The slightest whisper of wind and the room would be plunged into darkness. He felt like that fire; so weak and burned out that all it would take would be barely a gust of wind and he would be gone from this earth forever.

With trembling fingers he picked up a sharp solid piece of wood and brought it closer to inspect it. Yes, it would do nicely. In a few moments it would all be over. He looked around the room one last time and could see happy smiling pictures of Elena and her family on the walls like they were watching him. He was comforted by the fact that in the pictures she was smiling. That way, the last image of her face he would see would be her happy.

He lifted the wood up, leveling it with his heart. His gaze had been fixated on a picture of Elena on the end table beside him. It was of her here, at the cabin and her arms around Jeremy. Her hair was blowing in the wind, she was dressed in short shorts and a purple tank top and she was sitting right there on the back dock with her brother. They had turned it looked like, to the person with the camera and posed quickly with goofy childlike smiles as their toes touched the water at the edge of the dock. They both looked so blissfully unaware of all the hell that the world could lash out at them. So young, so pure and so innocent.

That was how they should have stayed. He should have just left her alone and never thrown her headlong into his world. Just because he wanted to know her.

His hand shook as he readied the stake against his chest. "I love you, Elena. Always," he whispered. He pulled his ring off and tossed it in the fire and clutched the stake tighter in his hand and lifted it up.

The next second he felt a whoosh of air and he was flat on his back and he heard the sound of the stake slamming into the fireplace. More sounds of rustling and crackling came from the fire. He opened his eyes to see Damon standing over him as his hand, that had at first looked like it was red and bubbly with burns was healing already. In his grasp was Stefan's ring.

Stefan stared back at his brother in shock. But before he could utter a word Damon had grabbed him up from the floor and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

Stefan just hung there in his brother's embrace, his arms tight against his sides under Damon's. His older brother had _never_ hugged him like that before. He pulled back and studied Damon's face. His brother's eyes were yellow with anger and his jaw clenched. He grabbed Stefan by the shoulders and shook him. "Do not do this!"

Stefan gasped and felt like he could faint in Damon's arms. "I just did. You know what will happen."

Damon snarled at him, slamming him against the wall. "I don't care. You don't get to die tonight."

His head fell down as he felt all his bones jarring from the impact against the wall. "Just let me go. Let me die, Damon." His head snapped up as he regarded him with vague hope in his hazy green eyes. "Or better yet. Kill me, please."

He started coughed and gagging and again and since there was so little in him nothing happened except the insane pain of his stomach contracting again and again with nothing in it.

Damon's face registered the gravity of Stefan's words, his eyes wide with shock. "Like hell brother! You do _not_ get to give up. Not till the last second! Do you hear me Stef?"

The blonde vampire nodded slowly, still taken aback by the ferocity of his brother's emotions. The very same brother that had promised him an eternity of misery... was fighting for him to live.

Damon's glare did not even fade a bit after he nodded. "I mean it brother. I am going to find a way to cure you. I can't lose you." His voice was cracked with pain and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Stefan could see the sadness on his face as he continued. "I _won't_ lose you. And you damn well don't get to do this to Elena!"

Stefan nodded more as he sank down on the floor. "You can't risk it. Elena needs you, Damon! She loves you and you need to think about her."

"I am thinking about her!" he snapped back, falling into the chair behind him. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "She has been through so much Stefan. SO much and I know she is barely holding it together."

Stefan studied his brother. He knew he was right. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I just wanted it to be over." Tears sprung to his eyes as he poured out his heart to his brother. "I'm so sorry Damon. I know it was selfish of me, You are right. I need to think about Elena. But damn it brother, so do you!"

Damon lifted his head from his hands and found Stefan's eyes. His face twisted in confusion at what he could mean by that,

Like he could read his mind he spoke back. "You need to let go of this crazy, cocky idea that you can save me. It's too late for me, Damon. We both know it."

He saw Damon sniffle, his face almost completely hidden in the darkness. "She needs _you_ now. She wants you Damon and she would die if anything happened to you. She looks at you in a way that I could have only have dreamed of when we were together. You are it for her, Damon. You will make her happier than she has ever imagined. I can see it on her face...how much she loves you."

Stefan swallowed hard almost not believing what he was saying, but he pushed on knowing he needed to get through to him before it was too late. "You need to let me go. I promise I won't kill myself. But you need to promise me something too, Damon. You need to promise me that you will not go after any chance of this damn cure. The second you get a chance, you take Elena and you run. She needs you alive. You need to give her a long life... with you in it. You need to make her forget about all the hell that these last few days have brought her. You need to make good memories to wash away the bad. You need to be there when she grieves for me."

His face was stern as he regarded his brother. "Promise me that, Damon and then I will have peace when I die." He felt tears threatening to slip down his cheeks as he looked at him. "You need to hold her when she cries, keep her warm at night, be her rock and let her lean on you when the hell of this day is finally over and you are safe. You being there for her and loving her more than I ever could is the only thing getting me through this."

Damon's mouth had opened and closed a couple times as he had spoken, but words seemed lost on him. Words could not really describe the way either of them were feeling. He cleared his throat and spoke slowly. "I will brother. I promise I will love her and take care of her. I will guard her with my life. She _is_ my life Stefan. And we kinda did make a good memory last night already."

Stefan was scared to know what that could be but he wanted to know. They all needed some good news lately. "Really? Tell me please. I know I'll probably hate it, but I want to know. I need some good news brother. He forced a smile at him and waited.

Damon drew in a deep breath. "Well I kind of...asked Elena to marry me last night. And she said yes." His head was down as he barely whispered the last sentence.

Stefan let out a deep breath. "Wow, really?" It felt like he had been kicked in the stomach but he fought through his jealousy to reply. "That's, wow. I'm happy for you Damon. I am. I am happy for both of you. You deserve to be happy. I just wish I could be there to see your wedding." He was nearly in shock at the news. His brother he never dreamed would settle down and ever talk marriage with anyone. And it had happened so fast too.

He crawled closer till he was leaning against Damon's knee, his head down. "You will be a great husband. You must be so excited." he mumbled as another coughing fit started.

Damon was down by his side in an instant, looking so torn at seeing him like this. "Please Stef, tell me what can I do? Is there anything else that will help? I hate seeing you suffering. Hell, we are talking about me getting married and you are fucking dying. It's not fair brother. I would have wanted you there as my best man." He put his arms around him and helped him up onto the couch.

Stefan shook his head back and forth at him. "I would have loved that too. But just knowing that you will keep Elena safe and happy is enough for me." He looked up into his brother's eyes. "I'm so sorry too Damon for practically flaunting her around you when we were together. That was so, so wrong of me. I was insecure and I could sense how you felt about her right from the beginning and even more so after you found out Katherine abandoned you. I should have just backed off _so_ long ago already. I didn't really see till today how much she loves you. And looking back I just should have let her go sooner."

Damon was so quiet and Stefan was getting really worried that this bucket list honesty was too much for both of them. They sure were not drunk enough for this conversation.

"I'm sorry too about Katherine. I knew then too that you loved her and I should have left it alone then and not competed with you for her. We should have been stronger than that. We should have been brother's first and I let a woman come between us. And now its happening again and I want you to know that I see it this time and its not just because I'm dying. I see the connection, the depth of her love for you too. And I am so sorry I _ever_ showed off my relationship in your face, knowing how much you loved her too."

Tears were sliding freely down his cheeks now and he wiped them away. "I've been such a horrible brother to you." His voice was trembling now as his hands shook.

Damon put his arms around him and they just sat there on the floor by the fire. Stefan cried into his older brother's shoulder. "Me turning you too was such a coward's move. You were right. I just didn't want to be alone forever. That is my deepest regret Damon; taking that choice away from you."

The raven haired vampire rubbed Stefan's arm back and forth. "Hey, hey. I know. It's okay I forgive you brother. I forgive you for making me what I am. I absolve you of all the death and destruction I have caused as a result." He held his head in his hands and forced Stefan to look at him. "You wanna know why? Cause _you_ are my brother and I love you. And there is nothing you can do, to _ever_ change that."

Stefan smiled at him. He needed that; knowing his brother forgave him. So he could die with no regrets. He had felt another fit of coughing start and he gripped Damon's arm, leaning into him as the pain ripped through his body like lightning through the sky. He gritted his teeth trying to hide how bad it was and be strong.

"Damn it Stefan. Stop trying to be strong," his brother snapped at him, sounding like he again had read his mind. "You don't have to hide how much it hurts from me. Just lean on me. Let me help you brother." Stefan's tear stained face looked up at him and he nodded slowly and fell against him. Damon crushed him in another hug as he fell apart, the sobs wracking his body.

"It hurts so much Damon! I feel like my insides are on fire. And then the very little blood I have left heals the damage and it happens over and over again. I can't take it anymore." He was shaking, his arms clinging to Damon's. "Just make it stop, please?"

Damon didn't answer his plea but he felt him helping him up, his arm around his shoulder and they headed out of the living room. At the bottom of the stairs he heard the back door open and he saw Elijah walk back in the cabin. What would he have been doing outside in the middle of the night? But he was too tired to ask or talk anymore. He gave him a weak smile as Damon helped him up the stairs.

He felt the soft bed under him and sunk into the mattress. "Stay here. Don't move Stefan. I will be right back." Damon blurred himself out the door and Stefan closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose where he felt more pounding pain.

True to his word, Damon was back almost right away. Stefan blinked, trying to focus his eyes more on him, seeing a syringe in his hand. His eyes found his again. "I am not just letting you kill yourself brother. But maybe there is something we can do for the pain."

Stefan sat up more against the headboard. "We?" he mumbled.

And then he gasped as he saw Elena slip in the door to stand beside Damon. He saw their fingers intertwined as they both walked toward him. "Elena?" he whispered, looking so sadly at her.

"We want to help you through this. Can you let us?" Damon said, his eyes on him.

He nodded to them and Elena walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. "Damon has an idea. Just trust us, okay Stefan. We don't want you to feel alone in this." He smiled at her, running his hand over hers on the bed.

She moved till she was more or less behind him and he was laying down, his head against her chest. "Relax, Stefan. Just relax." He could feel his breathing decreasing and he almost moaned at the feeling of her one hand stroking through his hair.

Damon was watching them and he saw him nod to her and move closer and sit on the bed beside them. He lifted the syringe and pressed it to Stefan's neck and slowly let the vervain flood his system. Then he brought his arm under his head and held it out to his brother.

Stefan looked up at him and shook his head. "No way. I could hurt her again," he gasped out, looking up at Elena.

"Shh, brother. That was what the vervain is for. I can weaken you enough that the blood in your system will help with the pain but not cause you to go into a blind rage again. Trust me. We want to help you. We are both here for you." He held his wrist out again, closer to Stefan's mouth.

He could feel Elena holding him and he could not believe Damon's selflessness in knowing how much she would be able to calm him. He saw their hands find each others again and tangle together like they were a united front, committed to helping him. He looked back up at his brother and nodded in resignation that he would try it. He felt the vervain making him dizzy and he felt all his muscles just go lax. Maybe this could work. His eyes fell closed but he forced them back open and grasped his brother's wrist and sunk his teeth into it.

Gulping greedily he swallowed the warm, thick blood and felt the pain, the fire, the burning in every vein in his body start to fade. Damon was right this was helping. He took a few more large swallows and then unlatched his fangs from his brother's wrist.

His head fell back against Elena's chest and he could not find the strength to keep his eyes open. "Thank you. Both of you." he whispered. "It's helping, Damon. It is. I feel so sleepy but the pain is...is numb. I can't feel the fire right now. Thank you so much." He lifted his head enough to smile at Elena as she got fuzzier and fuzzier in his vision and then he felt he could sleep without any pain. Finally

* * *

A/N: Super long chapter. Please review it and let me know how you thought I captured the relationship between these three. Especially Damon and Stefan. They needed that talk so badly and it was heartbreaking to write yet so necessary to move things along. Stefan needed to open up to him before it was too late.

Another chapter on the weekend or sooner!

Do you guys like the longer chapters? I could have split in two 3000 ish word chapters but it was all Stefan's POV so I figured I'd leave it. Next chapter more Delena before we revist Caroline and her plan to save everyone.


	6. Tangled Up

Elena looked up at Damon as they both watched Stefan fall asleep. It had been hurting her so much seeing him in such incredible pain. And she was so grateful that Damon had come to get her so they could both help him.

She shifted her body, still having him leaning on her and her stroking his hair. His breathing had slowed some and she was so glad he was not hurting. She had not put together that blood would have helped, but it made sense.

She would have given him some of her own if she could but she had been fed on a lot in the last day and was still determined to refuse Damon's blood to replenish her strength. She knew he was not happy with her decision to not accept his blood to heal her and strengthen her but she was grateful he was respecting her choice.

Elena marveled at how much her love had changed in such a short time. He used to do whatever he wanted; always putting her first and not caring about anyone else. But slowly she had seen how much he had been respecting her, seeing him caring for others too and letting her make decisions. He had grown a lot from all they had been through. She looked up at him, just standing by the window looking down out onto the dark expanse of the front yard.

She watched him walk back from the window and pick up the bottle of bourbon and pour himself some. He swirled it in the glass and lifted it to his nose before he swallowed it and she watched him wince at the burn it must have given him as his adam's apple moved down his throat.

She saw the muscles in his shoulder blades flex as he turned to look back out the window. She followed the smooth lines of his chest as he stood there just staring outside.

Elena's head went down avoiding his eyes, the second he turned his face to her. She watched him, mesmerized at the twitches across his chest as he stood there. She felt the breath in her lungs depleating as she struggled to take a deep breath but while still not disturbing Stefan's sleep.

She saw his lips purse as he held the curtain open with his one hand. She followed the strong line of his jaw to the long, smooth and salty skin of his neck. She swallowed and leaned her head back against the head board. Her eyes wanted to fall back closed and just fantisize about him having his way with her right now again. But she shook herself back out of that dream for now.

She was helped Stefan sleep but who was to say that she could not imagine what he could do with her. Her gaze slid to his strong shoulders and she nearly let out a whimper as she imagined those sexy, muscular shoulders as she dug her nails intp them, leaving him dripping blood down his arms. She loved it when he caged her in underneath him as they made love. She felt like he was protecting her from the world in that position. From any threat for anywhere, he was ready.

Then continuing her Damon Salvatore tour she licked her lips as she ran her eyes down his smooth, hard abs that she could see were glistening in a fresh sheen of sweat. She saw he was wearing one of her dad's pajama pants and the deep v of his pubic bone was so teasing her senses wild with how much she wanted him.

"Elena?"

She snapped her gaze back up and saw him looking at her with a hint of amusement. His eyebrows were raised in curiousity. "Just admiring the view, honey," she said sweetly to him.

He smiled at her loving the intensity of her eyes on him. He longed to know what she was thinking. "Oh, by all means. Don't let me stop you," he whispered.

She grinned back at him. "Oh you wouldn't be able to stop me," she teased him.

He nodded to her and looked down at Stefan still looking like he was relaxing. Damon was happy that his brother was finally not feeling any pain. Hearing him break down in front of him was probably as deeply as they had let each other in, in their lives. He had wanted to hold onto him and taken his pain away if he could have. Stefan crying beside him, so vulnerable, so real and so broken had been heart wrenching. And Damon was thinking of all the time they had lost being stubborn and fighting over the last century...mostly over a woman too. They had missed so much time that they could have been brother's.

He was lost in his thoughts as he continued to stare out the window. Suddenly his vampire night vision picked up a figure slipping out the door of the garage/shed. He squinted more and saw the flash of blonde hair as the person just stayed there against the door and it looked like she had cut her wrist open and then stood up a few moments later, looking around. What the hell was she up to?

"Caroline," he whispered. He turned back to Elena. "I'll be right back, baby." He grabbed the t shirt he had borrowed from Elena's dad's room and slipped it on and then bent to give her a quick kiss. "You can oogle me more later."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but then quickly accepted the warmth of his lips and ran her hand down to his cheek to his jaw. She smiled at him and he smiled back before he turned and blurred out the door. She was still stroking Stefan's face keeping him relaxed and laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Damon had left a full vervain syringe on the bed beside her so she knew that she would be safe. She wrapped her fingers around it and let herself relax. She was still so tired and knew that more sleep would certainly not be a bad thing. It still looked to be so early in the morning that the sun was not even a sliver of light in the sky.

She shifted herself around again a bit more trying to get comfortable with Stefan more or less laying across her lap against her and waited for sleep to claim her.

* * *

Elena had barely shut her eyes when she heard a soft knocking on the open door and she lifted her head. She smiled when she saw her brother standing there. He stepped further into the room till he was standing beside them. "Hey Jer. How are you doing?"

He sat down at the bottom of the bed and she could see his brain was really struggling to grasp what he was seeing.

"Jer, it's okay. Damon and I are trying to help Stefan. He is in so much pain and he might not even last the night." She nearly choked up at the thought of him just gone from her life forever. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her hand. "He is in the last stages of what happens from the werewolf bite. The poison is trying to shut down his organs one by one. And blood seems to be the only thing that helps."

She felt Stefan moving around and she ran her fingers down his face and into his hair again and his breathing slowed again. She looked back up at her brother. "He is finally not in any pain. Damon fed him his blood before and it seems to be helping him relax."

Jer half chuckled. "Well that makes sense. Katherine had a blast soothing her bite symptoms chomping down on my neck, like every few minutes last night. I would be dead if it wasn't for your boyfriend."

He saw her looking at him strangely. "Damon, I mean. Yeah sis, I'm up to speed on your love life. Trust me." He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face.

Elena hid a smile that wanted to spread over her face. Her brother was most definitely the one that was probably the most aware of her and Damon's sextivities in the cabin.

She contemplated correcting him on his title for Damon, but thought the better of it for now. "I'm glad you are okay Jer. I was so scared for you when Katherine dragged you out of here." she murmured. "I wanted to go to you and stop Katherine but I was so weak too."

"Yeah it's okay El. I know you would have if you could. Downside... I'm swimming in vampire blood, but other than that I am okay. Bon and I made a decision yesterday that neither of us would accept vampire blood in life and death situations. It's just too risky. And now look at me. I mean hey, if I had my ring I would not be so nervous but I don't have any idea where it could be. I don't even remember Klaus compelling me to stand in front of Damon's car."

Elena sat up more, wishing she could hug him but she really wanted to keep Stefan sleeping. "I'm so sorry Jer. I am. Just give it a day or so and that blood will be all out of your system and then you never have to have any again. I'm sure Bonnie understands."

She realized that she hadn't seen her friend in hours and told herself she would go check on her in the morning for sure. "How is Bonnie?"

She felt Stefan's arm that was laying by his side slide up around her waist and she stayed still, wondering if he was still sleeping. He had been so used to nights beside her and could curl up around her when he snuck in her room for night or if she spent the night at the boarding house.

Elena saw Jer staring at her, a wary look in his eye as Stefan's hand curled around her hip and then was still again. "I know, it is kind of awkward, Jer. But Damon knows I am here helping Stefan relax. He was crying and saying his insides were on fire, he was in so much pain before. So it means the world to me that I can help even just in this little way to ease his suffering."

Jeremy frowned at her but looked like he understood. Burying his hands in his pockets he voiced his concern. "Are you sure, sis? I mean I am not totally sure what this freakish disease does, but if I had not come into your room before... this innocent, sleeping vampire could have killed you. Katherine too. I ripped him off your neck. How do you know you are safe with him?"

Elena had very little memory of what happened once she had felt Stefan's fangs in her neck when he thought she was Amber. She had gotten dizzy so quickly and her vision was already fading as she had seen her brother open the door and race toward them. Then it all went blank as she fell unconscious from the blood loss.

"Damon left me vervain in case Stefan wakes up hungry or angry again. I will be fine, I promise. But you have no idea how grateful I am that you saved me then. Damon too thought you were so brave." She smiled at him. "Katherine, I think none of us have to _ever_ worry about again. She is getting some major payback."

Jer smirked back. "Yeah I heard," he motioned to the outside and he must have heard Klaus torturing her last night. "But do you have any idea why I would be hearing her in my head?"

Elena sat up more, surprised. "Like a dream?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Maybe. I can't remember if I was dreaming. All I remember is the bitch calling to me. It was really strange. That was what woke me up before I think. Oh and do you know where more blankets are? I almost forgot what I had come up here looking for." He yawned and ran his one hand through his hair. "Bonnie was so cold and shivering and I told her I would look for another warm blanket."

"In there," she pointed. "This closet has a few left. We have used some and left them in a pile in there. But there should be a few more folded up and clean." She watched her brother stand up and walk toward the closet and open it.

"Thanks a lot Ellie. Bonnie is doing okay. Better than before and she isn't waking up freaking out every few hours that you are in danger. She was saying the weirdest things, but now when I asked her about it earlier she had no idea what I was talking about. Must be the head injury. She hit her head really hard on the tree when Klaus threw her. The bastard.

Elena nodded remembering. "I'm glad she is feeling better. What was she saying anyway?"

Jeremy leaned against the closed closet door and looked like he was trying to recall. "It was really weird, El. She was saying that Klaus would take them. And that you couldn't be with them. That he would not stop. Then when I ran in here earlier, it was the first time she said even slightly a clear sentence. But once I saw you being fed on and then Katherine nearly drained me dry, I didn't remember to tell you."

Elena's eyes went wider as she studied him. What could be so dangerous that Bonnie was frantic to tell her. "Do you remember now?" she asked him, trying to stretch her arms on either side of her from the stiffness of being crushed by Stefan's body. Her muscles were aching.

"Yeah, I think so. My memory is a little fuzzy on account of the lack of blood and then vampire blood on top of that. So my thoughts are a little tangled up. But she said something like Klaus was opening the door to the impossible and that we had to save them from Klaus taking them. It sounded like a sentence but I still didn't understand it."

Elena ran the sentence over and over in her head as she stretched her arms up over her head and arched her back. Her movement must have startled Stefan and he moaned, moving his head back and forth. She shifted her body keeping his head down before he opened his eyes and undid all that Damon and her had done to help him. "It's okay Stefan. I'm right here. Just relax." She ran her fingers through his hair again.

Jeremy's eyes were on her when she looked back up. "Be careful with him," he indicated of Stefan. "And try to get some more sleep, kay? Oh and do you think you could ask Damon about the weird Katherine thing?" She nodded at him and smiled as he bent to kiss the top of her head before he headed out of the room.

"Sure, I'll ask him. Night, little brother. Give Bon a hug for me would you?" She smiled again and he smiled back holding two blankets in his arms and turned back to the door. Elena felt an odd pang of pain and could not explain it.

"Jeremy!" she called back to him. He turned back around.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jeremy smiled again, his hair falling in his eyes."You don't have to get all big sister protective on me. I'm just going down the hall back to Bonnie. I'll be fine."

"I know," she said quickly knowing she was worrying for nothing. He was fine. "I'm just sorry you got dragged into my mess with Klaus. I never meant for either of you to get hurt."

Jeremy strode back in the room and kissed the top of her head again. "I know sis and I don't blame you. And I'm fine. All healed up, see. Thanks to Damon." He lifted his neck to show her no signs of the vampire bites, but his expression softened as she still looked so worried. "Stop worrying. I love you too." He blew her a kiss and then was out the door.

* * *

Damon had swung the door open vaguely aware that Jeremy was walking across the kitchen. But he ignored him and raced out onto the porch. "Caroline!" he hissed into the night air. He saw her turn as she had looked like she was headed away from the cabin, probably back to Klaus. He turned to see Elijah by his side and looked up at him.

"Hey," he said casually. "Can't sleep much either?" Damon saw Care turn back toward them and he motioned with his hand for her to come closer.

Elijah cleared his throat and adjust his shirt collar. "Yes Damon. It has been that kind of night. Too much on my mind I guess. I went for a walk earlier, all the way around the lake. My brother was still busy with Katerina so he was none the wiser. And he doesn't appear to have anyone else here to guard us." He leaned back against the wall of the porch, crossing his legs casually at the ankles. "You?"

Damon looked back at him smiling wryly. "Yeah, lots on my mind too. Save the damsel, defeat your brother, save mine...just a typical night for me."

Caroline stepped onto the porch and regarded both men. "What do you want, Damon?"

He crossed his arms in front of him. "I want to know what you were doing visiting the evil Kitty Kat?"

Caroline drew in a deep breath.

Damon pointed to her hand. "And why do you have blood on your wrist. What are you up to and whatever it is..." With a glint in his eye, he grinned at her. "I want in."

Caroline sighed and leaned against the railing. "I'm trying to save your brother!" she blurted out.

Damon's eyes went wide and he stepped closer. He lifted her hand up seeing where she had cut it open. "Pretty sure your blood will not save him, Blondie."

She shook her head. "No, I know that Damon. I just did that to trick Katherine.'

Damon's brows furrowed. "What does Kat have to do with helping Stefan? She has a bite of her own and is dying too. And not fucking soon enough for me."

Elijah turned toward him. "No. But we know whose blood can save your brother."

Damon's blue eyes could not have been wider if he tried. "You do? Both of you know?" His eyes darted back and forth between them and saw Caroline smile at him, nodding.

Elijah stepped closer. "Yes, while you were healing young Jeremy and getting him back to his witch friend last night, Katerina had almost killed the lovely Caroline. She had demanded Niklaus tell her how to cure a werewolf bite. And he had ripped open his wrist and told her his blood could heal her."

Damon leaned back against the wall in shock. _That_ Original ass could heal Stefan? _His_ blood was the cure?

Caroline nodded again. "And I have him right where we want him and I can get it for you. I can get his blood to heal your brother, Damon."

"Oh my God," he gasped out. This seemed too good to be true. Stefan had made him promise that he would not go after the cure himself and that he needed to stay and protect Elena. But _if_ vampire Barbie was going to get it for them then that could not be better!

Caroline smiled at both of them. "I offered Katherine a deal and she is willing to hand over the moonstone in exchange for me getting her Klaus' blood."

Damon opened his mouth to object. There was no way that bitch deserved to be healed. Hell, he wanted to kill her himself after what she had done to Elena and him.

Caroline held up a finger. "Just relax Damon. I only said that to get her to give up the stone. I am not going to heal her. Ha never! I'm just making her _think_ that I am getting the blood for her. But instead I will give her the vial of my blood and still get the stone anyways! Perfect huh?"

She was beaming at how smart her plan was. "That was why you saw me cut open my wrist. I going to give her that instead."

Damon laughed low in his throat. This could not be working out better. Maybe his brother would get to come to their wedding after all. He looked up beside him and saw that Elijah looked impressed too.

Damon turned back to her. "So _how_ Blondie, are you actually able to get big bad vampire's blood? I mean, it's not like he will just _let_ you heal Stefan. He probably isn't very vulnerable to vervain either."

Elijah nodded at that, confirming to Damon that Originals must be much stronger in more ways than they knew.

Now it was Caroline's turn to laugh. "Um, I don't need any of that..." She lowered her head hardly believing she was going to be telling anyone about their intimacies. "I have him tied up in the car right now...waiting for me.

Both Elijah and Damon's eyebrows shot up in disbelief!


	7. Blood, Sweat And Tears

Caroline nodded at their skeptical faces. "Uh yeah. Don't look so shocked guys. I can make things happen too! We blood shared last night so I figured... how hard could it be to do it again?"

Damon smirked at her. "Oh wow. You are using sex... to get what we need for Stefan? I'm actually impressed Blondie." He was more than impressed. He was seeing now how deep their connection must be for Klaus to trust her so much as to let her tie him up and feed from him.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. "Are you sure I can't just stake him? I mean if you already have him all otherwise occupied..."

He could just imagine the look on the Original vampire's face, all tied up waiting for Caroline to play bondage with him and instead Damon showed and he got a stake through his heart!

"No, Damon! You are not going to hurt him! I think I love him," she snapped back at him.

"Okay, okay. Relax." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "I don't know a way to _actually_ kill him anyway. Loverboy is safe. Just get his blood then and get the hell back here fast. Stefan does not have much time left."

Elijah looked like he was having a hard time following everything. "So my brother…just let you tie him up? And is waiting for you right now, to blood share? He knows nothing of any of this? Are aware of how extremely dangerous your plan is and the rage my brother with have against you or anyone after he discovers he was being used?"

Caroline nodded looking like she was embarrassed to be talking about her sex life with two other men. "Yes I am painfully aware of how much he could hate me for this. I know he loves me, but I am scared. He has no idea that I have to betray him to help my friends. Stefan was there for me like no one else had ever been when I turned. He helped me through it and taught me control. I could be dead now if it wasn't for him. So I can't just let him die. Not when I can do something about it."

She took a deep breath. "I just have to hope that Nic will forgive me, or I will have lost the one man I really loved, who accepted me and understood me and really loved me back.

Damon was taken aback by her confession, but truthfully he did understand her. He loved Elena with reckless abandon too and how deep their love had grown in such a short time had been so hard to believe, even for him. Love made you do crazy things for each other to stay together. But he admired her desire to help Stefan and them at the risk of her love for Klaus.

"Okay, so you go get the blood and then what? How are you going to get the moonstone from Kat? If we get our hands on _that_ then Klaus would never be able to use Elena to break the curse right?" Damon said and then looked up at Elijah.

"Yes that's right." Elijah nodded to him."There are more ingredients that I know of too. He needs a werewolf and a vampire to sacrifice, as well as the moonstone, a witch to do that spell and to drink the dopplegangers blood to her death. It's quite complicated."

Damon took in all the information and tried to hide the flinch that he felt hearing what Klaus needed to do to his love. No way in fucking hell was he letting that happen. "Well, we know there are plenty of vampires around. And Lockwood is the only wolf that I know of... since we kinda killed the last two werewolves that came sniffing around.

He shrugged casually. "So if I kill Tyler would _that_ be another way to keep Elena safe?"

Caroline snarled at him. "Umm, no Damon! Absolutely not. Tyler is my friend. Just let me help Stefan and then we can get the moonstone from your bitch ex."

Elijah nodded, looking like he understood everything and smiled at her and walked back in the house without another word. Damon did not really know what was up with him. He seemed to keep to himself, always watching and aware of his surroundings. But he was a man of very few words. He played his cards very close to the vest. He nodded to him and he walked by.

Caroline had turned to leave too.

"Hey Blondie," he called to her. She looked back at him, a cautious expression on her face. He tilted his head down to her, his eyes full of emotion. "Thank you."

He saw her expression soften. "I mean it. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you, for what you are doing for Stefan and Elena and me."

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome, Damon. I will get back as fast as I can with the cure. Just go relax. Give Elena the good news. Then I will go back to Katherine and trade her my blood. The bitch won't see it coming and I will get her to tell me where the stone is."

Damon smiled at her again. He could not wait to tell Elena that things were at last looking up. He saw Caroline open her mouth looking like she was going to say something else and then closed it.

"Something else on your mind?" he mentioned, seeing her looking like she was not done talking.

She shook her head, her face not really showing what she was thinking at all. "Um, no. It can wait. I need to focus on getting the blood right now."

He thought that was strange since that girl could not not share something, to save her life. But as curious about it what it might be, he left it alone. His thoughts were already on going back to see his love. Damon watched her turn around and then blur her way back to Klaus.

* * *

Damon walked back in the house slowly, his mind so full of thoughts and the plan and that they might actually be able to save Stefan and getting the moonstone could also save Elena.

He closed the broken door back up. It was probably around 5 in the morning. There would still be possibly some time to sleep, snuggling up to his precious angel. But he was really wide awake right now and did not know if sleep would happen. Not with everything that was going on.

He headed back upstairs thinking he had caught another glimpse of Jeremy by the back bedroom. Maybe he couldn't sleep either. He nodded to Elijah who was sitting on the couch and looking intently at his phone.

He could not wait another minute to be with his love again. He blurred up the stairs and into her room. Walking closer he saw them both asleep again. His angel looked so beautiful. Her lips were curled in a peaceful smile and her hands he saw, must have been running in Stefan's hair to sooth him and were still on his back and one of them clutched the vervain syringe loosely in her open hand. Good girl. At least she did not take it lightly to protect herself, like he had told her to.

He licked his lips seeing her eyelashes flutter just slightly, possibly indicating deeper sleep. He stepped closer still and brushed a strand of her hair from tickling her nose and bent his head down to hers. Just then he heard her heart beat pick up speed and her gorgeous eyes fluttered open.

He beamed at her. "I knew you weren't sleeping."

She scoffed at him. "What? You mean I'm not good at faking it?"

He brushed his nose against hers and laughed deep in his throat. "Uh uh. You better not fake anything with me, baby. Or _that_ is where we will revisit that spanking I still owe you."

She stuck her tongue out at him in the adorable way she did and he felt a rush of heat over his body. He snapped his mouth closed pretending to catch her tongue but he was not close enough.

"Can you, uh, help me Damon. You brother is so heavy on me. Can we just roll him to the side, even just for a little bit?"

"Sure, baby." He put his hands gently under Stefan's arms and lifted him ever so slightly up. Just enough for Elena to wriggle out from under him and then he laid him back down.

She straightened Damon's shirt on her and knelt on the bed to stroke Stefan's face again as she saw him start to whimper again.

"Honey, more blood?" she motioned holding the syringe.

Damon nodded at her and lifted his arm up, torn into the skin and rubbed the blood along Stefan's bottom lip. "Here ya go Steffy," he sing songed. "Night snack. Come and get it."

He was in much better mood and could not wait to tell her the good news. But they could quickly feed Stefan and then get some alone time again.

His brother was very sleepy and Damon nodded to her the second he started sucking the blood and she plunged the needle in his neck. He sucked lazily with near no strength and it looked like it still worked to keep him numb of more pain.

Elena placed the needle back on the dresser and bent down and ran her hand down his face a couple more times and tucked the blanket back in around him. Damon was already by the door and she smiled at his outstretched hand. She reached for him and tangled her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. He kissed each one, making her giggle quietly.

He frowned at her and hushed her, warning her to not wake Stefan. She nodded and sealed her lips back up and he led her back to Jeremy's bedroom.

"What has gotten into you, honey?" she whispered once they were back out in the hall. He looked like he was walking on sunshine since he had stepped in the room and Elena wanted to know why. But he did not say a word and kept pulling her along till she stood in her brother's room again.

He closed the door fast and yet trying to be quiet to not wake Stefan. The next second in one rapid swish, he pulled his shirt over his head, pressed her into the door and dove in to taste the lips he had not tasted in... maybe a full half hour.

"God, baby I missed you," he breathed against her mouth. His hands ripped the buttons that still worked on his shirt apart, rendering the shirt now completely unwearable and pressed her body roughly back against the door, flush with his own.

She closed her eyes and accepted his lips with equal hunger and desire. Her hands were in his hair, pulling his mouth harder onto hers. Elena's longing for him was just as strong and she whimpered as she felt him lift her up into his arms, his hands under her bare thighs. And in the next millisecond she heard a tear and her lacy black underwear lay on the floor.

She opened her lust filled, chocolate eyes and saw him smiling, cheekily at her.

"Sorry milady," he grinned. "They were in the way."

The playful, yet intenseness in his eyes was hard to understand but she loved all that she saw in him every time they were together. It was never boring and always different and hot and passionate or silly or emotional. Sex with Damon Salvatore sure was not predictable. And she loved every emotion she was seeing in his eyes.

"Don't worry," he gasped grinding his body into her, between more passionate kisses. "I checked the drawer." More kisses. "You still have more..." More kisses. "Sexy underwear for me to rip."

Her mouth hung open at his words and he plunged in again, his tongue everywhere at once as he lifted her higher against the door to support her with his lower body. She was panting in his arms, his black button down sliding down her shoulders, as her back rubbed back and forth on the door.

"Want you...baby," he choked out, nearly breathless as his mouth ravaged hers. "Need...to be...in you."

She nodded at him, her fingers digging in his biceps as she let out another breathy moan. She could see his skin nearly glowing, a sheen of sweat on all the contours of his lean muscles. He had bent to suck on the hollow of her throat and she pulled his eyes back up to hers, her fingers stroking down his jaw.

"Take me, Damon." she gasped. She felt his hands rake his shirt all the way off her arms and to the floor. "I need...you too." Her words were nearly a whimper as she felt him pick her up in one hand and pull his pajama pants and boxers down with the other.

He could feel she was so, so ready for him. "God, Elena," he groaned and he plunged into her. Her keening cry was muffled by her mouth on his shoulder and he hissed as he felt her blunt human teeth almost break his skin as she reacted to him filling her again.

It had been too long. He did not even know when they had been together last. But whatever the hell the time frame was... it had been too long. He groaned and just saw her face fly through all kinds of emotions. He loved watching her as he made her his.

She opened her half lidded, heavenly, brown eyes and he just stared deeply into them. He refused to even blink as he increased his speed, not wanting to miss a second of the pleasure he was giving her. He wished he could memorize every expression, every scrunch of her face, every gasp and the sound of her whimpers as he could tell she was almost there and ready to fall over the edge with him.

Elena's fingers clung to his arms and she could not get enough of his eyes, rapturously locked on hers. She met his gaze and held it too, as damn badly as her eyes wanted to slam shut from the intensity of the pleasure. She was so close.

The door was now rubbing back and forth on her back. And without the shirt there to shelter her skin, she winced at the rug like burn she would have. But she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her, just like this, locked on his radiant blue eyes and nothing was going to stop her.

"Ahh, Damon," she cried out and she reached wildly for his neck pulling his lips to hers and they collided the exact second she felt the world fall out from under her.

The intensity of everything felt tenfold as they both rode out their highs while kissing passionately. His one hand on her shaking thighs holding her up, the fingers of her one hand tugging on the curls at the nape of his neck, his warmth flooding through her, her other hand raking her nails down his shoulder, her nipples tight against sweat soaked chest, her legs wrapped flush around his hips, his other hand tangled in her brunette tresses holding the back of her head, his warm breath in her mouth, his tongue leisurely lapping at her own in her mouth. Every. Single. Sensation... felt like fire.

He felt her shaking in his arms and he continued giving her shallow, gentle thrusts as she moaned and writhed against him. Once she was still and they were both coming down, he leaned his forehead against hers, his breath still coming out in ragged pants.

Then with both hands under her, he blurred them to the bed and she felt the whoosh of the sheets billowing up as he fell in beside her, cradling her body against him.

He smiled at her and she smiled softly back at him feeling so deliciously fulfilled.

"Hey, what's that face?" she mumbled and could not take her eyes off his relaxed and beautiful smile as she ran her hands down his arms.

"What?.. face?" His features were so serene, his eyes so 'drowning in the ocean of him' blue and the corners of his mouth pulled up, revealing the most adorable dimples she had ever seen. She had _never_ seen him smile like that before.

She nearly laughed with pure joy. "That, face." Her eyes were locked on his, their legs tangling together and she almost gasped, feeling his warm hand slide down her side to rest on her hip.

He casually shrugged his shoulders hardly believing himself, the emotions just flowing through him. The smile grew and he rubbed her hip back and forth with his hand. "I'm... happy."

And then those precious dimples revealed themselves again as he gazed lovingly at her. She cradled his face, and then traced them with her finger as she licked her lips.

"You are adorable, Damon Salvatore. Your have the most adorable smile I have ever seen." She was beaming at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Adorable?" That was the last thing he wanted to be, right? he thought to himself. That sounded like she saw him as a fucking teddy bear. Oh hell no!

Elena giggled and watched him react to her. The yuck face that she already loved to see on him made its appearance again too. And she could not decide which one she loved more. Every time that he made that face, she thought of his adorable...oops there it was again….proposal.

But his glowing dimpled smile would now forever remind her of this moment and how blissfully happy he was with her.

"Yes, adorable," she remarked confident in her choice of words. He opened his mouth to argue and she put her hand over his mouth. "Ah ah, ah. Fiance... remember?" She held up her hand with the imaginary ring on it. "And _that_ grants me the power to call you whatever I want to!"

"Oh really?" His eyes were wide and he sat up beside her and the next second he had dove down to her bare belly and blew on her tummy like she was a toddler!

She shrieked, grabbing for his head to pull him off her. But he was faster and he put his hand quickly over her mouth, his other hand found for her wrists and pinned them above her.

"Shhh," he said, his lips inches from her belly. "Don't wake baby brother, please." She quieted fast at that, but still let out another softer squeal against his hand.

"Ah ah ah," he teased. "Fiance...remember," he mimicked her. Her eyes were glued to him as he held up her hand with the not ring on it and kissed it. "And _that_ means I can do to your _gorgeous_ body whatever I want to!"

And he dove back down blowing on her stomach making her squeal again. But this time he used his vampire speed to blur to her mouth swallowing her cries. They really could not afford to wake Stefan. He was having far too much fun with her.

He lifted his head and found her eyes, seeing she was struggling to catch her breath. "Well, now my angel. Are you sorry?" His eyes were riveted to hers, a daring, playful glare that looked nearly humorless on his face.

Elena had finally caught some of her breath. "Sorry? Um, _what_ would I be sorry for?" She frowned at him, not totally sure where this was going but amused all the same.

He looked down at her, his face a picture of complete seriousness. "For calling me adorable. That is SO not me, Elena. And we need to rectify that right now." He sat up fast, letting go of her wrists. "Now I will give you 10 seconds to come with 10 words that much, much better describe me or you will be squealing again darling."

"Damon, I can barely think after you rocked my world. You want me to.."

"And go!" He smirked at her mouth agape, just loving how they could be fun and silly together. He had never had that with anyone and he could not get enough of it.

"Okay, okay,"

Damon frowned. "9 seconds. And I damn well _not_ be just okay,"

She scrunched up her face in concentration and slapped his hand off her to not get distracted.

"Gorgeous, hot, sexy, rough," she scrambled to think under the penetrating gaze and him subtley moving lower to attack her belly again. "Um, delicious, bad, cocky,"

"2"

"Horny," She started whimpering, her hands flying up to protect herself, seeing him going for her. "And mine!"

But it was too late and he attacked her stomach again. And she squirmed and nearly laughed out loud as his hand still tried to cover her mouth.

"Hey, I think I did pretty good Salvatore!" she snapped back at him and tried to wrench his mouth off her way too ticklish middle. "That was not easy."

He fought her grip, trying to pull him off her until her hands gave out and he laid his head on her belly. His eyes flashed back up to hers. "Not easy! Excuse me?"

She relaxed her body, not fighting him anymore and just stroking his hair as he lay on her stomach. "Well no. Not in the time you gave me. That was crazy! You try it!

He lifted his finger up and held it to his mouth. "Shh," His eyes were focused and his nose scrunched up in concentration.

She sat up more , her arms underneath her, supporting her upper body. "Damon, what?" His head was still pressed to the skin of her belly. He looked back up at her, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Um, angel...I can hear your heart beating but..." He could not believe it. But his vampire hearing did not lie. Holy shit! He felt tears pooling in his eyes at the impossible thought.

She nodded at him having no idea what the big deal was, her eyes locked on his face.

"But I can hear... another heartbeat...in you." He paused, feeling a tear slip down his cheek as he ran his hand over her smooth belly "...right here."

His hand just froze on her and they both looked at each other in pure shock...

* * *

A/N: Eek! Major cliffhanger! Let me know what you think. I haven't written the next chapter yet but I have time today so if you want more just say the word. I'm so excited about the babies too!


	8. It Is Real

A/N; I want to apologize in advance for the pain and the angst in this chapter. It hurt me to write Damon in any kind of pain but I just went with the flow and felt that this was what he would be showing in this circumstance. So I did my best to capture how real and open his feelings would be. I promise you these are absolutely Damon's babies but his first reaction is not all 100% positive. So please bear with me it will be worth it. He is not nearly the tough and cocky guy that he is portrayed in TVD but I think this is an accurate representation of where he and Elena are at in their relationship.

Oh and one thing. I am curious with my readers if you have liked the way any sexual situations have been written thus far? I am asking mostly because my highschool age daughter loves my stories and has been reading them too and so I am shying away from graphic words and so far have not done much oral anything either. I want to make the lemons tasteful and yet still smoking hot so please let me know if you have liked it as it is or if you would like it to be more detailed or more creative and detailed. I really value your opinions all of you so I would love to hear what you think.

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to "1 fan". A guest reviewer who just posted a review last night and had read both previous books in the last two days! Incredible and I am so honored that you spent that time on my stories. That is why I got this chapter out today and had been working on it all weekend. Reviews make me want to write faster and I am just as excited to hear from you all as you are to read the next chapter! I couldn't respond to you privately but I would love to hear more of what you liked if you are interested in pm ing me that would be great.

Anyway enough talk, enjoy Damon and Elena's first reaction to the babies. I hope it comes across real and raw and the way you imagined. And if you are excited to get the next chapter quicker, take that minute to send me a quick review. Thanks so much. Enjoy!

* * *

His eyes were locked on hers and his hand had not left her smooth, bare stomach. He could feel a slight sweat between his hand and her body.

"Elena," he breathed, as his mind was racing a million miles an hour. "I, uh...you..." He struggled desperately with what to say in a situation he had no idea how to even begin dealing with. He finally sighed and laid his head back down on her belly. He was drinking in her scent to calm his racing thoughts. And some part of him was drawn to her and he could not explain it, but he _needed_ to hear that awe-inspiring sound again. He could not even grasp it now, even after hearing it twice, as the rhythmic 'thump, thump,' echoed against his ear.

He thought he must be dreaming. Yes, that must be it. They had just talked about a baby and Elena seeing him as a father in her dream before. He was dreaming and imagining that he could hear his child's heart beating strongly.

"Damon, what?" Elena grabbed for his bare shoulders and her nails dug deep crescents in his skin, telling him this was _absolutely_ not a dream. He winced as he felt her nails draw blood in her apparent shock and he lifted his head off her belly. Her fingers then flew to his head, gripping the back of his neck to level his eyes right with hers again.

She felt like she was drowning and any words from his mouth sounded so muffled compared to the rushing of blood in her ears. What was he saying? He was not making any sense. He heard what? Her mind was a massive mixture of emotions too. Disbelief, shock, amazement, confusion, joy. Her eyes were riveted to his as she spoke again.

"Damon, what are you saying? I, uh..I have no idea what you are talking about?" And she truly didn't. He had heard a heartbeat...in her...oh my God! What did that mean? There was no way. He couldn't, she thought. He had said so. So how? She felt like she was ready to faint. "A baby?"

He nodded to her slowly, his face nearly glowing in the morning light. She had not even realized that in the time that they had made love the sun had come up and now in the dawn of the day, his eyes were such a brilliant blue against the paleness of his skin.

He saw a myriad of emotions tear across her face as she held his face tight in her hands. The expression he had settled on after feeling very likely all that she had, was just calming his face and breathing deeply. He felt light headed, and looking back at her, he saw her eyes start to roll back in her head as her hands slipped from his face. He leapt to catch her before she fell down into the blankets and cradled her naked body in his arms.

"Elena, hey baby wake up." He felt a shiver race through him as he said the word 'baby'. He had simply called her one of his very wide range of pet names and somehow 'baby' was the first one that fell from his lips. He held her head in the crook of his arm against his shoulder and gently caressed her face. He pulled the sheets and blankets up over her seeing goosebumps all across her skin. Maybe she was cold or maybe it was from shock, but he immediately set about warming her with his body and the blankets.

She started moaning almost right away and he sat up to lean down by her face. "Hey, Lanie. Are you okay?" He was stroking her face and running his fingers across her cheek as he stared down at her, as her eyes focused back on him.

She groaned and sat up in his arms and ran her hand through her bed messed hair. She moaned and leaned her head back in his embrace. "Oh my God, Damon. I had such a crazy dream!"

He looked at her, frowning a bit at what she was thinking even though he had thought the exact same thing barely few minutes ago.

He saw her staring at him and he shook his head and moved his hand back down to her stomach and stroked the skin tenderly. "You are not dreaming. That wasn't a dream... unless we are both dreaming the same thing right now." She was looking thoroughly confused back at him. "And before you freak out and pinch yourself, let me tell you I would know if we were awake from the gashes your nails left on my arms. Trust me angel, we are awake."

She looked quickly at his shoulders and saw 5 tiny trails of blood down each arm and she shook her head, trying to make sense of all her feelings. "Okay, so if we are not dreaming..." she placed her one hand on top of his where he was endlessly running his fingers over the soft skin of her belly and twined his fingers in hers. "Then how could I possibly be...pregnant?"

Damon shook his head at her. "I honestly have no idea. All I know is I know what I heard right here." He brought her hand back to her middle and continued caressing her there. "And... that I love you."

She looked up from where she was snuggling into his neck and his head came down, his lips capturing hers in a gentle kiss. "I love you too Damon, so much." She pulled back from his lips after a few moments and continued to lean her back against his arm, sitting practically in his lap.

"But I thought...I mean... you told me vampires could not procreate." Had he been honest about that? Could her and Stefan have gotten pregnant? She had never used any type of protection and had never given it a second thought, until now.

"We can't. I know that Elena. I would never lie to you about something like that, I promise," he whispered, like he had read her mind. He kissed her hair and ran his lips by her neck, his hand still not leaving her stomach; like there was a magnet there and he could not pull away, even if he wanted to.

He looked solemnly into her bemused brown eyes. "I'm serious. I have been alive over a hundred years and been all over the world and I have never, ever heard of a human having a vampire's baby. Or vampires having a child together."

"But Damon, I swear to you, I have not been with a human in months. Since May last year, before my parents died. I was with Matt and only a few times, cause it was so awkward since we were kid best friends."

He nodded, understanding. That could not possibly be it then. It had been almost a year since then. He leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "Shit, Elena I have no idea. And I think I've said that a couple times already." He tilted her chin up so she looked at him again. "I trust you baby. I know you would tell if there had been anyone else."

She shook her head rapidly at him. "No, there has been no one. Matt is the only human I have been with. I've only slept with 3 people in my life, Damon. Matt, you and.."

He stiffened in her arms, still not allowing his hand to leave her stomach. "And Stefan," he finished her sentence, feeling like his throat was choked with vervain as he said his brother's name. He saw her eyes fall away from his instantly and she buried her head against his chest. He knew she was just as devastated at the possibility as he was.

"No, no Damon. Like you said that is not possible. He is a vampire too just like you. I could not possibly be pregnant then." She saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes the second he said his brother's name and she squeezed the hand that was still intertwined with his on her stomach. She had not even noticed till right now that the warmth of his hand had not left her tummy since she had woken up.

Damon nuzzled his head against hers and kissed her hair. He had been feeling the vibrations of what could only be a heartbeat against his palm the entire time they had been talking and it was more real than ever for him.

He knew it couldn't possibly be his or Stefan's but he vowed right then that if by some freak possibility Elena had conceived with Stefan and his brother did die, that he would love and protect that baby with his life, for Stefan.

She leaned into him feeling at a total loss for words. Her mind had been going over things too, time frames and when she had last been with Stefan. She choked on a sob realizing in that moment that she had not gotten her period yet this month. She was late. She was never late.

"What, sweetness?" Damon called to her, hearing her upset about something.

"I know its not possible, but Damon, I am late. Not by much but I've always been every 30 days like clockwork."

"Well I hate, hate to ask baby, but do I want to know the last time you were with my brother?"

He did hate to ask. Fuck, he never wanted to think of them like that. He had heard and seen enough as they were together. He had forgiven Stefan for what he had done in flaunting her in front of him but that did not mean it didn't hurt like hell to even think of it.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with her arm. "Oh God, um. It was before the Masquerade Ball." She swallowed hard knowing it must be hurting him to hear this. "I was helped Mrs. Lockwood sort masks and Stefan nearly died in the vervained well...and we had been together that morning."

"The day I killed Mason." Damon thought back.

"Yes, I ended it that night, after Katherine got Jenna to stab herself."

"So that was like 3 weeks ago give or take." He voice got quieter as he continued. "And.. we were together just yesterday." There was a long silence from both of them before he spoke again. "So there is no way it could be mine."

He was silent again after that, his eyes down away from hers as he tried to hold back the sob building in his throat. The knowledge was glaringly obvious that it had to be Stefan's baby, if in fact they had found some miracle way for vampires to reproduce.

Elena shook her head back and forth again, like rattling her brain around would help her think more clearly about that crazy possibility. She spun around and straddled his lap, her legs winding around his naked torso. She tunneled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back up. "God Damon, look at me."

She shook him and waited till his eyes slowly and begrudgingly found hers. She could see the despair in the depths of his eyes, on his face, in the fallen lines of his gorgeous smile. She saw a tear slip silently down his cheek and she kissed it before it fell from his face.

He looked like he had already loved and bonded with the baby and was losing them before they had even met. His face looked like he already had a lifetime of love, laughs, memories and deep, deep connection with this child and that after all that, he was still losing them.

She crushed her body against his, her arms winding around his neck and holding the back of his head. "God Damon, don't cry. Baby please don't cry. I don't know anything about all of this. It seems too unreal. Like a giant cosmic joke."

He sniffled and felt more tears pooling at the edge of his dark lashes. "You mean like how you are a doppelganger that is destined to be the damn Original's sacrifice. Just so he can be more powerful! And how I fell in love with a woman who was born to die?"

His tears slipped one by one down his cheeks freely. "Like _that_ cosmic joke. That no matter where we go..." His voice was rising along with his anger at how cruel the universe really had been to both of them. And questioned what they ever did to get such a sucky hand at life. "...that bastard could find us and take you away from me...cause there is no fucking way to kill him!"

But he wasn't done. "And now I find out that the universe, or fate or whatever is allowing Saint Stefan to possibly have a child. Something no vampire would be given such an amazing gift. He who already won Katherine, saved you from drowning, loved you, ha ha, saved me from burning alive by the council, saved you from Fredric killing you both. Hell, I tried to save Caroline and he ended being her hero because my blood turned her and Stefan stepped up to help her through that. I turned Vicky cause I was bored and Stefan saved you again from her and Matt lost his only sister." He sucked in a deep breath. "I even killed my brother's best friend and now I just stole his girl while he was fucking dying! I am the one who should be in the bed with that bite, suffering. He should be here with you and his baby."

Elena was sitting up more, trying to calm him by putting her hands on his face and he grabbed them and held them between them and he pulled his face away from hers when she tried to kiss him. Where was all this coming from? she thought. She was aching inside hearing him pouring out his pain, his loathing of himself and his worship of his brother at her. "No Damon, no," she whimpered not knowing what to say to his rage. "That is not true."

"The hell is isn't. You bet Stefan deserves this. Hell, he is dying and he wouldn't be at all if I had just killed the damn wolf when I had my hands around his throat, instead of me taking my time and gloating and giving baby brother a chance at him. You know I only did that cause I knew he would make sure you were not in the tomb with the wolf when he confronted him. And all I had wanted to do was to hold you so, so damn badly. That I ached inside after carrying you back to my brother after everything was over and wanted to feel you again. Shit while I was holding you, Stefan even saved Katherine from being torn to pieces in the tomb. He was even the hero that stopped you from being fucking raped right in front of us. He deserves this, not me!"

He fell back against the headboard his breath panting out of him and he raked the tears off his cheeks angrily. His brother was dying in the next room, and he was here naked and so, so in love with the woman of his dreams. He would gladly trade places with his brother for some small attempt at redemption for all the horrible things he had done for so long.

"Do you know that I actually told I loved you days ago already?" He found her eyes again, his voice cracking with sadness as he spoke. "The day Stefan and I rescued you from Elijah and you ran into his arms. That night I brought you your necklace back and I told you I loved you." He sniffled again seeing the pain in her eyes. She felt sorry for him. She pitied him."

"Damon I..." He held his finger to her lips and felt them quiver at his touch. "Not yet Elena. Please let me finish." She shut her mouth right away. "I told you I didn't deserve you then. That Stefan did and then I compelled you to forget that I was even there. I was right. Stefan does deserve you. He does not deserve to be dying."

Elena's mouth fell open at his revelation. She had felt like something had happened that night. There had been this charged energy all around her room and she even thought she had smelled him on her when she closed her eyes that night. "Oh my God Damon, I had no idea."

He laughed. "I know you didn't. I was never going to tell you that. But I was right. Stefan doesn't deserve this."

Elena grabbed for his head again feeling him loosen his grip on her hands and she stared hard into his eyes. "You are right. Stefan doesn't deserve this." She saw more sadness flash across his face. It was like he had opened up the darkest parts of himself for her to see and been so vulnerable for her but he actually thought she believed him. She shook her head realizing how what she had said sounded to him.

"No, no Damon. Stefan does not deserve to die! That is true. I don't know anything about all this with a baby. I don't." She threw herself at him, colliding them both with the headboard and clung to his neck. "All I know is that I love you. I want you. I am marrying you. And I want to be yours forever Damon. Just yours. Not Stefan's not anyone else's." She was been crying into his neck, her arms so tight around him he actually sounded like she was hurting him.

He opened his mouth to argue and she put her hand to his lips. "No baby, my turn. You need to listen to me." He closed his mouth and was quiet just like she had been before.

She sat back up, sniffling back more tears and held his face in her hands again. "Damn it baby! Did you not hear anything I said to you yesterday? How much I loved you? How I poured my heart out and kissed and licked and healed every injury you had. How much I loved how you smelled, how you tasted. How safe you made me feel." He was quiet and but his eyes were on her and he was listening to her.

" _You_ are my hero Damon. You saved me more times than I could count in just the last few days. Not to mention all the times before that. Stefan did not save me when I was drowning. _You_ got me breathing again or I would have died on the bank of the river. _You_ saved me when the vampire cause my car accident and was going to kill me. _You_ saved me when that woman almost put an arrow in my back at Duke. _You_ saved me from the creeps that would have taken me to Klaus. Damn it Damon, _you_ saved me from myself and were willing to die for me and put yourself between an Original vampire that had just ripped the hearts out of two other vampires like it was nothing and you were willing to die for me! Don't you see how amazing you are?!"

She pounded on his chest now, so angry that he hated himself so much and she wanted him to see what she saw. She had never seen him feeling guilty about anything. He never felt guilt. Stefan was the one full of guilt and regret. This was so different then she had ever heard from him.

"You healed Caroline when she could have died, you spared Liz when she found out who you were, you compelled Jeremy to take away his pain when Vicki died, you saved me from the tomb vampires plans to kill all the founding families on Founder's day, you helped me rescue Stefan from the tomb vampires, you rescued me by dancing with me at Miss Mystic Falls and I will never forget that. I miss dancing with you like that. That was the first time I really started having feelings for you. Really. You stayed with me when we trapped Stefan when he was high on blood and just sat on the ground in your basement and comforted me. And Stefan didn't save me from being raped. You did, by being willing to die and let your brother kill you."

Damon shifted his body under her. And grabbed her hands again. "Well I could tell you a bad thing I've done for each of those and much much more!"

Elena struggled to get her arms free of him. "I don't care! I don't care Damon, I love you! Why can't you just open yourself up to the possibility that you are worth loving? Believe it and trust me if you don't trust yourself. See yourself how I see you!"

She finally wrenched one hand out of his again and pulled his hand down between them to rest on her belly again "I would love nothing more than for this baby to be yours. It would be so perfect. It would be more amazing that I would ever have dreamed. But whatever happens, it will not change my feelings for you and how much I love you."

She was panting now too in anger and she finally saw him relax and the sad lines on his face turn into the smallest hint of a smile. "I do trust you Elena. I do. I don't know what came over me. I feel safe with you, more than with anyone in the whole world. I wanted to be real with you and show you how I really felt."

She was snuggling in to him, her head on his chest with their hands still between them. Damon could feel the precious heartbeat again under his palm. It hadn't gone away. It was real. As real as the feelings he just poured out to her, thinking she would reject him and leave him just like everyone else. Like in some bizarre way he was testing her.

But she didn't leave. Instead she held him tighter and fought all the bad about him and filled him with the knowledge of all the good. _She_ was what was good in his life. She brought out the good in him. She was his salvation, just like he had thought the day she had walked into his parlor. And she reminded him that he had done so much good for more than just her and he knew she would want him to focus on that.

She interrupted his thoughts. "I'm so glad you can be open with me Damon. You have no idea how much I love that. I want us to be able to fight and then be able to talk it out and of course enjoy the hot make up sex afterward.

He smiled as she looked back up and him. "Ooh, I like how you think sweetness. Let's do that." The fight forgotten, his eyes were teasing and had such a hungry look in them for her.

"We will honey. But first I want to hunt around here for a pregnancy test. Maybe with dad being a doctor or mom still young there might be one so we can prove this. It still feels so unreal Damon. I just want to get some kind of confirmation before we tell anyone." She was about to climb off his lap when he pulled her back down so she ended up beside him in the bed.

"I think I can help you with that, Lanie." She looked up at him as he lifted her hand and placed it on her stomach and then placed his hand on top of hers. She looked confused at what he was doing. "Just trust me. Close you eyes and just feel." He lay right against her and put his other hand on her head and closed his eyes.

She thought this was very strange but she did trust him more than anything. She saw him close his eyes and she let hers slip closed too. She felt calmness and peace and then she there was total silence. She could hear no sounds from the cabin. Nothing from outside even and then she heard it…

Fast, powerful 'thump, thump,' over and over again. It was loud and clear and it even sounded like there was more beats hidden behind the loud ones. Like her mind was filled with the amazing and glorious sounds of her baby's heart beating strongly. She was in awe and she saw this light behind her eyes that filled her vision. Beautiful, and bright, like sunshine. And then she heard was sounded like water, swishing sounds that were heard around the sound of the heartbeats. And then more swishing.

Then just like that it was over and she felt Damon lift his hand from her head, his other hand still caressing her belly. She lay beside him and her smile could not have been bigger and she saw him beaming at her too.

"Oh, wow Damon, that was amazing! How did you do that? I have never heard anything so incredible."

He smiled back at her. "So it worked? I had never done that before. I held it as long as I could. I had only heard of vampire's being able to share their thoughts and feelings with a human. It is much more complicated than just creating a dream for you. It's pulling your consciousness into my mind."

"Yes! I heard it all! That was just so..." She had no idea what to say. Instead she threw herself forward and kissed him passionately. Her arms wrapping around his neck, her body pressed into him. Was there nothing this man could not do for her?

When they finally broke away, after hungrily kissing for a few minutes she was breathing hard and her eyes looked so dreamily at him. "You know," he grinned. "Now that I know it's there, I can even feel it between us right now when you are so tight against me. It feels unbelievable. It just took me with my head right against you to hear it the first time."

"I heard so many echos in my mind when you did that, Damon. Like there were more heartbeats behind the strongest one. And I heard swishing like water. What was that?"

He shrugged at her, his hand still on her belly. "I'm not sure. But the swishing I heard too and think it was the baby moving. However tiny it must still be. My vampire hearing can pick up the slightest bit of movement in you."

"Well I am in awe of you Damon. Thank you so much for showing me that. That was as incredible to me as seeing my parents and you letting me say goodbye to them, and seeing us meet for the first time and sharing my feeling of our first kiss."

She sat up finally and his hand slid from her stomach. He looked up at her with a huge pout on his lips. "Oh, sweetie. Let get up and see Bonnie. Maybe she would be able to tell us more about this." She ran her finger across his pouty lips and stroked his cheek. "C'mon, no matter what I love you. Just hold onto that. Promise me?"

He nodded at her and started to sit up too. Talking to Bonnie might give them more insight into everything. He paused for a second. "Oh, I almost forgot. Care wanted me to tell you that she was going to get blood to heal Stefan from Klaus. She can save him, She should be getting back here any time now with the cure."

Elena's eyes were wide. "Really? That is wonderful. I had no idea we knew what the cure even was."

"Yes, turns out Klaus' blood is the cure and she has him all tied up like bondage play and is going to blood share from him and steal his blood."

Elena frowned. "Klaus' blood? Wow. And Care playing bondage, eek. Well isn't all that dangerous to use Klaus like that? Is she going to be okay?"

Damon ran his hand up hers as she pulled the sheet around her. "She is so strong. I'm sure she will be fine. And she is determined to get the moonstone from Kat so that would save you too. Blondie is really stepping up to help us."

She smiled at him as he shrugged his boxers pajama pants back on. "That's great. Maybe everything is finally working out for everyone. And a baby. That is just more amazing news." She ran her hand over her stomach over the sheet and smiled at him. "But I need to get dressed and then we can see Bonnie. But there are no clothes for me here." She started headed back to her room to find more clothes. Hoping Stefan was still resting peacefully.

He pulled her in back onto the bed and leaned over her for one more bruising kiss. Her hands dug into his hair right away, she moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands all over her through the sheet. He looked into her eyes as they broke apart. "Thank you, Elena. Thank you for not giving up on me. For believing in me. You have no idea how much that means."

She smiled back at him. "You are so welcome, honey. And you can show me later how much it meant to you. I'd love that."

"Absolutely." He lifted her back up to her feet and they both left the room, as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N; I cried writing that last part with Elena hearing the babies heartbeat through him. 'Sob'

I hope you loved it too. Let me know!


	9. I Want To Be

Reminder rated M for sexual situations. Very much so in this chapter.

* * *

Caroline opened the door to the car, still carrying Nic's shirt and jeans and saw him staring at her. He had not moved and was laying just as she left him. His eyes were wide and she nearly laughed at how adorable he looked with the tape still over his mouth looking so vulnerable laying there in just his underwear.

"Honey, I'm home!" she sing songed at him. She dumped his clothes down on the seat and patted her pockets once more to make sure she knew where the empty syringe was. She pouted at him seeing his deep stare turn into a scowl of most likely impatience that he had been left like this for so long. "Awe, did you miss me?"

He glared at her. He had _never_ been put in this kind of position before by anyone and he was not impressed. He had played her game long enough and actually was quite proud of himself that he _did_ in fact stay put for her. But now he was more than ready to be freed. However she still had not even removed the tape from his mouth and the way she was smiling at him, it looked like she was enjoying seeing him like that.

He shook his head back and forth and tugged on the ropes. Yes, they could come apart with barely any effort on his part. He had only stayed there knowing she was coming back and had said she would make it worth his while. And he was damn curious what that meant. He was smitten by her, no doubt in his mind. He had never let _any_ girl tie him up like this. But she was for sure not just any girl. She was his queen and he knew that he was wrapped around her little finger.

Shaking his head again, she finally removed the tape with a rip and he winced as it tore at his lips. "Well it's about time you got back, darling! Do you have any idea.." But the rest of his sentence died on his lips as she grabbed his head and collided her lips with his. He lay there, feeling her straddling him and he opened his mouth to her, sliding his tongue between her eager and open lips.

"I missed you," he breathed between kisses. They kissed like they had been apart for ages; hungry needy, deep and passionately. He pulled on the ropes, wanting to touch her and she slid her hands up his arms and stilled them.

"Not yet Nic," she said sweetly. "Please just trust me."

Her eyes were pleading, her lips fully and pouty and already looking swollen from his kisses. He gasped as he felt her hips rubbing back and forth against his. "Please, for me."

He grinned at her. He had barely known her two days and he already found it almost impossible to say no to her. He watched her shimmy out of her jeans, slip her jacket off, laying it on the floor and then pull his gray shirt over her head.

He had all the intention in the world of resisting her wanting to be the dominate one here. He had been seconds away from ripping his wrists from their bonds, spinning her under him and destroying the rest of her clothes. But then he froze, seeing her despairing eyes looking into his and his resolve melted like a snowman in the sun.

"Alright, luv," he snapped at her, his breath hitching slightly at the feel of her fingers sliding down his bare chest. "I will _let_ you be in control here." He held up one finger of his bound hand. "Just this once." He saw her smile the second he said that.

He sat up at far as the ropes would allow. "But don't you think for a second that I will not get you back for this. For being gone for so long and just leaving me tied up and damn near naked here. You don't even look like you had a shower like you said. And I thought you were bringing us both blood for breakfast."

She opened her mouth and then just stopped not sure what to say. "Well, I uh tried to. Someone was in the bathroom again. And about the blood. Damon was sleeping so I didn't want to wake him to ask him where it was." She shrugged, praying he could not tell how much she was lying. "I just figured I would go back later. "

"Or..." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him and she lifted her neck up and smoothed her hair to one side. "You can feed from me baby. As long as you heal me after. Katherine took a lot of my blood last night and I still feel pretty weak." Her smile grew as she licked her lips at him. "And if you want me to have energy to ravish you over and over then I might need a pick me up." She saw him nodding at her and it looked like he had believed her. She hated lying to him at all or even using her body and something that should be so intimate between them as a means to get what she wanted. But she knew she needed to do this for Stefan.

Nic tugged on the ropes again and she knew she had probably used up most of his patience. She scooted forward on his lap, straddling him and she tunneled her hands in his hair. She saw a lazy, lusty expression on his face and she smiled seductively at him. She leaned in, pulling his head closer and covered his lips with hers, pressing her whole body against him. They lazily kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of being close again. "M mm, baby, you taste so good."

She heard him moan his agreement to her statement as he stretched his head up, hungry for more of her lips. She ravaged his mouth, her tongue exploring every crevice and dip in it, taking in his taste and how the softness of his lips felt against hers, compared to the roughness of his cheeks. She broke away from him after a few minutes and licked and sucked slowly across his strong chiseled jaw. Then she dug her fingers in the muscle in his strong shoulders as her tongue continued to explore him.

Nic's head fell back against the coldness of the window behind him as he felt her twirl her tongue around one of his nipples and he let out a throaty groan against her bare shoulder. He grabbed for her bra with his teeth and tugged the one strap down her arm, exposing more of her delicious cleavage to his starved eyes. He watched her laugh at his attempt to undress her more without the use of his hands.

He looked deeply in her eyes when she lifted her head. "Caroline, my lovely...please..." he choked as he spoke as he felt her half naked body rub all the way down him, her fingers tracing circles down the sides of his body, squeezing his hips.

"Let me see you." he begged. His eyes were wide and glazed over with pleasure as his tongue darted out from between his lips.

She smiled at him, her core pressed hard against his throbbing need and slid the other strap down her shoulder before moving in to kiss him again. This time her whole body was laying flush with his and she grinded her hips into his. "M mm, Nic," she whimpered as his tongue traced the inside of her mouth. She could feel the ropes rubbing back and forth on the seats she had him tied to as they kissed.

He longed to touch her, to run his hands all over her soft skin. She was driving him crazy and he did not know how much more of it he could take. But he was loving every minute of it her rapt attention on him and very much wanted to see where she would take this since she was in control.

Caroline slid still lower and rubbed him on top of his boxers. He was a hard as a rock, bucking his hips at the feel of her soft caresses. She kissed down the smooth planes of his stomach and lapped and licked at the salty skin of his hips. Her eyes snapped up to his face as she watched his reactions to her touch.

"M mm, fuck, Caroline," he panted out as he felt her pulling on his boxers, freeing him from their tight constraints. She bent down toward him, her blue green eyes boring into his she licked up his length and the sensations she saw she was giving him made his eyes roll back in his head. He groaned again and pressed himself up toward her warm tongue. She swirled her tongue around his tip as her hands clutched at his hips, drawing him closer to her before she pulled just the tip of him into her mouth and sucked on him gently.

"Damn woman, I am not going to last to have you if you don't stop that. You are driving me wild." Nic gasped out as his body jerked again as he felt her hands on him and rubbing him up and down to increase his pleasure. Shit, the friction of her soft hands on him in addition to the warmth and softness of her mouth and teasing tongue felt so fucking good.

He lay back, his head thrashing back and forth, his eyes open but unseeing, just letting his arms lay limp against the ropes as he soaked in all the feelings she was bringing out of him. After a few minutes and her pulling more moans, gasps and groans from his mouth than any woman that he had _ever_ been with in his life, he felt the coil in his belly stretched far too tight for him to last.

Inhaling sharply, he lasted a mere few seconds more before he finally could not take it any longer and he ripped the ropes tying him to the seat to shreds, leapt forward and grabbed for her head and plunged his tongue in her mouth, kissing her like a man that had been without water for days. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"God luv, you are amazing," he mumbled when they took a breath. His hands were cradling her face, his thumbs on her cheeks as he tasted every inch of her mouth. He could never get enough of her kisses and smiled against her lips, just treasuring the goddess he was holding in his arms.

She had mentioned before that she had no other clothes here so even in his lust filled state, he had the presence of mind to not rip apart her underwear or her bra. He was going to be a gentleman and respect her wishes. He had let her play and have her fun and he smirked making himself a mental note that she was in for a hell of a ride the next time and he planned to use a blindfold and silk ties; the whole 50 shades shit.

He nearly laughed at himself thinking back in the tomb that he had told Stefan and Elijah that he had almost thrown up because of the 50 shades bondage fun that had been going on then. It was amazing him how quickly just the thought of that turned him on, now that he had such a beautiful, perfect person to experience it with.

He found himself actually feeling sorry for Damon and the love he had found in Elena, only for him to rip it away from him before the day was out. If Damon's love for Elena was anything like how he felt for his sweet Caroline, he could imagine moving heaven and earth to stay together.

She felt him unhook her bra, spin them around, so she was under him and then insistently tug her panties down her legs, all at once. She nearly felt her breath knocked out of her at the speed of his movements but loved the attention he was now showering on her.

It made her feel so awful for what she was going to do. She knew she had him right where she needed him; focused on her, so that he would hopefully not even notice that she was planning to slip his blood into the vial that was ready and waiting in her jacket. She threw her head back in pleasure and glanced at her jacket, laying on the floor as she felt him kissing down her throat and sucking in the skin by down her neck. She was so scared that this could be it for them. What if he didn't forgive her? What if in saving her friend, the one who taught her to be a vampire...she lost the love of her life? Could she live with herself?

She whimpered underneath his skillful touches and teasing, as his fingers wandered all over her body. His tongue found his way down her chest till he nestled his head right against her breasts and looked back up into her eyes.

He waited silently till her eyes found his. "I love you Caroline. I love you so much. You are everything I have ever dreamed of and looked for, for a 1000 years." He lifted his head from her and climbed back up her body and nuzzled her nose against his. "I know we hardly know each other. I don't even know your favorite color."

Nic saw her looking strangely at him as her eyes were on his. She wore a puzzled look, likely from the silliness of his question, but she also looked sad, melancholic and he wondered why that would be. "I know it's silly; your favorite color, your middle name, or even what a dream of yours for the future is. But we have plenty of time for that." He bent to kiss her eyelids as they had closed when he mentioned a dream of hers. He heard a gasping cry from her pursed lips as he kissed along her cheekbone and to her ear, sucking the earlobe in his mouth. He felt her hands along his back and up his arms and he rubbed himself against her more, earning himself another whimper.

"I hope you know my lovely, that I don't just want you for this delectable body of yours." He shifted himself more beside her and ran his fingers down her chest, between her breasts and down her stomach and between the folds at her core, as her muscles clenched at his touch as he spoke. He was kissing down her neck, sucking and laving her skin.

"I want to be in your heart." He went back up to her lips, his kisses more rough as his fingers teased her wetness and then he pulled them back out and traced a heart over her breast with her juices before he bent his head and kissed it all away. He saw heard her groan and watched her legs fall more open, wanting more.

"I want to be the only man you think about." His hand went back down and stroked her little bundle of nerves confidently, watching her body tremble in reaction to him as his lips licked and twirled around the skin of her breast. Her eyes were darting back and forth between his, her hands squeezing his shoulders as she her body arched toward him in every way it could. She felt like she was on fire.

"I want to lay the world at your feet, my lovely. I want to show you all the wonders of the world and watch as everyone seeing us so in love and wants what we have." He gently pushed one finger into her heat as he heard her mewl and buck her hips as he continued to tease her up to a fever pitch.

"Oh, f-Nic, oh," she whined, her voice raw with desire as he started sucking harder on her skin, and she could barely tell where all the touches were coming from.

"And I want to be imprinted on your soul." He swirled his finger and added another, rubbing her just right and he grinned watching as she bowed almost off the seat, pressing his mouth to her breast and she fell apart before him. Her thighs trembled as she raked her nails down his arms and cried out his name. He held her hips and let her ride out her high. His eyes not leaving hers for a second. He wanted time to stand still right there as she threw her head back and forth and then he stared deeply in her wildly passionate eyes.

" _That_...is what I want to be for you." he finished, as he moved to straddle her again. "That... and so much more than you could possibly ever dream."

And he didn't even give her a second to process everything he had just done and what his heart had just poured out to her. In one smooth move he angled his hips above her, burying himself inside her and swallowing her gasp of pleasure in his mouth.

Caroline clutched his shoulders tighter and basked in the deep meaning of his words, the taste of his kisses, the feel of his body around her and the tremble as her high slipped back down.

She was so scared this might be the last time. Could she really go through with it? The way he was looking at her now, kissing her, holding like telling her that he would put the world at her feet...how could she betray him?

As amazing as everything was feeling she had to do it. How could she live with herself if Stefan died today? How could she be happy and in love with Nic if she knew that Damon had lost Elena to him. Or that Nic was going to go through with his plan to kidnap Damon and Elena's babies. No, no matter how good it felt, how strong her feelings were getting...she could not let that happen. She could still hardly believe it. Could her best friend be pregnant with Damon's children already? It still sounded so unbelievable.

She groaned burying her head against his shoulder, not wanting him to see her face right now as she felt him holding her so tight.

She fought the desire to just break down and cry in his arms and beg him to save Stefan's life. That way everyone would win. But he had been angry at her and was not willing to let go of his lust for power to protect her from his father. So how could she expect him to be willing to heal Stefan? All he wanted was Elena; to use her for the spell or to use her babies. So how could she think he would willingly give Stefan the cure.

No, that was too much of a risk for her to chance that he would do that. This way...stealing his blood was quick and certain and then she could just deal with the fallout with him after. The way he was with her right now, she just had to trust that as strong as his feelings were that he _would_ eventually forgive him.

His hands were on her hips, pulling her closer than she already was and she turned back to him and could barely focus on his face and his eyes the as the intensity of their love making climbed. She felt her muscles tightening again, her legs wrapping around his hips as she gazed at him. He looked like he was mesmerized by her reactions to him.

She slipped her one hand in the pocket of her jacket and held tight to the vial, popping open the top and it sprang back out of the way. She pulled on him indicating that she wanted them to sit up and he responded right away. Sitting in his lap, as he gripped her hips up tightly lifting her up and down on him with ease as he quickened their pace. She finally tore her mouth away from his lips to kiss down his jaw and to her neck and down across to his shoulder.

It was now or never or she would not do it.

"Nic, I'm so hungry for you baby," she called to him. He tilted his head to the side in a silent invitation to feed from him and before she could plunge her fangs in, she felt his pierce her own skin.

She had no idea it could be this easy. She leaned down, still panting hard at all the sensations she was feeling. His strong hands were cradling her hips, as she felt the pull of the blood leaving her artery in her neck as his fangs were deep in her skin.

She bit hard into his throat and whimpering out his name letting some blood slide down his back. He wanted him to think that she was just being messy in the throws of her passion for him. She felt his blood in her mouth and sucked up enough to pool in her cheeks before leaning back behind him and letting it drip in the bottle till it was almost full. She moaned and squeezed his arm, pressing her body into him and feeling her climax approaching, and bit him again hoping he would not have felt what she did. She closed the vial and feeling him pulling back from her shoulder she pushed him back on his back and whimpered his name.

Almost home free, she thought as she was suddenly hit hard with her high and he turned her head to him, looking deeply in his eyes. He was staring at her, transfixed in her gaze as she watched him fall over into bliss just after her. "I love you Caroline," he gasped out as he closed his eyes in reaction.

"I love you too, Nic," she cried out and used that moment to quickly fumble her hand around beside them till she found the jacket pocket and slipped the vial inside. She breathed such a sigh of relief as she lay with her head against his shoulder, feeling his arms around her and rubbing them back and forth on her sides.

"Luv, are you okay?" he asked.

She froze wondering if he had somehow known what she had just done. They still were not looking at each other but she nuzzled her body in more, hating herself that she was using sex and his love for her to distract and deceive him. She wanted him to forgive her for this and prayed that he would. But how could she forgive herself? Laying her in his arms, still feeling him deep inside her she felt a tear slip down her cheek and she stifled a sob.

Nic could tell something was wrong. He had seen how conflicted her eyes looked at him and now instead of answering him she had been quiet and leaning against him. He pulled her head up and looking into her eyes. "My lovely, what is wrong?" Then he saw the tear. She was crying? Why on earth would she be crying? He wiped his thumb across her cheek tenderly and saw her give him a half smile.

She sniffled and moved her hand to cup his face too. "I'm okay Nic. I just..um. I just felt so overwhelmed and I don't why I started crying. I am just so happy." She smiled more radiantly at him, hoping that he would not ask more.

He studied her inquisitively his eyes boring into hers. He let out the breath he had been holding. What had he been thinking? That he wasn't good enough for her? That she had not been satisfied? No, she said she was happy and everything about how they had been together had been mind blowing and he found himself loving her more than he already did. He relaxed in her embrace, still feeling her laying on him as her hair fell across his face.

"Oh, okay. You had me worried for a moment there luv. I'm happy too, more than I think I have ever been in my life Caroline." He smoothed her hair to the sides of her face as he felt it tickling his lips.

She forced another smile at him, feeling like she did not even deserve to hear him talk about her like that.

She opened her mouth, wanting and ready to tell him. "Nic, I.." She looked at him, seeing the tender love for her in his gorgeous blue eyes. She smoothed his curly blonde hair up off his forehead as she bit her lip. She was so scared. "I...I need to ask you something..."

She looked back at her jacket; the blood. Then back at the love of her life, laying in her arms….

Oh God, what should she do?

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Whew. They can get hot. I hope I did the bondage scene justice.

Please take a moment to tell me what you thought.

And I have a request...Baby names! I have one name already in my mind but I would love to hear your thoughts of a boys name. Something meaningful, cute and maybe named after someone who means a lot to Damon or Elena. First and middle names requested. And something that sounds cute as a little kids name. I'd love to hear your ideas!


	10. Pouty Damon, Protective Damon

"Damon, shh stop it." Elena giggled trying to dart away from his wandering fingers. "I thought we were trying to make sure Stefan stays sleeping. Your words before, not mine." She had wrapped the sheet from the bed around her and knew she had to sneak back into her room to get more clothes, because her adorable lover kept ripping hers.

"But I miss you already and you haven't even left yet," he pouted at her while pulling his or rather Dr. Gilberts t shirt over his head, after she had repeatedly whispered to him to stay here. She said that she was just going in her room for a few minutes. They had just stepped out of Jeremy's bedroom to let Elena get dressed and then head downstairs to talk to Bonnie.

He stood still against the wall, his hands at his sides like he had been put in the corner for being bad, the adorable pout still firmly in place.

"I'll be right back honey. I thought you wanted this," she said sweetly and stretched up to her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

He opened his mouth to her and pulled her into his arms. "No, no baby. I want you...in there...naked. What I don't want is for you to put _more_ layers between us. You have been dressed far to much of this day already. I keep ripping your clothes. You think that would be hint that I don't want you _in them_. _You_ were the one you said we should get up. Don't you dare blame _me_ for us getting out of bed. _I_ didn't want to leave that bed all day if we could help it." He was accentuating every important word as he spoke, his eyebrows raising each time, hoping she was getting his hint.

He held her hands between them. "I'm serious Elena. Maybe Klaus torturing the evil Kitty Kat all night made him calmer, more reasonable; like Elijah said. Care Bear could get the cure for Stef and the moonstone from Kat. Elijah could _maybe_ talk his brother down from his crazy ass attempt on your life and breaking the curse, or kill him. Either way works for me. Your brother can take care of Bon and _we..."_ he said his voice rising an octave and his eyes full of pleading and desperation, "...can stay in bed."

He looked so cute looking at her like that and she wanted so much to just let everyone handle everything so they so revel in their new found love.

Damon could see he might be convincing her and kept going. "Why does anyone have to need us? Please baby. You know you want that too?" He looked longingly at her putting on his full puppy dog face with his bottom lip way out. No woman had ever been able to resist that. It was his fail safe when he wanted something bad enough.

Elena smiled at him, finding another look of his that she loved as much as his icky face and his beautiful genuine happy smile and pulled on his bottom lip with her thumb. She stuck her lip out too and pouted back at him. "I know Damon, and that sounds like a day in heaven with you." She saw him smiling at her agreement, believing he had won and he started turning them back around to head back to Jeremy's room.

She stopped them, her grin hard to hide. "But...I thought you wanted to find out more about this little one that you could not seem to stop touching when we were snuggled up in there together."

He turned back to her opening his mouth to argue back and pull out more of his world class arsenal to get his way. But then he went over what she said again. Shit, she was right. He shut his mouth again right away. Of course there was _must_ have been a good reason that she had actually convinced him to get out of bed with her. How could he say no to his baby? Hopefully his baby.

Elena giggled again as she saw him realize their why for getting up. "We can go back and just stay in bed baby. I just thought you _wanted_ to find out what Bonnie could tell us about the baby. Especially if she might know if it was yours." Her eyes were twinkling and she knew she had him there.

He realized she had most definitely won this one and his hand found her belly again and he marveled that now he could even feel the heartbeat with the thin sheet between his hand and her.

"Sorry, you are right Lanie. I must have gotten baby brain." He had heard that expression and hoped he was saying it in the right context. Thinking and speaking clearly and fluently seemed to be quite a challenge whenever his love was near.

She laughed at him and put her hand over his. "This is all new territory for me. But I think baby brain means you are getting forgetful _because_ you had a baby to blame it on."

He grinned at her. "Well I am hoping _I do_ have a baby to blame it on," he teased her back.

She laughed again. "I'm pretty sure that is not how that works and you need to be the mother."

He scrunched up his nose. "Ah well...does loving the mother count for anything?"

Elena opened her mouth in an 'o' shape. "Awe, yes I have it on good authority that it means the world to her to be loved by you. How on earth did you hide how cute you were from me for so long?"

Damon's mouth pulled up into a smirk, his blue eyes shining. "That's for me to know and you to . . ." And he stuck out his tongue while grinning at her.

He bent his head, leaning his forehead against hers, his voice taking a more serious tone. "Look, I promise I will try to have faith here. You know how much I would want this little angel to be mine. You are already my angel and I'm yours and now can you just imagine if we had a little angel made of the best of both of us?" He was glowing as he spoke and uttered a silent prayer that there was a God in heaven that had heard him.

Elena felt tears in her eyes. What he had just said was one of the most beautiful things he had ever said to her and she wanted to memorize it or do something to honor such a heartfelt sentiment. She leaned into his embrace as his arms came around her. "I know. You know I want that too. I still can't believe it at all." She lay against him just soothed by his presence and they were both quiet for a few minutes.

Finally, begrudgingly she started pulling out of his embrace. "But if you never let me get dressed, we will never get to see Bonnie about this."

Damon tugged on her arm and she spun back into his body and their eyes locked as her head turned to him. "Baby, if it was up to me you would never get dressed again." He did his sexy eye thing at her, rubbing himself against her.

"Damon," she looked shocked at him. "Let me go."

He nuzzled into her hair, his hand holding her head still against his. "M mm. Never," he breathed. "Don't you _ever_ ask me to let you go." His eyes were locked on hers, his expression deadly serious. "I would die without you sweetness. Rip my ring off in the sun and burn to nothing die, if I lost you."

She cradled his face in her hands, realizing that the teasing and jokes had come to an abrupt halt and he was sharing so deeply with her again and she loved it. "I'm sorry baby. That will never happen. You will _never_ lose me. And that ring," she stroked his hand on top of his huge daylight ring. "Is staying right where it is. Without it keeping you safe, I could lose you too."

He pulled her tighter into his arms. "You won't. Don't even think of that. We will get out of this. Caroline will get the cure for Stefan, she will trick Katherine to turn over the moonstone, and we will beat Klaus. He smiled stiffly at her as her head tucked under his chin. He prayed she was right. But when had anything they had been through gone according to plan..."

He sighed letting her go knowing she would be right back and she was right he would probably do something silly and wake his brother if he went in there with her.

"You want me to have faith that this little angel is mine. Well than you need to have faith that I can keep you both safe." He rubbed her belly again, still feeling so overwhelmed that she could actually be pregnant.

"Now change quick, or I will come in there and throw you back in my bed and never let you go."

She nodded smiling at him. "Um, I think it's still Jeremy's bed."

He scoffed at her. "Oh no. He relinquished all rights to that room when I told him it smelled like sweat, sex and his sister," he grinned back at her. "Trust me, till I get you to my real bed, "I'm claiming that as mine..ours. Now hurry up." He patted her firmly on the butt as she headed into the room, earning himself a cute fake glare from her as she slipped into the room.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting up when they knocked on the door a few minutes later. They had passed Elijah pacing in the living room and he looked like he wanted to be alone. With a short nod Damon pulled Elena gently past him and toward the back bedroom.

Bonnie called out to them at the first knock. She smiled and reached out her hands when Elena races forward and embraced her. "I'm so glad you are okay," Elena cried in her arms. She held her friend for a few seconds, her head on her shoulder. Pulling back she saw Damon standing there so politely watching them.

"I'm glad you are okay too Bon Bon." He moved toward the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "You look like you might have slept well," he grinned. "Little Gilbert good company?"

He flinched. "Damn it. I told myself I was not going to call him that ever again." Both girls looked at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Because he saved my life before, when Klaus blew up my car, I promised myself I would not talk down to him ever again." He shut his eyes slowly remembering his precious car in nothing but a heap of metal now.

Elena thought it was sweet that Damon had determined to honor her brother for what he had done. "Where is my brother anyway?" She looked around. They hadn't past him in the cabin.

"Oh I think he is showering or something. He wasn't really clear and I was just waking up then. He mumbled something about needing to go. And yes Damon," Bonnie smiled at him. "Jeremy was very good company."

She thought back to him being so sweet to her all night. Making sure she was warm, holding her in his arms. Being the perfect gentleman and letting her sleep. He had even woken her up a couple times at night to make sure her head condition wasn't going to let her slip away from him.

Bonnie knew she might have a concession but she did feel much better. And besides the odd bout of dizziness, she was good. She shook her head smiling at Elena and then noticed a sort of nervousness about her and she saw it in Damon too. Like they needed to tell her something."What's going on guys? What am I missing?"

She sat up more and moved over for Elena to sit beside her. "Jer filled me in more about things yesterday and what all happened that he could remember. It's hard to believe that you are together... like in love, together after barely a day. But I can see how happy you make each other. Just looking at you both when you walked in together I could see it."

Elena smiled at her friend. Having her and Caroline's support for her relationship with Damon meant so much to her. "Thank you Bonnie. I am happy. We are happy. I could never have dreamed being with this guy..." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, looking up at him in adoration. "would be so amazing. I seriously can't imagine how I didn't see it sooner. It feels like we have been together for years already."

Bonnie smiled again. "That is so great Lena. You deserve it. After all the hell with your doppelganger and now with Klaus here, you deserve some happiness." She tilted her head to the side debating the risk of asking this question but it seemed like there might never be a better time. "Um El, I know you have seen your brother and I getting closer. So I, um was wanting to ask for your big sister permission if I could date him? He is so sweet and brave and so hot and I think I love him."

Elena's eyes went wide. "Oh wow Bon. He has been though so much and had so much pain in his life, more than a lifetimes worth of pain." She saw her friends face fall thinking she was rejecting the idea of them together. "He deserves to end up with someone as amazing as you."

Bonnie had tears in her eyes and she reached out to hug her best friend again. "Really?" she could hardly believe it. Elena nodded to her. "Thank you so much."

"You are so welcome Bonnie. You both deserve so much happiness." She looked up behind her at Damon who was still just standing near her. Her face lit up as she saw him smiling back at her, their fingers tangled together like there was magnet between them. They just had to be touching one way or another and it calmed her so much to feel his hand in hers. "Just like Damon and I found that happiness and will never let it slip away."

Elena then pulled on Damon's hand and urged him to sit down beside her. "Um Bon, I um, actually WE, have something we are hoping you can help us with." She looked determinedly at Damon trying to remind him with her eyes to have faith and not think right away that this baby was Stefan's. Not even that seemed possible. But she hoped Bonnie would know something.

"I'll try. What is it? When you guys walked in here Elena, you looked like you were glowing. But now you guys look like you have seen a ghost."

Damon stifled a laugh, glad the conversation was moving toward the baby talk. The sooner they could find out if she knew anything to help them the sooner he could get his girl back in bed with him. "Well maybe a little bit of both Bon. Not a ghost but something just as unreal." He placed his hand on Elena's stomach and slipped it under her long sleeved pink top.

Bonnie looked back and forth between them and down at her friends stomach that Damon was very gently caressing. Her eyes got wider as she studied them both.

Damon's lips made a tight line watching her process things and then she sucked in a huge breath. "Yeah Bon, we think Elena is pregnant."

Elena put her hand over his and nodded slowly to the look of disbelief plastered all over Bonnie's face. "I think he is right. He heard the heartbeat before and he even did this amazing vampire trick and let my consciousness into his mind and let me hear it too! It was incredible."

Bonnie was shocked. She wasn't sure she heard them right. "Wow, just, okay. Wow. But I thought...I mean, I never actually had a sex talk conversation with you Damon, but isn't it _not_ supposed to work for the undead to umm... create life? I mean that just sounds unnatural," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh trust me we had this talk upstairs. You think it sounds unreal..." Damon reached for her hand and she let him lead her to place it on Elena's belly. "It sounds as real at it gets." He closed his eyes and put his other hand on Bonnie's head.

Elena leaned back in the bed watching them on either side of her. She had not asked to be taken into the vision this time. She assumed that probably Damon could only take one person at a time. He sounded like it had been hard enough for him to hold it the first time for very long.

She watched him as his face was scrunched up in concentration and she saw the wonder in his features the second that he must have heard the strong powerful heartbeats as loud as she had heard them. She snapped her eyes to Bonnie and she saw a look of pure amazement as she must have been able to hear it too. They stayed like that for another few seconds and then Damon's eyes flew open and he nearly fell off the bed.

She grabbed for him before he lost his balance. His eyes were wide and full of shock. What happened. This didn't seem like how it had been with her. "Hey honey, what happened? Are you okay?"

He blinked a couple times and looked back and forth between them. Bonnie wore a similar expression. "Bon, what did you do?" he asked her.

The dark haired witch shook her head at both of them. "I don't know Damon. What did you see?" She was not sure she understood what she saw at all. "I heard it and I saw something too. That I know for sure. You are right Elena that was unbelievable. I heard a heartbeat too!"

Damon was still trying to figure out in his mind what he had seen. "It was strange Bon. When I showed Elena the heartbeat I saw light and the sound was so clear and echoing all around us. But this time when I heard it it think I saw a piece of your consciousness; something in your mind."

Bonnie sat more forward her eyes fixed on him. "Can you describe it? I really don't have any memories of yesterday at all. Jer thought it would probably be from the concussion but I'm not so sure. What if someone wanted me to forget or made me forget things that happened? The last thing I remember is being in the tomb with Elijah and Jeremy and talking to Stefan and wanting to help him get free."

Damon thought back as he felt Elena lean in to him against his chest. His hand was still on her stomach, feeling the beautiful heartbeat and she was clutching his other hand in hers and just resting in his embrace. "That was at least two nights ago. SO you have no memories from anything yesterday? Not coming here or Klaus attacking you?"

She shook her head. No everything was a blank. That was really strange.

He turned his head and kissed Elena's hair and she nuzzled in more to him but was still quiet listening to them. "Well, I saw you in my mind. You were at The Grill, Bon. And I saw Klaus, he had his hands around Jeremy's neck and you were screaming and begging him to let him go. I saw you laying on the ground and crying. Then in another flash I saw blood moving on its own and two separate trails twining together on a piece of paper. It looked so strange and the blood formed hearts all on its own and then one heart opened up and the other went inside it so they were linked. Then they just burst into flames. That was all I saw."

Bonnie leaned back taking it all in. "I was with Klaus? At The Grill? He was hurting Jeremy? Blood linking? Why would I not remember that? What I saw was strange too. I saw you Damon. I saw you laying on the ground in the pouring rain and saw Klaus leaning over you. He had a knife and had cut your wrist and collected your blood in a vial. I heard him whisper 'Let's see who will be Daddy? Two down, one to go.'"

Elena was listening and trying to make sense of everything that they were saying. "We were taking about it yesterday that Klaus had been taking our blood Bon. He tried to take mine just before you arrived and brain melted him and threw him against a tree." She looked up at Damon then. "But that vial of my blood was shattered on the ground. And then don't you remember Damon, that you had blood on your hand too when you were compelled to bring me to Klaus?"

He nodded slowly not sure what she was getting at.

"I don't know Damon, Klaus seemed intent on getting my blood and yours too, maybe Stefan's. Why would he be doing that? Who's blood did he have by then?" Elena said curiously.

Damon's mind was racing. "I remember too that when you were so out of it Bonnie, that you were mumbling about Klaus taking them. Maybe you meant the vials of blood?. Elijah heard you say in Latin I think that he needed a vampire to open the door to the impossible and you mentioned something about a linking spell. Who the hell got linked?"

Elena nearly jumped forward in his arms. "Damon, what if she was talking about me being able to get pregnant by a vampire? What if taking my blood and yours and maybe Stefan's made that possible?

In a flash both her hands were over her belly like she was protecting it from some unseen force. "Oh my God, what if _Klaus_ wanted me pregnant!" She shielded her stomach instinctively as if somehow just knowing what Klaus wanted, she could protect her child from him.

"What would he want with my baby?!" She was freaking out now and buried her head in Damon's shoulder. She had hardly even grasped that she might be pregnant and by a vampire! And now she was faced with the possibility that someone wanted to take her baby away from her!

Damon held her tightly, his head against her hair. He was rubbing her back and had his other hand protecting the baby too. He had no idea what the hell Klaus fucking Michaelson wanted with Elena's baby, but he vowed to himself right then that he would never let that bastard get a hold of her child.

He looked at Bonnie, while still cradling Elena as he heard her crying quietly into his shirt. Bonnie looked as scared as he felt. He nodded to her while placing a kiss on the top of his loves head, vowing that as long as he was alive, his love and her precious baby no matter who the father was were not going to come to any harm.

They would have to go through him and he would fight till his last breath to keep them safe.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm almost done the next chapter. Did you guys want me to post it already or wait since I haven't started writing the next one after that yet? Up to you. Let me know.

Thanks so much for the reviews and the pms and all the baby name suggestions. They were all great and it helped me decide on the names.


	11. Visions, Dreams And Promises

A/N: Sorry for the delay. We had wifi issues almost all week here. So here is a nice long Delena full chapter for you. I have the next chapter almost already written and can post it soon too. Enjoy!

* * *

Damon held her tightly to him, whispering soothing words in her ear. His mouth had nearly fallen open at her possible theory and his eyes widened in fear and rage at the thought of that bastard after Elena's baby, his baby. Hell he knew it might not be his but till he knew he wanted to call the precious baby his.

His mind was swirling with all the things they were saying, like they were trying to put together a giant puzzle. He scrunched up his face, deep in concentration. "So, _Klaus_ wanted to get you pregnant?! That sounds insane. Why the hell would he want that? I thought to break the curse he needed to drain you of all your blood. I'm never drunk enough to understand everything."

He felt like he was in shock. Everything they were saying sounded impossible. But it fit too, with what they had already learned and what he had seen in Bonnie's mind. And he did not miss the fact that even though he had only been with Elena yesterday, that this baby could actually be his and not Stefan's, like he had thought. What if this was all because of Klaus and a spell _he_ enacted through Bonnie somehow? The original dick had only shown up yesterday night at the tomb so then maybe, just maybe there was a chance this was his son or daughter! That would be just so amazing, he thought.

He bent his head to kiss her hair and continued to run his hand over her stomach as they sat there, soothing her silent tears. He felt her finally stop shaking in his arms and rubbed his hand gently over her belly. He wanted to tell her without words how much this baby meant to him, even not knowing if it was his and that she could rest in his strength. He would protect them from anything and anyone that would dare threaten them.

He was about ready to suggest her just amputating his hand so he could keep it with the baby all the time, even when he was not with her. He was trying to think on way too little sleep right now. Shit. That would not be possible no matter how much he would love nothing more than to be feeling that heartbeat every second, till he could hold his treasured baby in his arms.

He shook his head, trying to think more to help them figure this out. Some things still felt so out of place. "But Lanie, you said that he didn't get your blood at all. That the vial had broken all over the ground. I mean I wasn't there then and was laying under a piece of my car with fucking metal in my leg, so I didn't see you then...but how would it work then? So how could his plan work if he never had your blood to use for the spell?"

Elena realized he was right. She and Stefan had escaped to the cabin and her blood had gone all over the ground. Nothing made sense. "Well we know that he got your blood for sure and I can't remember him ever getting Stefan's. Do we know anything else? Is there anything you can do Bonnie to find out more?" she mumbled hopefully. This was such a mystery and the very thought that this could have happened because Klaus wanted it, scared her to death at the thought that he wanted her child for something!

Bonnie nodded. "Maybe I can feel something else. If your baby is in fact supernatural, I should be able to sense it." She moved her hand to Elena's belly again and Damon and Elena both moved their hands out of the way. She closed her eyes again and let her feelings guide her.

Damon was watching her deep in concentration and he looked back up at Elena. He didn't say a word thinking he might disrupt Bonnie's focus but he smiled down at his love, lifted his hand to cradle her head and pressed a kiss to the forehead. He could not seem to stop kissing her or showing her any kind of affection. Like if he didn't, he felt short of his own breath until his mouth or his hand or any part of him was touching her again. He saw her smile back at him as they both waited anxiously for Bonnie to find out something, anything that could give them a clue to what Klaus wanted and what was going on.

He turned his head back to the door. He hadn't been paying much attention to anything except her what they were saying here and of course the heartbeat he wanted to never let go of hearing. But now he wondered what was taking Jeremy so long. Yesterday that boy had not looked like he wanted to spend a second away from Bonnie and now it was nearing a half hour and he still wasn't back? Something was not right and he just could not let go of the uneasiness he felt from it.

He stood up and walked closer to the door, listening. There was no sound of a shower going at all and the cabin was silent otherwise. Elena was looking strangely at him and he put his finger to his lips to make sure she stayed quiet. She nodded to him and turned back to look at Bonnie. Damon was just about to head out of the room to see if Jeremy was in fact in the bathroom, when Bonnie's eyes flew open and she gasped.

She had been transported in her mind and could suddenly see Elena laying on the ground. Her belly was huge and she was clutching at it while her other hand was on the ground squeezed into a fist. She could hear her friend screaming in pain, seeing her head thrown back. Oh my God, she realized she was watching Elena in labor! She heard her cry out again and groan low in her throat. Bonnie saw that it looked like she wasn't in a hospital. She looked like she was outside and there was writing on a stone that she was leaning on. 'Gra' was all she could see all Elena was leaning against the rest of the lettering on that line and 'Gil' was underneath it. She heard her cry out and again and look around. She screamed Damon's name and her face was all sweaty. Then she heard another voice. "C'mon Elena. You are almost there. One more push!" She recognized the voice was Caroline's but she could not see her. Where was Damon? Then Elena screamed for Damon again and everything went blank.

Elena had been waiting with baited breath for her friend to tell them something, anything more about this crazy situation. "Bon, hey. What did you see?" Her friend looked a bit disoriented and she quickly reached out to steady her as she looked like she was going to faint. "Hey, Bonnie. Are you okay? What happened?"

Damon was back at their side in an instant and caught Bonnie's shoulder's before she fainted. She looked up at him smiling weakly.

"I saw you, Elena. I must have seen the future. I saw you in labor! Oh my God El, you really are pregnant!" Bonnie cried out.

"You did?!" Elena's eyes were shining with wonder, happy for another conformation of this miracle. This was really happening! Bonnie nodded and Elena threw herself in her friends arms and hugged her again and they rocked back and forth like typical girls celebrating.

Damon watching them nearly squealing in excitement and hugging and he was so happy for her. He still did not know if it was his. He knew she had been with Stefan only a few weeks ago. So how could they figure that out? He was dying to know for sure. "Did you see anything else Bon? Anything to indicate who was the father?"

Elena turned to him, standing up and pulled him into her arms. She knew he must be feeling insecure by everything and she wished there was a way for them to find out if he was in fact her baby's daddy. "Yeah Bonnie. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, I heard you crying out for Damon, but I couldn't see him anywhere. And Caroline was there yelling at you to push Elena. The only weird thing was that I don't know why but I was sure you were not in a hospital but outside somewhere against a big stone with writing on it. But no I couldn't see Damon or anyone else."

Bonnie tried again and put her hand back on Elena's stomach and concentrated and was quiet for over a minute her eyes squeezed shut. Her hand jumped back suddenly and Bonnie's eyes were wide. "Fire. I saw fire and heard crying and screaming I heard Elena crying your name Damon and I'm sure I heard Stefan yelling something. Then there was a crash, like lots of glass breaking. I could not see anything else but it felt as if I was right there and I could feel the fire all around me. I have no idea what that could mean. The room was so full of smoke that I could not even see where it was. In both the visions Elena is calling for you. Where are you Damon? " She turned to him her eyes full of fear at what she saw.

No one knew what to say about that. It sounded horrifying and Damon held Elena and the baby tighter. Why the hell would he not be there, for the birth, or if Elena was trapped in a building on fire!

Bonnie shook her head. Nothing made any sense. "You said you had only been with her yesterday right?"

She was amazed at how much had changed while she had been going in and out of consciousness the day before. She had thought Elena was with Stefan and in not even a day she was with Damon. She must have slept through a lot.

"Uh yeah Bon. That's right," Damon replied, uncomfortable talking about this with anyone 'not' Elena and seeing all three of them choosing not to talk about the fire at all. "After we all got in the cabin safely, Lanie and I carried Stef upstairs to rest. We had been through lots and there was so much emotion. And one thing led to another and yeah." He avoided her eyes but did not in any way want her to think he regretted what they had done. "But yesterday was our first time and we have been together a couple times since."

He looked at Bonnie, hope flooding his eyes. "Do you think the baby could be mine? I mean I don't understand anything really but I thought normally you couldn't hear the heartbeat till at least a couple weeks pregnant? Not a day."

Before Bonnie could answer him Elena felt a tug in her stomach again and her hand flew to her mouth.

Damon could see what was happening in an instant. "Oh no. Again?" he mumbled to her. She nodded and he blurred her into the bathroom just in time for her to lean over the toilet and her stomach contracted hard as she threw up. He held her in his arms, sitting them both on the floor and rubbed her back up and down as she gagged.

Bonnie walked into the bathroom seeing what was happening. "Well that answered my next question about if you had any human signs that you were pregnant." She smiled at her friend, still in shock this was happening. "I guess there isn't a clearer sign."

Damon looked up at her. "Yeah she actually threw up once last night already too. But then we had no idea what could have caused it." He held her hair back from her face and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

She looked weak when she looked back at him after gagging and emptying her stomach of the little that might still be there. "If you did this to me Salvatore, I already hate you," she glared at him.

He grinned back at her. "Oh you will love me so much more when you see that little face for the first time. You will forget all about the aches and pains and vomiting that is likely here to stay for quite awhile." He pulled her head up so he could look into her slightly bloodshot eyes. "I promise I will be here for through everything. And I will do everything I can to ease your pain, sweetness. You are my world and there is nothing I want more than to be right here with you through this."

Elena's glare melted into a tenative smile as she gazed up at him. She pulled his mouth down on hers and he opened to her instantly, capturing her lips and holding her close. She pulled back after she was already getting lost in his kisses when she realized Bonnie was still there in the doorway.

She bent her head against his shoulder. "Sorry Bon, I forgot you were there."

Bonnie smiled back at her. "Its fine Elena. I can see how much you love each other. It's so fricking cute. But I'll give you lovebirds some privacy. I'm going to go check around to see if Jeremy is upstairs. I'm getting worried about him. I'll be back guys." And she disappeared from the doorway.

Damon looked back down at her. "She thinks we are cute. Awe. I think I just charmed your two besties, sweetness." He licked his lips and made another icky face. "But I'll tell what's not cute...you my love," he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, "need to brush your teeth. I think I tasted last night's omelets, worse than the ones I made for Kat. And those were really bad."

He made that adorable icky face at her again and her hand flew to her mouth totally forgetting that she had just been vomiting and then kissed him in the next minute. She wanted to disappear into the floor. "Oh my God, Damon. I can't believe I did that! I am so embarrassed." She turned her head away from him and looked at the tiled floor.

Damon's laughed, cradling her in his lap where he was still sitting on the floor by the toilet. "It's okay baby. I'm sure we will see much worse of each other yet, especially with you having a baby. They say you shouldn't marry someone till you have seen them with the flu. I'd say this is pretty similar."

Elena laughed fakely. "No, I'm sure pregnancy will be much worse than the flu, honey. I can just imagine how you would feel about me seeing me so huge, waddling when I walk, not being able to paint my own toes, or see my feet at all by the end! I've heard that your whole body can swell up till your toes look like sausages! Are you sure that is going to be okay Damon?" Her eyes were teary and pleading, scared that the more her baby took over her body she wouldn't look beautiful anymore. "No, sexy smooth stomach, instead icky stretch marks. I've heard your breasts get bigger too, and I'll be hungry all the time and so emotional. How will you love me then?"

Damon frowned at her little rant. Everything she said was so cute to him. They had barely said I love you for the first time yesterday and now she was already doubting his feelings for her when she could be pregnant with his child? He would be over the moon for them to be a little family!

"Elena, angel, I will never stop loving you. You will look gorgeous fully pregnant. I'd love to paint your toes. I've always thought duck waddles were so cute. Bigger breasts, bring it on baby, and I'll help you pick out your shoes when you can't see your feet. You know I love your smooth stomach but it will be worth it. Hungry? I can blur to the nearest store or The Grill and compel them to make you what ever you want at any hour. And I think," he said, squeezing his eyes shut a bit not sure of her reaction. "I think you are already getting emotional and I can help you through that too. Watching your body change because of a baby will only make me love you more. You will be radiant and my God sweetness, this baby possibly being mine would be even better."

He bent his head, his forehead against hers, his voice taking on a lower more serious lilt. "But even if it's Stefan's and he doesn't make it. If for some reason we can't save him, I will love his child like it was mine and be the best father I can for Stefan. I will tell his son or daughter every day how much their daddy loved them and what I hero he had been to their mommy and me. They will know him and I will tell them stories of Steffy as a kid and all the crazy things their dad did when he was their age. They will know every day how much he loved them."

"Damon we should tell him about the baby," Elena said.

"We will, I promise," he assured her.

He saw Elena just staring at him her eyes flooded with tears as he spoke. "And if we do save him and the baby is his, I will not get in the way of Stefan being a dad either I promise. I will be whatever you and this little bundle of perfectness need me to be." He had been stroking her face gently as he spoke, his other hand finding the baby again.

She smiled at him. "Oh Damon," she breathed out. "You have no idea how amazing you are." She was beaming at him as he smirked at her.

"I think I have a teeny tiny idea of how amazing I am." She laughed and pulled his face back to hers and kissed him hungrily. He opened to her, cradling her head in his hands, digging his fingers in her soft chestnut locks.

But the next second her expression changed as they kissed and her eyes flew open and she froze. Damon's eyes opened fast too seeing her looking strangely at him one second and then the next she flung herself back toward the toilet and vomited some more. She gripped the edges and let her body empty more from her stomach when she thought it was already empty.

She lay her head on the edge of the toilet not having the strength to keep it up. "Damn it! I kissed you again with my yucky mouth. I must be grossing you out now already. How will you still think I'm beautiful then, all fat?" Her eyes found his as she watched him staring at her, smiling tenderly. Then she turned and gagged some more even though her stomach was empty and there was nothing left.

Damon could not help but grin at the her when she was laying there gagging as he rubbed her back. He did not care that he could taste what she must be tasting now. She had tipped her head up to him and gazed at him with eyes full of so much love. She had loose hairs sticking to her face, and her forehead looked sweaty. Her eyes were more bloodshot than before and he could see she was so, so tired and weak. She had barely eaten anything in days and now he had no idea how much of his tenderly prepared supper she had not thrown up.

He reached to smooth the hairs from her face, smiling so freely at her. "You will never stop being beautiful to me. Right now, with your head on the toilet, seconds after throwing up, your hair sweaty and sticking to your face and all I see is how I can't believe you are mine."

She laughed, shaking her head not believing him after knowing what she must look like right now. "No, Damon, you must be blind then if you see me beautiful now." She stood up shakily and looked in the mirror above the sink. "I have bags under my eyes, and look like I haven't slept in a week. My eyes almost look like yours when you vamp out, they are so bloodshot from puking. My hair is such a mess I don't even think I have worn makeup since before I went to see Stefan in the tomb. I look hideous!"

Damon pulled her back down in his lap where he was still sitting on the floor. "No baby. _That_ is not what I see." She sniffled and was quiet just looking at him with a pout on her lips. "I see your eyes fighting to sleep, despite the nightmares you have had lately. I see that you are so strong despite facing so much fear in your mind. You eyes being bloodshot are because you are taking care of our baby."

He wanted to say that whether it was true or not and he saw her smile at him. "I know, I know," he mumbled to her. "I don't know if it's mine yet but until I do, I want to call it mine, at least if I'm not in front of Stefan." He cleared his throat. "I don't care if you wear make up. You look so beautiful with nothing on...clothes included." He could not resist smirking again. "And your hair, well you know it only looks Medusa-ish because I can't keep my fingers out of it, especially when I'm burying myself in you and making you mine over and over."

She smiled at him, in awe of his words and his devotion to her.

He pulled her closer in his lap, her legs wrapping around him. "I know you probably didn't think you looked beautiful back in the tomb before either but you did...to me. When Brody pushed you on my lap forcing us to kiss, you had blood on your neck and all over your white shirt that I ripped. Your eyes were so full of fear, your hair tangled and caked with blood. " He stroked her hair as he spoke tenderly. "You had bruises on your face and arms and legs, and the bastard had nearly broke your arm till I fed you my blood. But as I sat there with you in my lap, just like now, knowing I was going to get to kiss you and show you even a little bit how much I loved you, I thought you looked as sexy as hell."

Her eyes were so wide, locked on his as he poured out more of his feelings to her. Wow, he was turning into such a sap, he thought to himself. She was shaking her head looking like she still didn't believe him.

He growled at her in annoyance that she could not see what he was seeing. "Fuck baby, you had bourbon dripping down your skin all over you and you have no idea how much I wanted to lick up every drop from your smooth skin. To put my tongue all over your trembling hot body. Kissing you like that, even in the worst circumstances was one of the most passionate experiences of my life. I had imagined kissing you for so long and yearned for it every night and dreamed of you in my arms. And then it was all right there in front of me. You looked at me, your eyes showing fear, but I could see a longing in them for me that maybe you didn't even know of yourself."

He bent his head shyly. "I have a kind of confession to make Lanie."

She was staring at him hearing so much emotion and feelings pouring out of him. There were no walls, nothing between them. He was sharing with her so openly and so earnest. She loved how deeply their relationship was progressing. She was so happy he felt safe to share with her. This side of him had turned her entire world upside down in only a few days and she could not imagine things ever not being like this with him. But now she was curious. His last confession was that their first kiss was not really the first time as he had shown her through her mind that morning.

Damon cleared his throat. "I ah, um when you were sleeping in my arms in the tomb. You were so weak and I had fed you my blood and well at first I was just watching you sleep and seeing all your injuries and what that creep did to you, but soon I saw how sexy your little lace panties were, and your lacy bra peeking out from your shirt and I'll admit... I wanted you then already."

Elena smirked at him. "Now why does that not surprise me, Salvatore. You ogling me while I was sleeping." She was not surprised. Before he had told her that he watched her sleep in her room once he had been invited in/ She had sensed or even smelled him on her some mornings when she woke up. Like he had been close to her and watching her. Normally she would think she would have been freaked out by that thought, but she knew that he was protecting her and keeping her safe in her dreams and at night from enemies. But he was still a man so she was not surprised at what he had done.

"It was more than just looking angel. I kinda saw how much blood you had all over your arm. It looked like the wolf bit you on your hand before I arrived and then I watched the dick dig into your neck to keep me back. So you had a lot of blood all down your arm and throat and even between your fingers."

Her curious and slightly shocked expression made him even more nervous. "I licked up your blood." He looked back at her for any sign of her anger at his confession. "I licked down your arm, had lifted you up and had my tongue on your neck. God baby I felt so good and yet so bad. I licked between your fingers and sucked on them and I heard you moan when I did that. I'm sorry but your blood was just calling to me and tasted so good. I never bit you but my tongue was all over you."

He bent his head back down as he finished. Damon was not even sure he knew why he had shared that with her. Part of him just wanting no secrets, nothing between them. He blinked and looked up and he felt her fingers under his chin. He shook his head, as he thought he heard her softly laughing. Snapping his eyes up to hers he saw her smiling.

"Oh, honey I have a confession too." Her eyes were shiny with her recent tears but then showed a sense of teasing too. "I was dreaming of you then, when I was laying in your arms. I had no idea what you were doing to me right then but in my dreams you were kissing me, all down my arm and along my neck and bare shoulder, and the dream felt so real when you kissed and sucked on my fingers. I swear I could feel you doing that. But when I woke up I was still so scared from where we were and needing to get away that I did not even remember it till now."

Damon studied her as she had shared. She still sat cradled in his arms in his lap and his hands slipped under the hem of her pink top and caressed the skin by her hips. She moaned now and laid her head on his shoulder. "I had no idea you drempt of me. I think our bodies were trying to get us together before your mind was open to it."

Elena sighed, leaning against him. "I remember feeling so relaxed as I slept in your arms and I did not want the dream to end. Your mouth on me felt so good. I thought it was just the dream feeling so vivid and had no idea your tongue had actually been on me then. You definitely are my bad boy."

He laughed. "M mm always. Just for you. But I can turn it all around and be good father to our baby. I promise Elena."

"Our baby," Elena breathed. "I love how that sounds Damon. But I don't want you to get your hopes up and then break your heart if its not yours. I never want you to get hurt."

"I'm tough. I can take it," he promised her. "Just being able to say it feels amazing. But I am very aware of how much it could hurt it she is Stefan's."

Elena looked at him with a playful smirk. "She?"

He cleared his throat. "Umm, I just have this feeling that it's a girl. And you will be beautiful, swollen, stretch marks, sausage toes and all." He stuck out his tongue as she made her own icky face at him. But then he saw more emotion hit her from what he had said and she looked like she was going to cry.

Elena's smile grew as she felt tears prickle her lashes while she ran her hand over her belly. Her shirt had ridden up and Damon's hand had been there the whole time they had been talking and she tangled her fingers with his. She was scared to experience all that having a child could do to her body. She was barely 17 but the chance to have a baby with her love, a vampire who could not normally ever father children. It was a dream come true no matter how hard it might be. "Well we will just have to wait and see."

"I repeat, you guys are so totally adorable." A voice called from the doorway. They both turned toward it and saw Bonnie grinning back at them again. "What? The door was wide open. It was nearly impossible to not hear your little lovely dovey talk."

"Well Bon, I was just reassuring my girl here, since she was so overcome with thinking that I won't love her through this baby changing her body. She could not be more wrong and I hope she sees that now." He turned back to Elena and saw her eyes shining with love for him as she nodded slowly as a smile crept across her face.

Bonnie smiled at them. "Awe. It was so cute. I had no idea big, bad Damon Salvatore could be cute. Already saying you are having a girl, loving her when she gets stretch marks and swells everywhere. Just awwww." She gushed at him rolling her eyes.

"Oh and Elena don't worry about how you look really." Bonnie tried to reassure her too, " I mean my goodness, you are growing a new little person in you. My cousin had a baby awhile back and she said that you lose all sense of shame but that seeing that little face made everything worth it. She sounded like a crazy person explaining her delivery and I'd rather unhear most of it, but she said..."

"Bon really?! You think I want to hear delivery stories now?!" Elena snapped at her friend. "I feel weak enough from throwing up so much and losing so much blood yesterday. I think I just want to lie down." She scooted lower and leaned her head on Damon's chest and felt his hand over her head stroking her hair softly.

Bonnie's face fell and she tried to recover realizing how Elena did not need to think about any of that pain now already. "Well maybe this will be a shorter pregnancy. You never know. I mean it's not like you are an elephant, right?"

Damon threw Bonnie a cold glare. "She most definitely is not! You don't get to call my fiance... huge... animal…names. Absolutely not, ever! Even when she is almost due. No whale or hippo, cow nothing. Not even that she is as big as a house. Are we clear?"

"Whoa, fiance?" Bonnie exclaimed missing the rest of what Damon was saying and Elena nodded to her. "You guys really do move fast. Married with kids before most people... blink." She smiled at both of them. "I'm kidding. But wow that's a lot to absorb from me being out of it for hardly a day!"

She could not stop smiling at the adorable couple sitting on the floor. They looked so comfortable with each other, like they had been together for years already.

She shook her head and tried to focus on what Damon had asked her before they all raced off to the bathroom. "I'm far from the expert here too but if Klaus managed somehow to allow vampires to be able to be fertile like humans through the spell, then this baby would be part supernatural right?" Bonnie pointed out. They both nodded at her taking in all she was saying. "It makes sense since I could sense the baby."

"Well I mean then we have no idea how quickly this baby will grow, do we? I mean I saw Twilight. They had sex on their wedding night and before her honeymoon was over she had felt the baby move and looked like she was a few months pregnant already. So who knows, maybe this pregnancy is like that and it might only be a short time. Maybe hearing the heartbeat this soon is normal for a supernatural pregnancy."

Damon looked back at Elena. So there was hope. He had to hang onto that. But ick, he thought hearing the reference to that pasty vanilla vampire movie. He had never seen the movies, but the books were bad enough how fake and stupid they were. However Bonnie was right, they had shown a very rapid supernatural pregnancy. So who knew what could happen to his precious Elena.

Damon had almost forgotten what Bonnie had left to go do. "Bon, did you find him?" He had burst into the bathroom before slamming the door open without a thought that someone could be in there. All he had been thinking was that his love was seconds from vomiting and he needed to get her to the bathroom. But Jer had said he was in here and very obviously was not. So where the hell was he?

Bonnie nodded at him. "No, I looked everywhere. He is not here anywhere. I even asked Elijah and he said he had not heard or seen him in hours. Where is he Damon? He knows it is dangerous to go outside."

Elena remembered that Jer had wanted her to ask Damon something before. She lifted her hand and turned his head toward hers. "Honey, Jer had told me before that he had been having dreams of Katherine? Is that normal?"

Damon looked puzzled. Gilbert dreaming of the evil Kat? "Umm, no I don't think so. Why?"

Elena looked up in his eyes. "He just mentioned that she had been calling to him in his mind. He was sure he heard her calling him."

Damon froze. Oh shit. "He heard her? In his head?"

Elena nodded. Having no idea why it looked like Damon had just seen a ghost.

Damon got up fast and gently put Elena on her feet.

Shit, shit, shit! He prayed he was wrong. He knew what Kat had done. He had done the same thing to Caroline when Stefan had locked him up and planned to starve him of blood and desiccate him for decades.

He grabbed for his loves face. "Stay here. Do not go outside! Promise me Elena." She nodded slowly and he was glad she did not fight him on this. She was way too precious herself to risk getting in any danger and now even more so since he had another little person inside her to protect that he already loved.

"Damon, what's going on?" she yelled after him as he ran out the door.

"She is wants him to free her! I have to stop her!" he yelled as he ran.

* * *

Next chapter we find out what Caroline did about the blood she took. Jer is missing and Kat is up to no good as always. Damon is desperate to protect his little family. Elijah is seeing how well his brother has planned his attack. Everyone is about to see just how far Klaus will go get get to Elena!


	12. What Do You Think? Author's note

I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter just yet. I do have more to post soon and my story is far from done. But there definitely is more angst coming and more our heroes have to face before its all better. It will be so worth it I promise you. I have lots of great ideas for the coming chapters.

But with the finale on last night I have not been able to stop thinking of it and I have a question for you.

There were lots that was done so beautifully. Stefan dying was the perfect ending as heartbreaking as that was. Seeing him begging Damon to let him do it and the power of that scene was incredible. I screamed when I heard Damon say "But you are still human." And I just knew he was going to compel him. I knew that Stefan met Elena in the school later from previews so my heart was in my throat that Damon was truly the death at the end. But I refused to believe it could end so terribly.

So seeing that Stefan was on vervain and that he gave Damon the cure I was so excited and longing so deeply for the Delena reunion. Elena's scenes saying goodbye to Stefan were so achingly sad. I cried then already seeing him saying goodbye to her. But knowing Damon was alive and they would have their reunion I was on the edge of my seat just waiting for that moment. Stefan finally getting to be with his best friend after everything was the perfect ending for him too.

But he wasn't there when she woke up, which to me was the first wrong thing. But he was saying goodbye to his brother and had a beautiful moment with Caroline so I understood that. Those two have bonded with their pain of losing both Liz and now Stefan.

But I don't know about you but I was left with feeling so blah about Delena's reunion. That was hardly a kiss. I expected like breathy moans and spinning her around and saying I can't believe you are here. I'm waited so long to be in your arms. I don't know just... more. It felt so anticlimactic after how powerful the episode was.

Seeing all the people, ghosts watching everyone was so sweet, Jo and Tyler and Grams helping. Jer back to help run the school was so cool. Klaus' letter and the hint of hope there was so exciting. Bon being brave and taking on the world and doing what she and Enzo dreamed to do. But I was so sad that they did not any kind of happy ending and that felt wrong too.

Damon and Elena got their happy ending but we didn't get to see any of it and that sucked. I would have loved to see them get married, know if they had kids, what Damon did as a human. Watched pieces of their lives even in short pieces as they grew older. It felt so rushed and so forced.

So since last night I have had the massive urge to write a better ending. Just a one shot and probably pretty long but more depth and what we as the fans wanted to see. So I am asking you my readers what you think of me doing that and what you would like to have seen or how you felt the ending went for you. Were you happy with it? What could have been done better and how would have liked to see it done?

I will for sure finish my series here yet but I just feel I want to write an ending more the way it should have gone, especially for Delena. What do you think? Could you let me know what you would have liked to see? If you have ideas you want me to add please let me know asap. I have lots of ideas myself and can't say I'll incorporate everything people suggest but I just felt the ending needed more. Much more closure for all of us that have loved these amazing people for 8 years or more.

I can't believe its over and that in itself is sad. The show had everything. Romance, intrigue, action, thrills, terror, bad guys you loves to hate and bad guys you grew to love. The long delicious slow burn of the main couple, heart aches and pain and joys and family and brotherhood. And now sadly it can only live on in fan fiction so we as readers and authors can still dream of, read or write these characters how we want to. If you read this author's note till the end thank you. And please send you any requests by review on what you would love to have seen be different in the ending. Love and hugs.


	13. Begging For Life

A/N: I'm sorry it took longer to post this. After the finale of TVD I started a new story a series of one shots like chronological stories of Delena's life and all the other characters too! I have only posted 2 chapters so far and am once this is posted I will work on chapter 3. I will never abandon this one I promise but I will go back and forth updating both.

This story is just ramping up and gets darker again for a time soon so I think the light hearted and more fluffy human story will balance that out well. So please go check it out. Its called Our New Beginning. And I feel it helps fill in the gaps that the show just rushed through. Any ideas you have for scenes you would love to see please let me know and I will do a scenes as people requests come in and as in order as I can.

My apologies to Imarifirst for one more 'horrible' Klaroline sex scene. So sorry to make you gag again. It was necessary for the plot but I felt bad writing it knowing the response I would get from you! Lol. But that is it for them for quite a while. Klaus will be full of rage when he finds out what she did.

* * *

Caroline was still laying under Klaus. She still had not answered him. She cringed slightly, closing her eyes as he turned her head toward him and gazed in her eyes.

"Luv? Are you okay? What did you want to ask me?" The lines on his face were relaxed and he looked at peace. She could see the hint of worry in his eyes at her conflicting emotions right now. Had he figured out what she did? She wanted to tell him. She wanted to just throw that blood out and instead just beg him to save Stefan. The way he had been with her, he might do almost anything for her.

She sniffled and wiped her nose. He slid to the side of her body and regarded her with concern in his eyes. "I barely know you yet Nic, but I'm not surprised you can see how I am feeling."

He ran his hand down her face tenderly. "I want you to be happy Caroline, with me forever. I have so much I want to experience with you. I can show you the world."

He rolled his eyes, a half smirk pulling on his lips. "Shit, I sound like that street rat Aladdin," he smiled at her.

She laughed at him. "My goodness! The powerful Original knows Disney movies? Am I your Jasmine?" Her eyes were sparkling at him, seeing the playfulness on his face.

He smiled back at her. "Well don't expect me to burst into song my darling, but yes I have sat through childrens movies over the years. I have had friends, close friends with children and those little creatures are very hard to say no too."

He grinned leaning over her and kissed her lips tenderly. "And you are most definitely my Jasmine; all strong willed, independent, full of fire and attitude. And I'm sure you would look hot in a purple, bikini, Arabian outfit.

She giggled at him. "Wow, I just can't picture you like that at all Nic; sitting on the couch with kids around you. And I might be able to arrange showing you me in that kind of outfit. That sounds so fun!"

"Well I knew centuries ago that I would never be able to have children of my own and never found anyone worthy of sharing that experience with," he bent his head and nuzzled her nose with his, "... until now."

She inhaled sharply hearing what he had just said to her. Neither of them very obviously could have children ever, but just the thought of it and hearing that he had never found anyone to have a family with before her was incredible to hear.

"Now, what had you wanted to ask me?" he interrupted her thoughts.

Caroline just lay there, scared to ask. She already had his blood, but part of her dreaded betraying him and using it to heal Stefan. But she had to try. She would give anything to not betray him.

She sucked in a deep breath. "I know that when Katherine had me in her grip last night and was going to kill me," she started. "I was pretty out of it. But I heard her scream at you to tell her how to heal a werewolf bite. I saw her skin was so raw and torn by her neck and you showed her that it was your blood that could heal her."

She watched him just listening to her, his hand absently stroking down her bare body. She shivered at his touch and pulled the blanket up over her more. "I guess I was asking you if you would please heal Stefan? For me." She was pleading with him and she knew it. She saw his eyes soften for a moment.

He opened his mouth. She wanted him to heal Stefan? That baby vampire was still his key to getting to the doppelganger. He had the leverage in his very veins to get Elena to cooperate. " _You_ want that?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes, I do Nic. Stefan is my friend. He was there for me when Katherine turned me. He helped me learn to survive as a vampire, to control the cravings. I can't imagine what I could have done if he had not been there to keep me from hurting people. The cravings were so bad at first and I felt like I was going crazy with blood lust."

She looked sadly up at him. "He does not deserve this and if it wasn't for him I don't know if I would be here at all... to be with you."

Klaus took a deep breath, hearing her sharing with him. He had no idea the vampire that seemed so intent on saving the doppelganger's life was also connected to his Caroline. He had been her friend? Supported her? Kept her alive?

He let out the breath and looked down in her face again. "I had no idea, my darling. I would love nothing more than to grant you your wish...but I can't." He saw her features fall into a frown as she closed her eyes. "I want to Caroline I do, but I can't."

She snapped her eyes open fast, an angry coldness in them. "Yes, you can. You can save him. You just won't." She held up his wrist to her mouth, showing him how easy it would be to feed Stefan his blood.

"I can heal him luv, but it needs to be after we run away with the doppelganger. She is why I have not healed that young vampire. And I will, I promise, after I have her." He hated seeing the sadness in her face. Hell, he hated saying no to anything she desired. She was his queen in every way and he wanted to give her everything her heart longed for. But right now she was angry at him and sad and disappointed and he did not want her to feel any of those things.

"I _can_ heal him. I can do to for you. But it has to be after I have Elena." He tried to sooth her but she sat up quickly, pulling the blanket up over her bare chest blocking him from any more intimate touches.

"How can you think I would let you hurt my best friend either Nic? Elena will not willing come with you. I told you I don't need you to be all powerful. Just run away with me. Forget this whole thing power trip crap and trust in our love."

She reached out to run her finger along his jaw and she saw he was clenching it, like he was holding back anger or frustration. "Please Nic. Just let go of this desire to break the curse and be more powerful. All we need is each other. Don't you believe me?"

She climbed fully into his lap straddling him, letting the blanket fall to her bare hips. She felt his hands cradling her body, pulling her closer. His eyes fluttered closed as she looked pleadingly at him. She stroked both sides of his face, knowing that she was such a weakness for him. She could see how much he wanted to give in to her. Maybe this could all end in peace. Could that actually be possible?

Caroline felt his fingers slide up her sides and he pulled her hands off his face and held them between them.

"Caroline, I can't. I can't... just trust in our love. Not when I know what my father is capable of. He has probably been waiting for decades for me to find someone as beautiful and kind as you, so he could truly destroy me by torturing and killing you n front of me." He was running his hands over hers as he spoke, his eyes looked imploringly at her.

"Father found a woman that I cared about centuries ago. Her name was Aurora. In the year 1002 when my siblings and I disguised ourselves as nobles and hid from our father in a counts castle, we met. She was human when I was already a vampire. She was my first love, puppy love, not even close to the deep feelings I feel for you now. But I had never experienced love before. We started to have an affair and I believed she was in love with me. She even discovered that I was a vampire and tricked my sister to giving her blood so she could be with me forever and killed herself to become a vampire."

He struggled knowing this next part all too well. He had kept it out of his mind for decades at a time. But now he had to tell her, no matter how hard the memories would be to relive again.

"He had eventually tracked us to the castle and when I begged her to run with us she said she would and would gather her things and meet us outside the castle. But then when it came time to leave and escape father's clutches, my siblings and I were already on the outskirts of the castle when I heard her cry."

He was trembling now, and shut his eyes. When he opened them a beat later they were glassy with unshed tears. He swallowed hard and forced the words out of his mouth. "I turned around and saw her hanging by ropes on her arms over the castle wall." He drew in a deep breath and a shudder escaped his chest. Just that image of her in his mind gave him shivers knowing what his father had done. He smiled sadly when Caroline squeezed his shoulder, trying to offer some sort of comfort.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, knowing he needed to tell her the rest of the story. "So I looked up and heard her cry out my name. Father for some reason favors fire as his torture of choice and despite my screams to him from below to let her go, he laughed at me and poured kerosene all over her beautiful dress and on her head. She was crying to me to save her and I screamed out to father that he could have me. All he had to do was let her go. At first I thought he would concede and take me, but the next second he had us surrounded down on the ground and as he yelled for his men to attack as he tossed a match on her!"

Caroline could not believe the horror of the story he was telling her. How could someone have survived something so cruel and horrific and have it done by someone he thought to be his father. "Oh my God Nic," she pulled him into her arms, holding him tight against her.

"I know my love. I know." He hung his head. "He killed her. He laughed at me from up on the castle wall as he watched her screaming and burning. The men around us attacked and we fought them hard and killed them all. I was so blind with rage that I could not even see them as people. All I saw was red. I heard Aurora screaming as we fought father's men off. I tried to get back into the castle to stop him, to save her but no matter what I did the guards would not let me in. I couldn't reach her or do anything to save her. The ropes eventually burned through and her body fell to the ground outside the castle walls. Elijah was pulling me to run, that father would be on us in mere moments but I cradled her charred and broken body in my arms and cried. Elijah finally got me off of her and pulled me along before father got down to catch us. We ran when all I wanted to do was die. She had died because of me. All because of me."

Nic grabbed for Caroline's face and turned her head to him. "And I would die if anything happened to you. That is why I need that power. I need to defeat him before he comes and finds us and burns you alive too." He paused seeing her eyes sadden at his words. He looked deeply in her eyes. "I love you so much. More than anything and I can't, I just can't take that chance with your life, my luv."

She continued to hold him, her arms clutching at his. He held her tight, his fingers digging into her hair. How could she deny why he wanted to defeat his father after what he had done to that poor girl. She could not imagine being burned alive.

Nic continued to try to reassure her. "I promise you my love, that Elena will be fine. I would never kill her. I found another way and a way that no one has to die. You just need to trust me darling."

She knew he meant the babies. She now understood more of his reasoning of kidnapping children. It was still horribly wrong but she understood more now, hearing what had happened to the woman he cared about. But taking Elena away from Damon and using her children? No, her mind was made up...she had to do this. Despite all he just said to her, she still could not let him harm innocent children. She had to heal Stefan herself, steal and destroy the moonstone to protect Elena and Damon's miracle babies. She had to.

"I do trust you Nic. I do. And what your father did was unimaginable. But I can't bear it if my friends were hurt just because of me."

Nic released her hands, seeing her relenting to him. "I won't hurt them. I won't. I just need her for a time. I can bring her back to Damon, I can. It doesn't have to be like that forever."

Caroline snapped her eyes back up to his. "But don't you see? Damon would hunt you and kill you for daring to take her from him. He loves her and she loves him. They would fight to the death not to be apart. How do you know Damon would not be a worse enemy than your father, if you stole the woman he loved?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you telling me they are together, in love?" He wanted desperately to know if the spell worked. Seeing her pleading with him again made him more sure than ever that compelling her last night to forget anything to do with Elena's pregnancy spell was the right play.

As much as he hated doing that to her he could not just let go and just trust in their love, as she so sweetly put it. Their love would not be enough to fight his father. He could not take that kind of risk with her. Not when Aurora died such a horrific and painful death, just for loving him. He would do right by her and once his father was dead... he would free Elena and her children. He only needed to drink their blood daily till his father was destroyed. Then Damon and Elena and their family would be free of him forever.

"How would I know that? I have been with you for most of the day and night here." Caroline knew he was talking about the spell and her children and what he had thought he compelled her to forget. She had tried and begged and she saw that he was not backing down. She swallowed a sob, scared that this might be the last time they were together.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and pulled his lips to hers. "Just kiss me Nic. Forget about doppelgangers and sacrifice and power. Just kiss me please," she breathed. She wanted one last kiss before their whole relationship would get turned upside down. She wanted so much for him to forgive her for what she was about to do. That faith and the knowledge that she was saving Elena's babies from pain and suffering was the only thing she had to rely on right now.

She felt him surge forward, pressing her back into the seat and his mouth attacked hers in a bruising, heart pounding kiss. She opened her lips more to him, tasting the rough masculine scent of her love. She felt his hands that had at first gripped her head holding her still for his tumultuous, passionate assault trailing down her sides and grip her hips and tug her body flush with his. She moaned his name into his mouth as she felt him cup her ass and lift her up more, his hardening manhood rubbing at her entrance. She pulled back from his lips and nodded to him.

Nic was taken away by the intensity of her against him and her breathy begging him to kiss her. He wanted to give her everything she wanted and right now she wanted him to kiss her. He was more than happy to and moaned against her mouth. She was intoxicating, every inch of her body was like fire on him and he could not bring her close enough to him. He saw her nod to him and his desire to have her again.

As he plunged inside her and heard her cry out, he felt this sad foreboding like this was the last time he would be one with her. He felt a coldness around them, even when he could see the windows fogging up with the heat of their passion.

He wanted to just dismiss the feelings but they pulled at him, like a darkness swirling around them from outside forces. That the darkness would surround them and tear apart their love in its wake.

He held her tighter, grateful in that moment that she was a vampire and he did not have to be gentle, as the overwhelming dark feelings would not leave him. He knew she loved him. She wanted him, she was moaning his name right now as he felt her nails digging into the skin of his biceps. What was coming? Why could he not let go of that feeling?

He suddenly gripped her face and shook her gently watching her eyes focus on his. "I will always love you Caroline. No matter what. Don't ever forget that, luv." He saw her nod her head slowly at him and he clutched her tighter. "I mean it, my lovely. There is nothing you could ever do that would make me stop loving you." At that he saw tears in her eyes and he kissed them before they fell as he thrust harder and deeper into her. His hands moved back down to her hips and he lifted her up and down on him as he stared in her eyes as more tears fell.

Caroline prayed that he was telling the truth, knowing she would need that forgiveness after what she was going to do to him. She felt more tears pooling in her eyes and she just pulled him against her, burying her face in his shoulder as he held her. They lay in each others arms, no one saying a word for a few minutes as they both came down from their highs.

Her head snapped up suddenly and she looked at him. "Nic, I can try to talk to Elena? I can explain and maybe I can convince her to go with you?" She knew that was a complete lie but he didn't. She knew Damon would have her head before he let Elena go anywhere without him. Damon would not care about any of what Nic had been through. He would always just protect Elena and now their babies too. There was no way he would allow Nic to use them for their blood.

He nodded to her. That might actually work. He ran his hand over her arm. "You could try."

She hurriedly got dressed and he just sat back, watching her. She tossed on his gray t shirt again and he passed her her jeans, and pulled on them from being inside out. She thanked him with a smile and slipped them on. He was acting strange she thought and seemed to be a million miles away. The last time she tried to get dressed he was flirty and teasing and doing everything he could to prevent her from getting her clothes back on. Now he was just quiet and his eyes were on her but yet not really looking at her.

Slipping on her jacket and socks and shoes, she smiled again as she opened the door to leave him and their little love nest, to possibly never return. She hated the lack of space in sports cars and now here she had spent the night with him and part of both days laying in the backseat of his SUV. She loved the time they had spent here alone, as cramped as it was, but she was so ready to sleep in a bed again.

She knew she was just looking for a reason to race back to the cabin to give Stefan the cure. Damon had told her to hurry and it looked like Klaus had bought her lie.

She turned back to him and grabbed him behind the back of his neck and pulled his lips back on hers one more time. He hungrily met her kisses and pulled her closer. She pulled back after a few minutes, rubbing her nose on his. "I love you Nic. No matter what happens." He nodded to her and she turned and raced back out into toward the cabin.

He leaned back in the seat, pulling the blanket over his still nude body and just closed his eyes. He had no idea where the dark feelings were coming from but he just could not shake them. Like it was a calm before the storm. That things would never be the same. Was his father here already? Had he found them. Usually his witches are the first to know and let him know right away if there is any danger near. But on that front it had been quiet for years now. Decades even he thought. But that did not mean things could not change.

He raked his hand though his sweat soaked and very sex messed hair and looked around for his clothes. He pulled on his jeans and grabbed another t shirt from the bag in the back, shrugged on his socks and boots and pulled his black trench coat back over his shoulders.

He looked around, seeing the cabin in the distance in the trees where she had said she was heading. He knew his brother had been trying to figure a way out of the cabin and had been sneaking around at night. But he had been able to rest easy with his love knowing he had men out there to keep his victims right where they needed to be. He had not wanted anyone harmed but just for them to not be able to get away. Elijah had been fast and easily avoided getting caught but he just wanted to show him that they were trapped, nothing more.

He already had the means to get his doppelganger in his clutches, and he would soon have the moonstone and then him and his queen could run away and remain hidden till his father decided climb out of the hole he must be hiding in. He had no doubt that the minute his father learned of his lady, he would waste no time in showing his rotten little face and they would be ready for him.

He dug in his the pocket for his phone and hurriedly dialed his most trusted witch. She would know what was going on with why he was feeling such darkness. She knew things long before he did. He waited patiently till he heard her voice on the other end.

But then blinking in the brightness of the day, his eyes spied a small vial reflecting the sun in his eyes from on the floor of the SUV. He lowered his eyebrows in confusion as he bent to pick it up. The small clear vial was full of blood! He opened the top of the vial and tipped it so a few drops spilled out. He recoiled instantly as the drops burned on his skin. Vervain.

He snapped his phone closed and felt rage building. Why would there be a vial of vervained blood in his vehicle? Did Caroline drop it? What the hell was going on?

He did not even want to think that she could have stolen _his_ blood after he had said no to her begging to heal the baby vampire that was her friend. She would not do that to him...would she?!

He was determined to get to the bottom of it. He slammed the door and already he could not see her. Where did she go?

* * *

Caroline had raced away from Nic's vehicle and then paused leaning against a tree out of sight. Should she go back to Katherine first and get her to tell her where the moonstone was? Or should she race back to the cabin to heal Stefan? She reached into her jacket feeling for the vial of Nic's blood. She had transferred the vial with her blood to her jeans during the night to make sure she did not mix them up and then felt in her jeans for that one. Her hand felt all over every pocket and there was nothing there. Damn it. Where was it?!

Her eyes flew back up to Nic's SUV in the distance and she cringed at the thought that it had fallen out in somewhere. He could _not_ find it. He would ask far too many questions that she could not answer. But she had to have a fake vial for Katherine or her plan would not work.

She pulled out the extra one she had stolen, thankful that she had even thought to take an extra one and cut her wrist with her nail and let her blood drip into the tiny bottle. Then she added the few drops of vervain from the syringe. That would be her way to get the upper hand on Katherine if the bitch tried to get away without giving her the moonstone. Caroline licked the blood off her wrist as the cut healed and then closed the vial tightly. She took Nic's blood from her jacket and tucked it deep in her jean pocket and then put the decoy vial in her jacket.

She glanced around once more. There was no one around. She could make a run for the cabin. Stefan would be so glad to see her. She could save him. She tiptoed slowly around to the other side of the big tree and sighed with relief. There was no one hiding there either.

But her relief was short lived and no sooner than she had braced herself to vamp speed to the cabin that she felt a hand over her mouth and hot breath on her face. Her eyes went wide and she screamed beneath the person's firm grip on her mouth. She tried to turn around to see who it was and before she could she heard a crack and she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Bonnie stood beside Elena as they watched Damon race out of the cabin. Elena nearly fell over in fear for Damon as well as her brother. Katherine was trying to use her brother to get free?! Oh God, that could not mean anything good.

Elena had raced to the front door, unconsciously having her hand protectively over her belly. She watched Damon throw the door open and he blurred across the front yard to the garage. She stood in the doorway watching him till he disappeared from her sight.

Damon flung open the door not thinking of his safety at all and that he was so far out in the open right then. He skidded to a stop seeing Jeremy on the floor in the center of the room. There was blood all over him and it looked like his throat was in ribbons!

Then he swung his head around and around. Where the hell was Katherine!? He knelt on the floor, his knees in the blood, Jeremy's blood, as he checked his pulse. "Oh shit, Jeremy!" he cried out.

He gathered the young boy in his arms and his head fell back against his arm as he leaned down to see if he could hear even the faintest slow heartbeat.

Nothing. He was gone.

Oh God, how would he tell Elena? He pulled the boy up more in his arms and cried. Then he heard shuffling and his head snapped up, tears tracking soundlessly down his cheeks. His eyes widened at who was in front on him.

Klaus stood in the doorway, his face showing as much surprise as his had to the scene as he looked around. And then he focused his hateful glare on Damon's face. "Where. Is. Katerina?!" he snarled, spitting out each word like its own sentence as the vampire in him sprung alive in his features.

Damon swallowed hard, his eyes darting back and forth looking for a way out. He was still holding Jeremy tight to him seeing Klaus step closer and closer.

* * *

Please review. It takes hours to write the chapters and a minute or so to review and I read them over and over with the same excitement you read the chapters! Hope you liked it. Its about to get intense fast!


	14. What Is IN Her?

A/N; Took longer to get this out with all the various points of view and back and forth. I haven't done chapters this complicated in awhile. So it took a few more days to get everything to flow. Almost done the next one too. And that is the chapter that Damon finds out the baby is his. They still don't know about the twins yet.

Thanks so much for all the great comments, pms and reviews and new readers and silent readers sharing. I treasure every one and they spur me on to write faster!

Enjoy! and have a safe and happy weekend :)

* * *

Damon's heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Klaus advance on them slamming the door behind him. He could not get caught here like this. Klaus would use him to try to force Elena out of the cabin again. She was pregnant and if he was worried about protecting her before, that feeling felt fucking tenfold now. He could _never_ let Klaus near her or her baby. He would stand between her and any danger till the last beat of his undead heart.

He drew in a deep breath, judging the distance that it was from where he was kneeling on the floor to the back door almost behind him. He had not even seen it in his panicked state a minute ago. It was dark brown wood, the same wood tone as the walls and tucked behind the shelves full of wood. Would he be able to get to it before Klaus was on him? To pull Jeremy out with him?

His gaze snapped back up in front of him to the monster snarling with rage in front of the door. He stood up slowly, not making any sudden moves, carrying Jeremy's lifeless body in his arms. He could feel the boys blood soaking through his thin pajama pants and dripping down his legs. How much blood had he lost?

* * *

Elena was still leaning against the frame of the outside door, wrestling in her mind if she should go out there. He made her promise to stay. He didn't compel her but she had promised him. He needed her and the baby to be safe. She knew Damon was fiercely protecting them both and he already had seemed so connected to that little one.

She knew she needed to stay put but was frantic for him and for Jeremy too. Had Katherine somehow gotten Jeremy to come to her? To free her? Her brother said that he had been hearing her call to him. How could her just calling him get him to go to her? It didn't make any sense.

She turned around seeing Elijah come into the living room. She ran up to him, her eyes wild and still streaked with tears.

"Elena, what's going on," he asked her, an edge of uneasiness in his tone. She looked frantic about something or someone. He had been busy himself setting up plans with his witches for her to disappear as soon as they could get her out of here. He wanted at first to try to reason with his brother. He knew after all why he was so desperate to get his hands on the doppleganger.

He had seen a lot of what his father had been capable of over the years. And since he and Rebekka had run with Niklaus centuries ago and when they had sided with him he had always been an enemy of his father too. But Klaus did not see the danger in all the power he thought he needed in order to beat him. So Elijah took it upon himself to stop him in whatever way he could.

He had lined up more vampires, his sires to battle his brother if it came to that. They were ready and waiting for his go ahead. But Elijah did not know how many vampires or witches Klaus had nearby. He had seen a few stalking him last night as he surveyed the area around the lake. He avoided them easy enough and it seemed that they had no been given any kind of attack instructions. Just to surround them and keep them there.

But he turned his attention to the young human begging for his help, his eyes focused on her.

"It's Damon," she gasped out. "He went out to where Klaus was holding Katherine! He said she was calling Jeremy. What would that mean?" Her breath was heaving out of her as she looked up at him.

He grabbed both her shoulders trying to steady her. "Elena, calm down. I'm sure Damon can handle himself with Katerina. He will be fine. He wants you to stay here, then you need to do that."

Bonnie was at her side too. "He's right. You need to relax and trust Damon. He will get Jeremy back. Katherine is tied up, she can't hurt either of them." She had to admit she was worried too but she wanted Elena to calm down for the sake of the baby. She looked back outside after trying to get Elena to sit down and was praying that Damon and Jeremy would get back here quickly. What could they be doing in there?

* * *

"Where do you think you are going?" Klaus hissed at Damon. "You think you can outrun me? You think you can beat me! How _dare_ you release her!" He was furious that Katerina escaped. How the hell did that happen? Was the dead boy in the vampires arms responsible for that?

Damon's eyes widened in fear as well as confusion. "Wait, you think _I_ let that bitch free?" he asked the Original. "I wanted you to kill her! Hell, I would be happy to kill her myself! She put Elena and I through hell! I was overjoyed that Elijah threw her outside to you."

Klaus had still not moved any closer but Damon was bracing his body to race to the door at the first sign of him making any kind of move toward them. He thought there was no way he would make it if Klaus was so focused on them. He needed a distraction, anything to make the bastard look away from them for half a second.

He thought of his brother. He had called to him in his mind a couple times now in the last few days and he was sure Stefan had done so as well, without even meaning to or knowing what would happen when he had been begging for Damon to get to the tomb to save Elena before it was too late.

 _Brother, please. Hear me,_ he pleaded in his head. But he had no idea if he would hear him at all. Stefan was so weak and possibly hours from dying. The only reason he was still alive was because he had kept feeding him his blood.

Lifting Jeremy back up more in his arms, Damon looked down at him. His head hung back off his arms and the blood from his torn throat was seeping into his dark blue t shirt as well. He could smell how fresh his blood was. This attack could not have happened more than a half an hour ago. Probably at the same time that he had been with Elena and Bonnie and comforting his love as she was gagging in the toilet from her pregnancy.

 _The baby..._

He was holding the baby's dead uncle in his arms. He needed to get back to its mother. Elena would need him. How could he ever explain to her that her only brother was gone?

He called again to Stefan, still keeping a close watch on Klaus' movements. The vampire was still just standing there in front of the door. Maybe he thought that was the only way out. Maybe Klaus thought he had him trapped and that was why he had not moved closer yet.

* * *

Stefan's head flew up from where he was lying in bed. _Damon?_ He looked around. What was going on? He was sure he had heard his brother's voice. Was he just dreaming? Did something happen to him? He struggled to his feet, his legs wobbling and leaned on the wall as he stumbled to the door. Something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel it.

* * *

"What are you thinking, little boy?" Klaus taunted Damon, raising his eyebrows. "There is nowhere to run. You showing up here could not have been more perfect." He was loving torturing the young vampire. This baby vampire had such passionate, intense feelings for _his_ doppleganger.

He was calm now, Damon could see. Much calmer than he had been when he entered the garage a few minutes ago. This was another instance where having the power to read minds would have been so handy. What could he do? It wanted to get Jeremy out of there but the extra weight might not allow him to move fast enough when he needed to.

He called to his brother again in his head. _Send Elijah_ _Stefan. Klaus found us_ _._ _Hurry before he kills me!_

"What the hell do you want?!" Damon snarled at him. You said you wanted Katherine. Well, go find her!" There had to be a way to get out of this.

* * *

Stefan heard him this time loud and clear. He needed to reach Elijah. He leaned his body weight against the wall and slid himself toward the door and opened it. He could hear arguing downstairs then already. Leaning on the railing he took a shaky step forward trying to call out, but his throat felt so sore that even opening his mouth he could not get their attention. He maintained his balance for the first step down but then his other leg felt weaker and could not hold his weight so he went tumbling down the stairs.

Elena turned to the noise behind them and saw him as he was falling. "Stefan," she called out to him raced to where he lay. Holding his head in her hands, she shook his head gently. "Stefan, what are you doing of bed? You are so weak. What is wrong?"

He shook his head and looked past her to Elijah walking toward them. "Damon called me, he's in...," he coughed hard and felt more blood trying to come up but his throat was so weak. He felt he room spinning as he knew he needed to force the words out of his mouth but he felt darkness clouding his vision.

Elena heard Stefan say Damon's name and she saw him looking like he was going to faint. "Stefan! Stay with me. What about Damon?!" He opened his mouth again but nothing came out. She knew it was risky, especially without the vervain to placate him but she knew it was the only way to give him strength. She forced her wrist under his mouth and felt just the tip of one of his fangs and ripped her wrist across it and the blood flooded into his open mouth.

Stefan felt the darkness taking him and then the next second he felt the warmth of human blood, human not vampire like his brother had been offering him to keep him alive last night. The blood felt so thick and sweet and he weakly swallowed it down his sore and aching throat. He lifted his hand and held her wrist to his mouth and sucked in more of the sweet blood. He pulled back and tried to talk again and this time his voice had worked. He looked up to Elena's panicky eyes on his.

"Damon's in trouble. Klaus found them. He was calling for Elijah to come." Stefan gasped out. He nearly moaned as he swallowed the blood in his mouth that tasted so good.

Elijah had no idea what he was talking about. Damon had somehow gotten a message to him all the way from the garage to the upstairs of the cabin? But seeing the fear in Elena's eyes he nodded quickly and bolted out the door without a word. Bonnie ran right behind him.

Elena looked down at Stefan laying in her lap on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and he smiled up at her that she gave him the strength to deliver the message.

"I don't know how you did it, how you knew that Damon was in trouble but thank you." she sighed with relief and her head fell back against the wall behind her.

Stefan still felt her arm pulsing with fresh blood where it lay on his chest. He struggled within himself but he was still so hungry. He just wanted a little more. It was helping his symptoms so much already. He knew he would have already been dead if they had not been feeding him a steady supply of Damon's blood to keep his organs functioning. Once his organs deteriorated and there was was no blood to regenerate them then he would be gone forever. But this band aid of a fix had worked all night. There was nothing to say it could not delay things even more.

Elena lifted her head feeling his fingers on her bloody wrist and looking around she saw they were alone. "Stefan," she called out and she slowly turned his head toward her. "Stefan, are you okay?"

And then he opened his eyes and they were all flooded with blood and his veins pulsed under his eyes. She felt his grip on her wrist increase. "Stefan, no. It's not safe!" she cried out as he pulled her arm against his mouth and sucked up more blood.

"Just a little bit more," he mumbled, feeling the blood sooth his pain. "I just need a little more."

"No, let go, please. I'm pregnant Stefan. You don't want to hurt us." she whimpered. She felt him instantly let go of her wrist and his head snapped up, his eyes on hers.

"Your pregnant?" he mumbled incredulously, his vampire visage gone from his face. He still felt so weak and very dizzy but he had heard her loud and clear. That was the last thing he expected her to say.

She put both her hands over her belly and nodded to him. "Yes, Damon heard the heartbeat already. Bonnie saw images of the baby too. I am. I've even been throwing up already too. Its not a trick like back in the tomb. I really have a baby growing in there." She caressed her belly as she looked at him.

He smiled hesitantly at her, his hand shaking and he reached out tentatively to touch her. She nodded and pulled his hand onto her stomach and watched his face as he must of felt the tiny heartbeat too. His hollow, pale eyes lit up with wonder as he smiled. "I can feel it Elena! That is incredible!"

* * *

Klaus just laughed low in his throat and grinned at Damon. "Oh I will find Katerina. She has something I want."

He lifted his head, his eyes focused on Damon's and his eyes turned a fierce shade of yellow as his hands clenched at his sides. "But then again, so do you..." He relished the fear in the dark haired man's eyes. This really was too easy.

"You are not getting near her ever again!" Damon screamed at him, his face flushed with anger, his eyes as yellow and fiery as Klaus'. He wanted to run forward and rip the monster to shreds. He wanted to set him on fucking fire, like he had done to his wolf minion. He wanted to rip his heart from his chest and watch him see him holding his beating, bloody heart in his hand as he fell dead in front of him. Yet all he could do right then was stand there and glare at him.

Klaus took a step toward them and Damon took one back to maintain his distance. The Original sure was not being very aggressive. More like he was stalking them thinking he had boxed them in a corner.

"Maybe I don't want to just get near her..." Klaus hissed at him. This was such delicious torture he thought, knowing just what he was going to say. If he was wrong it was no big deal. But if he was right...

"Like hell you don't!" Damon snapped at him, his fangs clicking down in place as he felt the veins in his face pulsing hard.

"Maybe I don't want to be near her, or want _her_ at all..." he whispered to Damon seeing the massive confusion on his face as his own his evil smirk grew. He had the love struck idiot right where he wanted him. "Maybe Damon…. I want what is _IN_ her?"

He let that last sentence just hang there in the air as he watched the vampire's face with rapt anticipation.

Holy fucking hell! Damon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets! He knew about the baby!

He bent his head, his voice low and as menacing as it had ever been. "You will be laying on the ground, writhing as a disfigured mass of flesh and blood, before you EVER touch that baby!" he growled at him, his face clenched, his body shaking in rage at even the _thought_ of that monster laying a finger on her precious, innocent, helpless angel.

Klaus smiled again and let out a chuckle. "Oh so the lovely Elena _IS_ with child? You see I wasn't sure that the spell had worked. But thank you for clearing that up for _Uncle Klaus_. Or maybe I should be Saint Nik. Ha ha. You know much children _love_ Santa!"

Damon's eyes darted back and forth in confusion, disgust and shock. He had baited him? He hadn't known anything!?

Damn him! How could he have been so stupid!

He slammed his mouth shut having no idea what to say. He just wanted to get the hell out of there and back to her.

Klaus was laughing at him his grin a mile wide. He had needed to know if his spell had worked and now he knew. That would mean that the witch would have no memory of it now but somehow this vampire knew. And he was most definitely her lover. There was no question there. Caroline had warned him that if he took Elena from him that this vampire could be an even worse enemy to him than his father already was. What to do?

"Niklaus, leave him alone!" He spun his head around seeing Elijah standing in the open doorway.

Then there was a scream, a loud terrifying scream. It was Elena! He grabbed for the long metal shelf with one hand and pulled it down in front of him and Jeremy. The logs crashed down all around them as he saw Elijah turn too and it looked like he wasn't sure if he should run back to the cabin. He bolted to the back door and slammed his body weight into it. The wood smashed under his supernatural strength but there was something blocking it. The door opened but only a little ways. There was something heavy behind the door.

Damn it! He needed to get to Elena!

* * *

She watched him as he stroked his fingers over her belly. "It's Damon's isn't it?" he whispered.

"We don't know yet," she told him truthfully. She was not sure how he would react at all to any of this.

He leaned his head back on the wall. "My brother is going to be a dad?" But then he backed away from her, his hand off her warm belly. He didn't seem to have heard that she said they did not know whose it was "You can't risk the baby with me so unstable Elena. You need to get away from me."

Elena saw him backing away and her eyes darted back and forth. "What, no? You would not hurt us."

"Well I don't know that. I almost did!" he yelled at her. He could feel the hunger returning and the blood flood his eyes. "I'm not in control not now Elena. It's not safe for you and the baby to be near me!"

Elena had known it was dangerous to feed Stefan her blood, but she had no idea how dangerous. He looked hungry for more blood and she saw him looking down at her wrist that still had not healed from when she tore it open to feed him before.

Stefan shook his head, his vision in front of him clearing. "I.. I don't want to hurt either of you. Damon deserves to be happy. You have to kill me, please," he begged. "Elena, I would never forgive myself if I hurt you and your precious baby. Damon's baby. I can see your wrist bleeding and my body wants that blood."

"No Stefan! Caroline is bringing you the cure. I promise. You just need to hold on for a little longer. You can do it."

"No, it's too late for me. And I can't risk hurting you Elena. You can be a family with Damon. Let me die." he begged her.

She was shaking her head. "No Stefan, you can be apart of our babies life to. You don't have to give up.

"I'm not giving up. I keeping you safe! My hands are shaking smelling your blood. My body feels ripped apart from the inside out and blood is the only thing that helps that. He spun around and grabbed for a piece of wood on the floor. "I can't hurt either of you. I'd rather die than hurt you, beautiful." He lifted the wood up to plunge it into his chest.

"No!" she screamed at him as she grabbed the chair beside her and pushed it into him hard, and knocked him to the floor. He hit his head on the wall and was still. She stepped around the him slowly, seeing the wood still clutched in his hand. She could not let him kill himself. Damon would be devastated to lose his brother. He had already been so emotional about losing him to the damn wolf bite but there was a chance for a cure and she could not let him give up.

She raced upstairs and ripped open the bag of supplies and weapons that was on the bed. Vervain, vervain, where the hell was more vervain?

She dumped the whole bag upside down and searched through the contents. Moving things around she finally found another syringe. But then she felt her stomach contracting again and she ran for the bathroom and gagged and puked in the toilet. The coolness of the porceline felt so good on her warm cheek as she felt more coming up.

"C'mon sweetheart. Mommy, can't do this now," she whispered as she stroked her belly softly. "I need to make sure your Uncle Stefan is okay and get your daddy back to us. Can you give mommy a few minutes to do that?" She was already talking too that Damon was the daddy. Part of her just felt it had to be true. Stefan did not even fight her on that or even question if it was his child.

She wiped her mouth and stumbled back down the stairs. Stefan was still laying there. He had not moved. She crept closer, the needle clutched tight and ready. Her hands were trembling, she was still so scared of what he could do to himself.

He needed to just hold on a few more minutes maybe. Caroline was coming, She had to be. She bent down, staring at his face, his eyes closed as she grasped the wood in her hand. Just as she had started to pull the wood from his fist his eyes flew open and she screamed again as she jammed the vervain in his neck!


	15. They?

Elijah leapt on his brother and Klaus pushed him back and he slammed into the wall, scattering more wood shards all over the room. Klaus started pulling on the shelf and logs to get to Damon.

He laughed again. "You think when I locked Katerina up in here that I did not check for _every_ exit! And block them! Stupid vampire," he chided Damon and he threw a piece of wood at him and it hit him hard in the shoulder.

Damon yelled out and slammed his other shoulder back on the door again. It moved just a bit more but was still not enough room for them both to get out. He ripped the stake out of his shoulder and threw it back at him.

Klaus ducked easily and pulled the shelves up and tossed them with a crash back down beside him. Elijah leapt back at him growling and snarling and grabbed for a piece of wood and stabbed him in the upper back as he turned with it. Klaus yelled out and turned and fought him, ripping the stake back out.

Damon heard another scream from inside the cabin and he made up his mind. He let Jeremy go and squeezed through the space in the door. There was not enough room for them both, but he could fit through.

He was halfway to the cabin when he saw Bonnie standing there staring at the door he had just left. He grabbed her shoulders. "Jer is still in there. I could not get him out. He is in bad shape." He didn't know how to tell her what had happened to him. Bonnie nodded at him numbly, she was reaching into her pocket but before she could open her mouth they both heard crying sobs from the cabin and Damon was gone from her sight in an instant.

He raced through the back door, seeing her instantly and jumped in front of her. He had no idea why she would have screamed but all he knew was that he needed to get in there. He saw Stefan laying on the floor by the stairs but he wasn't moving.

Elena was panting hard and crying and he whirled around to make sure she was okay. His hands were on her face and down her arms. "Elena, what happened? Are you okay? Why did you scream?"

She was staring at him seeing all the blood on his shirt and his pants. "I...I vervained him. He was going to kill himself," she sobbed and pointed down to an unconscious Stefan. "Damon, what...what happened to you? You're bleeding?!"

He looked down at himself remembering then about Jeremy and everything. He saw his shirt was soaked in blood and he just ripped it off him, tossing it on the floor. "Look, Lanie. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine, babe." He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest.

But the next second he just pulled her whole body into his arms. "Are you okay? You scared the hell out of me hearing you scream like that from outside." He just held her to him and they stood there as he listened to her breathing slow down.

She kept her head on his now bare chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his hands in her hair and rubbing down her back. She finally felt calm enough to talk again. "I'm okay, honey. I am. Stefan came down here trying so hard to say something about you. He literally fell down the stairs to get to us. I was so scared for you and I needed to know what he was going to say."

Elena looked up in his eyes "I fed him my blood, Damon. I knew it was dangerous. But I had to know what he said about you! He told us Klaus was in there with you. I knew I couldn't lose you. All I could think about was his hand in your chest, squeezing your heart and I was so scared Damon, so scared!"

Damon cradled her small body against him again, holding her head against his chest. "Shh, I got you. I got you. I'm right here, baby. I got away. Klaus did not get me. We are okay."

Elena nodded, her fingers digging deeper in his skin. "I'm sorry I scared you but after Elijah and Bonnie raced outside, Stefan wanted more blood and I couldn't make him let go. I just blurted out to him that I was pregnant and he let go of me right away. He kept mumbling that it was your baby Damon and that he wasn't safe. That the baby and I were not safe with him. He tried to stake himself!"

She buried her head deeper against his shoulder and just hung on tight to his waist. "I screamed when I saw what he was going to do and pushed the chair at him and it must have knocked him out somehow. I told him that the cure was coming but I don't know if he was even hearing me."

Damon picked her up under her legs and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. "It's okay Lanie. I'm okay. You are okay." He put his hand down between them and felt for the precious heartbeat. "The baby is okay too, sweetness. Just relax. Just hold me."

She smiled at his touch on her belly under her shirt and laid her head back down on his other shoulder, soothed by his arms around her and his steady but faint heartbeat. But then she felt a stickiness under her cheek and sat back up. She ran a finger across her cheek and saw that there was blood there and a wound that looked to have healed. "What happened to you Damon. Why do you have so much blood on you? Did you find my brother?"

She looked up at him and felt him rub her cheek removing the blood on it. He bit his bottom lip. "Oh no Damon. What happened to Jeremy?" There were fresh tears in her eyes again. "Where is he?" she begged again.

He took her face in his hands and looked sadly into her eyes. "Elena...Katherine got away. Jeremy must have let her out. She was calling to him and its like a magnet when you can control a human's brain like that and they have such an incredible pull to find you."

He lowered his head, embarrassed at how he had treated her friends when he had just come to town. But he knew he should tell her. "Back when you first discovered I was a vampire, I had that kind of hold on Caroline. I called to her when Stefan had me locked up to desiccate me. It was the night I killed Vicky Donovan's friends before I turned her. I called to Caroline over and over all night and she came finally and I got her to open the door for me to let me out. I killed Zach then too for trying to slam the door closed again on me."

Damon could see that she was surprised at his story and he felt bad telling her how cruel he had been and how he had raged on people for being locked up and starved.

Now it was her turn to put her hands on his face. She caressed his cheeks tenderly and saw his eyes flutter closed and he leaned in to her touch. "Its okay Damon. You were such a different person then. I know that is not you anymore. I trust you. _We_ trust you with our lives," she whispered pulling his hand back to her belly. " _We_ love you so much."

He smiled at her, his face glowing with happiness. "I love you both too...so much." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly.

Elena still had not understood what happened to Jeremy. Damon had explained how Katherine could have called him and that she could make him let her go. But where was he? Was he okay? She cleared her throat, sitting up more. "Please tell me...what happened to Jeremy?" she choked out as more tears slipped down her cheeks. She watched him clear his throat, his eyes opening slowly. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I don't know. He was already on the floor when I got there and Katherine was gone. She must have gotten him to free her and then fed on him. There was blood all over." Elena had opened her mouth in shock at what he said. "But baby, remember Klaus tortured Katherine there all night so maybe it was mostly her blood."

"But Jeremy is okay right. Is Elijah fighting Klaus to get him back?"

Damon cringed at the thought of telling her about her brother. He opened his mouth to hurt her more by having to tell her that she lost another person she loved so much. "Elena, I don't know how to tell you this." He saw her breath catch in her throat as he spoke. "But Jeremy…"

Just then Elijah burst through the door panting hard. The couple on the couch turned toward him. Damon's heart sank. He was alone. He didn't have Jeremy either. Maybe Bonnie could free him. She seemed determined to rescue Jeremy when he had run into the house to save Elena.

* * *

Bonnie had raced out of the cabin right after Elijah. She still felt weak from her head injury yesterday but she needed to know that Jeremy was okay. She followed Elijah as he went quickly to the garage and swung the door open.

She could hear yelling, snarling and crashing from inside but she had no idea how she would help him if the two Originals were between her and Jeremy. She was panting hard as she leaned against the door, trying to think of a plan. She could not hear him in there? Why wasn't he calling out?

But then she heard a sound from a different direction. She followed the sound and behind some bushes near the front of the property Caroline was laying on the ground moaning and holding her head.

Bonnie bent down to her and helped her sit up. "Caroline! What are you doing here? What happened?"

Caroline shook her head, and rubbed her neck. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was leaning down to fill the vial with my blood to so I could use it to trick Katherine. I had tucked it in my pocket..."

She let out a shriek of panic. "Oh no," she felt all around in her jacket pockets. Where was it? "No, Bon. It's gone!"

Bonnie helped her to her feet and grabbed for her as she looked like she would fall back down. "What's gone?"

Caroline was still frantically searching her pockets. Then she dug her fingers in her jean pocket and sucked in a huge breath. "Oh thank God!" She pulled out the vial of Nic's blood that she had tucked deep in her jean pocket. She fell down to the ground in complete relief. The vial of Nic's blood was fine. Whoever jumped her had only taken that decoy vial. She clutched it tight in her fingers and closed her eyes.

Bonnie was standing there, more confused than ever at what her friend was doing. She was freaking out about a bottle of blood? "Care, I have no idea what is going on but I need to get back. Jeremy could be in trouble. Caroline nodded to her and Bonnie raced off back toward the cabin.

She heard more crashes and screams coming from both the garage and the cabin it seemed. And then when she was almost there she saw Damon vamp speed out the back door and back to the cabin.

But he was alone. Where was Jeremy? He had stopped in front of her and told her he tried to get Jeremy out and that he was just inside the back door. She was so scared for him. She had just discovered last night that she loved him. He was going to be an uncle too. He had so much to look forward to. He had to be okay.

She heard more arguing and it sounded like Elijah and Klaus were facing off as she stepped closer, careful not to twist her ankle on the logs scattered on the ground in front of the door. It looked like a huge metal rack had been dragged in front of the door. There wasn't much room but she could slip inside. She could hear the Originals arguing about power and that Klaus didn't want Elena to sacrifice, that he had found another way.

Nearly gasping out loud when she saw Jeremy laying in a heap on the floor, she ran to his side, lifting his head. The shelves that were once full of logs ready to be chopped up for fire were almost empty and laying mangled in front of them, hopefully blocking them from the view of the angry vampires.

"Jeremy!" she whispered frantically as he didn't move. "Jer, its me. You have to get up. I can't carry you out of here. Please wake up!" She turned his head to the side and saw how torn up the skin of his throat was.

Was he? Oh God no... She felt tears in her eyes immediately and she reached down to feel for his pulse. There was nothing there. She started shaking as she clutched him to her chest.

Then she heard another crash and it looked like Elijah was flying back and out the door. It was quiet and she thought that Klaus must have been gone too when the next second he threw the shelves against the wall and she saw him glaring at them both.

"My, my what have we here…" he hissed as Bonnie curled closer into Jeremy's lifeless body. She shut her eyes. If Klaus was going to kill her, this was where she wanted to be. There was was no way to get away from him fast enough, so she just cowered against the man she loved.

"Nic! Leave my friends alone!"

Bonnie swung her head up and saw Caroline standing in the doorway of what was left of the garage. He spun around at the sound of her voice and but then turned back and motioned for Bonnie not to move as he dragged the metal shelf up against the back door to make sure they stayed there.

Bonnie was scared but she and Jeremy were trapped. She was just running her hands through his hair as she held him.

Klaus wasted no time and blurred Caroline against the wall. "What do you want? Why should I do anything you say after you steal from me?! Make me think you love me and then run away! Did you take my blood too?!"

Caroline was in shock and she struggled under his grip on her arm before he let go and merely trapped her between his body and the wall, his flat palms on the wall on either side of her head. "What? No? I would never steal from you. I do love you Nic!"

He scoffed at her dug in his pocket and pulled out the vial of blood he had found and held it up in front of her face and then smashed it down on the cement floor. "Really, what the hell is this and why was it in my car? Did you steal my blood too after I told you I wouldn't heal your friend? Is _that_ is how much you love me?"

He was livid now and could see the Bonnie holding the limp body of her boyfriend in her arms. At least the damn witch was smart enough not to try to run now. He was so furious he thought he would rip someone's head off.

Caroline shook her head frantically side to side as he ripped her jacket off her and torn it apart with his bare hands. The tattered leather was in so many pieces there was no way she could have still had a vial hidden there. "Nic, I wouldn't betray you. Please, you are scaring me!" she whimpered under his rough, angry touch.

He took off her chunky boots and ripped open her jeans, pulling them down her legs and felt all along her legs and in the pockets. "Then what was the vial for?" he snarled. He was mad at himself that their precious new relationship had sunk this low and that he was forcefully strip searching her but he wanted the truth and he wanted it now. He felt all over making sure there was no pocket he had not checked in her jeans before he tossed them back down beside her.

Caroline was so scared. He was so angry and she had no idea what to do. She knew she was taking a massive risk stealing his blood. And now if he found it, it would all be over and Stefan would die for sure. She closed her eyes trying to block out his hands all over her in rage and not love as she stood there helplessly.

Shit, why did she not just go to the cabin right away? Why did she think she had to stop him, to save him from himself. She knew why. She was still madly in love with him and she knew why he was doing this. She knew how hurt and abused he had been. She knew how long he had run from their father. She knew how he felt holding his first loves burnt body in his arms. He had shared so much of his pain with her and she ached inside wanting to stop him from hurting those she loved and himself.

"Nic, please," she begged again. "You are hurting me. I love you. I do." He snarled at that, ripping her shirt which was still his, right down the middle, leaving her in just her bra and lacy underwear. She felt the cool air on her skin as he felt all over her chest and between her breasts looking for the hidden vial. She knew she had the strength to stop him from literally ripping her clothes off but she just stared in his fiery blue eyes as he hunted her body. She cringed as she felt his hands go down in her lacy underwear as he felt all around her leaving no inch of her skin to chance.

When he was satisfied it was not on her, he pushed her back against the wall. "I know you took my blood Caroline. I'm not stupid. Was it all an act? Did you just fuck me, over and over to help your friend? Was _US_ and the future you say you want with me just a big fucking lie?!"

He was furious now but also so, so sad at what he had just done to her. The woman he loved, his queen was shivering, half naked against the wall because he had his hands all over her in anger and not love. He was so upset that he started questioning everything they had done. All the memories, the touches and caresses, her hands in his hair, her breathy moans when he filled her, her cuddling up to him, holding him all night as they slept.

He saw her sink down against the wall crying and his heart ached for how far from how they had been together this morning they had fallen.

Bonnie was still holding Jeremy's body tight against her. Klaus had blocked off her only exit and she still felt so weak from her head injury. She had used what little strength she had helping Elena and Damon that morning with the visions about the baby. So she had nothing left to fry Klaus' brain even a little bit so they could all get out of there.

She felt in her pocket and ran her fingers down the smooth sides of the vial of blood that Caroline had given her…

 _"Bonnie wait," her friend had whispered before she headed back to help Jeremy. She turned and walked back to her and Caroline placed the vial of blood in her hand and closed her hand on top of it. Bonnie looked up at her with confusion on her face. "Take this, hide it on you. It's Nic's blood and I need to you to get it to Stefan._

 _Her best friend looked at her in shock. "This will heal Stefan?" she mumbled._

 _Caroline nodded. "I can go help Jeremy. Can you just get this to Stefan. He is dying and he needs it before it's too late."_

 _Bonnie nodded at her, tucking the vial in her pocket. The friends hugged and then Caroline raced away toward the garage. She could hear Elijah yelling at his brother and them fighting as she saw Caroline sneak closer to the front doo_ _r._

 _Bonnie made a motion to Caroline that she was going to get back in the cabin through the back and her friend nodded at her_ _as Bonnie rounded the corner to head to the back. But standing there between the cabin and the garage Bonnie was so torn as to what to do._

 _Then a scream came from the cabin. It was Elena. She turned to run that way when she was nearly knocked over by Damon. He had raced out of the back door of the garage. He told her Jeremy was just beyond the door and that he hadn't been able to get him out. Then before she could even open her mouth to tell him to take the vial, he had blurred himself through the back door. S_ _he_ _could not just leave him there so she_ _slip_ _ped_ _in the back door_ _to_ _look for Jeremy. If he was hurt or in pain she needed to go to him first._

Caroline lay against the wall crying, her knees tucked up tight to her body. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes, as he was pacing the floor. "No, Nic, none of it was a lie. I love you. I want a future with you. I did not just fuck you to get the cure for Stefan! How could you think that? I found the empty vials in the back of your SUV and yes I was going to use one with _MY_ blood and vervain in it to trick Katherine and make her give up the moonstone. I thought I could help you get the moonstone. I thought you would be happy with me. That is the vial you found. I just _pretended_ to have your blood to trick the bitch into giving me the stone." She was lying through her teeth right now that she hadn't stolen his blood and she prayed he would not know it.

She felt him walk closer and then stop right in front of her. He bent down and she felt him wrap his jacket over her shoulders and she gripped the collar of it pulling the warm fabric around her. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't know what to believe anymore." He stayed kneeling by her, his hand on her leg as she put her head back down on her knees, hiding her face from him.

He stood up and walked closer to Bonnie. "Well, well," he muttered under his breath. "What are we going to do with you witch?"

Caroline lifted her head from her lap and pulled his jacket closer covering her half naked body. "Nic, leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

"Oh I beg to differ, my lovely. You see darling Bonnie here stopped me from getting Elena's blood and finding out if the spell was a success. I had already taken hers back at the mansion when she and the other brother vampire were sleeping so soundly. I had my witch cloak me so that even any sounds I made would not make it to the vampires ears."

He bent down right in front of Bonnie. "You, showing up and thinking you were strong enough to take me before in the storm ruined my chance to see if my spell worked. So yes Caroline, your friend has most definitely done something to me."

Bonnie tried to back her and Jeremy away till she felt her back hit the wall behind her as Klaus stepped even closer.

"So what should we do with you? I can't afford you ruining more of my plans now can I darling," he sneered at Bonnie.

"No Nic, I will never forgive you if you hurt her!" Caroline snarled at him.

He turned his head back toward her, his eyes daring. "What makes you think that has any power over me after what you did?"

She opened her mouth to argue with him but she could not stand to keep lying to him. She saw Nic turn back to her friend and she was ready to scream at him and jump on his back if he dared hurt her.

But the next second Jeremy's head flew up and he started gasping for air!

* * *

Elena climbed off Damon's lap and walked closer to the Original brother. "Elijah what happened? Where is my brother?"

Elijah looked back and forth from Damon to Elena and saw too that Stefan was unconscious on the floor. "I tried," he gasped out. "I couldn't get to your brother Elena. Klaus stayed between us. I kept my distance and I tried to talk him out of what he was planning. He kept coming at me but we both knew that nothing in that room would kill either of us. So we just stared each other down and I tried to convince him to let go of this crazy idea of sacrificing you to get power, for him to be a hybrid. He said he had a way he had already put in motion and that the spell had worked. He said there was nothing that could stop him now."

Damon stood up to stand beside Elena. "Oh shit. He said he didn't just want Elena right?" He looked back at Elijah.

The Original nodded at him. "Yes he said he had a way that no one would have to die. I have no idea what he is talking about."

Elena's eyes widened and her hand flew to her belly. "Not just me? He wants my baby doesn't he Damon?! He wants to hurt my baby!" She turned and buried herself back in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes at least and Damon did not release his hold on her. She wasn't crying but she had just clung to him, her nails digging in his bare skin as he held her.

Elijah stared at both of them. "Wait what?" he said in very apparent shock. "Elena is...with child? The doppelganger is pregnant? And my brother wants your baby?"

Elena was shivering in fear as she turned her head to him. "That is pretty much what we think too. She realized that she had just spilled her secret to him too and before Stefan knew too. But if Klaus sounded like wanted her baby to get the same kind of power he would get from sacrificing her. That was crazy! Oh God, what could they do?!

But then she felt her stomach contract again and as if Damon could read her mind, she had not even said a word, he blurred her to the bathroom in time for her to throw up more. He rubbed her back and held her hair back gathering it in his hands behind her.

"You okay sweetness?" he whispered by her ear as his lips ran over the shell of her ear and made her shiver. She nodded at him and just lay against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm trying. This angel is already pretty demanding of my attention," she replied and stroking her fingers over her belly. Damon's hand went there too in an instant and rubbed her bare stomach. She stood up shakily and wiped her face with a cool cloth and then rinsed and gargled the bad taste out of her mouth. "I think that is the third time just today."

Damon saw her legs wobble a little and he stood up and scooped her into his arms and carried her to her parents bed just down the hall. They sunk down on the mattress, her legs around him while sitting on his lap. "Is there anything else I can do for you," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Just hold me Damon, please. Just hold me." He smiled up and her, kissing both her eyelids before she laid her head back on his chest and he ran his fingers through her silky hair. They relaxed in each other's arms and just stayed like that in comfortable silence.

"Is your stomach any better? Do you need anything else?" He had been rubbing circles on the skin of her belly while he held her. Elena nodded and sat up more.

"Mmm nnnn. It's better now. You just being here, helping me through this is all I need. You feel so good, so soothing." She mumbled against his chest, her fingers stroking up and down his arm.

"Mmm, damn straight. There is nowhere I would rather be, than right here with you." He heard her sigh in contentment and lay her head back down as he snuggled her against him as he leaned against the headboard.

She lifted her head after a few minutes and looked deeply in his eyes. Then she just moved toward his lips, her arms winding around his neck, her fingers in his dark hair. She felt him open his mouth to her and felt the warmth of his mouth engulf her senses. She leaned forward more on his lap, deepening the kiss and his hands went around her waist, sliding up her back slowly under her shirt and tank top, just holding her body tight against him.

Damon moaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue teasing his and he opened his mouth more, cupping her face with his hands and tilting her head to a better angle for his tongue to explore her mouth. He could sense so much of her worry and fear and how scared she was about Jeremy and not knowing how to protect her baby from Klaus. She just melted into him and he wanted to take all the worry and fear and pain on himself. He wanted to carry it for her and have her trust that he would make everything alright. She was carrying his baby, he hoped so much, so he wanted to carry everything else.

He heard a slight whimper from her lips and he felt her hands digging deeper in his hair, desperately holding his head against hers. Her shirt had ridden up in the front and he could feel the tiny baby's heartbeat when Elena's body was pressed so close to him. He smiled against her mouth and tilted his head again to devour her more. He knew she had just puked more and she had rinsed her mouth out but he could still taste the ickiness in her mouth from that. But he didn't care. She wanted comfort and was hungry for his kisses and he wanted to wipe everything away and have her relax and calm down. This was one way he absolutely knew he could help her.

Elena's hands slid down his sides and felt his every shiver and muscle twitch under her touch. Her body too just trembled from his touch and his mouth on hers. She needed this so much right now when it felt like everything was spinning out of control. She needed to rest in his strength, in his love and his tenderness toward her. She knew he was taking her mind off of everything, Stefan, dying, Jeremy in danger, Klaus coming for her baby. She felt like she could have a panic attack if she didn't calm down. Damon's kisses calmed parts of her that she did not even know existed.

Back in the tomb when she had been shivering and so scared and so nervous to kiss him, his mouth, the heat from his skin; strangely with him being a vampire, the reactions his body and he had to her touch helped her back then already so much to calm down in the face of nearly certain death. And even last night when Katherine had almost killed her and Damon carried her back from the window and wrapped her in his arms in the blanket, despite what was going on she felt so safe and so warm with him. He had kissed her so deeply and so full of emotion just like now to sooth her fears. And it was exactly what she needed then and now.

Damon sat up straighter and pulled Elena's body closer to his. Gently he slipped her long sleeved shirt and tank top off and up over her head breaking the kiss for a half a second. Her lips found his instantly again and he groaned deep in his throat as he felt her sucking on his bottom lip. He cradled her hips against his and he could feel his arousal through the thin fleece pants as he felt her hands slide down his bare back. He wished he had more time to show her how much he loved her, and how he was going to make everything okay. That she and the baby had nothing to worry about.

Elena pulled back from his mouth again, her hands between them on the edge of his pajama pants. He looked down at her, his eyes half lidded with pleasure and his lips so swollen with her kisses and nodded to her. He was about to sit up and let her take his pants off when they heard a voice calling out her name.

"Oh Elena?" a voice sing-songed from outside.

Damon felt her body instantly freeze at the sound and he cradled her closer. He could feel her body shaking as they sat there nearly skin to skin and she buried her head against his shoulder at the sound of the voice and just wanted things to be over. How would they ever get away from him? It was Klaus. There was no doubt about that.

"I think it's time for a trade darling." he called out. "Come here and let me show you what I have to offer."

She looked up in Damon's eyes and crawled off his lap very reluctantly. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was looking around for her clothes, her hands shaking. He got down from the bed and knelt beside her, "Elena, you don't have to face him. I'll go. Just stay here." He stroked her face and ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Just try to stay calm angel, for the baby." He ran his hand over her belly again, the feel of the tiny heartbeat soothing him so much.

She nodded silently at him watching him quickly take off the bloody pants and then throw on a fresh pair of her dad's dark washed jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. He left it open and enveloped her in another hug after she had crawled back on the bed. Then he gave her a quick but firm kiss and pulled the blankets around her. "Stay here. I will be right back." She nodded again at him and he saw tears in her eyes already. "I promise you Elena. I will be right back." And then he turned and walked out of the room.

"Elena!" Klaus called again. "You don't want me to get impatient."

Damon turned his head to look down the hall. Klaus must be right at the door again.

Damon blurred himself to the front door. "Keep your fucking shirt on Klaus. She is not coming. You're dealing with me. She has had enough of your shit to last her a lifetime!"

Klaus eyed the vampire standing tall in the doorway. He certainly would be a force to be reckoned with if he came after him and Elena once he had her. "Fine, fine have it your way. But I think your girl will want to see what I have..."

Klaus was leaning against the doorway casually and he whistled behind him. Damon could hear shuffling and then another person step onto the front porch. Elijah was watching from the living room and he appeared that he must have helped Stefan up from the floor, for his brother was laying on the couch still unmoving. Damon could see Bonnie also being held tight by a man on the yard and she was struggling and fighting him to get away.

"Elena?" a voice gasped out.

Damon knew that voice. Jeremy?! And he watched as Klaus pulled him up the stairs, his hands tied, the Original gripping him by the throat.

No, he was dead! He had no pulse when he was holding him in his arms. What the hell?

And then he knew. Oh shit, how did he not remember sooner how Jeremy had said he was swimming in vampire blood last night. Katherine had been feeding on him over and over and he had seen a few times that she had healed his wounds only to rip into him again. But Damon himself had also fed him his blood a couple times too. He was in transition. He had to be!

"Jeremy?" Damon heard her voice from behind him. He spun around, his hands on her arms.

"Elena, please stay out of this. I can handle him." Damon was begging her and turned her around back to the back of the cabin.

"No, Damon. I have to get my brother back. I have to. I can't lose him," she cried out. She stepped closer to the door and Damon pulled her behind him again.

Klaus squeezed Jeremy's neck a bit harder and the boy cried out in pain bringing the attention back to him. "I propose a trade. No one else has to die. I don't need Elena anymore for the sacrifice. We can all get what we want and leave here alive."

Damon scoffed at him, keeping Elena behind him. "No way in fucking hell! You want her baby for some freakshow power grab and that is NEVER happening Klaus!" he yelled at him, feeling Elena's arms around his waist tighten at his words.

Klaus lowered his head and glared at Damon, neither of them said anything and just stared each other down like they were gunslingers in the west.

"Nic, please stop this!"

He turned to see Caroline running up to the porch. She saw Bonnie being held by one of Klaus' goons. She was still wearing Nic's long trench coat type jacket and her jeans, since he had torn apart the shirt she was wearing and her jacket too, looking for the vial.

Nic turned to her glaring at her. "Caroline, stay out of this! This is the only way. The only way I can protect you! You have to understand."

"Well I don't. You cant use innocent children in the name of protecting me! I won't let you!" She raced onto the porch and was ready to fight him to let go of Jeremy. "Let my friends go. Let go of this crazy idea that you need your that kind of power to protect me from your father."

Klaus' eyes went wide and he dropped Jeremy and the boy ran back toward Bonnie. Klaus nodded to the man holding her to let his hands free and he watched the new vampire cradling the witch in his arms. But he had other things to think about right now.

He could hardly believe it. She knew! He had compelled Caroline to forget about the spell. About everything to do with Elena's babies. Had she faked that too? Was nothing of their relationship, the love he thought he felt from her true?

"You knew," he mumbled silently, almost a whisper and he leaned back on the railing in shock, His eyes snapped up to his loves. "You knew what I compelled you to forget?" His anger was growing. He did not know what was real anymore.

She nodded silently standing beside him. "I had vervain on me Nic. I remember everything." She watched him shut his eyes slowly and she saw one single tear slip down his cheek. She felt a sob building in her throat at the pain she was causing him. She loved him. But she could not let him do this.

Caroline turned to Damon and Elena. "I should have told you this last night. I was just so confused and so scared but you need to know." She was still scared. She didn't want to lose Nic. She knew he had done terrible things and was prepared to do more terrible things, to her friends even, to get the power to defeat his sociopathic father. She knew she loved him but it looked like he was questioning every single part of their relationship at that moment.

Damon eyes were locked on hers and Elena was just as curious. He held her back behind his arms but she could see Caroline too from where she was standing.

"This was what Bonnie was trying to tell us all day. Klaus made her do a spell last night so that Elena would get pregnant."

She drew in a deep breath. "Damon you are the babies dad. They are yours. I knew it last night and I should have told you and I am so sorry."

Damon felt his knees go weak. He heard what she said and let the words just wash over him. They were his. They were his! Wait a minute.

His eyes snapped back up to hers. "They?" his voice was so quiet, and it sounded like it went up an octave when he spoke the word.

Elena felt faint too. Her mind was trying to wrap around what she had just heard. She was having Damon's babies! They were his.

But then she felt the same jolt of shock that he must of felt. She was clinging to his waist, her head against his chest as her mouth fell more and more open. "They?"

She looked up at Damon's face, seeing a combination of shock, wonder and confusion in his eyes.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "That's right... _they_. The spell made you pregnant with twins..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah! He knows! I'm so happy for him. I hope you loved the super long chapter. I will be working on the next chapter of my new story next and doing a super awesome tribute to Stefan at his funeral in Our New Beginning with Elena awake finally. So excited to write that chapter. But I hope to update this one once a week I hope. Depends on busyness of life too. But I will do my best.

Let me know what you thought of this one. Till next time :)


	16. Always One Step Ahead

A/N; Hi Sorry about the delay. Its more time consuming to be writing my new beginning ending story as well as this one. But I just finished Stefan's funeral and the time leading up to it and it took more chapters than I thought.

I wanted to clarify a couple thing here that people have had questions about. Klaus and Caroline do have an intense connection. It is true that they have barely met but love at first sight does happen to people and it is extremely intense.

Most of the time it happens to only one person not both. My husband knew there was something different about me and id dare say fell in love with me hard and fast much like Klaus and Care did. I didn't feel it nearly as strong as he did and it took me time since he was in fact my first boyfriend and came into the relationship shy and not sure what to expect.

So since they both felt the connection it is even stronger. She does love him, she can see a future with him and she had justify bad things he has done because she can see his heart and they have shared deeply. She knows why he is the way he is even its just scratching the surface of a real relationship its a strong foundation to build on. So people feeling she should have gone to Elena and Damon sooner or she shouldn't feel quilty about what she did to Klaus, she does feel horrible and we will explore that more in another chapter later.

The other thing is the timeline. Stefan had only had the bite for about 2 days so far. I'm not sure how the timeline would actually go but I, saying 2 to 3 days to fully metabolize in the vampires system and destroy it. He would not still be alive if it wasn't for Damon feeding him his blood to regenerate his organs again and again. I hope that helps makes some sense.

Special thanks to my sweet husband for letting me bounce ideas off him and being so supportive of my writing. He has given some great boom moments in this story and the previous ones and I love his help. He is even one of my faithful reviewers! Thanks so much babe. You are the best.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Damon heard Elena gasp out at what Caroline had said and he spun around just as he saw her start to sink down. He caught her in his arms and held her up as he turned back to their friend.

His voice was shaky as he spoke. "She...I mean WE are going to have twins? Elena is pregnant with two of MY babies?" He was incredulous at the thought. Part of him was scared that was an incredible amount of responsibility. He had thought the idea of one child was overwhelming already in itself... but two?! But the other part of him was so excited to be having a miracle family with the woman he loved.

Caroline smiled at him nodding slowly. "That's right Damon. Bonnie told me herself. She had been trying to tell us, any of us yesterday about what she had done."

Damon looked toward Bonnie outside. She too looked like she was understanding what was being said and nodded in conformation to them. Jeremy was hugging her tight but a man, one of Klaus' minions no doubt was watching them closely probably to keep them there.

The dark haired vampire cradled Elena in his arms, keeping himself between Klaus and her as the Original was still standing no more than a few feet away on the porch. He had his head down for quite a while and then now slowly and menacingly lifted it to bore his eyes into his.

"You can't protect them forever Damon," his voice was low and ominous and Damon felt chills running down his back. "She will be mine one way or another, the latter being you dead as I take them all away from you. They are mine. They have always been mine."

"Like hell!" Damon growled, his eyes filling with blood and his veins pulsing. How the fucking hell could they get out of there? He needed to get his family safe! He felt Elena bury herself deeper in his embrace and he felt her fingers clutched so tight around his waist.

"You are fighting a losing battle." Klaus said calmly."I made them exist, Damon. It was my spell that allowed her to be pregnant. You have done your part and I thank you. After seeing you and my doppelganger kissing nearly naked out in the rain, I knew it was only a matter of time for you to consummate that burning passion."

Damon's eyes were wild listening to Klaus speak about them so candidly. What the hell was he getting at? He pulled Elena further behind him and backed up more away from the door.

Klaus was not finished and his eyes were on Damon's again. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen but you passed my tests and showed your strength and your courage. I could have killed you and I almost did a couple times and you showed your sheer determination to stay alive and protect her. You even resisted my compulsion by nearly killing yourself to keep yourself from giving her to me. You Damon...are the perfect DNA for these powerful, magical infants."

Damon was reeling. He did not know what to do. The first focus in his mind was very much on escape. There had to be a way to get her and his babies safe. Elijah said that his witches could cloak Elena and all they had to do was get to them and then they could help keep her hidden. But they needed a way out of the cabin and past the Original bastard first.

He looked to Elijah, a pleading look in his eyes. But the brother to their enemy seemed not know what to do either to get them out of there. There had to be a way.

Elijah had been watching everything, not saying a word. He had no idea his brother had found a spell that allowed him to unleash power through children. That was crazy and so wrong. He had to think of something, There had to be a way to stop him. Elena was pregnant with twins now too he heard. His brother had certainly been busy to make all this work.

Damon sucked in a breath letting in all the rest of what Klaus said. It was more than just that they needed to escape. This was meticulously planned. Everything they did, what they went though...was all so Klaus would bring them together to create these babies, for him? Fuck, he felt like he had just been sucker punched.

"I will always be one step ahead of all of you. Even my own brother had no idea what I was planning. You won't be able to stop me. I am thinking 3 moves ahead of you at every turn. And if you don't let me have them," Klaus whispered to him."You will not live to see her or your children ever again."

Damon growled a deep, rage filled vampire growl at him. He would never let that happen! He heard Elena whimpering against his chest, her eyes shut tight. This was not the time they should be feeling so much fear. This should be such a joyful time since discovering that he is having not one but two babies with the love of his life. He wanted to see how she was doing with everything. She looked so scared and so weak.

She had lost a lot of blood over the last day and now too had been throwing up so much that it was no wonder she felt weak. She had told him over and over that she would not take any of his vampire blood to replenish her strength. At first she was scared of the risk of turning into a vampire and Klaus coming after her family. But now she was scared of what it could do to the baby and so he had respected her about that. He did not even think in everything that happened with Jeremy that she had even eaten at all yet today. She needed to keep her strength up. For both of his precious angels.

Caroline had stepped back off the porch, and down the stairs, as Klaus had been so focused on Damon and Elena and walked down to the front yard. She thought that Klaus would not hurt her and took the risk, heading to Bonnie and Jeremy. She hugged her friend and Bonnie was shaking in her arms. They held each other like that for a minute and Caroline looked back at Jeremy standing beside them.

She knew what he had become. She watched Nic feed him Bonnie's blood to complete his transition before he dragged them out of there. But what could Nic be planning?

She stepped back onto the porch having what she needed and stood in front of him. He was blocking the door and she needed to get in the cabin somehow. "Nic, please," she whispered. "Please just stop this. Elena and Damon and their children do not deserve this. There has to be another way to defeat your father."

Klaus stood between Caroline and Damon and turned to her as she pleaded with him. He wanted to let this go. He wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy. He knew love at first sight was powerful. It was usually intense when even one person felt that connection but he had no doubt that they _both_ had felt it and there was no way he could not do everything he could to protect her. She was too important to him. He loved her, he knew that but he did not trust her at all. She had lied to him and he did not know what about their relationship was real. It rocked him to the core at the thought that he could lose her.

He motioned with his hand behind him. He did not have time to deal with the witch possibly getting stronger and getting in the way again. He had too much to focus on here. "Take her back. Keep them tied up. I will need them later."

Bonnie cried out and fought as the man put one arm on Jeremy and one on her and started to drag them away. Jeremy fought and tried to get the man off her but he was too strong. Then Klaus held up his hand. "No, leave him with me. Just take her back and leave her with the other one."

"Jeremy, no!" she whimpered and he still fought to get the man's hands off her. Klaus' goon dragged them both toward the porch and toss him at his boss. Klaus grabbed Jeremy's shoulders and whispered something to him. Then he just stood silently by the porch, compelled. He was gone, probably told to ignore her cries and she slumped in the man's arms as he carried her back toward the garage.

Klaus turned back toward Caroline, he still had not moved from the doorway. He saw her eyes on his as he looked down at her. He reached out to put his hands on her arms. He saw her flinch and that made him even more sad. She was scared of him. After the way he had treated her in the garage he did not blame her. He had been so sure she had stolen his blood and that made him furious.

"I wish there was another way Caroline. I do. I have searched for centuries for the power to defeat him. He is so much more powerful than I am. He is the Original oldest vampire and because of my mother's sin he had made it his life's goal to destroy me."

He was angry and yet so sad as he looked at her. "I could let you go. I could let all of you go but I know somehow he will find out about my love for you. He has spies everywhere, luv. It would only be a matter of time and he could find out about the Petrova doppelganger descendants power too. He could use them too. They would never be safe."

Damon was listening to all this while trying to keep Elena calm. Her little human heart was racing and he knew that could not be good for the babies. She was shaking in his arms, both her hands were over her belly again, like she could protect their children with just her hands alone, from all the outside enemies.

 _They would never be safe?_ He did not want to hear that. Especially now after knowing for sure that he was in fact the father of these precious miracle babies. He wanted nothing more than to keep his little family safe.

It still seemed unreal that things had changed for him in such a short time. A few days ago he was the cocky, selfish, single vampire pining for the girl he thought he didn't deserve. He had killed Elena's little brother in a fit of rage after he tried to force her to kiss him when he was very drunk and flooded with rejection. She had screamed that she hated him, told him shortly after that that he had lost her forever.

And now here he was madly, and desperately in love with her, was going to make her his wife and they were pregnant with supernatural twin babies! They should be planning their wedding, spending their days in bliss in bed, reveling in their new found love. Not fearful of being ripped apart forever, their children used for their power.

But the fucking enemies that wanted his children could not even be killed! How the hell was he supposed to keep them safe then? He cringed hearing that more than just Klaus might come looking to hurt his family.

They had to run, and if he had to remain in hiding their whole lives he would do it. But right now they were cornered like pigs at slaughter, if he could not find a way to get her out of the damn cabin. But he heard too that Klaus was only doing this to defeat his father. He had heard Elijah say too that his brother had a way that no one would have to die. What the hell did that mean?

Caroline had her arms on Klaus' and he turned his head away from her forlorn expression. She could not change his mind. He had already been prepared to show Elena what she was giving up if she did not turn herself over to him. He had her brother and her witch friend and the vampire Stefan was still dying too. He had searched Caroline and was confident that she had not stolen blood from him. He hated that he even thought that she would do that. He knew he had treated her so badly.

Rage and manipulation had been drilled into him far too young. He had had to compromise so much of the innocent child that he was just to stay alive after he and his siblings ran from their father. He had never asked for the hate and abuse and the constant belittling his father did to him. He had only ever wanted to be loved and accepted. He had killed and hurt and taken advantage of many people in the name of keeping himself alive with the single thought that one day he would be free to live like he had dreamed of when he was a boy. He wanted love and family and safety and peace. He felt like he had not really lived at even in his 1000 years on the earth. And living, enjoying life would not been a reality till his father was dead.

He looked back up to the blue eyed vampire standing between him and the answer to his search for the power enough to finally destroy his enemy. The young pregnant human was his only answer. He turned his head back to Caroline. His eyes soft, his voice full of emotion. "There is no other way. I can't let him win. I can't let him burn you alive like he did to Aurora. That is exactly what he would do."

She was shocked and scared of even the thought of Klaus' father burning her alive. She could see too the fear in his eyes for her. But she had knew the lives of the two little babies were more important. She could not let him go through with his plan.

"I know you are scared for me. I see that Nic. But I can't let you hurt innocent children. Not even for me. I would never forgive you. And I am sorry I really am." she mumbled back at him, her hand caressing his cheek feeling him leaning in to her touch. She knew that what she was going to do would break him even more. She pushed past him into the cabin and pulled out the vial of blood from his jacket.

* * *

Flashback: _Bonnie hugged her and she whispered right in her ear. "The blood," and her friend quickly passed it to Caroline's hand._ _She_ _closed her hand over it and slipped it into Klaus' jacket pocket. She smiled at Bonnie and turned back around to head to the cabin._

* * *

She raced forward seeing Stefan laying on the couch and shook him. "Stefan, hey. You are going to be okay. Wake up for me please."

Klaus' eyes went wider and wider as he watched. No! It couldn't be! He felt the rage building as he watched the woman he loved leaning over the dying vampire. There was only one way that she would have said he would be okay...

Elena was watching in rapt attention and moved closer to them and out of Damon's arms. She nearly gasped remembering that Damon had told her that Caroline had a way to get the cure for Stefan. Was this it? Was he going to be okay? She knelt down at his side and stroked his hair from his eyes. She watched them open slowly. They looked so full of pain. He smiled at her weakly.

"Elena, I don't want to hurt you," he gasped out and went into a fit of coughing. She held his head until he stilled.

Elena looked to Caroline and they nodded to each other. Caroline stroked his face too. "Hey Stefan. Can you swallow? It's me Caroline. I brought the cure. You are going to be okay."

His eyes opened more at that and he tried to lift his head. He felt Elena's hands under his head and he opened his mouth slowly. The cure! He was not going to die! He lifted his tongue so eager for the pain to stop.

There was a crash and wood splintering as Klaus snarled as his eyes glared a deep yellow. "You lied to me! You did steal my blood!" He was furious at her. She turned her face back up at him her expression hard to read. She looked strong and determined and yet he could see a twinge of sadness in her eyes. Had she really loved him or was that all an act just to get the cure for her friend.

"You have no idea what you have done Caroline. The beast you have awoken." He was seething with rage, his eyes full of fire at her.

She unfolded her hand and handed the vial to Elena. Caroline was scared. Really and truly scared at the way Nic was looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything that would fix this. She knew the risk she was taking when she decided to steal from him. She had almost gotten caught if she had not thought to give Bonnie the vial to hide. She took one more look at the wild betrayal in the vampire's eyes and pulled herself to look away. She made her bed, as empty and alone as it was and now, and she had to lie in it.

Damon had turned to them too and knelt down by his brother. She did it? She actually did it. His brother was not going to die? With everything he had just learned he knew he needed Stefan more than ever so they could both work to protect Elena and keep his babies safe.

Elena had sat behind him and pulled Stefan's head into her lap to help him lift up to get the cure down his throat. Elena opened the vial, tipping the weak vampire's head back and poured the blood in his dry mouth. She flinched as a split second later, Stefan's lips burned. Not bad but a little as he swallowed weakly. Why would that have happened?

He cried out at the burning but still swallowed the rest with fervor. Eager to be free of the clutches of the most horrific pain he had ever experienced. His lips tried to curl up into a smile at his brother leaning over him. "I'm so sorry Damon. I was so scared I'd hurt Elena and the baby. I knew I needed to protect them. I would rather die than hurt them" He said as he swallowed hard, feeling Damon stroking his hand down his sweat soaked hair.

"Hey, its okay Stef. I know. I know you would never hurt our babies. You are going to be okay. Just let the cure work." Stefan nodded slowly to him and put his head back down in Elena's lap. But then he lifted it up again looking back at Damon with a bright, but weak smile on his face. "Babies?"

Damon smiled and nodded to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "That's right Stef. Your big, bad, never gonna settle down, vampire brother is having twins with Elena." He saw Stefan gasp and smile up at him again as he swallowed making sure he had not missed a drop of it.

"Wow, that is incredible." Stefan breathed out hardly believing what he just heard. Damon was nodding and smiling and Stefan looked up to Elena above him and saw her smiling too.

Caroline had been watching him carefully and saw the blood burn him as he swallowed. Why would it do that? Only the sun would burn a vampire. Or vervain...Vervain.

She was shaking as she knelt down in front of him. Elena had covered him with a blanket and she slowly peeled it away from his arm. The bite was still there. It wasn't healing.

Damon saw the confusion in her eyes. "What Blondie? What's wrong?"

She was mumbling to herself. "Why the hell would it not be healing?" She turned to look back at Stefan's face. "Stefan, what are you feeling? What did it taste like?" She needed to be wrong. Please God be wrong.

He cleared his throat, coughing a bit. "It tasted like blood, like the way I felt when Damon fed me to keep my organs pumping. Vampire blood. I can feel my heart pumping a bit stronger again. And I'm sure that it was vervain that I felt on my lips." His eyes were wide and he too was watching the skin the was so torn up, bloody and pus-filled waiting for it to heal. "Why? How long does it take to heal?"

Klaus was still silent watching them. He had not said a word since he told Caroline she had awoken the beast. She had no idea what he was capable of. She had not even seen him nearly kill Damon on the porch the previous day. She had been unconscious when he had been so vicious to get Elena to come out and trade her life for his. She had lied to him over and over and she was about to come face to face with his bad side. But it appeared that they were not as clever as they thought.

Elena was watching too as Caroline's eyes looked wild with uncertainty. Then they all heard a low chuckle. "You want to know how to heal a werewolf bite...let me show you." He blurred back behind him and just as fast was back at the door and threw Jeremy in the cabin.

He landed with a thud on the floor and Elena lifted Stefan off her and immediately went to his side. "Jeremy are you okay? He moaned and sat up, his hand on his head. He still had blood on his neck and down his t shirt. Then Elena saw something on his skin by his sleeve. She pulled his shirt higher on his arm and saw a small drop of blood by itself dried up on his arm like a pinhole from a needle. Then she nearly jumped back as she saw thick red veins appear and disappear on his skin.

"Oh my God Jeremy! What happened to you?" she cried out.

Damon was by her side in an instant and lifted the boys arm up and looked at the other one too. Oh God no…

* * *

Bonnie fought as the man tied her up and dumped her down on the floor just inside the door of the garage. Her legs and arms were tied and she struggled to sit up. She landed hard and heard a groan from beneath her as she tried to sit up. There was someone else there! She squinted in the dim light and let her eyes adjust the windowless space. After a few more seconds she could make out that a bag was on the person's head. She had no idea who it was. She leaned closer and the person moved and groaned again. It sounded like a man's voice but it was so muffled.

"Hey, are you awake?" she called to him. The man guarding them had left and was standing outside the door it looked like. He groaned again and Bonnie shuffled herself around till she was practically leaning over him facing him instead of looking away from him. She grabbed the thickly woven bag by her teeth and pulled on it. He lifted his head from the dusty floor and she got it over his head.

She blinked more in the darkness. He turned to face her.

"Tyler?" she gasped out.

* * *

Elena looked frantically at Damon who was holding up Jeremy's arm. She saw the raised veins in his arms and now it looked like they had spread to his neck too. "Jeremy what wrong?" she begged. She was scared what was she seeing. What had happened to him?

Klaus was still leaning against the door, a small smirk on his face as he watched them. "That's werewolf toxin flooding his system...and it works much faster when injected straight into the vein as opposed to a bite to the skin." He watched them as they processed what he had just said.

Elena was the first to react. Her eyes widened as she ran over and over in her mind what the Original had just said. Werewolf toxin..in Jeremy? Where would he get werewolf toxin? She felt like she was going to faint. Her heart was pounding so rapidly in her chest. "But that would mean that Jeremy is..."

Klaus' lips curled up into a smirk. "A vampire?" he finished for her.

She was already shaking her head at him. "No! That's not possible. He's going to be fine." She turned to Damon and he came closer right away. "Damon tell me Jeremy is going to be fine!"

Damon looked sadly at her kneeling on the floor in front of her brother. He looked weak and he could see the veins in his face already thickening as the venom spread. "I'm so sorry Elena," he whispered, running his hand over hers. "I got there too late. He was already dead when I raced into the garage. That was what all the blood was from. He had such a bad gash on his neck. His throat was in ribbons. Katherine must have killed him after he set her free."

He saw his love shaking her head back and forth at him and he placed his hands on either side of her head to steady her. "I'm so sorry but its true angel. Jeremy died with so much vampire blood in his system from Katherine feeding on him so much. I healed him. I gave him the blood. I'm to blame."

Elena shook her head some more and grabbed his face sitting beside him on the floor. "No Damon. It's not your fault. It's his!" She glared at Klaus and again but her hands over her belly still so scared of what he wanted with her babies.

"Ah ah ah," Klaus called out. "I didn't kill young Gilbert here. I merely found him and Damon after Katherine had been freed. Katherine probably sucked him dry before she escaped, just like your boyfriend said." He still hated that she had gotten away with the moonstone. But she was dying too so he knew she would not be able to get far without begging him to heal her. It was only a matter of time.

Elena stroked her hand down her brother's cheek. "You're dead?" she breathed out, not wanting to believe it.

Jeremy didn't want to believe it either. "I think so El. I'm so scared." He looked at his arms and it looked like the veins and now a rash was spreading. She pulled him into her arms and held him close. But he jerked away fast, leaving her with a puzzled look. "I could hurt you Elena. I can smell your blood. You need to stay back.:" He voiced softened as he spoke and he took her hands in his. "I heard that you are pregnant El? With Damon's twins?"

She nodded as tears started pooling in her eyes.

Jeremy smiled at her. "Wow, that is unreal sis. I'm so happy for you."

Klaus cleared his throat. "Alright, enough with the dramatics, the lot of you. I told you I would show you how to heal a werewolf bite. It's obvious that Stefan still has his bite mark. Nothing has been healed yet as it looks. So let me show you."

He lifted his arm and bit into his wrist, letting the blood slide down his forearm. "Jeremy come here and have a taste. You know you want to."

Elijah was watching things unfold and he still had no idea what his brother was planning. He seemed so confident, casual, relaxed almost and he knew he needed to know what cards he had up his sleeve. They needed to beat him at his own game. He blinked again hearing that Katherine had escaped. He had hoped his brother would have killed her by now.

Damon and Elena stood up and he pushed her behind him gently. He was watching Jeremy as he stood up and moved toward the door. Elena was struggling in his arms.

"No Damon, he can't. It's too dangerous." Elena whimpered. She had no idea how to feel. Her mind was reeling. The possibility that Stefan wasn't healed and Jeremy a vampire and her having twins at 17 years old. She felt like she was going to indeed pass out.

"That's it. Come here." Klaus called to him softly. He had been watching Caroline this whole time too and she had been kneeling beside Stefan and he could see she was watching his bite waiting for it to heal. He was livid that she had stolen his blood. He had no idea what to do with that. That women was giving him whiplash with how he was feeling about everything that had happened.

Jeremy stopped in front of Klaus, his eyes were flooding with blood and the vampire veins under his eyes pulsed. Elena sucked in a breath at the sight of her little brother like that. How could she ever make things right? Her heart was breaking for him. But the thought that he too could go through all the pain that Stefan had gone through was unbearable and she knew she had to let him take the chance to be healed.

He stepped past the magical boundary to stand on the porch outside and Klaus still held up his arm. His wound had healed but the blood was still fresh and warm as it touched Jeremy's tongue. He felt the wildness of the taste of it and he opened his mouth more and bit into the vampires wrist. After a few sucks Klaus pulled him off and pushed him back in the cabin.

"Watch his arm Elena. You'll see." She leaned closer and saw the veins in his arms receding and the rash color go back to normal. She lifted his arm and saw no signs of the toxin. It had melted away instantly. It was that easy.

Caroline let out a gasp. Stefan's bite was still there. It hadn't healed. "That means...she switched it." Caroline stood up from beside Stefan. "Damn it she took the cure!"

Damon turned toward her with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"She did take it! Damn it!" Caroline screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "I woke up after someone snapped my neck and I thought it was fine. The blood was in a vial in my jeans and the only one missing was the one in my jacket. I was frantic looking for it and then when I found it I gave it to Bonnie to keep safe. But she took it! Katherine fucking Pierce took the cure I stole for Stefan!"

Caroline was furious. It was one thing that she had already betrayed the man she still truly loved but quite another that it was all for damn nothing!

Klaus cursed under his breath. The bitch was cured? Katerina who still had his damn moonstone was cured. Damn it! How could he have let that happen? He needed that stone. He could not conjure up the spell to release the power of the doppelgangers babies to bind it to himself without it.

And now she wouldn't be coming begging him to heal her. That had been his ace in the hole with her. He had planned to just drain her of the vervain and compel her to tell him where the moonstone was but that did not work because the stupid human boy let her go. He was mad at himself that he wasn't one step ahead in every aspect of this issue like he had just gloated to Damon.

Stefan's head fell back down into the couch cushions. He felt so defeated. He was going to die. He didn't get the cure. The Petrova bitch stole it. He thought she actually loved him and would have wanted him to be cured. But of course why should he think differently. She was always looking out for herself first, everyone else be damned. Even him.

He just wanted it to be over. He looked back up weakly at them feeling the blood he had been given already working its way out of his system, most of it focused on healing his organs again. The blood seemed to be going through his torn apart system faster and faster. Damon giving him his blood would probably not work for much longer.

He saw the smears of blood dripping down still from where Jeremy had bitten Klaus' wrist. The blood was taunting him, teasing him that that was all it took for the pain to stop. The cure was so close, yet so, so fucking far away he could scream. But he didn't even have the energy to scream. He just wanted to die.

Elijah knew now what he needed to do. If Kathrine got away with the moonstone then that changed everything.

"So Stefan, no such luck for you. Or is there…" Klaus was smiling, actually smiling as he saw him lift up a vial and toss it in the air. Then he opened it in a flash and bite again into his skin and let the blood fill up the small vial. He pushed the cap onto it and tossed it in the air again and catching in his hand again. Stefan saw Damon actually jump forward as he tossed the miracle blood in the air, taunting them.

"You can have this. I'm not completely heartless. I will still get what I want." The last thing he said he snapped his gaze back to Damon. His voice was chilling but all Stefan could think of was that vial of blood just laying there in the Originals outstretched hand. He wanted it so, so badly.

Damon stepped forward not entirely sure what to do. Was the bastard that wanted to take away his family seriously just offering to heal his brother? Something did not feel right...

* * *

Tyler Lockwood sat up more and blinked a couple times to adjust to the dark. He had tape across his mouth and he moved to rub his face against the metal shelf behind him. The tape started rolling up and he stretched it more with his lips till it his mouth was free enough to talk.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Me? What are you doing here? Did Klaus kidnap you?" She saw him nod rapidly while looking around.

"I'm not sure how I got here. All I know is I woke up in the trunk of a car a while ago." He rubbed his lips back and forth. "Uhh, my gums hurt like hell."

Bonnie frowned at him. "Your gums? Why would that be." He pulled on his hands still tightly shackled behind him and tucked his legs up to get his hands in front of him. He pulled and pushed and ended up breaking his ankle to get his hands under his feet.

Bonnie watched him cringing as he snapped his bone and then saw it heal shortly after. "Couldn't you just break the cuffs," she suggested.

He shook his head, his hair falling in his face. "No they are too strong and its not a full moon so I don't have nearly the strength that I normally would." His dark washed jeans rubbed against the floor and he scooted closer to see if he could free her. Her hands were only tied up with rope and not metal cuffs.

She held up her hands and he bit into the ropes and tugged till he heard them start to rip and she quickly pulled the ropes off her. "Thanks Tyler. But I don't know how to get you free."

He shook his head at her. "That okay Bon. But I need you to check my mouth. It feels really weird."

Bonnie nodded, quickly unraveling the ropes on her ankles first and then knelt in front of him. He opened his mouth to her and she pulled him over a bit so his face was in the stream of light from the crack in the door. "I'm not sure. I can't see anything strange. Why where does it hurt?"

Tyler grunted with his mouth still open. "Like up above my front teeth but in the gums."

Bonnie gasped. "Tyler where does your venom come from?"

He looked back at her, his eyes as wide as hers. "Venom? What the hell are you talking about. I mean I'm new with this but I've only turned once and I never want to do it again. You say I have venom, like poison?"

She nodded back at him. "Yeah Jeremy told me what he learned about werewolves and that their bite is fatal to vampires. Your venom is poison. It can kill them. Stefan is dying right now with a werewolf bite."

He leaned back against the wall, not sure about everything he was hearing. "Well who would want to hurt vampires? The only vampire here is Caroline and she would not have done anything to anyone right?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and let out a deep breath. "I remember the creep at the bar talking about Elena and telling us we couldn't leave. He knew I was a werewolf. How would be know that? And then the next thing I knew I heard a snap and then nothing. Wait you said Stefan was dying from a werewolf bite. Stefan is a vampire?"

Bonnie drew in a deep breath herself. "Yes, his brother Damon too. I guess there is lots you aren't in the loop for Tyler. I know this all sounds crazy but the creep from the bar is a vampire too and is after Elena." She avoided telling him that she knew Jeremy was a vampire too. He looked like he was barely grasping all she had been telling him.

"Elena?" Tyler scrunched his face up in confusion. This was way too much information. "What is going on with Elena?"

"Too much right now. But we have to get out of here and help them. We need to help them get away from Klaus." She saw a puzzled look on his face. "The vampire creep from the bar."

She shook her head at him. Dread just spreading across her body making her shiver. "Him with your venom...well lets just say it's not a good combination."

* * *

Klaus looked around at the group staring at him. He smiled at his brother still just standing by the window watching him. Elijah just looked at him, studied him like he was trying to figure out his plan. Whatever they came up with it would be too late.

He placed the vial down and rolled it into the cabin. It spun up over the doorstop and wound it's way across the floor till it lay still almost against Damon's boot.

"Go ahead. Heal him," he said simply.

Damon picked up the vial and looked around again. It felt too easy. After all this time, all of Stefan's suffering...it was seriously this easy? It couldn't be. There had to be a catch. Something he was missing. It could be a trick. Just like what Caroline had brought them to heal Stefan before.

Maybe he should sample it first to make sure it was okay...

* * *

Next chapter: Damon makes a big decision

Elena and him have some heart to heart time discussing that they are having twins and they find a little time for romance.

Stefan may have only hours left.

Caroline and Klaus have a huge fight.

Plan in place and they prepare to run.

Exciting and drawing to a sort of mid season finale climax of sorts here. There will a time jump soon too.

Please take the few minutes to send me a quick review. They mean so much and its the only kind of pay or reward we authors see for our hours and hours of work poured into writing each chapter for you guys. I will try to update in a week or sooner. If you guys have certain days you are more likely up reading then let me know and I will see what I can do about regular updates on certain days of the week.

Have a safe and happy Easter.


	17. Unspoken Longing

"Damon what are you doing?" Elena stood up from where she was kneeling beside Jeremy. She put her arm around his and looked up at him. He was holding the closed vial and thinking.

"Well first I'm sorry Elena, but you are human and pregnant and from what I have noticed I think we are out of more vervain from using it all on Stefan so...newbie vampire plus you ergo...not safe." He sped forward and snapped Jeremy's neck and the young boy slumped to the floor.

Elena backed up hearing the snap of her brother's neck. It almost felt like deja vu seeing Damon do that, but she knew this time that Jeremy was okay. He was a vampire and he would come back. She walked slowly back into Damon's arms, hoping it would show him that she was okay with what he did and knew that it was very much to protect her and the babies.

She remembered Caroline as a new vampire and her killing the carnival worker and remembered fearing for Jeremy's life when Vicky had turned and wanted to see him and she had forbid it. So she knew this at least for now was the right decision for everyone here.

Damon kissed the top of her head an unspoken way of telling her too that he would not take chances with her life and their children's. But his mind was still very much on the blood he was still holding in his hand. Klaus had been smirking at him since the moment he rolled the vial into the cabin and he found himself wishing he knew how to read minds. Why could that have not been a vampire perk?

"So...why after _all_ this time would you just heal him...just like that? No strings?" Damon stared suspiciously at Klaus. "What do you have to gain?" His mind was racing as he held the blood in his open palm. He looked back at Stefan laying on the couch, so weak and so thin. He did not even look like himself; like he was desiccating to nothing right in front of them.

Damon saw the pleading look in his brother's eyes. He wanted so much to heal him. To save him. But Klaus just filling up a vial and giving it to them? It seemed too good to be true. He walked over to stand beside him. "What should I do Stefan? You know I want you better. I want you at my wedding, to watch my babies grow up."

He heard Klaus laugh at that. Damn he didn't need the Original knowing they were getting married did he? Well it was too late to take it back now.

Stefan nodded weakly. "I want that too."

"If there is even a chance I can cure you?" Damon was deep in thought. Klaus' words about always being one step ahead running over and over in his head as he turned the vial around and around in his fingers.

"No Damon. You can't trust him, you know that. I want to be there for all of you, to watch you raise those babies. But you know as well as I do that that bastard would _not_ just give me the cure. He wants Elena. And him _not_ healing me is his leverage." Stefan sat up more feeling more tickling in his incredibly dry throat.

"I'm taking away that leverage, brother. I'm prepared to die. Just let me go, to keep her and your babies safe. Then he has nothing over you." Stefan begged him, lifting his head again shaking it back and forth.

Klaus was watching with baited breath not entirely sure what would happen. Stefan's little speech did not help things. Maybe he wouldn't go for it. He had one eye on Elijah and was studying him wishing he knew what he was thinking. His brother often knew how to outsmart him. They had much the same mind and both could be very cunning.

Elena slid her arms around Damon's waist from behind and leaned her head against the hollow between his shoulder blades. "Just do what you think is best baby. I trust you and whatever you choose...we will get through it together."

She hugged him tighter, offering whatever she could so he knew that whatever he chose she would respect that. Of course she wanted Stefan healed. It was breaking her heart to see him like this. But Stefan was right and what Damon was thinking was right. There was no way that Klaus would just lose his only bargaining chip to get her to come outside.

Damon turned around, leaning down and brushed his lips over her forehead and sighed, leaning his head against hers. Her presence helped sooth him just like every other time she was close. What the hell should he do? He would never forgive himself if he made the wrong choice and Stefan died when he could have saved him. But Klaus would not just _hand_ him the cure without an ulterior motive. It probably wasn't even his blood. It was probably a decoy vial just like Caroline said she had for Katherine.

He turned back to Klaus. "No, Stefan is right." He ran his free hand through his dark hair. "I don't believe after _everything_...after _all_ you want from me and my family that you would just heal my brother. Thereby giving me _another_ person to help protect Elena and our babies from you." He shook his head, more sure now than ever. "No. I've seen sleight of hand and I don't believe you gave us the vial with your blood in it. You wouldn't."

And with that he crushed the vial in his fist, letting the blood seep between his fingers and drip onto the floor. He winced slightly as the glass pieces cut the inside of his palm before letting the pieces of the smashed vial tumble down in front of him and wiped his bloody hand on his jeans while grinning at Klaus. Had he called it right?

Klaus grinned back at him. "Wow, Damon. I. Am. Impressed. There is that prize DNA working for you." He pulled out the other vial and waved it in front of him, before tucking back away in his jean pocket. "Maybe I underestimated you."

Damon laughed slightly at that, putting his arm around his fiance. The panic that he had felt praying that he had _n_ _ot_ just gone and made the wrong choice was settling down in his stomach. "Damn right you did. You are not _ever_ getting your hands on Elena or my babies! I would die before I let that happen!"

Klaus' grin grew on his face. "Well it might come to that Damon. Possibly sooner than you think." He winked at him like he knew something Damon didn't but he had no idea what the hell it could be. "You can't kill me, little vampire. And that is what it will take to stop me."

Elena grew bold and came out from where she was hidden in Damon's arms. She was furious at everything and it was all about her. She stood tall beside her love and glared daggers at the Original monster. "You almost had me before, when you nearly ripped Damon's heart out. That was as close as you are getting! Now that I know about our babies, there is _nothing_ that you can do to get me out of this cabin! I will protect them with my life!"

She was full of anger and nearly spiting at him. Her one hand was laced with Damon's and the other protectively over her belly. She was panting hard, feeling the anger racing through her. It probably wasn't good for her to be so worked up. Stress would not be good for the babies. But right then she wasn't thinking of that. She just wanted to lash out and defend her family.

Klaus took another step forward and rested his palms on the invisible barrier. A smirk grew from his pursed lips. "Oh really, sweetheart? You say that now...but you have already seen what I can do. I just completed your brother's transition into a vampire and I could have left him to die with that werewolf bite, or staked him if you didn't come out here. But _he_ was not my target." He hissed as he leaned his head down, his look daring, making her shudder.

"I also have your best friend Bonnie and your friend Tyler too. _And_ I still have the blood that will heal that _nasty_ werewolf bite." His voice lowered more looking back and forth between Stefan and Damon before his eyes rested back on hers, his voice sounding even more menacing. "There are witches on the way here right now. I have been looking for you for centuries and I promise you darling that unless you come out here on your own...there will be no one left alive that you love!"

Elena shrank back a little, feeling much less brave after hearing how determined and well planned this attack actually was. She ran over what he had said in her head. "Tyler? You have Tyler here too?"

Klaus nodded and motioned his head back towards the garage, his fingers tapping absentmindedly on the door frame. "Oh yes. His venom has been very handy. How else did you think I infected young Jeremy? How do you think I can infect anyone else till you surrender yourself to me!"

"Nic stop it! This has to end!" Caroline had stood up from where she had been kneeling beside Stefan, listening to everything and having no idea what to do or feel. She knew Nic hated her for betraying him but she could still see love in his eyes. She knew she hurt him, but that did not mean he could not forgive or be reasoned with. She had to try.

"I will not let you kill my friends! You say you won't hurt them. You say no one has to die...but you need to let it go." She was near tears feeling so torn. She knew that she had barely known him a day and she _hated_ what he was doing to her friends. But her feelings for him were unbelievably strong too and she had no idea how that could be possible in such a short time.

"I love you Nic. I do, so much...after everything, even hearing you threaten my friends. I know I should hate you, want to kill you for what you are doing to them...but I don't and I have no idea how that is possible. All I know is that my feelings are so strong despite everything! But you _have_ to stop!" She was standing in front of both Damon and Elena putting herself between Klaus and them, her breath just heaving out of her.

Klaus' expression softened as he looked at her. He listened to her pleading with him feeling so torn. A part of him ached to do just what she asked, but something inside him stopped him from fully letting it go. He swallowed hard, is voice still strong and forceful back at her, despite his wavering emotions. "I can't Caroline! I can't just let it go! Mikael will not stop! He will kill you! He will burn you alive, just like he did Aurora!"

His eyes were like fire at her trying to get her to understand. "Don't you see, luv. This is not about me anymore. I admit that yesterday even I was doing this _for me_. Just to kill my father. To end his reign of terror in my siblings lives. But I love you too. I _want_ to just walk away and leave your friends alone, even after _all_ my searching for so long and all I did to make that spell work. Part of me wants to let Damon and Elena raise the babies I made possible for them to have, in peace and safety. I want to give you that! I still do! But I can't!"

He paused, trying to reign in his anger and frustration. "Its not about me anymore. My father will kill _YOU_ Caroline, _YOU!_ Just because I love you! He probably already knows about us. He has witches on his side and they are always searching, always looking for my weaknesses so that he can race in and destroy me once and for all!"

Caroline stepped forward again and right onto the porch in front of Klaus, her vampire eyes blazing yellow. "Then let me die, Nic! I will not let you hurt innocent, little babies to save me!"

Klaus was overcome with emotion and wanted so badly to do what she wanted. But he had already lost Aurora in the most gruesome, horrific way possible and he could _not_ go through that again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the door frame. "I can't let him kill you!" he screamed at her. He was breathing harder now too, his eyes darting back and forth, like there could be a threat to her right there.

Nic sighed, looking longingly at her and reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. At first she stiffened but she did not pull away from him. "If it made you happy my lovely, I would walk into the line of fire and let him rip me apart just to be done with it. To finally stop running and just let him come. I would do that for you." He was imploring with her, his voice strained, his eyes teary, as his thumb ran over her bottom lip and he felt her shudder.

"But I know my father, Caroline. Hell, he isn't even my real father. I don't know why I keep calling him that. He is just the psychopath that destroyed my childhood. He hated my very existence so much because _I_ was the product of my mother's betrayal! He blames _me_ for him killing her!" He slammed the wall beside her head and she gently reached out and put her one hand on his arm. He looked up in her eyes feeling her touch.

"He has always hated me and he would not stop with just killing me. He would purposefully tear you apart just so he could see the shock, and terror and pain on my face! He would laugh at us knowing he finally found a way to hurt me as much he claims I hurt him."

He loosened his grip on her arms as his head fell, not wanting to look into her wide eyes. "He might keep us both alive for decades and continue to torment you to prolong my suffering. He is the monster here Caroline, not me!"

Klaus looked back into the cabin seeing that Damon was listening intently to all he was saying. He wondered what the young vampire was thinking. He shrugged his shoulders at him. "There is no other way. Nothing else on this earth will kill him. I have searched for centuries for the answer and _this_ was it."

He looked desperately at Damon wondering if there was some way to make him understand. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this at all. These are secrets buried deep in with my family. But when Mikael became a vampire like us, his children, he used a much more powerful spell, bound by the moonstone, and the Original Petrova who brought forth doppelgangers every few centuries. He became an indestructible force, greater in strength and speed and cunning than all my siblings combined. He did all this behind my mother's back knowing that she had betrayed him and he was waiting for the right moment to strike back at her."

He took a deep breath, remembering the pain of discovering all this. He looked to Elijah imploring his sympathy too but his brother looked to be just listening but not making any moves to defend him or say how right he was about his father's hate.

"But as powerful as that spell he forced the witch to cast was...nature needed balance. And the only way he could be destroyed was the blood of a child. A product of both a vampire and a Petrova doppelganger. The only spell I ever found to undo his power from the long dead witches grimoire was a spell cast to create twins. In decades, in almost 1000 years there has never been a child like that...until now."

Damon was in shock of all he had been hearing. The whole thing sounded fucking insane. No matter how powerful this 'Mikael' sounded, he would never let _anyone_ use his babies blood for anything. No one was ever going to harm his children!

"That's a good story Klaus. But there is no way we are letting you hurt our babies. If you two are as in love as you say," Damon nodded toward Caroline. "Then take her and run. Get out of here and never come near my family again!"

"No, Damon. That is _not_ going to happen. He will find us and he will kill her. And I can't let him hurt her!"

Damon stepped forward, pushing Elena more behind him. "Well I sure as hell won't let you hurt Elena or my children!" His stance was just as daring, his jaw tight, his fists clenched, his rage coming off him in waves.

Klaus stepped forward too, the magic barrier the only thing between him and Damon. "I can't let you do that Damon. I will find a way to get to her...even if I have to burn the damn cabin down to the ground to force you out!"

He slammed his fists on the outside of the cabin, shaking the walls around them in his fury.

Caroline was standing beside him trembling, hearing the anger in both vampires voices. No one was backing down and this would likely end in a bloodbath. She stood silent and tentatively peeked up at him through her long lashes.

He said nothing and pulled her to the side of the house away from the door, away from more prying ears and she went with him without any argument. She had no idea what to say. It felt like her whole world was spinning out of control and she was powerless to stop it. Yet somehow something pulled her to stay with him. She knew she was safe with him and it felt like she was being drawn to be there.

Damon felt Elena's hand brush his arm as he watched Klaus and Caroline step out of sight. "Damon," she had whimpered weakly. He spun around at vampire speed and caught her as she fainted in his arms. The last few minutes as he and Klaus had fought he could hear her little human heart getting faster and faster. He had held her tighter in his arms trying to calm her before he had stormed forward once more. But her racing heart had not slowed down.

He picked her up under her legs and carried her towards the empty couch. Elijah moved toward them and moved some pillows around and lifted her head that had fallen limply off his arm. She moaned and Damon thought she was waking up but her eyes remained closed. He stroked her face lovingly as he sat down with her cradled against his chest. She had been through so much, and she was pregnant and he was stupid enough to think a massive head to head fight with Klaus would not upset her. He did not know much about babies at all, but he knew stress was never good for the mother. He just rocked her back and forth in his arms wishing he could just whisk her away from all of this nightmare.

Stefan had been quiet and felt the effects of the blood he had been given re heal his organs again. He could breath better and swallow. Everything did not ache. But the relief barely lasted and he felt his insides screaming again far quicker than the last time. There was no more blood left for his body to use. He just wanted it to be over. Klaus was never going to give him the cure and he sure as hell would not let Caroline close enough to him to steal more of his blood. He had heard most of what Klaus had said about the spell and he hurt too for what Elena must be feeling right now. He wished he could be there for her. He could hear it in her voice how scared she was. She was _actually_ pregnant and with his brother's children. She should be so happy right now, not in terror for their tiny, little lives to be torn away from her.

"Brother," Stefan barely gasped out.

Damon turned his head toward him his mind still racing. Was Klaus really fucking serious about burning them out of there? He was scrambling in his head what to do...His brother was dying, the love of his life was unconscious in his arms and pregnant with his twin babies, and he had an Original vampire hellbent on taking her from him to use their babies to kill his father!

He leaned his head back against the back of the couch and just shut his eyes. He needed to think, needed to somehow get ahead of all this and figure out how to safe everyone. He heard Stefan gasping and coughing again and he looked back at him, his own eyelids so heavy not wanting to open them again and face any of it.

"Please just kill me Damon. I can feel the blood working less and less every time. I just want it to be over, please." Stefan pleaded, his eyes bloodshot and his voice cracking. "You have enough to deal with brother. I can see it in your eyes, how hard this all is on you. You need to focus on Elena and the babies. You need to get her the hell out of here. I will only slow you down and you know it."

Damon was angry, torn and so confused about everything. "No! No Stefan! You do not just get to give up on me little brother. Not yet! There is still time. I will...think of something." He had laid Elena down on the couch and moved back over to the other couch across from them where Stefan was lying.

Stefan was shaking his head as Damon ripped into his wrist and forced it against his mouth. He tried to push him away. He didn't want more blood. It was barely lasting anymore anyway. But he was still a vampire and feeling nearly desiccated he could not resist the intoxicating scent of the blood. He opened his mouth and bit hard into Damon's wrist.

"That's it, Stef, take as much as you need."

Damon squeezed his brother's shoulder and tried to smile at him. "I know I am being selfish with you, but not yet. Just not yet." He let him suck long and hard feeling Stefan's hand over his own gripping his wrist tight. He sounded all tough to Klaus but inside he was terrified of losing Elena or the precious babies she was carrying. So the thought on top of that, of losing his brother was just too much.

Damon could hardly stand to look at him though. It hurt SO much to see him like that. He looked like he was already dead. His cheeks were so hollow, his eyes sunken in and bloodshot. His lips were so dry and cracked and even his skin looked like it was growing deathly pale. He pulled the blanket back up over him and heard him groan again in pain.

"Stefan, lets just get you to a bed. You could at least be more comfortable," he suggested while running the back of his hand over his brother's cheek. His skin felt like it was on fire.

Stefan detached his fangs from Damon's arm and smiled in thanks at him. He knew for the brief time that the blood was working there was almost no pain and he longed for just a few minutes without pain. It didn't even seem like he needed the vervain to keep the ripper in him down. There was no strength left for anything.

He looked back up at Damon "Okay," he nodded slowly.

The elder Salvatore helped him stand, and put his hands under his arms to take his weight, which even that felt so much lighter than he should feel as a strong adult. He walked him over to the main floor bedroom, not thinking Stefan would want to try to go back up all the stairs again. He gently laid him down and heard Stefan moan, hopefully in relief of the more comfortable place to rest.

Damon smiled down at him, feeling the tears wanting to come. He knew he was kidding himself that they weren't running out of time. He knew it as well as Stefan did. But he could not give up on him yet. Klaus was carrying around a vial of his _own_ miracle blood, likely just to taunt them but _maybe_ there was some way to get it from him.

He sat down on the bed and smoothed his baby brother's sticky hair from his face. He had always taken care of him and had been more of a father figure to him than their dad ever was. He should be the one in this bed. He wanted so badly to take the pain from him.

As he lifted up the blanket to pull it up to cover his brother's shivering body he nearly gasped out loud. There at the sight of the bite mark on his arm...were Thick. Black. Veins. They were creeping out on all sides of the wound and spreading up and down his arm. Shit, it would not be long now.

Stefan tried lifting his head. "Damon," he breathed out before his head fell back down.

Damon crouched down at eye level to his brother, his knees bent, almost kneeling on the floor. His eyebrows were raised wondering what he wanted to tell him as he took his hand and squeezed it.

"Go to her," Stefan gasped out. "Be with Elena. She needs you brother."

Damon stifled a sob and wiped away a tear starting to slip down his cheek. "But you need me too," he choked out, his voice barely above a whisper. He laid his head down on the edge of the bed.

"God damn it Stefan, I did not think it would end like this for us." He felt more tears and let them slide down his cheeks as he snapped his head back up. " _I'm_ supposed be the big brother. _I'm_ supposed to take care of you. _I'm_ supposed to keep you safe. Me! This should not be happening to you!"

Stefan turned his head more to look directly in his brother's eyes, the normal deep green of his eyes now almost clear they were so pale. Damon just let the tears fall silently into the sheets beneath his head as he looked at him, his heart breaking at the sight of Stefan so weak and so near death.

"You _are_ taking care of me," Stefan coughed and gagged. Damon grabbed the garbage can by the bed and the younger Salvatore leaned over, his stomach contracting painfully, but nothing came up. His head fell back down on the pillow a few seconds later.

Damon stood back up knowing that he needed to check on Elena, but he also wanted to stay with Stefan. If Klaus was actually getting set up to burn the place down then they all might not have much time left together. He clasped his brother's head in his hands looking sadly in his eyes. "I'll be right back." And he stepped down the hall toward the living room. Elena was still laying peacefully on the couch and he saw that Elijah must have brought Jeremy somewhere else cause he could not see either of them anywhere. Damon bent to scoop Elena back up and carried her with him back to the bedroom where he had left Stefan.

He had no idea if this would be really awkward for his brother, but he just could not bear to leave either of them right now. He smiled at Stefan as he stepped back through the door and he saw his brother already dragging himself over on the bed for Damon to sit down. He sunk down in the mattress, leaning his head on the headboard, with Elena unconscious in his lap, his legs crossed at the ankles his black boots rubbing together as he got comfortable. He pulled up one of the blankets around her and just held her in his arms as he sat beside his dying brother. Neither of them spoke but knew what the other needed right then and both offered the deepest respect to those needs.

Stefan smiled at him seeing Elena looking so serene in sleep. He coughed some more and looked back up at Damon. "You _are_ taking care of me. You are taking care of both of us, all of us. Believe me, Damon. It means so much for me to have you here. For us not to be fighting or jealous or angry at each other."

"I need more blood Damon please. There is so much I want to say to you before it is too late. There isn't much more time." He saw Damon nod and he adjusted Elena in his arms, her head leaning against the middle of his chest and he reached out his arm. Stefan took it and bit down and sucked up more blood. Damon needed to be strong too so he was careful not to take too much but just sip slowly.

Stefan let go and nodded to him in thanks, closed his eyes slowly leaning his head back down on the pillow. He opened them moments later, glassy and full of tears. "I need to tell you, I was so jealous at first...seeing Elena falling in love with you. It hurt so much, watching her slip away from me. I love her Damon. I do. So much."

Damon stroked his brother's hair with the hand not holding Elena against him and managed to force a half smile to his lips. "I know, Stefan. I know you do."

"I miss her," Stefan sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks. She was so close right now and he wanted to reach out and touch her somehow. His hand hesitantly reached out toward her as he looked up in his brother's eyes with the unspoken question in the air.

Damon nodded his silent permission and Stefan reached out to hold her hand in his. "I miss how we used to be. She was the best thing that ever happened to me." He sniffled and wiped his nose, his head turned more focusing on his brother's sad tear streaked face as his fingers stroked the inside of her palm. "But I know you and her are so much stronger than we ever were. I can see it so clearly Damon."

He paused a moment wetting his dry lips. "I kissed her yesterday Damon," he mumbled softly, his hand falling away from her like he thought his brother would rip her away from him after what he just said.

"I knew it was so, so wrong. Klaus had fed _so_ much on her when he found us, after he blew up your car. We both thought you were dead. She was crying for you. She thought I was you and before I knew it she had pulled my head down and was kissing me."

Damon's eyes were wide, this was news to him. He had no idea. Thinking back, that was when he had the jagged metal in his leg and was going in and out of consciousness. He had no clue what was happening to anyone else then. "It's okay Stefan. It's okay. I'm not mad at you," he assured him quickly. He could feel Stefan's guilt in his words.

Stefan was fully sobbing now. "I'm mad at _myself,_ " he hissed out between clenched teeth. "Elena was begging _YOU_ to make love to her and feel so bad that I wanted her so much. I wanted to kiss her one more time knowing I was dying. So I did." Stefan body was wracking with sobs as he curled up into himself, pulling away from both of them.

Damon's heart ached for his brother. He did not even give it a second thought and laid Elena down on his other side and turned and held his brother to his chest as he cried. "It's okay Stefan. I promise. It's going to be okay. I'm right here."

He growled in frustration at no one in particular since they were the only three of them in the room. "I hate so much that this is happening to you. I'm so sorry that I threw the wolf at you instead of just killing him myself. I was so selfish too just wanting to hold Elena again after everything we had been through." Damon admitted to him. "You are not the only one that made mistakes. I got into the bathtub with her to help her wash cause she was so weak Stefan. It was completely innocent but I felt guilty doing that back then too knowing she still loved you then. So don't think you are the only one who screwed up."

Stefan nodded and reached out with his good hand to squeeze his brother's hand. "I hate the wolf too, mostly for condemning me to death but also for how Elena and I ended." He was facing her sleeping form and looking deeply at her peaceful face as Damon held his head to his chest. She looked so much better, the scar on her cheek had almost totally faded away. All the scars from their relationship being ripped apart were now only on the inside of both of them.

He was crying harder now and it hurt his body so much to move at all, let alone not stop shaking with sobs. "I know that Elena bonded to you so much from what the wolf put us all through." He spoke slower, feelings the weakness coming back. "What we all went through looked like it forced her to confront her feelings she must have already had for you. And I could see right away how incredible your connection was. Even from that first kiss when you scared her and made me want to kill you, I could see you had affected her deeply. Even when you compelled her to cut you with the wolf's knife, I could feel the electricity between you two from across the room. It was impossible even for me to deny."

Stefan didn't know if he wanted to see the expression on his brother's face right then but he dared to look up. Damon was looking down at him with so much love in his eyes. He smiled up and him weakly. "You were at your best there Damon. The most calm, compassionate, willing to endure so much to spare her any pain. She leaned on you through all that hell and you did everything in your power to keep her safe." It was hard to watch but he saw Damon reaching out while still holding him and running his fingers lazily through her hair as she lay beside them. He really was at his best and even here and now he was trying to sooth them both the best he could.

"What he put her through in the tomb Damon. I wanted to die then already. That was the worst horror I have ever lived through in all the years we have been alive. Worse that my ripper days. I would have staked myself 1000 times over to spare her the pure hell she went through all because of me."

Damon cleared his throat sniffling back more tears. "It was not your fault! None of it. Don't you dare die thinking that Stefan!" Damon's throat was tight, his voice nearly growling in anger. "This is _ALL_ Katherine! All of it! _She_ killed that man's wife and baby, not you! _She_ dragged you into it and compelled you. Then _she_ ran from Klaus years ago when he was searching for her to break the curse and she manipulated Rose to feed her her blood and she killed herself. _She_ was probably going to get ripped apart by the wolf and you being fucking Saint Stefan saved her ass and got bitten."

He took a huge breath before continuing, feeling more and more rage building. "And what does she do to thank you for saving your life? _She_ ran away like the scared little bitch she is and took the cure that Caroline stole for _YOU_. _She_ is at fault brother...for everything! And if I _ever_ see her again I will rip her apart with my fucking bare hands!"

Stefan nodded at him silently like he had just had the truth shook into him by force. He knew every word that Damon had just snarled out at him was the complete and honest truth.

Damon was quiet for a few beats just holding his brother tight, his hand still absently running through Elena's hair. "I mean this might sound as insane as everything else but I actually feel sorry for Klaus. Unless he totally just lied to us all out there he really sounds like he loves Caroline and that he doesn't want to hurt our babies." He pursed his lips, his mind going over everything he heard. "It even sounded like it wasn't that he _wanted_ to hurt us. He kept saying he _couldn't_ let Caroline die. That he wanted to let us go but he actually 'couldn't'….like there was something preventing him from walking away." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I am just talking as crazy as him, but it sounded really odd, didn't you think?"

He paused and Stefan did not answer him. For the tiniest heart pounding seconds he thought he was gone. Until he calmed his undead heartbeat that was racing and could hear the slightest, faint breaths from his brother's lungs. If he was a human he was sure his blood pressure would be going through the roof by now.

Just then he heard Elena moan weakly. She was waking up. He gently lowered Stefan back to the bed and wrapped him back in the blankets. He smiled seeing her eyes opening slowly and lifted her up under her thighs, her arms instantly went around his neck as he carried her out of the room to let Stefan sleep.

Walking back through the kitchen. It was quiet with no one around. He carried her to the couch and then fell down into the cushions with her in his lap; his favorite way to hold her. He sucked in a deep breath as his head fell to her chest and he felt her hand go up into his hair. He was exhausted and just laid there. Her scent, the feel of her against him, her touch just wiping away all the insanity he had been feeling at everything that had just happened; with Klaus, with Jeremy turning, with his brother's painful confessions, and now his awareness that she was carrying not one but two of his precious babies. It was all just too much. He closed his eyes, just soaking in her presence feeling her cradling his head to her chest as her fingers tangled in his hair.

God, he loved her. That was all he knew right now. There was a vampire coming to possibly burn the cabin down around them anytime but all he could think of was how much he needed to feel her right now. He rested his hand on her belly under her shirt and sighed deeply at the heartbeat he could feel in his palm. There were two heartbeats not one...two. Two, tiny people that had no power to protect themselves or their mother. It was all up to him.

* * *

A/N; Well I hope you liked it. Reviews and readers are falling so I'm starting to wonder if people aren't wanting me to continue? Book 1 had over 12,000 views, Book 2 almost 10,000 and here we are nearing almost half as long as Book 2 already and the views are just over 3000.

Is it because I started another story and this one is not updated as quickly? I really thought people would love a story about their lives and after the finale but maybe I should just focus on one story or the other? What do you all think? I want to honor you guys the readers and do what I can to do what you want.

I realize that there will be some of you that will think I am crazy for even suggesting to focus on one story or another but others' of you that I only heard from in the first couple chapters and then nothing since. If I am doing something wrong or if there are things you don't like about the story please let me know.

I've also tried to write longer chapters but longer chapters take longer to write and edit and all that so I can't write a full chapter in one evening like I could with a 3000ish word chapter. So I'm not sure if you liking the longer chapters or if smaller ones more often is better.

There is so much more to this story yet that I would love to tell you. We are building to the mid climax here before the time jump.

Oh and I tremendously apologize for less Delena in this chapter. I promise it in the next one for then to get to talk and share and have some time together. Stefan just had a lot he needed to say and as I wrote it just kept flowing. So sorry.


	18. She Was His Everything

"Damon," Elena breathed out feeling his head just laying against her chest and going up and down slowly as she took in each breath. "Are you okay?" Her fingers were lazily tangling in his hair at the base of his neck.

He didn't answer her right away and just breathed in and out deeply with his eyes closed. There was a long silence between them and Elena just left him to relax against her. She could feel that he needed her so badly right then. She knew he must be feeling extremely overwhelmed with everything that was happening. She leaned her head down and kissed him gently on the top of his head, smoothing the jet black strands with her fingers. She heard a sigh from him and felt him nuzzle his head in deeper against her chest. The pads of his fingers were resting on her bare stomach too she could tell by the slight coldness of them on her skin and she loved how he could not get enough of the sound and feel of their babies heartbeat.

Damon had shut his eyes the second he had leaned against her. He was so, so tired. Right now he just longed for his bed, his room and to disappear in there with Elena and his babies and hide from the world. They had been trying to hide, but very obviously had not been safe enough. He wished vampire powers came with invisibility and he could just walk her out of there, past the Original without him having any idea. He knew Elijah's witches were too far away to cloak her and they needed her blood too to do that. But there was no getting her out of the cabin to them without Klaus knowing.

Even if he was busy with Caroline like he had been before all tied up in his SUV when she went after his blood, Damon knew he had other helpers around. Elijah had told him that he had been trailed as he made his way around the lake and they had not tried to hurt him but had likely been instructed to keep a perimeter.

How the hell could he get his family safe? He felt a tremendous burden on his heart that the safety of his precious children was at risk. He was their father. It was his job to protect them from everything and anything that could harm them. They hadn't even been born yet and they were already being threatened.

He knew he should tell Elena all that he was thinking. They were in this together, forever. She must be feeling scared too, knowing what Klaus wanted with their babies. He drew in a deep breath and lifted his head from the comfort of her body, so warm, so full of her scent that soothed him like nothing else in the whole damn world.

"I'm scared Elena," he whispered into the air between them, his jaw clenched, his eyes wide. "I don't want to be, but I am. I'm Damon fucking Salvatore and I thought I wasn't scared of anything." He sat up more, to look in her eyes as his hands went to frame her face. "But I'm terrified of losing you and our babies. And I _hate_ admitting that to you when you are depending on me to be strong." Her hands went up to grip his, squeezing them reassuringly.

He drew in another deep breath, his throat tight, his face etched in worry. "I've never in my insanely long life, come across something that I couldn't kill." He looked deep in her eyes, seeing so much worry in them as he stroked her cheek, before shutting his own eyes and leaning his head against hers.

His eyes were closed as he swallowed hard, his hands gripping her hair at the sides of her head as his mind raced. "I know what I have to do in order to protect you, all of you. I _have_ to find a way to kill him."

"Then you will. You are strong Damon. You have no idea how strong." Elena peered back at him seeing the fear in his eyes when he opened them again. "I mean it honey. I know you don't remember this but when Klaus had compelled you to bring me to him you fought it so hard."

He hung his head, remembering her being outside and in Klaus's arms before he tried to race her back in the cabin. "No Elena, you were already safe when Stefan got you to the cabin. You would have totally stayed there if it wasn't for me. _I_ put you at risk again!"

"No Damon, you fought like hell to keep me safe. You have no idea how strong you were. You stopped yourself from hurting me upstairs and put your arms around me. You started kissing me. You heard me when I said I loved you then already. And you wanted to protect me from Klaus."

Elena gripped his chin, forcing his head up when he kept looking away from her. "Look at me baby." She waited till his eyes reluctantly found hers again. "You _are_ strong enough to protect us, all of us. I believe in you, Damon. You stopped yourself from handing me over. You had me inches from the doorway and you whirled us around and kept me against the wall beside the door. Away from Klaus. You even yelled at yourself out loud to not do it."

She took a deep breath, her eyes locked on his and she was happy to see he didn't look away. "I was so scared and had seen that you had stabbed Stefan to keep him from stopping you. But when you kept me away from Klaus you were fighting yourself. You had me pressed against you, your whole body practically around me and as scared as I was, I knew I was safe with you. You were fighting the compulsion!"

Damon furrowed his brows wanting to believe her. That sounded like he had been fighting for her. He wished he remembered. "Then how did you still end up outside? I obviously didn't fight hard enough."

She put her finger to his lips. "Yes you did, Damon. You stabbed yourself in both legs and even stabbed your hand when you told me you could feel that your hands were shaking, needing to throw me outside to Klaus. You collapsed against me and cried on my lap, you were so scared you would hurt me."

He loved the feeling of her finger on his lips and he had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying when he felt her tug just slightly at his bottom lip. She probably didn't even realize she did it but every touch from her felt incredible and he ran his hands down her back and squeezed her hips gently. But he focused his eyes back on her, hearing her say how much he had fought to keep her safe.

Elena closed her eyes a moment likely reacting to his touch before she opened them and spoke again, even more insistently. "You did protect me. You fought it _so_ much. It was Katherine that threw me outside. It all happened so fast but she did it. She stabbed you and grabbed me."

Damon felt his blood boiling again. Katherine. _Again_? Fucking bitch had been at the heart of everything that went wrong. He hated her so much. He growled under his breath. "I wish I had never met her Elena. She deserves to die! I'm so sorry for all the pain she has caused you. I know you weren't yet but you could have already been pregnant when she threw you out there to Klaus!"

Elena wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him into a hug. Everything just felt better when she could hold him, feel him against her and soak in his strength. She was scared too. She was scared that she would not be able to keep her children, _their_ children safe. "I know. I know Damon. But I don't blame you for her. If it wasn't for her I would never have met and fallen so crazy in love with you."

She saw him smile a bit at that and she buried her face in his embrace again. "But I'm scared too baby," she mumbled into his neck, her head just resting on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and didn't release her hold on his neck. She felt his arms come around her back again and rub up and down and she knew he was trying to calm her down when he already felt so afraid.

She was glad he was sharing with her how he felt too. They needed to get through this together. She rubbed her neck, feeling itchy there but not sure why. Had more pregnancy symptoms started already? She had no idea what to expect.

She sat back up, looking tearfully in his eyes. "Klaus said he was going to burn the cabin down if I didn't come out. He already has Bonnie and Tyler. Stefan is dying and I can't stand to see him like that, I still care about him. Caroline loves the vampire wanting to take me away from you. And God knows who else Klaus could hurt with more werewolf venom!"

He was shaking his head trying to calm her down, his hands running up and down her arms, before she might faint again. Now it was his turn to try to encourage her that they could make it through this, just as she had done for him a few minutes ago. He knew stress was not good for the babies, and he needed to get her to relax. But she put up her hand, shaking her head back at him that she was not done.

"You almost died in the tomb Damon." She sniffled, her hands caressing his face, as she looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. "Stefan was going to kill you to stop that monster from raping me in front of both of you! Stefan would have died too if it wasn't for Ric showing up just then. I have never felt so sick and so scared in my life than I did then."

"Baby, that's all over. Why are you bringing it up now. That psychotic wolf is dead. I promise." Damon cupped her face in his hands, his eyes so sad for her pain and her fear. She had been through so fucking much in such a short time and it was tearing him apart that she was so scared.

"I know he is dead. I do know. But that wasn't enough and now we should be so happy that I am pregnant with your children and instead all I am is terrified of losing all three of you! And the thing I can't change is how people I love are being destroyed because of me!"

He was still shaking his head in disagreement and she stared at him, her look daring him to make her believe otherwise. "It is all because of me Damon. Jeremy, my baby brother...is a vampire, because Klaus used him to find me. He can never go back. Never be human again," she choked up as she spoke but forced herself to keep going.

"You can't say I'm wrong. Stefan is dying because _I_ looked at him and reminded him that he should help Katherine when the wolf had her. That he was a rescuer and he shouldn't just stay back and let her die! And Bonnie almost got a concussion, you almost died when Klaus blew up your car and then later he practically forced your heart out the front of your body!"

Tears were flowing freely down her face now as she ached inside remembering how scared she had been for him. "I wanted to go to you, to save you so badly! I want to be happy for the babies, for us. That I discovered how much I love you baby. But it's too much Damon, just too much." She held her hand to her mouth and choked on a sob, her head down.

"Hey, hey," Damon's voice was like velvet, smooth and soothing. He tilted her face up to his. "I'm so sorry about everything sweetness. Shit, you have been through so much and you don't deserve any of this. None of the people that love you do. Stefan chose to save Kat, and we both know that that is the kind of person he is. You didn't force it on him I promise you. And Bonnie too wanted to help you and knew the risk of coming after such a powerful vampire." He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. "About Jeremy, I am so, so sorry. I should have protected him more, or seen what Katherine was doing calling him."

She shook her head, sniffling. "No Damon, there was so much going on. You were protecting me from Katherine, and risking your life with taking out Elijah, and everything with Caroline and Stefan dying. Its not your fault that he died." She held his face in her own hands just as he had done to her barely a minute ago.

"He saved me Elena. I owed him." He saw her looked curiously at him. "Back in the storm, when Klaus lit the gasoline to blow up my car, I was trapped. Really trapped baby." He felt her fingers grip his shoulders as he spoke. "I had been impaled by a steel piece of the car literally through my carotid artery, and it had drained me of a lot of blood. The wound had healed but I couldn't push myself off the metal."

"Oh my God," Elena whimpered, her grip on him tighter hardly believing what had happened.

"I'm okay. All healed. See?" He pulled his shirt down where the gash would be, showing her his smooth, clear skin and she ran her hand over it and bent to kiss him there. He shuddered at the sensation of her lips on his skin, taking a few deeper breaths. "M mm, feels so good, but really hard to concentrate when you do that Elena." He waited for her to lift her head so he could finish telling her what happened.

"Jeremy was the reason I survived. He fed me his blood. _Me_ , the vampire that has been such an ass to him, snapped his neck, threatened him, belittled him and bullied him. _He_ saved my life Elena. So I promise you I will look out for him. I will help him adjust to being a vampire. Hell, I'll teach him how to feed from animals if you want, to honor Stefan. But I won't let him get hurt."

He saw her smile slightly at that. It sounded weird for him to hear himself say it that he would actually advocate for the chipmunk diet. He smiled back at her. "I know I was horrible with Vicky and even Caroline turning and you were probably expecting me say the same thing about Jeremy. But you are wrong. I will help him, no matter what baby. You have my word he won't end up like Stefan, addicted to human blood, a ripper. I'll teach him moderation."

"And as for me. You are not to blame for anything that happened to me. I will never stop putting myself in front of you to keep you safe. Whatever comes at you has to go through me."

"But I don't want anything to happen to you Damon! I love you SO much. I would not know how to go on without you. The babies and I need you. Don't you dare ever think we don't. If I ever lost you I would search the world for you, baby. You are it for me, forever."

Damon leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, his expression serious. He turned her slightly and pushed her down on the couch, leaning over her, his body hard and strong against all her curves. "You are it for me too angel, forever. You will never lose me. I still can't believe it." Damon's voice was soft, almost like he was talking to himself.

"What? What can't you believe?" Elena questioned him, looking up at him, studying his face for any clue to what he was thinking.

His eyes fell back down to hers as he gazed lovingly at her, his lips spreading into a smile. "Our babies," he whispered, his blue eyes shining with awe. It felt like a dream that he was so madly in love and Elena was _actually_ pregnant with his children. He never believed that could be a reality for him especially after he turned into a vampire.

She saw the same beautiful smile that she had seen when she had asked him about his face before. When he had said he was happy. She ran her hands down his cheeks and behind his ears to bury them in his dark hair, pulling his head closer to her. "I know Damon. I can hardly believe it either." Their lips were a breath away and he bent down to devour her with his mouth. She melted into his embrace, his arms bent keeping his weight off her, his hands running through her hair as their mouths met hungrily.

She moaned as they kissed, her hips thrusting up slightly. In his presence the fear was gone, the dread of what was to come dissipated into nothing as she lay in his arms. She giggled as his lips trailed down her jaw and nibbled at the hollow of her throat. Her hands went up, running up and down the muscles in his arms and then down lower to find his skin under the hem of her dad's shirt.

He kissed lower down her chest, badly wanting less clothes but at the same time not knowing how close danger could be or how quick they would have to run if Klaus indeed followed through on his threat. Damon, teased her, with his hand caressing her breast on top of her clothes making her head fall back as she moaned his name.

"I know baby, it feels like forever since I had you upstairs in my arms. You feel so damn good." He teased her nipple gently through her shirt and saw her eyelashes flutter. Elena's nails dug into his back where she had found his bare skin to play with. He kissed down the valley between her breasts and lifted up her shirt till her whole belly was exposed.

He looked back up at her. She was watching him, eyes shining with love for him. His mouth curved into such a loving smile up at her as he nuzzled her stomach with his nose and kissed all over it.

The sight of Damon kissing her belly, his eyes just lighting up with pride was amazing to see. Elena wished she had a camera for the look he had in his eyes as he watched her as he kissed all over her stomach tenderly. Then he lay his head down and she smoothed his hair back so she could still see his eyes. The brilliant blueness of them was so gorgeous framed by his dark hair. She blinked and thought she saw a tear in the corner of his eye.

"I hope one of them has your incredible blue eyes, and your black hair," she whispered to him. "Can you imagine how beautiful a little girl or boy would be with your eyes and that shiny, jet black hair.

He beamed at her kissing and licking more on her belly, "I'm sure they would look amazing. But I hope they have your hair and your chocolate brown eyes."

Her skin tasted incredible and he could hardly believe how amazing it felt to feel the little heartbeats under his lips. He could literally feel his children that close to him.

"But I'm sure if they look so much like you, I will never be able to say no to them Elena. I would be a puddle of mush when they looked at me with those eyes, your eyes. I could just picture our strong willed little toddler tossing her chestnut hair in the air, glaring at me because I didn't let her have another cookie."

Elena laughed at the image Damon had made up, longing for the kind of time when life with all of them would be just so normal. "And just you wait honey. Then I could see her brother with _your_ hair and eyes just grab that last cookie and run away with your heart melting smirk back at us. And who would be a puddle of mush then? I would never be able to say no to a mini Damon. I would be wrapped around his tiny, little finger."

Damon lay his head back down again on her bare stomach, realizing that his childrens little hearts beating strongly, was just as soothing as when he was laying against his love's chest. He closed his eyes and just traced lazy circles around her sides and up higher and higher under her shirt. He looked back up at her after a few minutes of them just peacefully laying there and he could not seem to stop smiling. "I know this is all happening so fast but I want you know Elena that I am committed to you and our children, like 1000%. I will never let you go through any of it alone."

Elena was smiling so broadly back at him amazed at everything they were talking about. She could not believe how lucky she was.

"You guys hear that? Daddy is in it for the long haul." He grinned up at her before kissing her stomach again and caressing her skin with his thumbs. "I can't wait to meet you." Damon whispered and felt tears pooling at his dark lashes. He blinked as his vision got blurry, letting the few tears slip down his cheeks. "You have no idea how much of miracle you both are to me. I had let go of the hope of having a family so long ago." He straightened up more, his lips still barely a breath away from her skin, his eyes darting up to hers.

Elena was mesmerized by the sight of the man she loved. The strong, cocky, sarcastic, Damon Salvatore talking to her bare belly as he stroked and kissed it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life and she felt tears slipping down her cheeks too, just in awe of the beauty of him. Her smile was radiant as she gazed down at him and she stroked his hair from his eyes to not miss the expressions she was seeing on his face.

He grinned teasingly back at her and then looked down again. "I think mommy might just be falling even more in love with me, watching me talk to you." He saw her nod silently, her tears sliding down her cheeks. "I love her so, so very much. You guys never have to worry about us. You will so, so loved." His tone grew serious as he thought of everything that was happening. He clenched his jaw, as he spoke. "I promise you I will protect you both and your mommy so that nothing can ever hurt you, my little angels."

He smiled rememebering what Elena had shared with him that morning. "Did you know your mommy had a dream last night about you and me, before we even knew about you? She dreamed that I was rocking one of you against me, while we danced by the firelight at the mansion. You were all curled up on my chest as I held you." He saw Elena's tears flowing more now too and he sniffled seeing some of his tears dripping onto her belly. "We will have that. We will. That peace and quiet, dancing with mommy by the fire. Just you wait."

He could sense the mood darken knowing what they were up against before freedom and safety could be a reality and he tried to keep it light. The smiles and the joy he had seen on his fiances' face had been amazing to behold and he wanted her smile to never fade. He kissed her belly once more. "So you guys take care of each other till we can see you and I will take care of your mom."

He heard a slight sob and he hoped it was all happy tears "I'm serious Elena," he lifted his head and focused his eyes on hers. "I will be there for whatever you need. Doctor's appointments, late night cravings." He kissed all over her stomach again in between each thing he listed. "Helping you back and forth to the bathroom when you feel sick, shopping for maternity clothes when yours don't fit, picking names, decorating the nursery, baby supply shopping, including those cute little tiny socks that would barely fit on my finger. Oh and making sure you aren't on your feet too much, lifting anything that's too heavy for you. Ooh and full body massages..." He growled all sexy at her and licked down her belly, his tongue warm on her skin.

She whimpered again as he kissed lower and she felt him start to unsnap her jeans. "God Damon that all sounds like a dream come true. How do you know so much about babies?" She could hardly focus on his words, feeling his tongue on the top of her underwear, and she could not keep her eyes off of him kissing her.

"Oh, I don't know much. I've heard and seen couples over the years. But we should definitely read lots of pregnancy books, and birthing and newborn care ones. Oh and don't forget I'll cook for you. I'll handle any and all meat and cheeses, fish, or pasta so you don't have to deal with it." His lips kissed lower as he spoke, placing feather like kisses on her lacy underwear and he nearly growled again at how aroused she was. It had been hours since he had had her last and he could feel his own body reacting too.

Elena was loving the conversation till he started mentioning food. And then her stomach clenched and she leapt up running for the bathroom. She leaned over and threw up, her stomach squeezing in waves making her more dizzy. Once she was resting her head on the coolness of the porcelain she heard him in the doorway.

"I would have carried you here sweetie. I'm sorry you feel so icky. I'm such an idiot for even mentioning food in front of you. I'm so sorry." Damon hung his head, leaning against the door feeling so stupid that he caused her to puke again. "Have you eaten anything today? Tried anything?"

She lifted her head, and was about to reply when another rush of nausea hit her and she gagged again. He was by her side right away, rubbing her back. "No, I haven't eaten anything yet but I'm scared nothing will stay down. I was feeling so good in your arms Damon, but even then I felt like I was starting to get dizzy." She just lay her head back down, waiting for the room to stop spinning and closed her eyes. She heard him blur away and she lay her head back down and he was back in a few minutes.

"Well here is some ice water, its something to drink at least. I'd suggest bourbon cause that helps me when I'm not feeling good, but its not ideal for this situation."

She playfully glared at him, "Umm you think? I think daddy needs to read up more in the baby books we don't even have yet," she teased him. "Water is fine." She stood up taking the glass from him and swallowed a few sips. She felt pretty dizzy still and felt his hand around her waist steadying her as she tipped a bit backwards.

"Do you want to lay down more? I can carry you up back to Jeremy's bed if Elijah hasn't put him there." He was not sure what to do or what she needed. It could be a very long 9 months of guessing.

"I'm hungry but my stomach feels better. Can we just stand or walk around? I feel stiff and we have laid down a lot lately." Elena really wasn't sure what she wanted. She realized neither of them were talking about what Klaus was planning. Like they were pretending none of that existed.

He zipped to the kitchen, digging in the cupboards and she leaned on the couch and zipped up her jeans and straightened her top. He was back quickly. "Here, have a just a couple crackers and then I promise I'll stop pushing you to eat and just hold you."

He saw Elijah's phone on the table and picked it up. "Just a second," he mumbled by her ear, kissing her and then blurred away again.

Elena had no idea what was going on. Taking one of the crackers in her mouth she chewed it up and was finished all three by the time he came back to her with a smile.

He flicked a few buttons and laid the phone back down on the table. Beautiful relaxing music drifted through the air.

 _I'm dying to catch my breath,_

 _Oh why don't I ever learn?_

 _I've lost all my trust,_

 _though I've surely tried,_

 _to turn it around._

"Oh my, Damon that is the song from the Miss Mystic Dance!" Elena smiled up at him and he walked them to a more open area of the living room. He had zoomed around and tidied up the wood and bloody clothes and anything that didn't belong there while she was still in the bathroom. He reached his hand out to her and bowed his head, like a gentleman, his eyes twinkling as he bit his bottom lip.

"You remember how you told me how much you'd love to dance with me again?" Ocean blue was locked on rich brown. He saw her nod at him smiling.

"Well then my angel," he said as he kissed her hand. "Would the lady like to dance?"

 _Can you still see,_

 _the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away,_

 _when you hold me in your embrace._

She nodded smiling, and stepped into his arms laying her head on his shoulder. It felt so right, so perfect as he held her close, his arms tight around her as they swayed gently to the music. Elena just closed her eyes and melted into him. She was home.

She thought she knew what love was before him. She thought what she had with Matt was love, built on friendship and then with Stefan such intense feelings so fast when she was still grieving the loss of her parents and was so broken.

But none of that was truly what she needed. They were there for her in those times of her life to discover if there was more to her friendship with Matt or to help her live to push forward from her aching losses with Stefan.

 _Don't tear me down,_

 _for all I need._

 _Make my heart a better place._

 _Give me something I can believe._

 _Don't tear me down…_

 _You've opened a door now,_

 _don't let it close._

But this right here, dancing with Damon, feeling his cheek against her head, his arms around her, she knew this was truly where she belonged. He was her everything. He had been her friend first too, but unlike Matt he wasn't shy about who he was, he didn't apologize for being himself. She had dug underneath his masks and seen how loving and tender and emotional he could be. She saw how much he had loved her since the moment he saw her, how much he treasured her, how much pain he endured to protect her, how devoted he was, and how he could be silly and goofy and they could laugh and giggle and it felt like they had been together for years already. Even how he had been able to share with her deeply about his feelings. Seeing him cry had been incredible too, knowing he felt safe enough to be real with her.

Everything else just disappeared around them as they held each other and swayed back and forth.

Elena pulled back from him wanting them to reenact their first dance. She lifted her hands up waiting for him to do the same. He seemed to see right away what she wanted and lifted an eyebrow in amusement at how she wanted to dance.

Their palms were barely an inch apart as they walked slowly in a circle, just like at the pageant.

 _I'm her_ _e_ _on the edge again,_

 _I wish I could let it go._

 _I know that I'm only one step away,_

 _from turning it around._

Elena wiggled her eyebrows sexily at him as she kept her hands from touching his. They had not had this kind of connection, back when they danced like that then. It had been the first time she saw deep in his eyes. The first time she really saw him, and not the vampire brother of her boyfriend.

She saw Damon. She saw his tentative smiles at her, his endlessly deep blue eyes locked on hers so intensely.

Damon was watching, enraptured by her, loving how happy and carefree she was with him. He was so glad he had decided to do this. She looked incredibly beautiful, her brown eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun, her hair flowing down her back, her smile at him was so sexy and made him so hungry to be closer to her.

His hands ached to touch her as he was playing along, enjoying the simple intimacy of the near touch. The near touch was _so_ overrated. He wiggled his eyebrows back at her, teasing, flirting, just being his sexy, cocky self with his fiance. He heard a giggle from her and blew her a kiss, pouting his lips out giving her his best sultry smolder.

She had him wrapped around her little finger, just like his children soon would too. He could not believe how much his life had changed in a few days.

 _Can you still see_

 _the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away,_

 _when you hold me_

 _in your embrace._

As the last part of the verse ended he pulled her back into his arms, his one arm around her waist, and the other tangling his fingers with hers in the air between them, kissing the back of her hand. She was his now and he never wanted to let her go. This dance could not have been more perfect.

Damon stepped forward, leading her around the room, just as he had that bright sunny day on the Lockwood's patio. He remembered how absolutely breathtaking she looked in that deep blue, silky, smooth gown that hugged her curves so perfectly. She looked like an angel that had left heaven and was gliding around on earth like it was the most natural thing in the world.

But she also looked so, so hot that it was so hard for Damon to just let her go after the dance and not lead her to a dark secluded corner of the house and kiss her till she didn't remember anyone but him.

Elena was stepping seamlessly after him, around and around and she was so surprised she did not feel nauseous at all and could focus all her attention on him. She wished she could see him in a fancy suit again. She wished she was as in love with him then already as she was now. They had wasted so much time. She looked deep in his eyes as they danced, not wanting to miss a moment more of their future together.

Damon pulled her closer till their bodies were flush against each other again and he leaned his head against hers. He opened his mouth and Elena could hardly believe it, but he started singing to her! His hands were cradling her face, stroking her cheeks as it felt like he whispered the lyrics right to her soul.

"Can't _tear me down,_

 _you're all I need,_

 _You make my heart a better place._

 _You give me something I can believe._

 _Won't tear it down,_

 _what's left of me,_

 _You make my heart a better place,_

His voice sounded unbelievable and she noticed he changed the lyrics just to suite them and she was awestruck at the look in his eyes. His heart was so open, his feelings, his vulnerability to her, everything was the most beautiful thing to behold, and she wished they could keep dancing forever.

Damon caressed her face as he let the lyrics show her how much he loved her. He had been _so_ lost before her, _so_ in the dark of what love really was. And now that he had found it he wanted to capture every moment; like fireflies in a jar and keep the memory shining forever. He kept singing, softly, his voice flooded with emotion at all he was feeling and did his best to convey it through the words of the song.

 _"I tried many times,_

 _but nothing was real,_

 _You make it fade away,_

 _Won't break me down…_

 _I know in my heart,_

 _that this is for real._

 _You save me from my fear._

 _Can't tear it down…"_

Elena grabbed his face in her hands, they had stopped dancing and were barely moving, just molded to each others bodies. His hands had fallen to her waist, as she felt his fingers under her shirt squeezing her hips, pulling her in more against him.

She opened her mouth and sang back to him. It felt right in the moment. She had never had a moment like this with any other guy she was with and to be totally honest it felt so out of character for Damon and her as well. But she just felt SO moved by his love and she wanted to show him too how very much he meant to her.

 _"Can't tear us down,_

 _you're all I need._

 _You make my heart a better place..._

 _Hold me so close,_

 _you're all I need._

 _You make my heart a better place,_

 _your love gives me something I can believe."_

Damon had tears in his eyes as he watched his love sing to him. He felt like this could not possibly be real. Someone truly loved him so much. He had never believed he was worthy of this kind of adoration. Elena was changing him, making him feel things he had never felt before.

As he stood there, his head still against hers, seeing so deeply in her eyes, he could not help but be overflowing with so many feelings. He wanted to give her the world. He wanted to dance like this when they were married 20 years with their kids all grown up.

He wanted to be her everything, like she was his. His heart was bursting with joy. Actual joy. Something he thought was not possible in the real world, full of vampires, witches and monsters. But standing there with her, feeling their babies strong heartbeat between them, seeing the undying love for him in her eyes...he felt complete.

She completed him, as cheesy and cliché as that sounded. She was that part of him he had been looking for, for decades and tried to fill with drinking, his obsession with Katherine, his animosity with his brother, his desire to challenge and piss off anyone who dared cross him. There was always a piece of him missing and god damn it he had found it and his heart soared with pure joy.

He quieted his thoughts to keep listening to her as she sang. She was changing the words so beautifully and so smoothly they sounded like they had always belonged that way.

She tilted his head down, her eyes still locked on his, her lips right there in front of his as she sang the last part.

 _"You're healing now,_

 _What's left of me,_

 _You make my heart a better place,_

 _You make my heart a better place..."_

And he pulled her closer, fusing their lips as the song ended, exploring every inch of her warm and open mouth as his fingers buried themselves in her hair, holding her head to his. She was panting in his arms and he held her up not sure if she would faint again. They lazily kissed like that, Damon wishing he could take her away from everything. He wanted nothing but her and his babies and to keep them safe.

It was like they both realized at the same moment the danger still coming for them, threatening to rip them apart and she pulled back looking in his eyes, her own full of fear, fear of losing this, losing him and all they had together. "Damon?" she whimpered and then before he could respond she buried her head in his shoulder, holding him so tightly around the waist, feeling his skin warm against her fingers.

Damon knew what she was thinking. He nodded to her, trying to smile. "I know," he whispered. He held her head against him and kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her. "I know, baby." And he closed his eyes tight as they just stood there holding each other, wishing time could just stand still.

* * *

If you loved it...please review.

Its the calm before the storm...

Song from Season 1. Miss Mystic Falls- All I Need by Within Temptation


	19. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

A/N; I apologize for the delay. We had a death in the family this week. My only living Grandma passed away. It was a very emotional time, lots of family stuff and the funeral. I tried working on my chapters a couple times but just couldn't get into it.

But today finally things were flowing again and I needed the peace that writing gives me. So enjoy. Hoping to update the Delena future story soon too but I might do more on this series first since its building to a big mid book climax. I hope you all have a great weekend!

Happy Mother's Day to all the mommies out there and I hope you get spoiled by your family and your day is full of love and precious memories! Be blessed and love on the mom's in your life.

Lets see if we can this lovely momma to be Elena through this to enjoy her own mother's day soon with her fiancé and her precious twins!

* * *

Caroline felt Nic pulling her to the side of the house. She didn't know how to feel about everything that just happened. She was glad she had finally told Elena about the babies. She knew waiting as long as she had already been so wrong. She did not even understand _why_ she felt so torn between Nic and her best friends. It didn't make any sense.

She let him lead her away assuming he wanted to speak privately with her. She had been terrified of the last things he had said. _Burn the cabin down...to get Elena out?_ Would he seriously do that? She had to stop him. She knew it was the right thing to do. But she also knew he was so upset at her for stealing his blood and lying to him. Their new found love felt like it had gone through the wringer since this he had thought he had compelled her last night.

She dared to look up in his eyes, scared what she would see. His face was tight with worry or anger or maybe both and he was biting his bottom lip. It looked like he was rehearsing what to say to her in his head first before saying anything out loud.

"Nic," she looked up in his eyes. They too were pained and lacked the obvious warmth she saw in them this morning when she had teased him, tying him up and he let her have her way with him. He let her be in control, which likely was not something he looked like he _ever_ allowed anyone to have with him, the way he sounded.

"I'm so sorry. I truly am, but I had to do it. I could not just let him die. Stefan is one of my best friends and Elena is my bestest friend," Caroline pleaded with him. He had not changed his expression as she spoke and he refused to meet her eyes. She had seen him so angry before when she had been knocked against the porch. The calmness on his face felt scarier than his rage. She wished she knew what he was thinking. She stepped closer hoping he would not hurt her, but the anger in his eyes might be telling her otherwise.

"I do love you Nic. So much." Caroline heard him scoff at that but she wanted to get this out, her voice quivering with the emotion she felt building up in her. "I do. I don't even know why I do after I hear what you want to do to Precious. Little. Children. Part of me wants to run and never look back and forget you. But I can't. It feels like there is this unseen force holding me here, stopping me from turning away and erasing you from my life!" She took in a deep breath and dared to lift her hand from her side and tilt his chin toward her. "Please Nic, just look at me. Hear me."

Her hand was shaking as she felt him turn his head and she saw him finally lift his eyes to lock on hers.

"What Caroline? What could you possibly say that would change everything that has happened? What has to happen?" His voice was low and sounded impatient, like he was sick of talking about this or any of it.

She cupped his face and his eyes fell back to the ground avoiding her desperate stare. "I remember we were making promises this morning and you told me that you would always love me. No matter what happens. That _nothing_ could come between us. And I told you the same thing. Does that not count for something?!"

His head snapped up at that, his eyes flaring yellow. "Was that before or after you betrayed me and stole my blood?!"

He was leaning against the cabin his fists clenching and unclenching in anger. "You lied about everything! Why wouldn't I think you would lie about that? It doesn't matter. Nothing was real." He inhaled sharply and turned away from her.

Caroline snarled her angry vampire snarl at him and pushed him against the cabin using her supernatural strength. "Yes it matters! Everything matters! Those little babies lives matter Nic! How can you not see that?! You can't be that much of a monster. You can't."

She released her grip on his arms and let go, stepping back. "I can't love you if you hurt them! I can't be with you...if you want to take Elena and Damon's babies away from them! That is a deal breaker for me. No question. I would NOT be able to live with myself knowing our relationship was built on spilling a child's blood. I would rather die!" She pushed him again seeing that he was letting her and then fell down in the grass, panting with frustration.

Klaus just stood there watching her collapse to the ground. He knew it was wrong. Everything was fucking wrong. He wanted to leave. He wanted to give her what she wanted but something in him stopped him. Was he being selfish? No, it was all about her; his love. Caroline would suffer, could be tortured for decades and he saw that she already would rather die than have him hurt Elena or those babies. But there wasn't another way.

He sunk to the ground on his knees in front of her. She was still wearing his favorite jacket. She had been since he had ripped apart her clothes and searched her for the vial of his blood. She hadn't had it on her and she had tricked him anyway; lied about stealing it. He tentatively put his hand on her knee, his head still down avoiding her eyes.

He drew in a deep breath. "Despite everything Caroline, I still love you." He felt his voice shaking with the emotion he was feeling. He looked up at her to see her sniffling too and watching him. "I don't know if anything you felt for me was real. I don't know if you used me and felt nothing for me. But despite you lying and stealing from me...I still can't lose you." He reached up and stroked the back of his hand along her cheek.

Caroline put her own hand over his, her eyes fluttering closed. "I _can_ love you Nic. I want to."

He looked so longingly at her.

"Just forget this and let Damon and Elena go. Heal Stefan and let them all live their lives. That is how you won't lose me," she whispered so softly at him once her eyes opened again. "That is the only way we can be together."

She leaned in, her lips a breath away from his. "I want you Nic. I do, so much. Don't you want me?" She was trembling as she brushed her lips over his cheek, planting tiny kisses along his jaw. She saw him shudder and close his eyes slowly and felt his hands run down her arms.

Maybe she could stop this. All of it. She just had to get through to him. She had seen the hesitancy and saw his desire to do good. She heard him say he would let his father kill him and let him win. He had spoken with so much emotion then and she did not doubt that he meant it.

Caroline stroked her thumbs along his cheeks and pulled his face closer till she had captured his lips in hers. The warmth of his mouth against hers made her see stars behind her eyes. She felt the connection, the fire, the passion, the draw to him and his moan against her mouth made her think he must be able to feel it too.

Klaus pulled her into his lap on the ground their mouth fused together as his arms went around her. He had never felt this way about anyone. He wanted to set the world at her feet. He wanted to race her away right then and leave everything behind. He wanted to love her and never think of his father again.

Caroline was reveling in his kisses and the passion he was showing her. She knew he loved her so much. She could convince him to let them go. She knew she could do it. She kissed further down his jaw again and found a sensitive spot on his neck and he tilted his head toward her lips and whimpered as his hands tunneled into her hair. She opened her mouth feeling that this was the moment. She had to do it.

"Take me away Nic," she breathed against his salty skin. "Take me far away from this place and let my friends go."

She inhaled waiting, praying that she had finally gotten through to him. He cupped her face and pulled her eyes up to his, his mouth parted just slightly as he breathed out.

He bit his bottom lip again just aching to tell her what she wanted to hear. "I want to, so much my lovely," he gasped out seeing her blue green eyes so intent on his, anxious at his reply he was sure. "But I can't luv. I just can't."

She exhaled hard, pushing him away from her with a growl of frustration. "No! Damn it Nic!" She was furious now, her eyes like fire at him, the vampire in her pulsing the veins on her face in her rage. She started pounding harder and harder on his chest, slamming her fists against his hard sternum.

Klaus let her rage on him and did not move to stop her, just watching her as she pounded on his chest. He hated this. Why couldn't he give her what she wanted? What was stopping him?

He grabbed for her hands, whispering her name over and over but she ripped herself away from him and blurred a few feet away and grabbed a piece of wood that was laying on the ground at the back of the shed. He stood up fast having no idea what she was doing. She was back in front of him the next instant and forced it in his hand. His eyes were wide as she backed away a bit and lifted his hand up.

Caroline's voice shook as she felt tears coating her lashes. This was the only way.

She lifted her head, the tears slipping down her cheeks as she leveled the wood against her chest, his hand still holding it. "I need you to do something for me." He was still, unmoving and not throwing the stake away from her. His eyes were focused on hers and he shockingly nodded to her.

She swallowed down her fear, her desire to see and do so many things still. She wanted to experience so much with him, with her friends yet in her eternal life. But this was the only way. She had to make him see that.

"Kill...me...Nic," she whimpered.

He gasped at what she wanted, his eyes going wider. Hell no! He shook his head at her feeling wetness in his own eyes. How could she say that? "Caroline, no! You don't mean that. You can't!" His hand was shaking but he still felt her holding it up against her chest. He wanted to move it, to let go, but he couldn't stop himself somehow.

She grabbed for the jacket, ripping it open and pushed the wood against her bare skin above her lacy bra and the blood dripped down from where she pressed it. "Yes I do," she cried out.

"Kill me! I can't live if you hurt those babies. Elena and Damon would be devastated. They would want to die. They would hate you, and me if you do this." She sucked in more air, so scared yet so ready to sacrifice herself for her friends. Its what Elena would do for her too.

She saw the tears in his eyes too and felt his hand shaking as he held the stake against her tender flesh as more blood dripped. She closed her eyes leaning her head against his and swallowed down her selfishness, her desire to live and she focused on the thought of those little ones running around, laughing and squealing with joy as their parents chased them around in the grass. They were free, and happy and safe and that was what she wanted.

She opened her eyes again, steeling them back to his."If this is all about your father killing me..." she sobbed at him, her eyes wide and full of tears and she pulled on his hand to push the stake in her chest. "Just do it!...so he doesn't torture me. Please Nic!"

Klaus blinked once, twice feeling like he had been in a trance as he had been looking deep in her eyes. He shook his head back and forth. He felt her words flood through him as he still tried to pull the stake back from her delicate skin. But then he saw her in his mind…

 _Caroline was crying for him and he looked up shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. His eyes widened as he took the scene before him. He could see her long blonde hair blowing in the wind, saw the fear in her wide eyes. She was standing on the top of a crypt it looked like. He could see the cement pillars and tall peaked roof. But the name was blurred._

 _The second he saw her crying he wanted to go to her. But something or someone held him back. He watched her unable to move from his spot on the ground below as she was sobbing. She picked up a bottle and he pushed and fought the unseen force, seeing it was lighter fluid and she started spraying it all over herself._

 _"Caroline NO! Stop this!" he yelled to her and she looked down at him but she did not stop. She continued to cry as she doused her clothes and her soft hair with the deadly accelerant. "No, baby! I can't lose you! Stop please!" he screamed in terror._

 _"Nic, help me. Don't let him do this!" she begged him and he roared, fighting with all his inhuman strength and as he saw her flick on a long match and bring it closer and closer to her soaking clothes!_

"NO!" he gasped out, his chest heaving. He focused SO hard, the fear from the vision real and incredibly powerful and he was finally able to let go of the stake, his hands falling at his sides. He nearly fell over as the dizziness from the myriad of his feelings raced through his body. He was panting hard, not knowing what was real or in his mind.

Caroline's face fell. He wouldn't do it. She needed to save the babies. She sucked in a breath and gripped the stake harder. "Then I will."

And she was about to slam it into her chest when he grabbed it, still feeling like his actions were barely his own, like things were spinning around him. But he had enough control to throw it away and grabbed for her head and shook her.

"No Caroline you are not going to kill yourself!" And he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, feeling her hair by his face as his hands went around her head and back keeping her against him. He was in shock of what he had seen as well as what she had almost made him do. He just kept mumbling that he loved her over and over and held her crushed against his body. He had to protect her, from herself, from anyone else that wanted to hurt her.

He grabbed her and blurred them both to his vehicle, the place where they had spent so much time the last two days. Where he had poured out his heart to her, more than he had to any woman ever.

He threw open the door and pushed her into the back seat. He did not know if he could compel her. But he had just strip searched her for the vial before and he had not found any vervain either.

She was already fighting him trying to get away. "Nic no! You can't do this! You can't hurt those babies! I won't let you!" She was seething at him, her fangs showing as she glared at him.

"Kiss me," he breathed out. She was furious with him and if she was on vervain...this was the way to tell. There was a pause and then he felt her hands on his face and she pulled him to her, crashing their lips together.

He melted into the kiss, missing her, wanting her, but mostly right now wanting her to be safe. He stroked her cheeks and pulled back from her lips slowly while watching her eyes.

She was sitting there a moment just staring at him, her lips moist from his kisses, her breath shallow, her chest heaving. He buttoned up his jacket hiding her curves from his eyes. This was not the time and he sure as hell did not want to compel her for that. Her eyes were still locked on him as he got the last button closed.

Then her face twisted from content to fury in a matter of seconds again. "Did you just _compel me_ to kiss you?! You..you..."

Yes, she could be compelled. That was all he needed to know. He put a finger to her lips ignoring the spew of hate at him. He tilted her chin up, focusing on her eyes. "Stop fighting me. That's enough. I'm sorry my darling."

"Nic, no! I will never forgive you..."

But the compulsion flooded her and she was quiet, her hands down. He looked at her so forlornly while caressing her face. "I am so, so sorry. But I can't have you getting hurt."

He sniffled back more tears knowing what he needed to say. "You will NOT try to kill yourself or get anyone else to try to kill you. You will stay right here so that I know that you are safe." He was shaking now as he spoke, his voice thick with feeling. He was scared for her. He was scared too that she would hate him for this.

He leaned in more, still standing on the ground outside the vehicle, his head falling to her shoulder. He wanted to leave. He actually tried to tell himself to get in the front of the SUV and just leave with her. But every time he tried to or thought about it, he saw flashes again of her standing on that crypt high above him, lighting the match and bringing it closer and closer to her gasoline soaked clothes!

He shook his head fighting to escape the vision before she actually fucking set herself on fire! Was she being compelled? It sure looked like it. Why could he not stop it? Why did he see the same scene every time he wanted to leave and let them go? Was his mind showing him her actual death?

When she had been begging him to kill her he felt like he was in a trance. He heard what she asked, and he felt his hand telling his brain to do what she wanted. It took so much of his willpower and concentration to pull his hand off of the stake. Almost like she was compelling him!

He shook his head again, opening his eyes back up. No, that was not possible. But how else could he explain that he didn't just throw the stake away the second he knew what she was doing? Why did it take him so long? Why did it feel like he was walking underwater when she spoke?

He bent his head, running his hand along her cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. He choked up as he spoke to her. "I need you to be safe. That is all that matters, my luv." He watched her lean back in the seat and just stare ahead letting the compulsion take over her body. He had not compelled her to not think or feel, just to stay there and not hurt herself. He leaned in and kissed her on the crown of her head.

When he pulled back from her head she was glaring at him. "You can't do this Nic. You can't!" she begged. But she could not stop him. She could not hurt herself now either.

"I don't have a choice. I can't let you die." he whispered. "I want to walk away, and let them go. But I can't explain it Caroline. Its like your safety has to come first. Like something is stopping me from walking away."

She was furious with him. How could he do this? He could not just leave her here and destroy her friends. "No Nic! Fight it! Take me away from here!"

He held his head, seeing the visions again rush across his eye line. This time she did light herself on fire and he heard her screams of pure pain before he shook himself free again. "I am fighting it! Its too strong!" And he slammed the door, trapping her in his vehicle as he walked away, his breath heaving out of him. What the hell was happening to him?

* * *

Elena's eyes were closed as she lay against Damon's strong chest. Her arms were tight around him. She knew he would do everything to save her. But what could they do? They had to think of something. Klaus could be back any minute and follow through on his threat and burn them out of there.

She knew they had delayed the inevitable long enough. They had talked and kissed and held each other and danced even and talked about the future. Everything except figure out how to actually _get_ to that future. They needed a plan, some way to run.

"Damon?" she mumbled, her head still against him.

He tilted his head down to her, his ice blue eyes focused intently on her. He had been thinking the whole time they had been standing there after the music had faded. He thought he might have even come up with a half decent plan to get his precious family to safety. "I know, baby." He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down her cheek as he pulled back enough to study her face.

"Is there any way to get away?" Elena looked pleadingly up at him. She knew she did not have much strength herself and not eating, losing so much blood as well as throwing up so often was not helping. She ran her palm over her belly where her children; their children were growing, innocently and perfectly, oblivious to the danger they were all facing. "What can we do?"

Damon cleared his throat and put his hands on both sides of her head. "I need to talk to Elijah. We will figure out a way to get you and the babies out of here. I promise angel." He stroked her face with his thumbs.

She nodded at him, leaning in to his touch. "I know you will Damon. I trust you. Right from that moment where you pulled me close in the tomb and told me no matter what happens to trust you, I did, I do." She reached up and caressed his cheek, as she looked deep in his eyes. "I know I let my fears overshadow my belief in you then when you were forcing yourself on me. But deep down Damon I did trust you, even then already. And I trust you SO much more now and with the lives of me and our babies."

Damon swallowed thickly, feeling the weight of that statement. He was extremely glad she had that much faith in him, but did he really have even slightly that kind of faith in himself? In his strength as a vampire against a 1000 year old Original that could not be killed? Could he really keep that promise to her and his children?

He would die for them of that there was no question, But she had said she wanted him to _live_ for them, live _with_ them. He had promised to take her shopping, give her massages, cook for her. Was that all a fantasy?

He pulled her lips to his again, taking in her essence, trying to fill her with any ounce of peace and security he had even if it left him with none. He cupped her face, tilted her head and savored her taste in his mouth. He kissed her passionately and deeply, wanting to fill her with hope that this, with them would not end here. To help her know that he would do _everything_ in his power to save her and his babies. He wished he could pour into her the faith and belief that they would be standing together like this, kissing her, holding her, loving her by this time tomorrow. That they would make it through this night together and alive.

Elena melted into his kiss, her arms wrapped around him, clutching him so tightly to her. She felt overcome with need for him right then. Like despite his promises, his dreams for the future that they were simply that, just dreams and they would not make it out of there alive.

Damon pulled back, opening his eyes and leaned his head against hers. He wanted to say more, reassure her more but he did not want to lie. Things felt impossible. He sighed, stroking her hair and then stood up more. "I need to talk to Elijah. We will figure out something baby," he tried. But he could see by her somber expression that she knew him better than he thought and could read between the lines of his words.

"I'll just check on Stefan," she said changing the subject. "Go, I'll be okay." She saw him nod, and he tilted her chin up to him pressing his lips to hers once more before he bent on his knee, lifted up her shirt and kissed her belly tenderly.

"Stay strong my angels. Look after your mom," he mumbled softly. Kissing her again, his hands wrapped around her hips. He saw her looking down at him and smiled at her before he stood back up. He walked back to the back bedroom seeing Stefan just laying there quietly. His breath slower than before. "You be careful with him," he spoke sternly to her.

"I will. He is too weak to hurt me Damon." She sat back on the bed. Her fiance grabbed a cup from the table beside the bed and ripped into his wrist and let the blood drip into the cup till it was nearly full.

"If he needs anything you give him this and stay safe. I will be right back." She nodded to him and he kissed her forehead and blurred out of the room.

Elena just sat there, seeing Stefan's breath so shallow. The blanket was up right to his shoulder but her eyes widened at the sight of dark black lines peeking out on his pale skin. She gasped as she pulled the blanket further down and saw the lines had spread all the way from his wound.

"My God, Stefan, I am so sorry," she whispered into the air between them. She knelt down laying beside him. She nearly jumped back when he opened his eyes and pale almost clear eyes looked back at her. He did not say anything but just moved his head closer till it was touching her shoulder and closed his eyes again. Her arms went around him, just holding him beside her, offering him whatever comfort she could.

* * *

Bonnie was looking out the cracked window of the shed waiting to make a break for it. She had hurriedly put her bonds back on when a man came back in the room. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep and he left her alone. Tyler had been fighting the chains on his wrists and exhausted himself and still could not get free. But the man had drugged him somehow when he came in. Probably gave him wolfsbane and now despite her calling him he stayed unconscious. But she was free. He had helped her tear apart the ropes on her wrists.

She looked around outside not knowing where it was safer to go. She could not see anyone out there. Then suddenly she nearly fell back as Klaus and Caroline came into view on the side of the house. They looked upset and she saw arguing and then kissing and then more arguing. Whatever was going on looked intense.

Then Caroline blurred toward the window and she nearly fell down to not be seen. Sneaking back up to watch them, she saw Klaus standing in front of her friend and he looked like he was holding a stake to her chest! Her eyes went wide with more fear. She could race out to try and stop him but she doubted she had enough witch power to save her. She still felt so drained from her injury yesterday as well as using more of her powers to find out more about Elena's babies.

Bonnie watched with baited breath, hoping, and praying that Caroline would be okay. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing Klaus throw the stake away and then looked like he was hugging her tight. Then the next second he grabbed her and they blurred away out of her view. Nothing made any sense.

She sat back wondering what that was all about. She had no idea. She didn't know if it was safe to try to race back to the house or what she should do. Bonnie knew that she had to keep focused on getting out of there. If she stopped to think all she would want to do was cry.

Jeremy was a vampire and her heart ached for him. She had just figured out that she loved him and now he wasn't even alive? He was but he wasn't. How could they overcome that? She had seen how hard it had been on Caroline to adjust to being a vampire. How she had killed, consumed by the blood when she had just turned. She then felt like she lost her best friend. She was different. And now she had to face that the man she loved was that same kind of different. With the same struggles and temptations.

Bonnie had been holding him in her arms, crying over him believing he was dead, so when he sat up gasping for air part of her had been overjoyed and the other part terrified for what they had in their future. She had barely adjusted to him alive when she watched Klaus inject him with something and she had screamed at him to stop.

She had been so scared for him not knowing what Klaus wanted with him. The Original had dragged them both out to show Elena that Klaus had them no doubt to get her to come out to him. Jeremy had been released from the cruel vampires strangle hold on him and thrown back toward her. She reached out to him and he had hugged her. She had just crawled into his embrace just so thankful that he was not gone in all sense of the word. He was holding her trying to comfort her and saying sorry that he had ran out, and that he loved her over and over.

But just as quickly he had been able to cradle her in his arms, she heard Klaus yell to his creep near them to bring him back to him and take her away. She did not want to leave him and fought and kicked and screamed to be let go.

Standing there right now she swung her head back and forth still not knowing which way she should go. She saw Klaus again near the cabin and decided she would make a break for her car by the edge of the road, off the property. Sneaking out the front door she raced to the nearest tree, hiding behind it, her eyes darting everywhere around her. What had happened to Jeremy? Where was Klaus keeping him?

She snapped her head to another sound and saw another man walking forward carrying what looked like huge red canisters. He was sloshing the liquid out carelessly as he walked by not seeing her. She crept forward and put her hand in a puddle of liquid on the ground. She brought her fingers to her nose. Gasoline! Holy shit! What were they going to do?

She raced to the next tree and the next and then in the distance saw another vehicle parked further away and partially under some tree branches. It wasn't hers but she could hide behind it till the men were further away. She counted at least 3 other men besides Klaus now.

Bonnie ran for the vehicle and slammed her back gently into it keeping out of sight, seeing the men walking away. She was about to run again when she felt a sharp knocking on the other side of the door. Looking up into the window she saw Caroline's frantic face, her arms waving her closer. She opened the door, slipped in the back seat and closed it quietly again.

"Caroline, what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in the cabin with everyone else?" she gasped out.

Her best friend shushed her and pushed her down to the floor in the back seat. "Be quiet, Klaus was just outside before Bonnie. He is planning to burn the cabin down to get Elena out of there!"

Bonnie's eyes bulged out of her head. "Are you serious?!" She saw Caroline nod back to her in conformation. Her mouth fell open. "Oh my God, what can we do?"

"I have no idea Bon. I tried so hard to get him to see that this was so so wrong. I even tried to kill myself to stop him." Caroline was breathing hard still looking around her eyes darting back and forth outside. She closed her eyes slowly sinking down more in the seat. "But it was no use. He kept saying he wanted to just let them go and leave with me but over and over he said he couldn't." She looked back at her friend. "And I'm stuck here now and compelled to stay here."

Bonnie nodded at her taking in all she was saying. "Well how long do we have? I can leave. What should I do?"

"Oh God Bonnie, he's coming!" Caroline face filled with fear. "Quick hide in the back!" Bonnie dove back into the trunk area of the SUV and pulled a blanket over her head just as the door opened.

At first she squeezed her eyes shut, hardly daring to breath but there was nothing but silence and she opened them a crack and saw a large book laying in the trunk, partially covered by the bag it was in. She did not dare lift her head but could see etchings on the front cover. It looked ancient.

Moving the bag she had to hold her hand over her mouth in her surprise. It was a Bennett grimoire!

* * *

Damon stepped through the doorway and into Elena's room seeing Elijah just standing at the window. The vampire looked deep in thought and had not even moved to acknowledge his presence in the room. Damon had seen him on his phone multiple times since they had been trapped there and hoped that Elijah had some kind of a plan too. He cleared his throat and walked to stand beside him.

Elijah turned to him, his expression pensive and even peaceful it seemed. "How is she?" Elijah spoke quietly and turned back to the window before Damon had answered.

"Scared," he replied quickly, knowing and feeling that was the most prominent emotion he could feel from her. "The knowledge of the babies she is carrying is making her more than afraid that she can't protect them. She is weak and tired and has lost a lot of blood and refuses to let me replenish her with my blood. And she had thrown up a lot today already."

"She is right," Elijah nodded, still looking outside. "About the blood. I have never heard of a child, let alone two conceived by a vampire and a doppelganger. You have no idea what you blood could do to them or her."

Damon was nervous. He had no idea truly what this man's intentions were for all of them. Only that he needed to stop Klaus from using the power his twins had. He had no idea if Elijah might also deem his children as a risk or a danger and want to eliminate them as well. He was scared to trust him fully.

"So how do we kill him?" he whispered, hoping desperately that there was an answer.

Elijah turned toward him, looking directly in his eyes. "You can't."

Damon felt that tiny sentence like it had punched him in the gut. Damn it! "What the hell are we supposed to do if we can't fucking kill him?!" He slammed his hands against the dresser, shaking it and shattering the some glassware on it.

"You need to calm down Damon," Elijah spoke quietly.

Damon glared at him, raising an eyebrow feeling his rage washing through him like lava bubbling in a volcano about to blow. "Calm down?!" He leaned down, growling, feeling the veins under his eyes pulsing as he gripped the edge of the dresser and then threw the rest of whatever was still on it to the ground beside him. "Then how the hell can I protect my family?!" he yelled out. Not at Elijah but just at the damn universe that had given him all he had dreamed and then was doing nothing but ripping back away from him!

Elijah just stood there looking like he was watching him like he was toddler having a temper tantrum. He blinked and leaned back against the frame of the window, crossing his arms on his chest.

Damon looked back up at him with his blood red vampire eyes. He saw the look of disapproval on the Originals face and he knew this was not helping. His vamp features melted away in an instant and he just stood there panting heavily. "What?!" he snapped at him. Elijah shrugged at him. Damon was furious, despairing, reaching for any answers. "If you had a family. A woman you loved more than _anything_ and two tiny innocent children to protect from a fucking psycho...what would you do?!"

Elijah nodded again and looked like he might be understanding him and how he was feeling. "I was in love once Damon. A long time ago." He bent his head like he was thinking back. The man felt like he moved in slow motion Damon thought. They needed a plan and they needed it now, not a long trip down memory lane.

"Well then help me. Help me keep them safe, please." Damon pleaded.

"There is no way to kill him. Our father got rid of all sources of the only thing that could kill us centuries ago. Mikeal is the only one in procession of a weapon that would kill an Original. And that is only what I've heard. I've never seen such a weapon in my life."

Elijah lifted his head still focused back outside. "My brother is serious about burning us out of here." He pointed out to a vehicle that had just pulled up and a man was unloading large canisters. _Gasoline...it had to be._

Damon swore under his breath and punched the wall beside him. "Well then tell me how to get her to your witches Elijah? You said we can cloak her, so lets do that. We can run and hide our whole lives if we have to. I just need your help getting her out of here. I thought if we could somehow create a diversion then use that to slip out of here with her we might have a chance."

Elijah tapped his finger on his arm still crossed on his chest. "There might be a way. We could play a shell game with him. My brother loves games and I can see him playing right along, if we are careful."

Damon listened to the vampire's plan. It could work. It might give them enough time to get her away without them knowing it.

"We would have to be quick," Elijah instructed. "And it would take two of us to pull it off. I have my witches close and I called in for more sires to help. There would be help out there, but I can't say how much."

Damon thought out loud _Two of them?_ There was only Elijah, him and Stefan there. And Jeremy who had just turned. Bonnie was God knows where and he had no idea where Caroline was either.

"It would take speed, and cunning and then swift kills of anyone who followed. I cannot be killed with anything less than my father's weapon. But judging my the men Klaus has gathered...it would be a suicide mission for the second person." Elijah continued.

Damon's heart sunk.

Stefan would not be able to do anything. Jeremy was just getting used to his powers. There was no way he could kill quickly, without feeling. Or even run fast or anything. That left Elijah and... _him_.

 _Oh hell no!_ How would he ever tell Elena, or his babies...goodbye _forever_?

He swallowed hard, standing up tall, forcing his feelings back down as he clenched his fists. "Let's do it."

* * *

 _Review? Can you feel the build up?_


	20. Original Endgame

A/N; Nice long chapter for you lovely people. I think the longest I have written so far in this story. Hope you like it. A couple big reveals soon if you hadn't figured them out for yourself. Fun fun.

The story is kind of like a 24 tv show type approach. I'm barely past 24 hours and SO much has happened. I hope you like that very unique style for this story.

I will get back into my new story soon too. It's just been harder to write happy stuff there but this chapter had quite a bit of happiness too so maybe its not as hard as I thought to write when the last few weeks with grandma suffering and a passing away it was so hard to write joy. But I hope you love these chapters and tender happy moments I did find for our precious couple amidst all the stress and before a big bad reveal. Enjoy their happiness while you can.

By the way TODAY May 23rd is my husband and my 19th anniversary! Can't imagine doing life with anyone else. He has been such a support and takes such great care of us. And is such a great encouragement to this little passion of mine to write Delena stories and is even one of my reviewers. Love you forever babe!

* * *

Bonnie Bennett waited, hardly daring to breath as she hid in the trunk. A Bennett grimoire! It looked very old from just what she could see of the cover. She tried to breath as shallow as she could as she lay there under the blanket. Klaus was a vampire and he would be able to hear her heartbeat wouldn't he?

Caroline had not said a word to him as he had sounded like he was rummaging around in the front seats looking for something. "What are you doing?" she asked him calmly. She knew she couldn't move and he had clearly said to stop fighting him but that didn't mean she could not still try to talk to him. She moved around in her seat seeing if she could in fact move at all and saw that the compulsion was very specific and she could not lift up from where she was sitting. She did not want him to find Bonnie and so while he was looking up front, she reached over and tossed the other blanket, the one they had been cuddling under all night to the trunk too.

He swung his head back toward her. "I'm looking for my other lighter Caroline. They have had enough time. I have to end this, once and for all. Today." He hated that it had come to this but he had no idea what else to do. The visions were not stopping, like they were trying to cripple him if he did not take their chosen path. It made no sense but that was what was happening. He finally found it in a drawer between the seats and tucked it in his pocket. He climbed back out and closed the door and stepped back opening the door she was behind.

"I know you hate this or hate me but I can't explain it. Nothing makes sense but there is something in my mind that is refusing to let go and leave. Like every time I try to, it won't let me."

"You know I hate this Nic. I obviously can't stop you but you know damn well how I feel about it! They are _children_ Nic! Babies! How can you hurt babies? And have the audacity to say its for me!"

"When did I ever say I would hurt them?! When?! Tell me _one_ time I said that Caroline?!"

He lowered his voice seeing her cringing back at his anger when she was just as upset. He spoke slower, quieter after taking in a deep breath to calm himself and placed his hand gently on her knee. "I am not a monster. I would NEVER hurt children."

Care was quiet and trying to think back. Had he ever said he would hurt them? He said he needed their blood. So had she just assumed? She knew there was no way in hell Damon would ever trust what he was saying right then. Damon would be blind to even the _idea_ of Elena being taken...even if no harm came to her or the babies. Was that why he was trying so hard to tell her, to get her to hear him?

"I don't know Nic. I don't have any idea if you actually said that," she mumbled, her head down. He put his one hand on her and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I would never do that. If I could, I would have children with you my luv." He was trying to smile, to show her what she was thinking was so far off base. But he didn't have the time. He knew if he compelled her to go to them and beg them to trust him and release Elena that it would be no use. Even if she wasn't compelled he had no doubt that Damon or even his brother would not believe him.

And could he blame them? He had wreaked terror on them yesterday when he was dead set on just taking Elena to sacrifice her to become a hybrid. But the more he grew to love Caroline the more he wants to make her happy and found himself doing what she wanted. And finding that other way... was one of those things. He had no idea when he set it all in motion if it would truly work, for her to be impregnated by a vampire in the limited time window. But it had worked and he now had a way to keep Caroline safe, kill his father and not harm anyone. If only they believed him.

"All I know my darling is that every time I try to leave or let them go I get bombarded with more horror visions of your death. And I can't let that happen I can't."

She was shaking her head at him tears springing to her eyes. "I want to believe you Nic. I do. But its just so hard after seeing you nearly kill Damon, or why you are refusing to heal Stefan. They don't believe you cause of all the hurt you caused."

Klaus hung his head. "I know, I know. You are right. I could heal Stefan and I can yet too, once they hand over Elena. She loves him still and I don't believe she would actually let him die. She loves both of them. Its only a matter of time when I get her alone and I know I can convince her to come with us."

Caroline nearly laughed at that. "That's crazy Nic. You know it. You know that Damon..."

He perked his ears up and his eyebrows shot up, his eyes slowly moving from her face toward the back of the SUV and then back to her. He narrowed his eyes. "Caroline, is there something you aren't telling me?"

She sucked in a breath, a panicked look flashing across her face before she controlled it back to calm. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie had been listening to the whole conversation just curled up as small as she could be and tried to breath as shallow as she could. But Klaus turning the conversation on a dime. made it feel like she had been discovered. She shut her eyes tight, holding her breath.

"I thought I heard something." He gripped the seat to lean over her and she grabbed his face in her hands.

The blonde vampires eyes went wide. Had he sensed or heard Bonnie there? She opened her mouth to answer and he put his finger to her lips. Then his eyes darted back toward the back of the vehicle again.

"I was sure I heard human heartbeat Caroline." And he started to move past her and she grabbed his head, turning his face to her.

"There is no one here but me Nic. You aren't hearing anything."

She waited nearly breathless, not having any idea if what she had said worked. She had seen it before when she was begging him to kill her that he had been looking like he was forced to keep holding the stake. She had thought he would have ripped it out of her hands right away but instead he had just stared at her and kept holding it, his eyes locked on hers just like now.

He was quiet, his eyes firmly locked on hers. "Nic, do you hear me. There is no one else here." What was happening? She watched him shake his head back and forth and then he moved back to stand beside the SUV again.

"I need to go," he mumbled and closed the door quickly. She let out the breath she was holding as she watched him walk away from them and out of sight. She leaned back into the trunk area and called for Bonnie. "Did you hear that? What the hell just happened? It was like I compelled him! How would that be possible?"

Bonnie sat up looking around, before climbing back over to sit beside her. "I have no idea, but I'm hoping _this_ will tell us something." She held up the ancient tattered grimoire and saw Caroline smile at her.

"What is that? Another spell book?"

"Better." Bonnie studied the first page. "I think this is the spell book of the first Bennett witch." She leaned over the opened book brushing the dust off it. Her eyes widened as she looked more closely at it. "Wow Care. This book is almost a 1000 years old!"

They poured over it and flipped page after page of ancient spells, some Bonnie had never seen before. This was even a different one than the one Klaus had given her to do the spell to allow Elena to conceive. She passed it back into Caroline's lap and leaned over to the trunk again. She riffled through the bag but no other grimoires were there. Just this one.

"Hey Bon," Caroline blew the dust off a page and held up the book to her. "Why would this one be blank?"

Bonnie sat back down and took the book from her friends hand and nearly jumped back at the blast of energy she got from barely touching Caroline's fingers as she passed it to her.

"Whoa!" Care said, her eyes wide. "What was that?" She looked at her and Bonnie looked far away her eyes unfocused. "Hey," she waved her hand in front of her till she shook her head and looked back at Caroline with a sort of wild look in her eyes. "Did you see something when you touched me?"

Bonnie blinked a couple times to clear the blurriness as the vision faded. It wasn't clear at all just clouded over like in a fog. "Give me your hand Care," she asked, holding out her own. She took it still looking confused. Bonnie closed her eyes holding her friends hand, but nothing happened.

"What? Are you seeing something?" she asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, just fog. Like it is masked. But I felt something just jolt through me when you handed me the book. Bonnie snapped her eyes back up to hers. "Wait, where was your hand when you passed it to me?"

Caroline had no idea what Bonnie was getting at but she complied anyway, the curiosity getting the better of her. She placed her hand on the blank page and Bonnie gasped and her head snapped back.

It was like the fog lifted and Bonnie could clearly see the image;

 _A golden weaved rope it was shining brightly,_

 _almost than she could stand and she squinted her eyes shut._

 _It was just hanging in mid air and she saw it stretched but it did not break._

 _Then it joined with another long plainer weaved rope,_

 _and with one tug she saw the plainer one snap in pieces and fall away._

 _But then it came back and the ropes started twining together,_

 _the plainer one turned the same bright gold as the other one._

 _And when she saw it stretched again, it did not break,_

 _and continued to windwith the golden one, till they were one._

Bonnie blinked and looked back at Caroline and let go of her hand. She was just about to tell her what she saw when Caroline squealed and grabbed her by the arm.

"Bonnie look!" And she followed Caroline's eyes to the page and saw the blank page just soak with ink, filling it with words and symbols and thick border around the whole page full of letters and sentences. Was there a hidden spell there? Why would it only reveal now? And to them? What was so special about them? And then she knew.

"It's you!" Bonnie exclaimed. "It has to be!"

* * *

Damon shook his head knowing what Elijah was asking of him. This was crazy and Elijah was right, it was suicide. But at least he knew he was getting Elena safe. That was worth any risk he would take with his own life. The plan was good and it had a decent shot of getting Elena safely away and that was all that mattered.

He took a deep breath and headed back downstairs to somehow tell her that he wasn't coming with her. He stepped quietly in the back bedroom seeing her laying beside Stefan on the bed. The glass with his blood was empty where he had left it and he wondered how much blood Stefan would need to get them out of there.

He walked slowly into the room trying to figure out a way to get her to understand this plan. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the dresser on the wall beside the door. He knew this used to be her parents room and there was still so much all over that made it look like they simply had gone out for a walk or lunch and would be back. Not that they were dead and never coming back.

The only indication of the neglect from them was the dust that had settled on the furniture. He ran his finger through it and saw a clear glass dish with various earrings and rings in it as well as a silver watch and a small locket.

Damon glanced back to his brother and his fiance seeing them both still fast asleep. He lifted a ring from the dish, blew the dust off it and held it to the light from the window. He closed one eye inspecting it from all sides and he smiled tucking it in his pocket. It would be perfect.

He turned back around just watched her sleeping beside his brother. He didn't want to wake her but Elijah had said they did not have much time. He knelt down beside the bed. She was turned in toward the middle of the bed, her head just barely against Stefan's. Her one arm was around his head, while her other hand was splayed protectively over her belly under her shirt between them, her knees tucked up.

Damon marveled at how amazing it looked seeing the love of his life caring for his whole family, even in sleep. She looked tired as he could see by the lines on her face, but he also thought she looked radiant, like her skin was glowing.

He leaned over her and stroked her cheek with the back of his finger, as he looked down at her so peaceful. He was reminded of how many nights he looked over her like this, protecting her dreams, keeping her safe as she slept.

It still felt so unreal that this incredible woman wanted to marry _him_ , was carrying _his_ children right now and loved _him_ so much, when he had given up hope that _anyone_ would ever care to see who he really was and find anything worth loving in him.

But she had and she was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. Her hand right then was around her belly, protecting his children, their little tiny family as if she had been rocking them before she fell asleep.

His angel finally opened her eyes almost as if she could sense him in the room and blinked a couple times rubbing her eyes. He waited, knowing her expression would change as soon as he came into focus after the haze of pulling her out of her sleep. And he beamed at her seeing her lazy yawn spread into the widest most love filled smile as she saw him leaning over them.

"Hey," Damon mumbled, his eyes so soft on hers. He had been thinking of something beautiful or amazing to say when she saw him, but when those chocolate eyes focused on him he became as tongue tied as a lovesick teenager.

He smiled broadly and his one hand found hers on her belly as he caressed his little ones. "How are you all doing?" he whispered, rubbing her stomach.

Elena reached for him, and he instantly lifted her off the bed and into his arms, burying his nose in her hair. She leaned back more against his arm to look at him. "We are good. No more running to the bathroom, at least not yet."

Damon smiled again. "That's good. I'm glad they are giving you a little break." He gently put her on her feet and they stood in the hall between the bathroom and bedroom.

She knew something was wrong. She could feel it in how he was looking at her. "Damon?" She was scared. The look in his eye, the way he opened and closed his mouth but still had not said anything spoke volumes without any words. He pulled her with him to the living room and sat her down on the couch sitting beside her. He still had not said anything and she was getting more nervous as to how bad it could be.

"Damon? What you can tell me. Whatever it is. Please. I know we both heard that Klaus was going to burn the cabin down to get me out. So just tell me. I can take it." She forced relaxation into her lashes closing her eyes slowly and calmly when all she wanted to do was squeeze them shut tight in fear of what he would say next. She knew it had to be bad. Why it was taking him so long to say what it was made it seem so much worse.

She opened her eyes and felt his one hand in hers and she gasped with her hand to her mouth as she saw him on his knee in front of her.

"Marry me, Elena," he breathed out, his blue eyes deep and transfixed on hers. He was holding up a ring. His eyes fell away from hers and looked at the ring he was clutching between his fingers.

He sighed and took a deep breath as she stared at him. "I know its not a fancy expensive, covered with diamonds ring that I could get you. But I wanted you to have a symbol of my love or my commitment to you. I wanted you to know how much I love you and have a reminder of that love every moment of every day. That every time you look down at your hand, or feel the ring around your finger you are reminded that I will always be around you. Loving you, protecting you, encircling you as we sleep, wrapping you in my arms as we snuggle and watch our babies in their cribs."

He was unsteady now and it was getting really hard to hold onto the ring between two sweaty fingers. His bottom lip trembled as he found her eyes again and he saw tears were streaming down her face, her eyes sparking as he poured out more and more of his heart to her. She inspired him to be real. That it was okay to not be strong all the time. To let his masks fall away and just be who he was because she loved every part of him.

Damon took in one more shuddering breath. "My cavalier proposal last night I know you thought was unexpected and I obviously didn't have a ring then and I knew if I ever did this for anyone that I wanted to do it right. So...my sweet, precious Elena. Will you marry me?" His lip wasn't the only thing that was trembling and now he felt his chin quiver with emotion as she knelt down beside him on her knees and held his hands in hers.

"Yes Damon, Yes, yes, yes. I can't wait to marry you!" She was beaming through her glassy, teary eyes at him and felt a sob building in her throat as she saw tears slip down his cheeks too. She jumped into his arms and he held her there on the floor beside the couch.

Elena clung to him, melting into him like they had always belonged. That it had been a cosmic accident that had separated their perfect form into two halves. That now when they were together it was like they were already one, and fit each others bodies like they had always been meant to find the other again. That was how she felt in his arms.

She did not simply feel comfort or safety or connection. She felt liquefied like wax that had melted them both and fused the pieces together after to mold them to each other. She felt peace and completeness in his arms and as much as she got lost in his intensely deep blue eyes, she felt lost in his embrace. That nothing else mattered. He soothed her, every fear, every worry, everything in her life was made better in his arms. And now too they had their little barely conceived babies safe between their bodies as they held each other.

Damon had been nervous, as strange as that sounded. Granted he knew her answer already at least he hoped nothing had changed since last night. And it wasn't even a ring _he_ had bought her. It was her mothers he was sure, since he found it in her room. But her voice crying out yes to him over and over was as amazing to him as her calling out his name over and over the first time they made love.

He was over the moon happy and he knew before he left on this crazy suicide mission that he needed to give her a ring. However temporary this one was.

She had jumped in his arms and he had nearly dropped the ring. His hands were already sweaty like he was scared that he had just _dreamed_ that he had proposed last night and it had not really happened and would never happen to him of all people.

But he had heard her loud and clear and felt her crush his body to hers. He tucked the ring in his one fist and closed his eyes treasuring the feeling of her in his arms.

He did not want to leave her. How in the hell could he just run out that door...knowing the only ones to protect her was his dying brother and the brand new vampire. But he had to do for her, for his childrens protection. If he could lead the other vampires and witches and Klaus away and just buy some time for her to get away, he would do it. All she needed was to get to Elijah's witches a few miles away.

Damon hated that during a moment so precious, his mind was racing with how he could get her and his babies safe. He didn't even know if they could save Stefan in time but he was damn well going to try his best to save everyone he could. He opened his eyes and had not realized she was staring at him. He did his best to hide his worry and pulled the ring back from behind her and opened his hand.

Elena's gaze fell to the ring in his outstretched hand. "I hope you didn't mind that I found one in your parents room baby. I just wanted you to have any ring till I could buy you the perfect one."

"I don't want another ring Damon. This one _is_ perfect." She lifted it out of his palm and held it up. "This was my mother's promise ring. She told me dad gave it to her one night under the stars as they watched shooting stars fly across the sky and she laughed saying how cheesy it sounded for dad to say the only stars he wanted to watch were in her eyes."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yep that's definitely a cheesy line to use."

Elena laughed. "Well cheesy or not, Mom said she gasped when she saw the ring and him tell her how much he loved her and wanted to marry her. He had actually dropped the ring in the dark when in her excitement she bumped his hand and it went flying. They were laughing and playing around in the grass looking for it with nothing but the car headlights in the dead of night. She said when he found it he had squealed like a little girl and held it up like it was the Hope Diamond, not daring to let it fall and be lost again. Mom had laughed so hard and just knew that that memory she would look back on and smile and laugh."

Elena felt Damon running his hand up and down her back as she shared her parents memory and she watched him smirk a little too, revealing to her his adorable dimples again, at what that must have looked like from fancy Dr. Grayson Gilbert to have shrieked like a girl.

She dug her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck as she opened her mouth to finish her story, loving the little moan he uttered when she caressed him there. She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly saying she wanted more from him.

He ran his finger across her cheek and pulled on her bottom lip, just gazing entranced by her. He came closer, his lips a breath away and she turned her head giggling to avoid his crashing lips.

"Damon I'm trying to finish the story here!"

Those lips that had been rejected by her own, found their way to the hollow of her throat and he started giving her slow, wet kisses there making her shiver in his arms. "I am listening," he mumbled from her neck. He grinned against her skin. "Its you that I'm thinking will have a hard time talking sweetness," he purred, kissing lower, tugging her shirt off her shoulder and sucking in the skin there.

"Damon," she whined out and then moaned, her head falling back but she had enough sense still to clutch the ring tight in her hand. This man was knew her body so well already and knew just where she would melt like pudding in his hands.

"Continue," he rasped out his voice all husky. "I can hear you."

Elena sighed and then whimpered as Damon tugged her shirt lower, his tongue lapping at the silkiness of the skin of her breast that was still mostly covered by her bra.

"God Damon,...how can you get so turned on when I am...talking about... my parents? Most people would think parents are like a bucket of ice water to what you are doing to me." She could barely think enough to put get her sentences out right, her body was thrumming under his skilled hands and mouth.

He smirked against her skin, his hands running up under her shirt on her back. "Mmm hmm, but I am not most people." He pulled the skin just above the lace of her bra in his mouth and suckled it hard making her squirm in his arms. "I'm not turned on by your parents baby."

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, already seeing the redness of his love bite on the top of her breast. "It's _you_ , that's driving me wild. _You_ are marrying me. And get to do this to you whenever and wherever I damn well please. _You_ are giving me the miracle of a family with you." His eyes were half lidded, glazed with lust and his skin actually flushed even with him being a vampire. "Its _you_ that love me and I get to love you like this forever baby."

Elena was panting now, feeling like every nerve of hers was on fire. Every damn touch from this man felt like sparks igniting. She was just as turned on and had no idea what she was talking about.

He saw her all flustered and he knew he should let her finish telling her story. It sounded so sweet and he had no idea what it was that made him all of a sudden just want to jump her in the middle of the living room. He backed away enough from her and other than molding the skin of her hips between his fingers, he gave her his full attention. "Sorry, I am listening. I'll behave," he pouted at her.

Elena glared playfully at him not sure if she should trust that daring, sexy look in his eyes. But the pouty bottom lip did her in and she took a deep breath and tried to finish her story.

"Okay, I'm trusting you," she eyes him suspiciously. He was quiet and his hands stayed on her hips, under her shirt.

"My dad did not know how soon they could get married with him being in med school but he wanted her to know and have a symbol of that promise." She saw Damon listening intently to her story his eyes on hers, just like he said he would.

Elena opened her hand and turned the ring around, looking closer at it. "Dad gave her an engagement ring a year later at supper the night of his pre med graduation but mom told me she always thought of _this_ as her real engagement ring. Nothing too fancy or full of diamonds, just full of young, innocent, endless love. I had thought it was lost and I never realized that she left it here."

Elena traced the edges of it with her finger. The single diamond was cut in the shape of a heart with a simple gold band beneath it. It sparkled in the dim light of the sun peeking out from the many thick clouds. The one line of sunlight fell across the living room and landed right between them on the floor.

Damon loved the story behind the ring. He lifted her one hand in his and she grinned at him as he slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly which he had not even have thought of, if it wouldn't fit.

His face was full of love for her as he looked back in her eyes. "I know your mom would have loved knowing that you are wearing her special promise ring, Elena. If you don't want another one we never have to get one. I just want you to be happy."

She threw her arms around him again, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I am happy Damon. More than I ever dreamed." She was quiet for a few beats before speaking again. "But something is wrong isn't it honey? I can feel it in you." She just lay on his shoulder not wanting to look in his eyes. She scrunched hers tightly closed just wishing there was nothing wrong at all.

Elena lifted her head knowing whatever it was, she needed to know. "You talked to Elijah right? He has a plan?"

Damon nodded to her, picking her up and sitting them back on the couch. He rubbed her belly again. "Still okay? No more nausea? Have you eaten anything else?"

Elena frowned at him. "Damon don't change the subject. I'm fine. Babies are fine. _You_ are scaring me."

"I'm fine too. I am." His eyes lit up and he grinned at her. "I know where we should get married!" He saw her frown deepen. "What do you say to a wedding by the Mystic falls? The mist falling down on us, the sun shining, all our friends there. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

Elena closed her eyes thinking that sounded completely perfect. She opened them to see a bashful smile back at her. "Yes honey, that sounds amazing. But I am worried the groom won't be there the way he is sounding. Deflection will not work on me Damon. Just please tell me what is going on?" She grabbed his head and forced his chin up. "Trust me as much as I trust you. Please Damon."

He sighed. She was right. But he did not want to tell her. How the hell was he supposed to tell her he wasn't coming with her? He sucked in a deep breath closing his eyes. He leaned his head against hers. "Elijah needs me to go with him. We need to lead the vampires, witches, anyone, especially Klaus away."

"Away? What do you mean away? I thought you were helping me get to Elijah's witches? You said they could cloak me so Klaus could not find me."

He opened his eyes, cupping her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "There are too many of them out there. Elijah said we need to lead them all away so you can get away with Stefan and Jeremy."

Elena's eyes widened. "Stefan? He won't make it without you Damon. Jeremy...just turned. How can you possibly trust him will all of us?"

He knew she was right. "I have to Elena. If Elijah and I don't get Klaus, the vamps and witches away from you, you and the babies have no chance. Elijah already saw men showing up with tanks of gasoline. You can't stay here. I have to kill as many as I can with Elijah. Jeremy is not strong enough for that. He can't be the one to lead them away. There is no one else, baby. Jeremy has to lead you both to the witches that can cloak you."

Elena was shaking her head. She wanted the truth and she got it. "But how can we make it without you? How are supposed to survive fighting Klaus, vampires and witches. Elijah can't be killed. One stake Damon and I lose you."

She choked up feeling the tears at her lashes. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. She leaned down and kissed his chest over his heart. "I can't do _this, "_ she meant raising the children, living even, " ...without you. You can't leave us Damon."

He trembled at the feeling of her lips on his skin and his hands splayed over the swells of her hips again. "I'm not leaving you Elena, any of you. I will be right back. I will rip off a few heads, and take out a few hearts and leave Elijah to face his damn brother." He grabbed her face, waiting till her eyes were on his. "And I will be right back for you. Before you know it."

She eyed him with disbelief. "Promise me you will stay away from Klaus Damon. You can't kill him and he could hurt you or kill you so quickly. Promise me at least that!"

"Okay, okay Lanie. I hear you. I promise I will stay away from him. Will that help?" He held her face in his hands seeing her nod to him vigorously and kissed her deeply, tilted her head to explore her mouth further. They stayed there wrapped around each other arms, their legs even tangled together as they kissed. He could feel how scared she was but he wanted to do all he could to reassure her that he would not take any more risks with his life than necessary. He would fight like hell, kill any and all vamps and witches and make it back to her and his babies.

Damon pulled back seeing her getting breathless, still cradling her head. "Hey, you know what else? I can't explain it and its honestly only started happening these last few days but I can hear Stefan in my head and he can hear me. I heard him calling and that's how I knew you were in trouble at the tomb. I called out to him when Brody as going to have Stefan kill me. We even stopped the vampire that found us at the mansion when he tried to take you away to Klaus. And even when I was so weak on that porch I was able to call out to Stefan in my head to not let you go."

She looked shocked at everything he was saying. "It sounds crazy I know. But trust me, if anything, _anything_ goes wrong I can race right back to you. I can leave him as much blood as I can till I get back too, for Stefan. And I will let Elijah get the cure. You just have to keep you and my brother alive for me. And keep my babies safe and I will be right back."

Elena nodded to him. She had no idea what it meant for him to be telepathic with Stefan but it sounded like it could help. She did trust him. She knew he would not leave them if he had a choice anymore than she would.

"I need to talk to Jer yet quick and it sounds like he is up. So just stay here and maybe try to eat something...okay?" Damon felt bossy at her but he knew how weak she was and she needed all her strength now too.

She frowned at him and he knew what she was thinking. "I know Elena. I just want to make sure he is okay. That he can control his urges with you and then yes you can see him too. I know you want to."

He kissed her once more on the crown of her head and smiled when she closed her eyes at his touch. He held her gaze for a few moments and then blurred up the stairs. He was depending on this brand new vampire and his dying brother to get his fiance and babies away. He needed Jeremy to be strong more than he ever had.

As he pushed the door open Damon realized how little he had ever thought Elena's little brother had or ever could, help him with anything. Jeremy had practically run out of the mansion when he had threatened him about watching him torture Mason. He had tried to help get the moonstone from Tyler. But Damon was painfully aware how little faith he had _ever_ shown the young boy before. And now he was trusting him to protect his whole world.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Maybe the new vampire could not sense it but Damon could smell Elena all over the bed. He had wanted to stay there all day with her and let everyone else deal with everything. That felt like so long ago when it was just that morning. And now it felt like the damn world was on his shoulders.

Jeremy was quiet and Damon managed a half smile. "How are you doing?" he asked him quietly. He knew he hadn't been fast enough to save him from Katherine and it was his blood that had turned him. But he knew he would be dead if he hadn't fed him. Katherine had all but sucked him dry last night.

"Okay, I guess," the new vampire replied, sitting up more and he ran his hand through his hair. "I am starting to remember things Damon. I remember you compelling me to forget how Vicky died, and that I was better off without her."

Damon's eyes went to the messed bedsheets avoiding Jeremy's eyes. "We were only trying to help you. Your sister said she did not think you could survive more loss. But I am sorry for my part in it," he said as he leaned forward and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Jer nodded reassuringly. "I know. I believe you. I do. It just came back in such a rush. I hadn't thought of that night in so long. I've been so focused on being there for Bonnie. I love her Damon. I need to know she will be okay."

Damon squeezed his neck, forcing Jer to look at him. Damon frowned scared of what could happen; knowing how much they all had to lose. "I know you do. I will do what I can to help her too Jer. I promise. But I need you to do something for me too."

"What do you need? I'll do whatever I can. You saved my life like at least twice lately."

Damon smiled. "I you saved mine too. And now I need you to save my family. Elena, our babies and Stefan all need _you_."

"Me? Why, how? Where are you going to be?" Jeremy sat up more, his eyes wide.

"Elijah and I have a plan. And we know Klaus has vampires and witches surrounding the cabin so we are going to create a diversion and get them to follow us and I need you to get your sister and Stefan to Bonnie's car and get them the hell out of here. Stefan is already so weak and might not survive much longer. Elena has lost a lot of blood and has been throwing up lots today because she is pregnant and she is not very strong either. I don't know where Caroline is or Bonnie but if you have a way to find them then please do."

He gripped both of his shoulder's again, his expression deadly serious. "But I need to you get my family, our family out of here. Can I count on you Jeremy?"

Jeremy drew in a deep breath. Talk about pressure. He was fighting his urges for blood and felt everything so strong right then. Sounds, smells, lights and any heartbeats nearby. All his heightened senses were so unfamiliar to him. But as long as he stayed away from blood he should be okay...right?

He sucked in another trembling breath and nodded. "Yes, you can. I promise I will do everything I can to get Elena and Stefan away safely."

Damon smiled tersely, knowing how much he was putting on this baby vampire that had no idea of the world he was a part of now. He did not know how stable he was. But there was no one else. "You don't need to take them far. There is a gas station about 10 miles from here and Elijah has witches there ready to cloak Elena and hide her from Klaus the moment you get there." He saw Jeremy nodding his understanding.

"I will find my way back to you as fast as I can and Elijah will meet us there and get the cure for Stefan one way or another." He felt an ache in his chest with just the thought of his life without his brother. "Just keep them safe for me till I get back."

Jeremy stretched out his hand to Damon and they shook hands firmly. Damon winced slightly at the contact and pulled his hand back and stared at his open palm.

His eyes widened more and more as he saw slight reddened bubbles on his skin. He stared at it for a moment or two seeing it wasn't healing. That wasn't there even a few minutes ago!

Jeremy had stood up and came closer, concern and shock in his face. It wasn't vervain. It didn't burn and then melt back away. It was something else.

Damon searched his mind for the answer what the hell had happened to him?!

He blinked rapidly, thinking back...

 _He turned back to Klaus. "No, Stefan is right. I don't believe after everything...after all you want from me and my family that you would just heal my brother. Thereby giving me another person to help protect Elena and our babies from you." He shook his head, more sure now than ever. "No. I've seen sleight of hand and I don't believe you gave us the vial with your blood in it. You wouldn't."_

 _And with that he crushed the vial in his fist, letting the blood seep between his fingers and drip onto the floor. He winced slightly as the glass pieces cut the inside of his palm before letting the pieces of the smashed vial tumble down in front of him and wiped his bloody hand on his jeans while grinning at Klaus._

Damon stumbled back, as the memories of the conversation were so clear. Oh shit. What had he done?!

 _Klaus grinned back at him. He pulled out the other vial and waved it in front of him, before tucking it back away in his jean pocket. "Maybe I underestimated you."_

 _Damon laughed slightly at that. "Damn right you did. You are not ever getting your hands on Elena or my babies! I would die before I let that happen!"_

 _Klaus' grin grew on his face. "Well it might come to that Damon._

 _Possibly sooner than you think."_

Damon shut his eyes tight, thinking that just willing the past to change would make it go away. But it was too late. Suddenly everything the Original had said. _Everything_ that sounded so veiled in mystery just stood up and took a fucking bow.

 _"I could have left him to die with that werewolf bite, or staked him if you didn't come out here. But HE was not my target."_

Damon slipped down the wall, seeing Jeremy's mouth moving but he heard no sound coming out. No matter how many times he blinked, things in front of him felt they were moving in slow motion, with him powerless to change the path they were on.

 _"I also have your best friend Bonnie and your friend Tyler too." His voice lowered more looking back and forth between Stefan AND Damon. I promise you darling that unless you come out here on your own...there will be no one left alive that you love!"_

The vial, Tyler, werewolf venom.

Damon stared at his hand as he took in what he was seeing. Klaus had been trying to separate Elena from her protectors this whole time. Using the tomb and all the hell they lived through to see who she was closest too.

He thought Stefan was the one she loved and so he got him out of the way first…

And now he knew that Damon was her love and the father of those precious little babies and if it wasn't for Stefan holding her back she would have given herself up to save him when Klaus nearly killed him. She had been begging Damon to live with them. To survive, not die for them.

But Klaus wanted to threaten them _both_. To leave her with nothing. To have her choose for herself and not have them choose to hold her back.

This was his endgame and he had the fucking poker flush in his hand.

Was there not enough he was already facing?! No obviously not. Now there was no choice. He had to get the cure. He had to somehow get Klaus' blood...or Stefan AND he would both die…

He sat there on the floor against the wall shutting his eyes. Then he whirled to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Damon,"

It was Elena.

More knocking. "Damon. Is it okay? Are you and Jeremy okay? Can I come in?"

Damon squeezed his fist shut, hiding what the poison had already done from her. He was as far from okay as he could be. Damn it! How could he have been so stupid and crushed that fucking vial in his hand! Why didn't he just throw it?! Now it made sense too why Klaus just left with Caroline. He had already done what he planned, poisoning him and then all he needed to do was wait, knowing he had to come for him...to live.

His eyes widened as he saw the door opening. He could _not_ tell her what happened. He could _not_ do that to her. He knew she would turn herself over to save him.

And that was the one thing he would not let happen to her or his babies!


	21. Memories And The Agony Of Goodbye

A/N; Trying to power through this series while I still don't have much in me to write happiness so I hope you like the next chapter. Lots of angst and pain but I promise you there is a Delena endgame. It just wont be for quite a while yet. I'll try to have another chapter up on the weekend too.

Sorry this one is not super long but this way I get more out of you then waiting to post it by Saturday or so. I had a whole day off today and I wrote and ignored my messy house! Not smart but this was just more needed now. Enjoy.

* * *

Previously…

 _He sat there on the floor against the wall shutting his eyes. Then he whirled to the sound of someone knocking on the door._

 _"Damon."_

 _It was Elena._

 _More knocking. "Damon. Is it okay? Are you and Jeremy okay? Can I come in?"_

 _Damon squeezed his fist shut, hiding what the poison had already done, from her. He was as far from okay as he could be._

 _Damn it! How could he have been so stupid and crushed that fucking vial in his hand! Why didn't he just throw it?! Now it made sense too why Klaus just left with Caroline. He had already done what he planned; poisoning him. And then all he needed to do was wait, knowing he had to come for him...to live._

 _His eyes widened as he saw the door opening. He could_ _ _not__ _tell her what happened. He could_ _ _not__ _do that to her. He knew she would turn herself over to save him._

 _And that was the one thing he would not let happen to her or his babies!_

* * *

Damon saw Jeremy looking at him, a shocked expression on his face. Damon put his finger to his lips and lifting his hand he shook his head at the young vampire. Jeremy nodded back to him, sitting back down on the bed, that he would keep his secret and Damon let out the breath he was holding.

He blurred himself up and away from the wall before calling out to her, making sure his fist covered the signs of poison in his blood. "Elena it's okay. You can come in," he choked out.

How was he going to hide this from her? She knew him so well already.

He had his head down as he heard the door open and felt her once she was standing beside him. She stood on his left and he immediately felt her hand find his. He jerked away for the briefest second, thinking she was reaching for his poisoned hand but relaxed right away. It was his good hand she was touching or she would have found the marred skin already.

He shut his eyes, his head still down avoiding hers as he felt tears pooling at his lashes as she laced her fingers with his. He knew she was looking at him and if he did not want to give himself away he needed to put on the best act of his fucking life.

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes. She was studying him with those far too inquisitive beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Jer is okay. I explained everything," he told her giving her a half smile, deflecting again. Hoping that she had not seen the fear he was trying so hard to hide and he looked away to focus on her brother.

Elena felt something was off or different, or maybe she was just too exhausted and anxious to be thinking straight anymore. She had thought for a moment that Damon had actually jumped as she went to hold his hand. But now he was tracing the top of her hand with his thumb tenderly and she wondered if she had just imagined it. His other hand she felt was running up and down her back, and she could feel his knuckles against her shirt.

She shifted her attention to his face. He was focused on her brother right then and not at her. She had nearly forgotten that Jeremy was even in the room the moment Damon and her had touched. It was like everything else fell away when they were close.

"How are you Jer?" she asked timidly and moved to sit down on the bed. She had no idea how to feel with her little brother now a vampire. She felt so broken that so many people she loved had been hurt because of her.

"I'm okay El. I am," he smiled at her. "Everything feels different and I would be lying to say I wasn't scared. But I will do my best to get Stefan and you away from here. I promise." Jeremy gave her a smile and rubbed her arm.

Elena opened her mouth to reply when Elijah stepped in the room and looked around at all three of them. "Sorry to interrupt but I wanted you to know that my brother came to the door. He tried to plead with me again that he would not harm you or the babies but I didn't believe him. He gave us a half hour, no more and then he said if Elena does not come out he is lighting this place up."

His gaze snapped up to Damon's. "We need to go...soon. We can all talk later when we are out of here. So, don't be much longer." And he was gone from the doorway before anyone could reply.

Elena nodded slowly taking in all Elijah said and leaned forward enveloping Jeremy in a firm hug, her mind such a mess of so many feelings. But she wanted to try to show her brother that she had faith in him too despite him being such a new vampire and knowing how risky things could get then. She leaned her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "I know you can do it Jer. You can get us safe."

Jeremy had his eyes shut too holding his sister. He could hear her heartbeat but he fought all the new hunger desires in him to resist the pull and focused on what he needed to do. He stroked her hair and kissed her head before pulling back seeing Damon standing and watching them silently. He caught his eye and nodded slowly and Damon nodded back.

Jeremy at first had been so unnerved at their whole hooking up and thought it was nothing like how it looked now. He could see how they looked at each other, how Damon stood over her protectively. How tender they were to each other. This was far more than hooking up in the face of danger. His sister loved him and as crazy as it sounded she was pregnant with his babies.

Jeremy rubbed his hand over hers and felt the ring. He looked down and then back up at her face.

Elena cleared her throat, lifting her hand for him to see it closer. "I know Jer. I hope you aren't mad about mom's..."

But he shushed her right away. "Mom would be so honored knowing you are wearing her ring El. And I know she would have loved to meet her grand babies too."

Elena felt a sob at that and rubbed her other hand over her belly. "She would, wouldn't she?" She smiled at Jeremy, her eyes glassy with tears.

Jer looked up behind her to Damon as he stood up. "You take care of her Damon," he said all brother protective like. "All of them. And come back to them."

Damon smiled sadly at him and could see the pain of him knowing he was dying in Jeremy's eyes. But Elena could not see him behind her. They both knew how hard it might be for Damon to get back to his little family.

"I will," he choked out, a lump forming in his throat. "And you take care of them till I can do my job... forever." They nodded again at each other.

It had bonded them to rely on the other. Damon had saved his life and Jeremy had saved his and they had a respect between them that was not there before. And now they were depending on each other for the very survival of their loved ones.

Elena let out small sob hearing Damon and Jeremy's heartfelt words. She leaned back into her lover's strong chest and felt his lips on her head. He moved his head closer, his breath by her ear. "Let's go," he whispered.

Elena looked back at him and she gripped his hand tighter in hers. She turned, walked back out of the room and headed downstairs with him in silence.

They were not even halfway down the stairs when they heard the sounds of sloshing liquid slamming into the wood of the cabin and she could already smell the wicked stench of gasoline. Elena just felt herself freeze on the steps right there and turned to Damon, her mouth open too wanting to say something but nothing came out. She wanted to say so much but it felt like nothing was coming to her head right then. They had so little time as it was.

It had barely been a day that she had had with him; loving him, touching him, kissing him, sharing so deeply with him, bonding, dreaming, laughing, crying with happiness and deep sadness too.

Elena felt herself fly through so many thoughts and feelings like they came at her in a rushing wave. Back in the tomb she had been clutching him to her when she had been terrified of the wolf, screaming for Brody to stop hurting him, cutting his skin, feeding him vervain and watching Damon in so much pain. She had been sobbing, burying her head in his chest, feeling him slam her against the wall while ripping her shirt and her scream being swallowed up by his lips crashing on hers. She had been trembling as he kissed her, held her, touched her, tangled his fingers in her hair. She had felt him feed on her and his hands all over her body, and moaned his name.

But then she remembered shaking, holding a gun to him seeing that one single tear, and then seeing him hanging by the chains, begging her to take his blood when she was bleeding so badly. His eyes, his face, the terror and pain as he could do nothing but watch as the wolf nearly raped her.

And then her kissing him, running into his arms instead of Stefan's. Damon begging her to close her eyes when he was on his knees ready to die for her. Him crying in her arms as he stayed with her instead of saving his brother. Then after Ric saved Stefan, Damon had saved her and protected her, stood in front of her to keep the wolf from taking her. He had held her tightly and warmed her and then her carried her up to his room, how she felt with him in the tub with her, washing her hair, feeding her more blood, sleeping right beside him.

Then she remembered kissing him in her nightmare, watching him fight Stefan, him kissing her again on the porch, begging the intruder to let her go, him holding her in the car, giving her the fantasy dream together by the falls, watching him chopping wood and how much she wanted him then already. Damon holding and supporting her crying about Stefan, their time in the rain, being so close, water dripping down their bodies, as he told her loved her for the first time.

Their first fight, when she had used him, the pain in his eyes, then the car flipping and getting ripped away from him, screaming his name when it exploded knowing she did love him. Her fear when he was compelled yet she was still so happy he was alive, and then wanting to throw herself outside to save him from getting his heart ripped out.

Damon being saved by Elijah and in her arms, making love so tenderly, laughing when Jer caught them and showering and pleasing him and her feeding him. And their constant touching and kissing and talking and sharing. Him saving her from Katherine, trusting her with Stefan, and then Damon proposing to her, tickling her, more love making, soft and tender and waking up with him in her arms.

And then Damon showing her how they met, seeing and hugging her parents and feeling Damon and her first kiss at Wickery Bridge just after he saved her from drowning, him taking her hot and passionate against the door, and then everything with the baby, the heartbeat, him helping her in the bathroom, dancing, proposing again with her mom's ring.

SO much had happened in such a short time she could hardly believe it. And from everything that she just had race through her head at super speed, she had _no_ idea how she could just let the incredible man she just had all those experiences with just go out that door without her.

Damon just pulled her into his arms, feeling her trembling and seeing her looking a million miles away.

He wanting to hold her with both his hands, but he could feel the sting of the rough skin and just closed his fist, rubbing the outside of his hand on her back while his other hand cradled her head by his throat. He did not even know how long he had before he would start feeling symptoms but he was determined that this would all be over before then.

"This is really happening," Elena sobbed. "Isn't it? And you have to leave me to get me safe. I'm so scared Damon." She clung to him, her whole body against his holding him so tightly to her.

Damon ran his hand through her hair and nodded silently to her, his head down hugging her fiercely. "I know. I know. I'm so sorry angel. SO sorry." He kept his fist closed but still managed to stroke her face trying to calm her any way he could. "I will find my way back to you baby. No matter what." His eyes were locked on hers, his face drawn with pain and agony at the thought of leaving her. "Just get away from here and I will find you...I promise."

He leaned his head on hers, while still tenderly stroking her cheek. "You remember the vision Bonnie had of you?" Elena sniffled and nodded, her hands around his waist. "Bonnie said she saw you in a building on fire. So just promise me that you will get out of here before then. Promise me baby? Just get our family safe."

Elena felt more tears streaming down her cheeks as she nodded to him. She did remember the vision. She remembered Bonnie said she was screaming Damon's name as she was surrounded by fire and things crashing, and glass smashing. "Yes I promise," she nodded slowly.

She looked angrily back up at him. "But you better keep yours too and stay away from Klaus and get back to us!"

Damon shut his eyes, knowing he had to lie. "I will Elena. Just focus on you and Stefan and I will be back before you know it." He opened his eyes and nodded to her and rubbed his nose against hers. She jumped in his arms as they heard a crash as a window in the back of the cabin must have been shattered. There was not much more time.

He shook his head trying to concentrate on the plan and not the scared precious woman trembling in his arms. He lifted her chin and crashed his lips to hers, holding her head tight to his as he pushed her against the wall by the door. She opened to him instantly, her hands in his hair.

"God Elena," he moaned between kisses. He felt the tears overflowing his lashes now and slip down his cheeks. "I'm so so sorry," he whimpered, kissing her harder, deeper, with more passion and feeling than he had ever given anyone. He felt her molded to his body and he did not want to stop kissing her for the rest of his life.

Elena did not want to let go either. She had this horrible feeling that she would never see him again. That this was goodbye. She felt another sob in her throat as she held his head so tight to hers, their mouths ravenous for the taste of each other, like _this_ would keep them from starving in the battle ahead. They were each others very life and breath.

She realized at that moment that she was in the exact same spot as she had been before when he had been fighting the compulsion so much to not bring her to Klaus. He had pressed her between him and the wall by the door, screaming at himself to not do it.

And here he was being torn from her again, in order for them to survive.

Damon kept her against the wall, his hips rubbing at her core keeping her in place as he hungrily explored her mouth...for possibly the last time. He felt dread and darkness that this might be the last kiss they would ever have. The last time he would taste her, feel her fingers in his hair, her breaths on his face, smell the scent was completely just her and that soothed him so much. He felt more terrified in his life for her and his babies without him. He felt pain at even the thought that he might not make it back to her.

He had to. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would make it back to her.

He pulled back from her lips, leaned in to her ear, his breath on her skin. "Just trust me, no matter what happens. Trust me."

He spoke those exact words to her before in the tomb when she was so scared then too.

Damon's heart ached, wishing he could leave more than his words with her to help her know how much he meant them and how much she meant to him. She had his ring, his promise of a wedding at the falls. She had his children, growing, thriving in her. But it wasn't enough. None of it would ever be enough without him.

He glanced around and saw his leather jacket on the chair in the living room. He blurred over to it and picked it up, nodding to Elijah for a few more minutes. It was quiet outside so he was sure the cabin was likely soaked in gas but Klaus had not given his go ahead to move forward yet. Elijah nodded back to give him more time.

Damon sped back to Elena who was already at the bottom of the stairs. He stood in front of her, clutching his jacket tight in his hands. "I feel like there is not enough of me I can leave with you, Elena. I want so much to stay with you, its tearing me apart inside."

She was already shaking her head and her hand went to her stomach again and he knew what she meant. He was coming with her, but not in the only way he wanted to.

"I know, I know in a way I am coming with you, baby. But before _you_ and all this hell, my most prized possession was my car...which is now is a pile of twisted metal. But I wanted you to keep _this_ safe for me."

He draped his leather jacket over her and helped her arms into the sleeves. "This jacket has been with me longer even than my car. And I want you to have it...at least for now till you can give it back to me."

His eyes were wide and so so blue as he gazed lovingly at her. "I love you so much Elena, soon to be Salvatore." He grinned at the thought of her having his name too and he helped pull her hair out from under the collar of his jacket and smiled at her. As true and pure of a smile as he could give her amidst all his fear.

"I love you too, Damon. More than I have ever loved anyone." Elena snuggled down in the jacket. She could smell him all over it, lifting the collar to her nose.

Damon tucked in the sides of the jacket around her, stroking his hand over her belly once more before zipping it up around her and his babies. It was the only way _he_ could be around her now till he got back. He remembered the time he put his jacket over her only a few days ago, not realizing she was thinking of the exact same time too right then.

 _His fingers were trembling as he leaned against the wall and gripped the zipper of his jacket that was around her and pulled it down slowly. Everyone's focus was on Stefan and the wolf; everyone's except hers._

 _He saw her eyes snap up to his and she looked scared or confused but made no moves to stop him. Once the jacket was all the way open, he slipped his hands in and pulled it apart. He could see her bruised and battered body beneath it and he inhaled sharply slipping his arms around her waist and heard her gasp as his arms went under his torn black button down that he had wrapped her in and he encircled her waist._

 _He was trying to get her warmer but he knew how intimate and really inappropriate this was right now. She still had made no move to stop him and with his eyes on hers, he pulled her in to him till his bare chest was pressed against her lace bra. He felt her gasp again but instead of pulling away she laid against him and let him warm her with his body heat._

 _Elena was shocked at Damon's boldness, just standing there with everyone around them. They were more to the back of the crypt and against the wall with darkness all around them, but she still felt so bad. She knew he must have been doing this because she had not stopped shivering. Hell, she felt like she probably had pneumonia from being half naked here all day. So as wrong as she knew it was, she snuggled into him and let him hold her so, so intimately. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest that Stefan would see them, but from anyone looking it would just look like Damon was holding her possibly because she was so weak._

 _She wasn't shivering anymore. That had stopped nearly the second she felt his muscled chest pressed against her skin. She felt a wave of heat race over her skin at the intense contact. She was not cold at all, if anything she felt on fire and opened her mouth to exhale as quietly as she could when all her body wanted her to do was moan at how good he felt against her again._

 _Damon felt the sharp intake of her breath and her heart racing faster. But he could feel her stop shivering almost right away and that was all he had set out to do. The cuddling skin to skin was just a happy byproduct of him worrying about her health._

They both looked up at each other not knowing the other had also been thinking of the same thing. That had been forever ago and yet only a couple days really, but he could still feel the electricity of holding her like that then. It had been so bad, so sexy and felt so intense with all the feelings involved when she was still very much with Stefan.

But there was no more time. He had to let her go. He sniffled back more tears and forced his hands off her. He had kept the one hand tightly closed but now he knew she would not be able to feel the bumps on it through his jacket. "Can you go check on Stef for me sweetie?" He knew he needed to talk to Elijah quickly and not with her hearing.

Elena nodded, wiping more tears and gave him a quick kiss before turning around. He turned back to Elijah and leaned in close to him. He opened his palm showing the Original what his brother had done to him.

Elijah looked back up at his eyes, his own growing wider. "I NEED to get his blood. If I want to keep my promise to her...I need to get it. And I can't do it without you." Elijah nodded to him without a word.

Damon smiled at him hoping that they could actually pull this off. "And I need one more thing. Stefan...needs more blood in order to get away with Elena and I was going to drain like a pint for him from me before I left. But now with this... I uh I'm already feeling weaker and I cannot afford to be weak now. Not when you need me to rip off heads and tear out hearts."

Elijah nodded again to him and walked back to the kitchen and opened the cupboard. "I can help him. My blood is stronger than yours." He ripped open his wrist and poured two, and then three and finally 4 small cups full. He pushed one toward Damon. "You should drink too. I need you to be at your best, all things considered."

Damon lifted the cup knowing he was right. He needed to be at his best. He looked up at the Original standing beside him. He felt like a friend. He had saved his life when Klaus was going to rip his heart out. He had thrown Katherine out of the cabin. He had come to help them protect Elena before Damon even knew she was in danger. They would have all been dead too likely if it wasn't for Elijah grabbing the wolf even while he was almost turning and subduing him so they could kill him. He owed this man a lot already and now here he was trying to help them all again.

Damon tipped the glass back drinking it all down and wiping his mouth and he did feel the rush of energy from the blood. He looked down at his bite, hoping that it would just melt away.

Had the fates already not been threatening enough that he loved? But no such luck. The bite remained where it was.

He ignored the desire to just punch something and picked up the other cups and walked into the back bedroom with them.

Elena looked up at him and met his eyes. She was his calm. He immediately felt the anger fading as he looked at her.

"For Stef." Damon raised his eyebrows at her, seeing his brother's eyes open slowly. "Gift from Elijah. He said Original blood is even stronger than mine is or human. Worth a shot, right little brother." He was trying to be upbeat in front of him. Stefan had enough shit to deal with already.

He put the other two glasses down and brought the last one to him and sat down beside him. Stefan looked way too weak to even sit up so Damon lifted his head gently and held the cup to his lips. He swallowed slowly till it was all gone and then Damon put him back down. The dark black veins that were spreading were already crawling up his neck and down his chest he could see, through how thin Stefan's wife beater was.

He put his head close, squeezing his brother's shoulder while forcing himself to smile again when it hurt him so much to see Stefan like that. "Stay strong just a little longer Stef. I'm trusting you to keep her safe and take care of her till I can. I know you can do it." He saw Stefan nod at him and weakly smiled back.

Damon sat back as his mouth opened more, seeing Stefan struggle but still sit up. That was more than he had done the last few hours combined. "Wow there is something to Original blood I think," he marveled at him. Just don't take it all at once. You need to space them out so you have enough strength."

"I will." Stefan replied, his voice weak. "I will protect her with my life till you get back and do your damn job raising your family. _That_ is not my deal Damon,"

Stefan smirked at him. "I want to be cool Uncle Stefan, not the one cleans up the diaper explosions." He laughed but ended up coughing, but no blood came back out so that was good.

Damon leaned him back. "You bet your ass I will be there for her, for all of them." He turned back to look at Elena who was sitting beside him by the edge of the bed. She had been running her hand up and down his back the whole time he had been sitting there and it soothed him so much. She smiled at him, squeezing his waist. Damon smiled back at her, doing his sexy eye thing before turning back to his brother once more.

"Take it easy Stef. Save your strength. It will be go time really soon. Just be sure that everyone is gone before you guys sneak out. Don't take any chances, okay? And keep in touch k?" Damon touched his head and Stefan nodded again knowing what he was meaning. It was a hell of a trick between them and he wished he knew how it had just come out of thin air a few days ago.

Stefan nodded back at him, closing his eyes. Damon stood back up hugging him once more and then turned without another word and headed back out the room. Goodbyes were too hard. He felt so emotionally drained already and the fighting had not even begun.

Elijah was standing at the door when Damon and Elena came back out. Damon nodded to him knowing it was time. He turned her around to him. "K Elena. This is really important. You need to stay out of sight _completely_ from _anyone_ outside. It needs to look like you are not here. Do you understand me?" He held her by her arms, his eyes focused intently on hers seeing her nod at him.

He caught the blanket that Elijah tossed him and stayed back from the windows. "You need to stay away from being seen. They have to believe you left just like we intend to make them believe. He grabbed a few pillows off the couch and laid them in the blanket and then wrapped them up and covering them up.

Elena was watching with anticipation and saw Elijah had done the same thing and was holding a bundled up blanket up in his arms. He leaned the top of the blanket down and Elena gasped realizing they were making it look like Damon and Elijah were carrying her out of here!

Damon saw her figure it out and smiled at her. "Its not much, but Elijah had a good plan. This way we both go different directions and run as far and as fast away from here and he doesn't know who to chase."

He shuffled around the blanket in his arms making it look as much like a person as possible, tucking the corners in and top down. "I know they will follow us Elena. You just have to wait till we are gone and you see no one outside. Jeremy will see if Bonnie is still in the garage or maybe Tyler too. The more people you have protecting you the better I feel about leaving you all."

He looked sadly at his family one last time and nudged her back, closer to the hallway. Hiding her from the windows."Stay back here, please baby. Away from the windows. This only works if they don't see you are still here. I hope to God they won't light the cabin up at all and will just follow us. Okay?"

Elena shook her head at him that she understood and stayed back. But she knew he was leaving and it was scaring her just the thought of him putting himself in so much danger and her heart pounded harder and harder with each beat. She felt her chin quiver as she opened her mouth and the tears that were just at the surface burst forth on her face and streamed silently down her cheeks. "Damon?" she whimpered his name like she was already lost without him.

He locked his eyes to hers, pouring all his love into the way he was looking at her, cursing the damn blanket between them and just wanting to hold her one more time. There would never be enough one more times.

She cupped his face and leaned her head on his. They both closed their eyes and just breathed in and out. He did not want to leave her. How many times did he promise he would never leave her again. Hell he was marrying her, and the very definition of marriage was to be together.

"I know baby," he breathed out. His eyes opened again and he adjusted the blankets a bit and pulled his good hand out from them and caressed her cheek with it. "I know," he mumbled into the air between them, closing his eyes again and just soaking in her scent. He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks now too and their tears mingled on their faces as they cried together. He could hear her heart pounding so hard in her chest as they just rested in each others presence.

"Calm down Elena. Please don't cry," he whispered looking back in her eyes, he could barely see her through his tears.

"Just trust me that I will make it back to you. Just relax and take care of _them_ and get you all safe for me. Focus on our children angel. You can do it. I love you."

He looked down once more blowing a kiss to her belly and then turned and ran out of the cabin, leaving her sucking in her breath to stop the sobs as she leaned against the wall.

Elijah shot her a sympathetic look, his eyes soft, before he blurred out of the cabin too.

She just stared ahead at the empty room, opening and closing her mouth in shock and fear as the torrent of emotions ripped through her. She let out another pained sob, crying his name and slipped down the wall to the floor outside the bedroom. Her body wracking with sobs as she lay there all alone.


	22. You Have To Be Okay

A/N: I apologize for these chapters taking so long. Its been much more of a challenge balancing almost 10 plus characters in these scenes coming up. So I hope it comes across well in these next couple of chapters till this mid book climax is complete.

All I can say is a line for another favorite show of mine that just finished its finale this week Prison Break. Just have a little faith...in what's coming and trust me that this will come around to an amazing Delena ending. Just not yet...

I'd love your thoughts and speculations on the Elijah's plan, Elena's escape, the werewolf bite our precious hero has now and the spell and how Caroline fits into stopping him. Excited to share this with you. I have had these ideas in my head for months already and its so much fun to see the detail make them come alive.

* * *

Klaus was standing outside, leaning against a tree by the long driveway. He had given his instructions, taken his plea to Elijah one last time only to be shot down predicatively. And now he was just waiting them out. Surely Damon would not let his brother die? Or himself? He knew Damon would come for him, for one of them to live. Of that he was certain. He was pretty sure as much in love with the doppelganger he was, that he would not leave her with neither of them.

He flicked the lighter in his hands on and off just watching the flame burst forth and fade away over and over. He just needed to get her alone and he knew things could work. He did not want to hurt any of them. Not if hurting them destroyed his happiness with Caroline. That was why he had let go of his idea of building a hybrid army and waking up his dormant side. All he needed was the strength to kill Mikeal once and for all and then he could live happily with Caroline. And Damon would have his family safe too. Damon would not even have a family if it wasn't for him.

The Original looked up, watching his vampire minions dousing the cabin with gasoline. He had instructed them to soak the garage too. Tyler and the witch were still in there but they had served their purpose. So if he didn't get Elena then his vampires knew what to do.

He straightened the collar on his jacket and ran his hand over his little back up plan in his pocket. Caroline had put on another of his shirts he had seen when he went back to the SUV under the guise of looking for another lighter. So he had grabbed up his jacket and threw it back on as he left her trapped there.

He was expecting his witches anytime now. Maddox and Greta. Greta would hopefully be able to tell him what the hell was happening to him and why he felt so dizzy and confused around Caroline especially lately. She always knew him more than he knew himself and was constantly keeping an eye on any signs of Mikeal. It had been quiet for a long time now but he knew it was only a matter of time and his witches would discover his connection to Caroline; his love and devotion to her. He needed to hide her from them as soon as possible.

His mind was still on his love and getting her safe when he saw Damon just dart out of the cabin carrying someone wrapped in a blanket. Elena. It had to be. They were running!

He motioned his head to a couple of his vampires and they took chase of him. They all had strict instructions not to harm the doppelganger and to bring her to him. But Klaus himself loved the chase and tucked the lighter in his pocket and was about to race off after the young vampire. He didn't care who else was still in the cabin. All he needed was her.

But something felt off, like his brother was trying to outsmart him somehow. He looked around more seeing where Damon had ran, but also looked back at the cabin, furrowing his brow. Was it just the doppelganger and her love that ran?

Klaus was ready to give chase and capture Damon and Elena once and for all when his brother raced out of the cabin too and he also carried someone wrapped in a thick blanket. Klaus' eyes darted back and forth, watching Elijah take off the opposite way that Damon had.

It was a shell game. He knew his brother had thought of that. He was trying to out think him. His head went back and forth deciding who would have her. Sending a bunch of his vampires after Damon he could have already been caught...but his brother was stronger. And the more he thought about it he knew she must be with him. He was the stronger protector so it only made sense. Damon was probably just the decoy. Ha! And they thought they were smarter than him.

* * *

Elena was leaning her head down on her knees, her sobs more muffled then as she lay curled up in a little ball with Damon's jacket around her from head to toe. She turned her head to the side inhaling his scent from the inside of the garment. She ached physically for him already and he had barely been gone for more than a minute.

The tears flowed as she whimpered his name. She was sick of all the pain and it didn't seem to end. She just let herself sob quietly against her legs, watching her tears slide down the thick black leather that was tucked around her. She was cocooned in Damon's jacket, as safe as he could make them, her and their babies...but he was gone. Risking his life for them to get free and safe.

* * *

Klaus cast one more glance at the cabin narrowing his eyes, his mind a flurry of thoughts wondering what his brother had actually done. He blurred himself right up to the doorway and stood still on the porch listening. He leaned his hands against the frame of the door and closed his eyes using all his focus on his vampire hearing, listening to any sounds inside. Would his brother and Damon actually leave her there, without them?

* * *

Elena was sobbing quietly and nearly gasped out loud as she felt a hand over her mouth, his other hand over his own lips shushing her. Elena's eyes were wide as she looked up into the fear filled face of Stefan.

Stefan was there? Right beside her. What was he so afraid of? She could hardly think knowing Damon was out there in the open and could be killed. Tear tracks were all down her cheeks as she looked into Stefan's worried face as he took his hand off her mouth and sped surprisingly fast to the bathroom and she heard him turn on the water tap slightly and then come back to her.

She blinked a couple times not even sure how he had managed to get all the way to the hall from his bed and then to the bathroom and back too. But here he was, right beside her and pulling her further down the hall and back into the bedroom. His eyes were frantic, his face whiter still than it had been from the werewolf bite but he was much stronger than she had seen him in hours. She watched him mouth a name to her and she had to blink away more tears to make it out.

 _Klaus._ Klaus was there? Stefan had her pressed against the wall in the bedroom beside the door and she watched him sneak a peek around the doorway. His good hand was still up toward her making sure she knew to stay quiet.

Stefan knew his vampire hearing was failing, his perfect vision too. But he had heard a whoosh of air and then heavy breathing by the front door. If Klaus saw them it was all over. He leaned further just barely seeing the front door and almost gasped out loud seeing Jeremy flattened against the wall right by the door. He looked like he was frozen in that spot and must know Klaus was that close!

None of them made a sound as Stefan watched the Original just stand there with his eyes closed. He might have been seen when he peeked around the bedroom doorway but it was like Klaus was relying on his sense of hearing alone and blocking everything out. Could he hear Elena's shallow heartbeat?! He prayed that the slight running of the water from the tap would mask her breathing enough.

Stefan turned back to her. Elena's lip was quivering as she saw him open his arms to her and without a word she climbed into his embrace and lay her head down on the shoulder that did not have the torn up, blistered dying skin. He put his arm around her, his other hand back up to his mouth again warning her to stay silent. She was the only one there that was human and had that very distinct life giving sound.

* * *

Klaus stood there silently for a good couple minutes just blocking out all distractions, the wind in the trees, the sound of brush moving as animals scampered away, the crackling of the fire in the cabin, the sounds of yelling farther off likely near where Damon had run. He thought he could hear water running too inside the cabin. That was strange.

At first it sounded too like he heard someone but focusing more there was a sound but not of a heartbeat. It was dark and quiet. Maybe Damon had taken his brother in the other blanket? He knew Stefan was far too weak by himself. He had the werewolf toxin in him for over 24 hours already. He should be dead but obviously they had figured out a way to keep him alive so far. And the vampire he had just turned, the doppelgangers brother was the only other one left in the cabin and the last he saw of him Damon had snapped his neck to likely keep him from hurting Elena or anyone else.

So...there was no one in there worth staying around for. He would come back and get the witch and the werewolf later but for now it was time to finally get his doppelganger. Turning the way his brother had ran he almost ran into Maddox. He grabbed his most trusted warlock by the shoulders. Maddox ran his hand through his close shorn hair, his eyes focused on Klaus.

"Quick go after the vampire that went that way. The other vampires should have him by now. Bring him and his partner to me." The witch nodded and patted him on the neck. Klaus looked around. "Wait, where is Greta? I told you not to ever leave her alone."

Maddox pointed out towards the way back to Mystic Falls. He was a big burly warlock, strong and tall with dark hair and eyes. His power was unmatched and Klaus has chosen him after watching the man spar off in magic power with many a warlock back in New Orleans. He was the best and therefore he offered the man a place at his side. "She will be along. She felt something as we were driving and insisted on stopping to do a spell. I knew you wanted us here right away so I left her with the driver. She will be fine."

Klaus nodded squeezing his shoulder. "Fine. You better be right that she will be okay there. I will go after Elijah. He has evaded me long enough and its time to put him down finally. You, find the vampire Damon I sent you a picture of. He or my brother has the doppelganger and we cannot let them escape. Maddox nodded and ran off into the darkened woods the way Klaus had pointed as Klaus took off after Elijah.

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes and let out a huge undead breath. He had almost had a heart attack when he was halfway down the stairs and then saw hands curling around the door frame! He flattened himself against the wall beside the door feeling his heart pounding hard in his chest. He never thought he would be thankful that he was a vampire ever in his now immortal life. But right now not breathing as strong as a human and having the ability to hold his breath extraordinarily long, he had kept Klaus from finding out they were still there.

He waited, listening and feeling his super hearing focusing one one thing at a time till he heard Klaus and another voice. He was leaving and they were going after Damon and Elijah. Maybe this trick actually would work? Once he heard them going away he finally let out his breath and raced to the back of the cabin.

Stefan was sitting on the floor with Elena, all wrapped up in Damon's leather jacket huddled in his arms. She had been crying he could see and he had no doubt she was terrified of what could happen to the man she loved out there.

"Hey Elena," her brother spoke quietly just in case there were any more ears on them. She looked up at him and nodded. "They are gone. I think it was a witch Klaus sent after Damon." He heard Elena whimper at that as he bent down to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Elena. He will be okay. He is fighting to make it back to all of you. He will fight like hell sis. Just have a little faith." Elena sniffled and nodded at him without saying a word. He could see she was so scared and her fingers were clutching at the thin tank Stefan had on.

Jeremy stroked her face. "Hey, El. We will get out of here and meet Damon okay? Just focus on your future with him k?" He knew how hard it would actually be for those hopes to be reality but he could not let her lose hope. "I'll go get Bonnie and Tyler and be right back okay? Just stay here and out of sight." He saw her nod shakily at him and he turned and headed back out of the cabin.

Looking around again making sure there was no one else left outside, he bolted out the back door and around the side of the garage. "Bonnie? Bonnie?" he called out pushing the door open. Jeremy skidded to a stop, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness in the garage. It was still only late afternoon but with how thick the clouds were in the sky it looked almost night out. He was not used to how clear his vision became in the dark and he quickly saw a figure moving and kicking, fighting their restraints. He ran closer and pulled the bag off their head.

"Tyler?" Jeremy gasped out. He looked around more. "Where? Where's Bonnie?" He put his hands on his head in frustration. "I don't understand. I thought she was with you." He looked around seeing Tyler holding up his chained hands.

"She got away Jer. I helped her with the ropes on her wrists and she faked still being unconscious the last time that vampire's creep was in here. So he didn't drug her like I think he did me." He flipped his hair back from his face and grabbed for the metal chains. "I think I can break them now. They were keeping we weak with wolfs bane and injected me with more before. But I think its wearing off by now."

Jeremy had not found anything that would cut the chains off him. The ax it seemed was no where when he had seen it in there before. "Well we have to hurry. Damon and Elijah bought us a window to get Elena out of here. So we need to go now!" He watched as Tyler grunted, growled and strained to get the chains to break. Finally one link loosened and he fought with all his supernatural strength and snapped the link and pulled the chains off him.

"What the hell is going on here. Why did that guy bring me here and take my venom?" He watched Tyler study him a second as he blurred back to him from running around looking for something to break his chains. "And how can you move so fast? Are you a..."

"There is no time for explanations now Tyler," Jeremy interrupted him. "Just trust me that we need to get Elena out of here safely and her babies. Stefan is dying and needs help too."

Tyler eyes bulged and Jer could still see the change on his face so clearly in the dark room. "Babies, dying? Elena's pregnant? Wow, how long was I out?" Tyler nearly fell back against the wall before steadying himself.

Jer grabbed his arm. "Later man. We need to get out of here!" He looked around outside again and seeing no one around raced back to the cabin with Tyler close behind. He turned back around looking all around. Where was Bonnie? There were too many enemies around them and she had not come back to the cabin. Where the hell was she?!

* * *

Bonnie's mouth had fallen open as she watched the blank page fill with words and symbols. Caroline was leaning over her and she had been studying the symbols and the language it was written in for what seemed like ages already. She had pulled her down and Bonnie now sat more or less on the floor in front of the back seats to stay out of sight.

"Sorry Bon but I can see more people out there all the time. You need to stay hidden and figure out that page. Nic must have gotten more vampires to help him. I need to stop him. He can't do this to Elena and Damon and those poor little babies and Stefan too. They are all suffering because of me."

"Its not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what Klaus is doing to all of us." Bonnie tried to assure her as her friend but was so focused on the grimoire she did not even look up when she spoke.

Care shook her head at her. "Yes it is. This _is_ all my fault. He is doing this to save me from his father and I can't let that happen." She shivered and put her arms around her looking around for something warmer to wear. She had discarded his jacket and found another of his t shirt's laying on the back seat and put it on before but now she rooted around and picked up a dark grey hoodie and slipped it over her head. She was again enveloped in his scent as she struggled to focus on Bonnie and the spell book.

Caroline glanced back and forth seeing more movement further away. She could just barely see the cabin from where she was stuck sitting. "You have been pouring over that page forever already. Is it making any more sense? What does it have to do with me? How on earth could something a thousand years old have _anything_ to do with me?"

She leaned back down satisfied that the coast was clear and studied the images herself pulling the hood over her head tucking her hair in it.

Bonnie looked back up at her friend. "It has everything to do with you Care. I've studied a couple grimoires already. Grams' one for sure and some of it was in Latin too. This looks like a combination of Latin and another language that is written in pictographs like the kind in ancient Egypt."

She pulled her hair back and secured it with a ponytail to keep it from falling in her face. "The page revealed itself when you and I had a connection at the same time. Like it needed you and a Bennett witch maybe to reveal its secret."

Caroline leaned in closer, still stuck in her seat. She hated being so helpless. "So what does it say? What about me is so special?"

"I haven't figured out everything yet but from what I can see, this is about the vampire curse on Klaus. It talks of a balance for the curse. A balance for the evil of his Original power." Her fingers poured over the symbols and ancient writing.

"The outer edges of the page, all the words in the border are about his history. That Klaus' mother, a witch created vampires to protect her children from the werewolves. She knew he would be more powerful than her other children so she created within the spell on him a balance of good to combat that power."

Bonnie pointed to the pictures that were in the middle of the page. "This image I saw when I touched you and the page at the same time. See look. When I saw the ropes in my vision one rope was strong and golden in color, like this one and did not rip apart." She pointed to the second picture. "And then this other weaker rope came and it was tugged at and fell apart. Then the strong golden rope started twining with the weaker plain one like this third picture. Then the last one here, it shows the plainer rope turning gold and it is not able to be broken once it is together with the gold one completely."

Caroline sucked in her breath. "You mean you saw the images on this page. These exact ones right here, in your mind, when I handed you the grimoire?"

Bonnie nodded her head rapidly. She turned to the next page and then back to the one before the blank one. "The other pages are spells too. This one before is the actual spell his mother must have used to turn her children into vampires. There are more spells too, like here," she turned back a few pages and showed Caroline the images of rings and sunlight. "This is the same spell I found in Grams grimoire. How to make daylight rings."

She sat back against the seat. "So thousand's of years ago they had known too how to walk in the sun. And it shows about a tree and vervain growing at the base of it. And so much more."

Caroline was still watching outside and it looked like people were moving away from the cabin. She had vampire super like vision and was sure she saw a glimpse of someone running from the cabin and the closer they got she realized it was Damon. He looked like he was coming right toward them before he veered off into the trees nearby. She had waved and tried to get his attention but he was carrying a blanket which blocked most of his view in her direction and he was not looking anywhere but forward. He looked intensely focused.

She put her hands down and ducked down out of sight, as she saw behind Damon there was a group of vampires hot on his trail. She could hear the snarling and yelling as they passed by quite close to the vehicle. Caroline was just barely peeking out the window and saw Elijah too was running but he looked to be going another direction and was also carrying someone in a blanket.

She sat there puzzled. Now she wasn't sure who had Elena with them but they were both racing as fast as they could away from the cabin. Likely away from Nic.

However Bonnie was still so focused in front of her, her head still down studying the crinkled, old papers in the grimoire. She suddenly gasped. "Caroline if I translated this right I think I know what sealed this spell! Just clarify one thing for me...you did blood share with him right? I mean I know you got his blood for Stefan. But did he drink yours too?"

Caroline bent down lower, watching where Bonnie was pointing to a picture of a knot on the side of the page as her mind was going in different directions about the danger and the spell and that she was somehow connected to all this too.

"Yeah um we did twice actually." She closed her eyes remembering the feeling of them blood sharing during their climaxes and how they had looked at each other and the love she had seen in his eyes.

She blinked to refocus on Bonnie. "We did...during um...sex both times. The second time was when I stole his blood to heal Stefan and he drank mine too. Why? What does that have to do with anything?" She did not understand anything. It seemed the more they uncovered, the more questions there were, about everything.

"This here is a blood knot." Bonnie traced the thin lines on the edge of the page as it twined into a figure 8. "I think blood sharing seals the spell, whatever it is. That part I still can't figure out. But it has to be about you. Why else would the page reveal itself only when you and I were touching it? It's like it needed a Bennett witch and YOU to show itself."

Bonnie's eyes snapped up to hers. "And even Klaus has not seen this page! If we can figure it out...this could be a way to stop him from hurting Elena and her babies!"

* * *

The branches whipped at his face, tearing at his smooth skin, making little trails of blood down his face, as Damon ran through the woods. He knew he had vampires and god knows what else after him, but he was determined to get as far away as he could before they caught up to him and found out he wasn't carrying the precious cargo that he was sure Klaus had told them all about.

The clouds were getting thicker and thicker and covering any light from the afternoon sky in more darkness. Maybe there was another storm coming like they had had the day before? If he wasn't a vampire he wondered if he could see enough in front of him not to trip on the rough uneven ground.

He ran faster than he ever felt like he had in his life and with each breath he felt his heart aching more and more. Because with each heaving gasp of air, he was running farther and farther away from his family. From everything that mattered to him in the whole world.

But the further he got, the more he was drawing the ones that wanted to hurt and kidnap his Elena away from her and his children. So as much as it hurt him to keep racing away from them, he knew he was doing the right thing for them.

Damon wiped the sweat from his forehead and pushed his body further, running faster and hearing the sounds of the vampires behind him fading back more and more. Elijah's blood was helping and he had not felt this strong in a long time, even despite the werewolf toxin running in his veins already.

He had no idea how long that burst of energy would last or how quickly the poison would flood his whole system though. It could be hours or mere minutes more. He remembered Klaus saying that injecting Jeremy right into his veins made the kill time so much quicker. And Jeremy after only a short time already had the dark black veins coming from his wound. It had taken Stefan more than a day for his to get that bad.

No, I couldn't have just been that simple. Jeremy's bite looked like it had been at the last stage of shutting down his organs already after only an hour or so. Klaus must have found a way to make it more lethal...faster somehow. And that was not something he needed to be thinking about now.

He clutched the blankets closer to him to protect his face after another branch just whipped against him cutting into his top lip. He grunted at the sting and tasted the blood as it dripped down into his mouth.

Hearing his pursuers quite far back he slid to a stop behind a tree. There was no other sounds. Maybe he had lost them? But that would not be good because then they could turn back around and go back to the cabin…back to her.

"Elena," he gasped out, missing her so much already. This had to work or they could all end up dead. "Please baby. You have got to get out of there quickly," he mumbled to himself.

He tried calling his brother. "Stefan? Can you hear me?" He waited for a response and heard nothing in his head. Maybe they were too far away? "Stef? Please tell me Elena and you made it out of there?"

He was as silent as he could be, blocking out any and all noise around him but he still could hear nothing back from his brother. Damn it!

He laid the blanket down against the tree, making sure it still looked all tucked in as a person and then made noise, shaking the tree and snarling and snapping a few branches with his bare hands. He ripped into his wrist and dripped the blood down the trunk of the tree as well as on the blanket; like chum in the water for the stupid sharks surrounding him. Then he darted back into the brush where he could still see the tree where he laid the blanket and waited for the vampire babies to find it.

Klaus probably just turned people since he had come to town. They really would not be a threat to him would they? But then he thought more, his head down waiting...just hearing the noises crashing closer. He would not have called older vampires would he? Stronger ones?

Damon shook his head, his jet black locks falling in his eyes before he brushed them back again. He did not even want to think of that. He had already promised Elena he would not go near Klaus but he knew that in order for him to live...he had to face that bastard again.

He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes slowly. "Please Elena," he begged out loud as if somehow she could hear him. "Baby I need to know you are okay. You have to be okay."

* * *

Are people still liking this story and want me to continue? There is so much more to tell...


	23. Badass Vampires

"Damon?" Elena's eyes snapped open from where she was lying on the floor by the door of the bedroom still in Stefan's lap. She sat up fast and shut her eyes trying to hear him again. Had she really heard him? Was she hallucinating from all the stress?

Stefan looked down at her, hearing her calling out to his brother. "Elena, what's going on?" he asked gently.

"I heard him, Stefan. I heard Damon," she cried out and he put his finger to his mouth again reminding her to stay quiet. Her voice then fell to a whisper. "I know I did. He was crying out that I had to be okay."

Elena's head darted back and forth like Damon would be right there in the next moment. "Didn't you hear him Stefan? He told me you can hear each other. Did you hear him?"

Stefan shook his head. He hadn't heard anything. He knew his brother and him had some kind of telepathic connection but this was the first he heard of Elena having it too. "I didn't hear anything Lena. Are you sure you didn't just imagine what you wanted to hear?"

Elena's eyes flashed angrily at him that he didn't believe her. "No, I didn't imagine it. I did hear him Stefan. He was begging that I had to be okay. That we had gotten out of here. He is trying to reach out to us, to me."

Stefan face scrunched up in confusion. This was new. How come Elena would start hearing Damon in her head, if that is what happened.

"Okay, okay Elena. I believe you, maybe my body is too destroyed from the werewolf bite that I can't hear him. None of my other vampire senses are working well too." He put his hands on her shoulders keeping her from jumping up and possibly giving them away if someone was close by. "But then if he did call out to you, then we need to do what he said and get you the hell out of here."

His eyes darted back to the front of the cabin from his place by the door. "What is taking your brother so long?!" Stefan hissed out. He could feel his strength fading again, likely with the Original blood's power to keep him healed weakening with how destroyed his body was already. They needed to go.

Standing up he helped Elena to sit back on the bed. He stared at the two other cups of Original blood knowing he could not waste them or use them up too soon or they would both die.

He breathed a sigh of relief when finally he heard the door open and Jeremy blurred into the room with Tyler close behind. He looked for Bonnie but no one else came into view.

Jeremy saw the way Stefan was studying them and looking behind Tyler too and hung his head. "I couldn't find her. She must have ran, but I have no idea where," he panted out.

He looked to his sister. "Sorry Elena but we can't wait for her. We need to get you out of here now." He grabbed her arm, helping her to stand up.

Stefan draped a thin blanket over her shoulders. "He's right. It's time." He reached for the one glass of blood on the dresser, leaving only one more there. And with a hesitant look at Elena he gulped it down.

Elena looked back to Tyler. They were not close friends really but she did care about him and knew how much he must be struggling too with everything that was going on.

"Damon is still out there, leading the vampires away from us," she stated what everyone already knew but then she looked pleadingly at Tyler. "Stefan and Jer can get me away from here. I trust them. But Tyler, Damon is all alone out there facing _so_ many enemies."

Stefan was already shaking his head, knowing what she was going to say.

She shushed him, a hard look on her face. "I know Stefan. But I can't leave Damon to die out there. Elijah can't be killed. But all it takes for my Damon to be killed is one..." She shuttered and her hand shook as she placed them on her heart.

Tyler was regarding her sadly and had stepped forward to rub her arm. "I can Elena. If that's what you want. I can go help Damon."

She nodded rapidly at him, tears already threatening to fall again. "Yes, please Tyler. I can't lose him," she whimpered, pulling the blanket tighter over her shoulders, hearing it rub against Damon's leather jacket.

Tyler nodded back to her and his hand fell from her arm to squeeze her hand in reassurance. "I promise you I _will_ go after him and help him." Elena was smiling then thankful to have someone on her loves side. "But first I need to help get you safe."

"No! No Tyler! By then it might be too late!" Elena's tears them spilled now her cheeks again. She caressed her belly lovingly looking down on where her and Damon's children were growing. "Please, I am begging you Tyler. Don't let these angels grow up without a dad. Don't you wish for just one more day with your dad?" Elena pleaded her voice shaky with emotion.

Tyler nodded numbly, knowing how hard it had been on his mom and him just these last few months since his dad had died. And now he had lost Mason too. Family was so important and could slip away so quickly in the blink of an eye. Sure his dad and him had their fights and disagreements but he still loved him and would never have wanted him to die.

Elena could see she was reaching him and did not care that Stefan was trying to urge her forward and just forget it and let Tyler come with them. "These miracle babies need their daddy. Just like you needed yours. Please, help me get him back to them, please."

Tyler's shoulders sank in defeat. "Okay Elena, I will do it for you, and my dad. But Damon will kill me if anything happens to you...so you better get safe." She nodded again at him. "Okay then, which way did he go?"

Stefan too knew she was not just going to give up and pointed pretty much straight forward from the front door of the cabin. She was right Damon's life could be in real danger with all the vampires after him and he knew Elena would want to do all she could to protect him. He was more aware of how deep their love was every time she spoke about him.

Tyler gave him a terse smile before looking back at the his pregnant friend "I will do my best Elena. And I'm counting on you to get the hell out of here so if I do save Damon he doesn't come after me because something happened to you." He gave them all a serious look and then bolted out the door straight ahead.

Stefan glared at her knowing she was risking her life and the life of those children more without Tyler here but he knew there was very little he could ever do when she made up her mind on something. So he just kept her behind him and Jeremy stayed in front of them as they led her to the back door of the cabin.

All three of them hugged the outside wall of the cabin, still very aware of the strong smell of gasoline all around them. Stefan put his hand up over Elena keeping her back as they moved forward cautiously.

* * *

Elijah had caught his brother's eye as he sped out of the cabin and raced away into the woods as fast as he could. He was counting on Klaus coming after him first. He would think that Damon would want his love with the strongest of them. He knew his brother would give chase and could not resist this kind of game. He lived for the chase, the challenge of it, the rush it gave.

Although he had seen changes in him in the last day or so already and he had no doubt his brother was in fact in love with the young blonde vampire he was still more or less the brother he knew and could predict his actions.

But he knew love does change people and he had seen an almost pleading sadness in Klaus' eyes as he had promised that Elena would not be hurt and that he would never harm children. Klaus had looked him in the eye saying that he could not believe that Elijah thought him to be such a monster. But he had dismissed him, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Knowing how manipulative he could be and had been, to stay alive and away from their father all these centuries.

He held the blanket tighter hearing branches breaking behind him, bushes crashed through and he knew it would not be long. But he was determined to get as far away from the cabin as he could, giving the doppelganger a long opening to escape.

Dr. Martin and Luca had been waiting near the gas station a few miles west but he warned them of the danger and the vampires and witches Klaus had called. He had been reaching out his sires, to get more vampires on their side to keep her safe but from all he had reached out, the closest ones were still more than a day away and Klaus had put this in motion now or never.

There was no going back and him and Damon might not have any allies out there to help even the odds.

He felt like he was nearly flying feeling the wind behind him as he ran at vampire speed. He leapt over a downed tree and raced across an empty field. He was almost to the other side of the field when he felt someone slam into him and they rolled on the ground as he lost his grip on the blanketed fake person. The blanket rolled against the nearest tree as he leaped back up from the ground to be face to face with his brother.

"Niklaus," he hissed out, his arms spread wide as he stood between him and where the decoyed doppelganger was hidden. He stood tall making sure to keep the blanket out of Klaus' view to keep up their ruse.

Klaus was glaring at him, his jacket blowing in the wind as he dropped his little surprise on the ground beside the tree, out of view. "Elijah. Give her to me. Last chance brother."

Elijah laughed and then his voice lowered. "Or what? You and I know you can't kill me and I can't kill you. So we are back to empty threats."

"How can you say that for sure brother? Maybe I have an ace up my sleeve." Klaus snarled back, his voice daring. "Just hand her over and will tell my vampires to spare Damon."

Elijah bristled at that, knowing how in love the young vampire was with the woman they were all trying to protect and glared right back at him. "How do you know I don't have an ace up _my_ sleeve," he hissed out, his voice ominous. "You don't have Damon, you couldn't. You chased _me_. How could you possibly know what is happening to him? You lie Niklaus, you always have when you don't get what you want."

Klaus walked back and forth hoping to get a glimpse of Elena tucked up behind his brother but Elijah matched his steps keeping him in between them. "You cannot win Elijah. I have the advantage and I am not leaving here without her." He listened, trying to make out the humans heartbeat but he could hear nothing. The wind was whistling strongly through the trees but there was no sound of a heartbeat anywhere nearby.

"Or maybe you don't have her after all, eh brother?" Klaus' eyes bore into his. "She isn't here...is she?"

Elijah knew he could not let Klaus leave him and go after Damon or worse yet go back to the cabin. But his brother could not be kept in the dark for long. He was far too smart.

"Oh I have her." Elijah lied. "But she in unconscious and you are not getting anywhere near her. I will not let you hurt those innocent babies!"

Klaus studied his brothers face as he spoke. Still unsure where she was. But if he was just a decoy then he needed to find out damn fast before she actually got away. He was tired of the talking.

"I'm not going to hurt those children brother! How many times do I need to say that?!" And he rushed him with all his supernatural strength, slamming Elijah back into the tree beside where the blanket lay. There was no movement from it.

Elijah saw his brothers eyes fall to the blanket and he snarled and used that split second to push back, slamming him into another tree. Their arms were locked on each other, preventing either of them from reaching for a branch to stake the other with. Nothing out there would kill them, but it would end the fight fast and allow Klaus to get away... if Elijah was staked.

Klaus snarled and groaned, fighting his brothers weight on him. "All I need is to get one branch in your damn heart Elijah and you are down for the count." He twisted out of his grip and spun himself back picking up a branch that they had snapped off the tree.

"You cannot beat me brother. This is not about you." He leapt up, lifting the makeshift stake in his grasp aiming for the vampires heart. Elijahs' hands gripped his, fighting back from getting the stake in his body.

"You cannot win Niklaus. Caroline will hate you and all the love you have been searching for all your life will be gone...if you do this," Elijah grunted seeing the stake get closer and closer and feeling his strength to hold him back fading.

Klaus' eyes were hard on his, his expression emotionless. "I _will_ get everything I want brother." He fought some more, forcing the stake closer. "You can't stop me. Caroline will be mine. She will forgive me. She loves me. I will save her from Father and you will see that your baby brother does not let the people he loves die."

In a flash he had swept Elijah's legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Klaus stabbed him in the heart in one swift swing...but then fell back in shock as the wood literally shattered on his brother's chest! Not one piece of it penetrated his heart!

Klaus caught himself with his hands as he watched Elijah's eyes snap to his as he jumped up, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him hard into the tree in front of them.

Elijah face was full of anger at almost being staked but he wore a slight smirk on his lips as he watched his brother's eyes widen in complete and utter shock. "Surprised?" he smiled up at him.

Klaus was struggling for air as his grip tightened. Elijah's head moved closer to his brother's till his mouth was almost at his ear. "Checkmate," he breathed out.

* * *

Damon waited with baited breath as three vampires came into view. They blurred past where he was hiding and raced up to the blanket against the tree. He could see them sniffing, sure they had caught the scent of his blood. He saw another one come out from the shadows and was looking around them as the others pulled the blanket apart seeing that there was no human girl hidden in there.

Damon did not even give them a second to react. Snarling and growling he flew at them and plunged his hand in the one nearest the ground, as the others turned to him in shock as he tore out the vampire's heart. He pushed back at two of them sending them careening into nearby trees as he felt the last one grip his neck in its grubby hands. The blue eyed vampire whirled at super speed and slammed him against the tree behind him impaling him on a low tree branch till it stuck all the way out his chest from the back. He barely had a moment to turn as he was slammed back against another tree and his felt his vision spinning.

The two vampires he had thrown were back, circling him with blood red eyes as he felt a wound on his head drip blood down his face. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision as he jumped back to his feet. He felt exhilarated from the fighting, the blood, the scent of death around him. It was a vampire's playground that he had not visited in this way in a long time.

He saw more and more vampires coming out of the darkness around him and he was scared for a moment that being outnumbered would be his death. But these looked to be new vampires that Klaus had turned. They seemed unsteady on their feet and unsure of their power and he could take advantage of that.

Cocky as ever he smirked at them, the blood that had run down his cheek pooled by his mouth and bathed his brilliant white teeth in red. His fangs were dripping with his own blood, his mouth open snarling. He motioned his head back away from them thinking he still had an opening behind him.

"Come and get me, baby vamps," he teased with a big bloody smile.

And he was about to turn around, to run, when he felt more vampires behind him and he whirled around, slamming one back against a tree before it could stake him and tearing the other ones head off. His fangs were soaked with more blood, dripping down his chin and going down his shirt as he whipped the head at the group surrounding him from the front. He knocked a few down like he was bowling.

"Ooh hoo," Damon laughed and grabbed the other vampire behind him fast before he attacked and held him in front of him his arms tight around its throat. Damon's eyes were full of blood and he was in full on vamp attack mode. He glared at the group in front of him. "Should I go for a strike?" he teased them and his teeth tore through the vampires neck as Damon let his body fall to the ground.

He held the head in his hands, swinging it back and forth his eyes daring. "Who's next?"

There was nothing but fear in the remaining few vamps eyes as they watched him swinging the head around, holding it by the hair. Two vampires turned and ran and he laughed again. Maybe he could survive this suicide mission and actually get back to his girl. He pleaded with fate or destiny or whatever that his desperate hope could be actually be true.

Damon forced his head to focus on his attackers and not his lovely Elena and he threw the head at the vampire stupid enough to advance on him next, knocking him to the ground. Still feeling so full of energy knowing he could crash at any moment he ran around and around the lone vampire still standing and finally grabbed for his neck and snapped it. Not missing a beat he raced to the nearest tree cracking a branch in half and leaped down, stabbing the last vampire in the chest and watched him turn all veiny.

He was about to get up when he felt this overwhelming pain in his head and he fell to his knees, the expensive jeans landing in the dirt. He was holding his head like it was going to explode!

"Ahh, damn witches," he growled out and turned around his head nearly to the ground to see two more vampires striding closer and closer as he screamed in pain.

He saw one of them swinging the ax from the shed between his fingers as he slowly advanced on him.

Oh shit, this was not good.

* * *

Elena pressed close to Stefan waiting for him to say when it was okay to run. She wondered how long the blood would keep giving him the strength like it had been. She could still see the dark black veins along his arm and up his neck and down his chest but the weakness he had before was gone, at least for now. She heard a hushed whisper and Stefan was motioning Jeremy to turn back toward them.

Her brother spun from where he was leading them to face them as Stefan spoke quickly. "Where is Bonnie's car Jer? Do you know? We need to get Elena there fast." His eyes continued to dart around for any sign of threats. But there was too much open space between the cabin and where Jer said the car was, just past the trees by the field across the road.

Stefan looked back at Elena wondering if he could carry her. It would be a long sprint out in the open but it could work. She was the only one of them that could not run at vampire speed and Stefan was not sure how long his adrenaline would last yet.

"Elena, we have to run." He opened his arms motioning her closer. "I can carry you. We need to go fast and its way too exposed out there, even with the sky so dark."

Elena nodded numbly knowing this was it. There was no safe haven anymore once they were out there. She put her arms around him hesitantly. "Stefan are you sure you are strong enough?" she questioned, knowing how weak he had been just merely a half hour ago.

"No, I have no idea if I am strong enough. But I need to get you and the babies away from here fast and you can't run as fast as we can."

Jeremy turned back around again into the huddle. "I can carry her Stefan." And he reached out for his sister. He could feel another wave of hunger at her standing so close to him and could hear her heartbeat _so_ strong in his ears. He turned away from them and gritted his teeth and pushed the thoughts from his blood hungry brain.

But Stefan pulled her back as she was ready to reach out to her brother. He just didn't feel right about that. He knew how raw new vampires hunger could be and he could not take that kind of chance with her.

"No Jer," he breathed out. "I'm not strong enough if we get attacked. You need to keep watch and fight any vampires that you see. We will follow you."

Elena knew they were doing all they could to protect her and she drew in a deep shuddering breath and climbed into Stefan's arms. With a whoosh they were running and even at the rapid speed she saw both of them swinging their heads back and forth watching for any attackers.

Jeremy called out and pointed ahead and saw the car tucked in the trees just before the field. They raced over to it and Jeremy threw the door open looking frantically for the keys. "Keys, keys, where the hell are the keys?" he muttered aloud as he checked the visor, the ignition, the glove box and all around the seat.

Stefan had blurred around to the other side of the car and set Elena down, feeling his breath heaving from the exertion as he opened the door and helped her inside. He turned to look at Jeremy from the passenger side seeing him still not finding the keys.

Elena just sat with her feet tucked up, her whole body still wrapped in Damon's jacket as she waited anxiously. As much as she knew they needed to leave, she hated leaving Damon out there and not knowing how he was doing.

"Damon, baby," she whispered hoping desperately that he could hear her like she had thought before. "We are at the car and almost home free. Just please, please come back to us. I don't want to leave without you," she pleaded silently.

"Jer we need to get out of here. Where are the keys?!" Stefan hissed at him. Jer was feeling all along the floor and Stefan leaned down too opening the other compartments and feeling around on the floor and between the seats. He gasped out as his hand barely touched what had to be the key chain but he could not reach it from where he was.

"Between the seats Jer. I felt it, right here." He bent back down and pointed and Jer leaned all the way over the seat feeling the keys with the tips of his fingers.

"Almost got them," he called back to him. Reaching his hand deeper between the front seats he grasped the chain and pulled till he had them clutched in his hand. He looked back at Stefan proudly only to see him ripped away from the car and thrown back!

Elena screamed, feeling the rush of air as Stefan was there one second and gone the next as she saw him tossed against a tree further away. Then she saw a vampire, snarling and baring his fangs at her, advance on the car!

Jeremy was in front of her in an instant. He pulled her from the car keeping her behind him as the vampire stood in front of them. Elena was clutching her brother's arm tightly not knowing what they should do. He walked slowly keeping her behind him till they were beside the car.

"There is nothing for you here but a quick death dick," Jer snarled at him, his eyes filling with blood as he felt his fangs click down in place. That whole sensation felt so strange. "Get the hell out of here," he snapped at the lone vamp.

The spiky haired vampire shook his head walking closer. " _She_ is what we are after. I can't let you go," the creep snarled back at him.

Jer shook his head at him, his eyes darting around for any more threats and he saw Stefan shake his head and stand up slowly behind their attacker. "No way in hell are you taking my sister!" he yelled at him.

The vampire rushed forward and slammed Jeremy against the side of the car literally making a person sized dent in the passenger side. Jer growled and fought as he felt the vampire going for his heart to rip it it out. He grabbed for his hands, keeping them back and then felt Stefan grab for the attacker throwing him back off of him.

The vampire leapt to his feet, glaring at Stefan and picked up a branch on the ground. Then another vampire and another blurred to the ones side and Jeremy's eyes widened as he looked to Stefan. Damn it! Three against two...and they still had not gotten Elena safe.

Stefan looked back at her his eyes pained, feeling like he had failed Damon and her. He mouthed that he was so sorry, like it was already over. His head snapped back forward and he felt the pain in his body coming back. The blood's strength was fading and it sure picked a hell of a time to do that.

The vampire's started spreading out leaving Stefan and Jeremy not knowing how to stop them and protect Elena at the same time. All three rushed them at once and Stefan grabbed for one slamming it to the ground as the other tried to sneak past him to get to Elena. Jeremy was fighting the other one rolling on the ground to keep from getting stabbed with a stake.

"Elena run!" Stefan called out in panic. He did not know how long they could keep these creeps back. It was looking more and more like they failed. "Get out of here!" He saw her hesitate for a moment before she turned and ran the other way.

* * *

He had waited years, centuries even to have outsmarted his brother, just once. Elijah grinned victoriously at him watching Klaus' nostrils flare at him as his mouth opened and closed as he gasped for breath between Elijah's tightly clenched hands around his throat.

"Do you really think I'd go into a fight with you without a few tricks up my sleeve? My witches gave me a protection spell against mere wood because dear brother, I knew that was all you could do to take me out. And now you don't even have that..."

Klaus glared fire at his brother, as he choked and gasped. "I'm impressed," he hissed hoarsely. "But I have tricks too..."

* * *

"Caroline look at this!" Bonnie gasped out. "It says that there is another way..." She poured over the grimoire reading the Latin the best she could.

Caroline leaned back down to where she was pointing. "Another way to what Bonnie? Another way to stop him? To find out why it seemed like I just compelled Nic before when he was sure he heard you in here? What?"

Bonnie scrunched up her nose and wiped her forehead as she felt a yawn coming. She had been concentrating so hard already trying to figure all this out and even with sleeping in Jeremy's arms last night she still had lain awake just watching him sleep. Her brain felt like it that was the night it wanted to stay up and would not switch off since so much had been going on, not to mention her unprofessionally stitched up head wound that was pounding with pain off and on.

She sighed sitting back, blinking a couple times to try to clear her hazy vision. "I'm not sure Care. But it talks about a huge white oak tree being burned down cause it was the only thing that could kill them. But then it speaks of a sword. The sword used in the ritual to turn them into vampires was melted down and can be used together with the ash of the tree."

"Well we need to hurry up and figure it out Bon. This could all be over and I will be stuck here not able to help anyone! We need a way to _stop_ him now!"

Caroline leaned back stretching her neck. "I can't stand being trapped here like this. Did my idiot lover not even think I might not have to pee at some point? This is so ridiculous!"

"It's a dagger Caroline!" Bonnie cried out holding the book up to show her. "The witches said that the sword could be melted into a dagger. And the dagger and the ash from the tree are to be used together."

Bonnie flipped all the way back to the now not blank page. "That is what this page is talking about. The one after the one we revealed speaks of balance too..That nature needed balance to the hybrid's potential power.

This the only place I can see that there is any mention of a doppelganger at all too. It says that nature placed protection for the doppelganger from the hybrid once she was discovered by way of invisible connection." She furrowed her brows at her friend. "Whatever that means? I have no idea. But it says that it could be used to protect her from him or any threats to her safety."

Bonnie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whoa, way too much information. And none of that makes any sense."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. I don't understand that either. Invisible connection? Way over my head."

"Yeah you and me both," Bonnie echoed. "Then it goes back to the other way nature needed balance. That the dagger was a weapon that could be forged and it would immobilize an Original."

Caroline's eyes widened. "I thought his father had the only weapon against him. That is what Nic told me. That is why he did the spell to get Elena pregnant because without it he would never be strong enough to kill him."

She leaned her head back closing her eyes for a moment trying to make sense of everything Bonnie had discovered. "I am so confused. Does that mean Nic knows of the dagger that could put down even his own brother?"

She sat up fast running over what she was saying again in her head. "Bonnie, if Nic has a way to incapacitate Elijah then we have to stop him! Damon and Elena are depending on him to help them get away. Elijah has witches close by that can help her get safe. But if Nic could do what you are saying then they have no chance!"

Caroline was frantic knowing she was trapped in the damn seat and could not move. But Bonnie could go warn them. They were already running but they had no idea what Nic could be planning.

"I'm stuck here but you could go warn them Bonnie. You could tell them that Nic might have a weapon that could take out Elijah!"

* * *

There was a gust of wind and Klaus' eyes widened seeing the blanket fall apart and a pillow fall out of it. He started laughing low in his throat despite being strangled as he saw that she was not there.

Elijah turned his head following his gaze seeing that he knew. He barely turned back a second, his grip loosening just slightly. But that was all it took for Klaus to slam his head against Elijah's' and squirm out of his grip. He tackled him to the ground and reached around the tree.

Elijah saw the glint of victory in Klaus' eyes and he knew he wasn't the one who had outsmarted him.

He felt thing happening in slow motion. His eyes bulged as he saw his brother reaching for something and he just knew Klaus had been one step ahead the whole time.

He saw him lift his hand holding a long iron looking dagger before he plunged it into his chest. He felt the jolt of it pierce his flesh and then he could taste darkness, emptiness and he wondered if this was what death felt like.

Klaus leaned in to his brother's ear as he watched his skin go ashen and veiny. "Don't worry Elijah. This is just temporary death. I just need you out of the way."

He leaned in even closer, his lips a breath away from his ear. "I really am sorry about this. But I thought it was time you know there was not just one weapon against us, brother." His expression was sad, not cocky or confident even in the face of his victory against him and Elijah saw that his brother did in fact look remorseful of everything that was happening.

"One down, one to go." Klaus mumbled getting up on his knees.

Elijah's eyes widened more as he fought the feel of death racing through his body. He opened his mouth, his voice raspy and faint as he gripped Klaus' arm. "This... isn't... over..." He saw his brother looking sadly back at him before he turned away.

His only hope was that Elena had made it to his witches by now for he could not help them anymore. And he watched as Klaus stood up and raced away in to the trees to find Damon next no doubt, the last one standing between him and taking her away.

Stefan was dying, Damon was already poisoned and now Klaus had found a weapon against him, a weapon he had never seen or heard of. He fought the coldness flooding him as his eyes fell closed and then the darkness took him.

* * *

Review? Sorry, everything sucks right now. I didn't say it would be easy.


	24. Tasting Death and Life

A crushing sound and then the echo of blood dripping was what forced Damon to open his eyes. His lashes felt heavy with blood too from when he had ripped apart the other vampires and their blood sprayed out on him.

He had shut his eyes, the pain from the witch attack overwhelming his senses and searing his brain. He felt the dirt digging into his head wound that had healed only to reopen as his head hit some jagged wood on the ground as he rolled over in pain.

Damon blinked trying to see through the blood, wet and sticky against his forehead as it slid down his face. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his eyes focused to see one of the vampire heads he had ripped off laying right in front of him, their dead eyes open and frozen in a panicked expression, its skull crushed in.

As he looked up higher he saw a vampire rip the ax back out of the head. The dripping of the blood he heard was right in front of him, rhythmic drip drip as it splashed down onto a rock on the ground.

The vampire standing there was lean and well built, his muscles showing through his thin dark shirt, his blonde hair short and spiky. He slammed the ax into the head again making Damon flinch since the ax fell so close to his own head as he still held it, writhing in pain. 'Spiky hair' lifted the head and let it go soaring into the air behind him and the ax dripped of more blood.

Damon uttered a silent prayer that this demon with the ax had not come into contact with his brother, or Jeremy or god forbid Elena before he got here. He seemed like a warrior and much older than the other vampires he had been fighting. He hoped he had only used his ax on the severed heads and not his precious love or his family or friends all out here trying to get away from Klaus.

His cheek rubbed unforgivingly against the rough ground littered with little pieces of toxic wood as he turned his head further to see the witch that was holding him down with only his mind. He was a tall equally muscular man with dark closely shorn hair. He wore a long dark jacket that was blowing back behind him in the wind. His hand was up in the Darth Vader pose as he continued to torment Damon's brain with what felt like lightning to his nerve endings.

"Ahhhh, enough already damn it, I give!" Damon cried out.

Instantly he felt the excruciating pain start to fade and he dared lift his head more to look up into the eyes of the creature. But he had not more than a second and he lifted his hand twisting it slightly and he was slammed into the tree behind him and held off his feet as the powerful warlock walked closer.

The other vampire another tall man with longish brown hair went toward the blanket and lifted it up whistling to his partner to look. Despite the pain he was in Damon laughed as he saw their angry faces. "Oops, sorry no doppelganger here" he sneered at them. The blonde one carrying the bloody ax strode closer to him looking up in his eyes.

"Where is she?" he snarled at him, lifting the ax up in his hands.

"No fucking way I'm telling you!" Damon hissed at him, his eyes yellow.

Damon was still hanging against the tree off his feet as he watched the vampire's eyes flood with blood and his veins pulsed. He swung down, the ax tearing through Damon's skin on his shoulder and he screamed in pain.

"Where is she?" the vampire asked him again louder.

"I hid her! She is safe from you monsters!" Damon lied between clenched teeth, feeling his eyes watering already from the pain but knowing he needed to do whatever he could to keep them, anyone from going back to the cabin.

"That's right dicks. I am the only one who knows where she is." He smirked down at him trying to fight the hold the damn warlock had on him against the tree but even his arms had been slammed down and he could not move them. He was totally at these creep's mercy.

He saw the vampires talking in hushed tones at each other likely to figure out their next move. The ax was ripped out of his body and he cringed feeling the vampire holding it right under his throat, cutting deep into his carotid artery and the blood spurted from his neck and ran down his thin shirt. "Where is she?!" the vampire hissed at him, his eyes like fire at him.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you," Damon cried out, his breath heaving out of him. The spiky haired vampire moved closer till he was barely an inch from his ear. Damon's head was heavy on his shoulders and it fell to his chest. The vampire's eyes were wide waiting for him to give it up and raised the ax again.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you a hint" He breathed through the pain feeling his shoulder healing slowly. The vampire's eyebrows were raised waiting for him to give them her location. "She's...not...here."

Damon smirked, feeling more blood in his throat, his voice cocky.

There was silence for five pulse pounding seconds before the vampire snarled again and slammed the ax back down, this time right under his collarbone just above his heart.

Damon was seething with rage as he gritted his teeth more as more blood bubbled up his weak throat. Fighting the pain of the ax buried in his body he felt his wounds trying to heal faster than more came. "You are never going to find her! Do what you want with me but I will NEVER tell you where she is!"

The vampire growled in frustration ripping the ax back out and crashed it back down into his chest and ripped it back out right away! Damon howled at the pain and his head fell as he gasped for air knowing one of his lungs must be punctured.

Damon wasn't sure what their orders were. It seemed like the other vampires wanted nothing more than to kill him but these ones had a plan possibly. He had no idea how he would get out of this. He felt the poison more prominently in his system. Elijah's blood probably had mostly worn off or he bled it out with how much he had lost in just the last few minutes here.

His eyes fell closed from the intensity of all the pain in his body. He felt a hand yank his head up and he fought to open his eyes. The warlock was standing inches from him, his hand gripped Damon's chin in a near iron hold, the man's eyes dark and focused. "Last chance vampire. Tell us or you die." His voice was low and Damon felt chills at the intensity of his stare. This bastard was not kidding around.

More blood pooled in his mouth from all the internal injuries and it dripped down both sides of his mouth as he lifted his head to meet the eyes of the man who would end his life. He would never get to see his babies grow up, or hold Elena in his arms again, or see Stefan again. This was it and this was not how he imagined it would all end.

His eyes turned yellow, as he swallowed hard, the vampire with the ax right behind him swinging it back and forth just waiting to take his head he assumed. He glared at the warlock, his fangs bared and covered with his own blood. "Do it!" he dared him. "Kill me! You are never touching my girl!"

The man still holding him up against the tree powerless, grabbed him by the hair and forced his head up to look in his eyes as his head fell back down. "Oh we are going to find her, _your girl_ ," he whispered at him, his tone like ice in Damon's veins and he laughed as his eyes went wider.

"And when we do," he pointed casually back at the blonde vampire with the bloody ax. "I'll let him do the very same thing to her that we just did to you...bury the ax in her shoulder, and rip apart her artery letting her blood pour down her body and plunge it in her chest...and then heal her for master to use as he wants..."

His eyes lit up as he continued to taunt Damon. "And maybe, just maybe we take that ax to her beautiful belly too..."

The terrifying words just hung in the air, silence all around them as Damon's fought and struggled to break free of being trapped against tree. He knew about the babies?! Holy shit what could he do to keep his family safe?! He was one slash away from being executed right here!

"Fucking hell! You will NOT hurt her or my babies! I will rip you apart witch!" Damon snarled with more rage than he had ever felt in his life. "I swear you will have NEVER experienced pain like that and will be _begging_ me to kill you!"

The warlock just laughed and stepped back, allowing the vampire with the ax to step forward again. Damon was panting in fear for her and struggled with all his strength to break free. He could not let him hurt her. This bastard sounded more sadistic than the wolf had been with them in the tomb.

Damon refused to shut his eyes as he saw the vampire raise the ax, leveling it first at his throat. He was grinning at him as he pulled it back to swing it swiftly back at him. The warlock was smiling evilly too at him, still holding him up.

The ax came down at him just as Damon felt himself falling to the ground. It embedded itself in the tree just above his head and in a flash he leapt up, pushing the vampire away and grabbing it to rip the ax out of the tree truck.

He looked in front of him to see a man struggling with the warlock pressing him into a tree behind him.

Damon was full of rage and adrenaline and he sliced the blonde vampire that was so eager to kill him clean through his torso and he fell to the ground in pieces, his dead eyes open. He felt the other one plunge his hand in the back of his shirt to grip his heart but he twisted and swung hard with the ax and buried the ax in its head in one stroke.

Damon had not even seen who had saved his life until he raced forward to help him. The warlock was on the ground, the man snarling and growling at him till he just pushed the man off him and he went flying backward. Damon wasted not a second and grabbed the ax back up and slammed the butt end of it into the warlocks head and he collapsed, blood pooling on the ground from his wound.

Damon's fury was pulsing out of him as his mind raced through the horrific things this damn warlock had said he was going to do to his precious Elena. He lifted the ax and slammed it back down on his torso over and over, snarling with rage that he dared threaten to hurt her at all. Blood sprayed up from the body as he sliced the ax into him again and again. "You. Will. Never. Touch. My. Family!" he screamed.

He fell to the ground exhausted and did not even look at the torn, bloody, body of the warlock. He would never hurt anyone again.

Damon turned to his side, the ax falling from his fingers as the man got up and he helped him to his feet and then looked up into his face.

"Tyler! You could not have shown up at a better time!" Damon was not even thinking and crushed the young boy in a bear hug with the intense gratitude that he was still alive. If it wasn't for him he would have been dead by now and god knows what they could have done to Elena before Klaus had her.

And he thought Klaus was the worst threat to his love, but his warlock's disgusting thoughts nearly made Damon gag at even the thought Elena running into him.

He backed up quickly realizing he was actually hugging a werewolf and cleared his throat nervously. "You saved my life Lockwood. I owe you, Elena owes you," he stated. "But wait weren't you supposed to help Elena get free? Is she safe? Did she make it to Elijah's witches?"

Tyler put up his hands. "Whoa slow down. First of all it was Elena that begged me to find and help you. You are a daddy to be I'm told. Congratulations."

Damon smiled at him. "Thanks. It still feels so unreal. But is she safe? Did you get her away before you came to find me?"

Tyler shook his head slowly. "She begged me to help you. They were still back at the cabin when I left."

"Damn it, Elena!" Damon growled in frustration. "She was supposed to keep you with her! You need to get back there and make sure for me that they got away, please." Damon's voice was on the edge of pleading as he looked at the young werewolf. "Stefan and Jeremy are not enough protection for her."

He bent to pick up the blankets and re wrapped them up to look like a person was still in it as he turned back to Tyler. "I need to keep going and lure the vamps away. You get the hell back to my family!"

Tyler nodded without another word and took off back towards the cabin.

Damon bent down to pick up the ax again and looked down at the dying warlock. The blood was spreading from his body as he stood over him. He wanted to rip him apart more for what he said about Elena. He wanted there to be nothing left of him to even identify, he was so angry. But he knew he needed to keep going and make sure she had as long a window as possible to escape. He might actually make it back to her the way things were looking. The warlock blinked slowly, his eyes closing as Damon turned away from him in disgust.

Damon stood back up and with just a split second warning a vampire leaped on his back! He growled and slammed them against a tree, crushing the vampire against it. But the damn creep hung onto his neck and he started feeling the bones breaking. He crashed them both into another tree and his hands grabbed wildly for a branch. Snapping it off he stabbed it fast behind him hopefully into the vampire's chest.

Damon heard him cry out and then heard the slicing of flesh and then gushing blood just as he felt a crack and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Damon! Damon, wake up please," a soft voice pleaded with him. His head felt so heavy, his neck muscles ached and he thought back, realizing the last vampire that attacked him must have broken his neck before he killed him. His eyes were still closed when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. How long had he been out?

"Damon, please," the soft voice begged again. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Elena?" he rasped out, his voice choked with emotion, hardly believing what he was hearing as he forced his eyes to open. The darkness of the sky made it hard for him to make out the shape of the figure in front of him. He reached out his hand and felt the person's cheek and there was no mistaking the softness of that skin or the feel of her hair as he dug his fingers deeper in it by her ear.

"Oh my God, Elena!" he gasped out his eyes wide, as he pulled her down into his arms. He felt her body pressed to his and he clung to her desperately. Damon just lay there with her in his arms. But suddenly she jerked and let out a small cry and he realized there were dead vampires all around him. He needed to get her out of there.

He reached for her head, his hand cradling her face gently. "Lanie, how are you here? We need to go. There are enemies everywhere." He stood up, pulling her up with him and planted himself in front of her. "Stay behind me. We need to get out of the open like this." He laced his fingers with hers. His head darting back and forth. But before he could move he felt his knees buckling and he sunk back down to the ground.

Elena looked frantically at him and knelt down at his side. "What Damon? Are you okay? Do you need to feed?" She immediately leaned her head to the side and offered him her neck.

He shook his head, his good hand running through her hair. "No, no way Elena. There are plenty of vamps here. The freaks bled me almost dry. Just turn away and I will feed on them and then I need to get you the hell out of here."

She nodded and Damon saw her turn her head as he bent down and ripped into the neck of the nearest body. The blood was still quite fresh and he swallowed quickly as he felt it strengthening him. Not nearly to the degree that Elijah blood would have, but it was much better than he had felt when he woke up.

Damon felt her hand running up and down on his back as he fed. He had no idea how she could be here at all but he knew he could not let Klaus get a hold of her. He felt the stickiness of the blood on his shirt and he tugged the shirt off the vampire he was feeding on and ripped his own off him to shrug into the vampire's black long sleeve button down and he left it open as he turned back to her. At least the bastard had good taste.

"I'm ready, lets go." He grabbed her hand again, pulling her gently behind him. He still had not told her about the bite but the black veins he had seen had not spread past the palm of his hand yet so she had not seen them, at least not yet.

"Oh shit no!" he gasped out. His hand gripped hers tighter as he saw the huge pool of blood in front of the tree where he had nearly died...but there was no warlock there! The bastard was dead! he thought to himself. How the hell had he just disappeared?! He had ripped him apart with the ax and other than severing his limbs or his head he was a mess of blood, flesh and bone. What the hell happened to him?!

"Elena, talk later," his expression was serious as he put his finger to her lips and he heard her moan at his touch. But his mind was racing at the thought of the psychotic warlock alive somewhere. "I know angel. I know." He smiled at her, missing her touch just as much. Hell he thought he would never see her again. "I want you too. But not here. I NEED to get you all safe. Now."

He whirled around him thinking that the sick minded warlock could be anywhere and he wanted to get his love and his babies as far away from him as he could. He pulled her along as fast as she could go looking for somewhere to hide, anything anywhere that he could keep her out of view. His hair was almost long enough to get in his eyes and he whipped it away, his eyes searching for anywhere to hide.

Maybe they could make it back to the cabin. Where else could he keep her away from the vampires that seemed to be everywhere in the damn forest?

They walked further, going deeper into the woods and even with the poison in his system he forced himself to focus on nothing but her. Damn it! What could he do? Where could they go?

In the distance his vampire vision caught sight of plants just swinging in the breeze and there seemed to be a hole behind them. He led her closer, still keeping a very close eye on their surroundings and any dangers that could jump out at them.

He got her right to the entrance of the supposed hidden area and pushed on the plants and sure enough there was a literal cave behind them. He turned back to her to tell her when she screamed and a vampire leapt out at them from one of the trees!

Damon spun her as gently as he could behind him, his fangs out as he tore into the vampires arm that had grabbed a hold of Elena. She cowered at his back as he grabbed the creatures neck and snapped it and he crumpled to the ground. Then he knelt down and ripped his heart out tossing it aside giving him no way to wake up and come after them again. Damon wiped his bloody hands on the vampires clothes and got most of the smeared blood off his face as well before he turned back to her.

Elena was panting with fear, her legs shaking and Damon caught her in his arms as she was falling to the ground. "Hey, hey baby. Its okay. He's dead. You are okay."

She buried her head against his shoulder and whimpered pointing to her arm. Damon looked and saw long large gashes all up her skin. He cut open his wrist instantly to offer her his blood but she shook her head at him.

"Damon, you know I can't risk it. I don't want to take any chances that I could die with vampire blood in my system and have Klaus hurt my family or anyone I love." She caressed his face tenderly, "Especially you Damon. And we have no idea what your blood could do to our babies."

He nodded at her understanding. He picked her up under her legs and moved the fronds away and tucked them both behind them him leaning against the wall with her in his lap. "Okay, but at least let me drip a few drops in your wounds baby. It won't be enough to get in your system, I promise you."

She nodded at him and held out her arm. Damon dripped a couple drops in each gash that the damn vampire had put on her beautiful body. He kissed each wound too, his tongue licking up the blood of hers that had dripping out. He could feel her tremble in his arms and he held her closer soothing her.

Damon swiped up a few drops of his blood on his finger and lifted it to trail down the cut that still after two days had not healed fully. The bastard that cut her cheek had cut deep and Damon had fed her his blood at least three times since then and it was still not all the way better. She closed her eyes as he let the drops fall to her cut and she leaned her head back against his bare chest.

He looked around in the near darkness and in front of them making sure he would hear anyone coming. They were safe, for now. He let out a deep breath and just wrapped his arms around her. "My God baby, I thought I would never see you again or hold you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you."

She nuzzled into his embrace, burying her head more in his shoulder and looked up at his face. Damon could hardly see her in the dim light even with his vampire vision. Or maybe his vamp senses were fading just like Stefan's had been.

"I'm okay Damon. I am just so glad I found you. I was just running, I was SO scared."

He held her tighter, kissing her head over and over, his hands all over her making sure she was okay like she said. "Well what happened? How come you aren't with Elijah's witches? How did you find me?"

But she did not seem to be listening to him and rather lifted her head up to look in his eyes, with both hands around his head, she pulled his lips to hers.

Damon groaned instantly at the feeling of her soft lips. It felt like forever since he had kissed her. He had hated leaving her, knowing how vulnerable she was; weak from blood loss and pregnant and throwing up so much today. And yet somehow she found him all the way deep in the woods.

He pulled her more in to his body, just aching to be closer to her. He had been so scared for her knowing how weak she was and still having to leave her with his dying brother. It was some kind of miracle that she had found him far away from the cabin. Everything he had done and risked so much was so she could get away the few miles to Elijah's witches and now that had not even happened and he didn't even know why.

He put his hands up cradling her face as she leaned in more kissing him hungrily and deeply, her hands tugging on the hair at the back of his neck. Her little moans she made in his mouth just undid him he wanted her so much.

But nothing was safe anywhere. Hiding in a possible bears cave was not safe enough for him to enjoy her the way he badly wanted to.

"Mmm, Elena," he moaned into her mouth, his fingers digging deeper in her hair on either side of her face. She pressed herself more into his lap grinding herself against him and he wished he could just freeze time and pick up where they left off in their unending nightmare after they had been together again.

But fate was not that kind. When had it ever been? Hell he had not even been given the chance to take her to his bed, safe in his house. They had been trapped for more than a day at her family's cabin and now the only place that was safe for her was far away across a forest full of more vampires and witches and a hell bent Original.

However somehow he pushed all that out of his mind as he succumbed to her these few minutes to try to quench the endless need he had of her love. This short time right now would never be enough. Forever would not be long enough.

Damon ran his hands down her back squeezing her hips between his long fingers as his mouth opened more, tangling his tongue with hers as another groan climbed up his throat. She felt so damn good it nearly took his breath away.

He kept his eyes open, watching the entrance to the cave and the sounds and movements nearby. Despite his body wholly surrendering to the love of his life's touch, his senses were on high alert to make sure they were safe there. They needed to keep moving and not risk getting caught.

He was terrified of the possibility of that psycho witch finding them and following through on his sick and sadistic promise to hurt Elena the way he had watched the vampire torture him. That monster knew she was pregnant and still he had taunted him about taking the fucking ax to her belly and killing their babies.

His hands clutched at her skin more running up her back under her his jacket and her shirt, as he grinded his hips against her. His body craved her like no other drug on earth and he wanted to be buried deep inside her more than anything right now. Her presence, her scent, her touch had been the only thing keeping him fighting, keeping him sane, and calm and as rational as he could be through all the hell they had been through.

All he wanted was for her to be safe. Just to fall asleep in her arms, wake up with her every morning for the rest of his life to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the first light, while she looked up at him as she lay beside him. His undead vampire heart actually hurt with how much he loved her and could not imagine being with anyone else. He could not believe love could feel so indescribably amazing.

It had only been barely a day since she had told him she loved him but he felt so comfortable with her, so at peace like his soul could finally rest since he had found his match.

She whimpered his name, and he felt her fingers pulling the shirt he had on more apart as she slid her palms over the muscles on his stomach to curl them around his body and trail her hands up his bare back giving him shivers.

He felt another moan in his throat as he bent to kiss and suck on the soft skin of her neck and then up to her earlobe sucking it tenderly into his mouth. He knew exactly where to lick her to drive her wild. He loved the sound of his name from her lips. It sounded like heaven and light and sunshine to him and he would never tire of hearing her saying his name.

He pulled back to look in her face, her lips so swollen from his kisses, her skin flushed, her eyes wide but unfocused and half lidded. Her expression at that moment in the near darkness almost looked like how he remembered she looked laying against him, fully sated, her chest heaving as she lay her head on his chest after-glowing from their love making.

They had not even done more than kissing and feeling how much they both wanted each other now, knowing there was no time and it was way too dangerous now. He cupped her face, running his thumbs over her cheekbones, seeing her eyes nearly roll back in her head at his touch.

"Elena," he called to her softly and waited for her eyes to focus back on his. "We can't, just not now. Not more, no matter how much I want you like so fucking much right now."

He swallowed hard, still feeling her pressed so close to him and her fingers lazily running up and down his back under his shirt. He shut his eyes slowly, just soaking in the feelings racing through him wanting to just let her keep touching him. Maybe they were safe enough here. Maybe Elijah had taken care of Klaus and the other creeps stalking around looking for them.

"I _need_ to get you out of here," he repeated, trying to sound insistent. He stroked her face, leaning his head against hers, his eyes opening to lock back on hers. "I need to get to you to Elijah's witches. I have no idea where Klaus is and I've killed a bunch of vampires and his damn warlock is running around alive too."

If she was listening he sure could not tell. Her eyes slipped down from his and her mouth fell to suck in the skin on his throat, her one hand pulling on his shirt tugging it off his shoulder. "Elena," he whimpered weakly, feeling his resolve to run and get her safe waning. He groaned again, his neck muscles tight, trying to fight what she was doing to him. But he wanted her just as much.

"Please Damon." Her tone was pleading, her voice thick with emotion. "Klaus could be anywhere and he is not going to stop till he has me." She tugged harder on the shirt, her eyes finding his again. "When you left, it broke me." He saw her chin quiver as she spoke and he reached up to caress her cheek again feeling so sad for her. "I watched you running out of the cabin away from us and I just felt everything shatter inside me."

He was gazing at her, his eyes full of so much love. It hurt him deeply to turn his back and leave her but he never stopped to think much of how she would have felt too. His head was wrapped around the plan to get her safe that he had not seen how broken she had been in that moment.

Damon was trembling as he pulled her in and kissed her forehead seeing her so sad in his arms. "I never wanted to leave you either baby. Never. I had to, to keep you safe. Turning away from you, leaving you there, broke me too."

He saw her nod at him and shut her eyes as he pulled back from kissing her. "I just want you, please just once more." Elena let out a sob. "I'd rather die with you than be running back into more danger and lose you without being with you again."

Her voice cracked as she ran her fingers all over the contours of his muscled chest. "I need to feel you inside me Damon, just one more time. Please," she begged. "Please make love to me, before its too late."

If he thought her touch undid him before, he had no idea how much more he felt it now...her words pleading, her want, and her ache for him totally unraveled all sense of right or safe or anything in that moment. He had a fleeting thought that they should run, and at least try to protect and save their babies from the original after them. She was a mother to be, so why wasn't she thinking of that? He needed to be the strong father and keep his family safe. This was not safe.

Elena bent her head to suck on the skin of his shoulder pulling the shirt off more and tugging it down his arms. Her lips went down his chest to twirl around a tight nipple and he gritted his teeth, his lips parted as he felt the electricity of her warm mouth on him.

He finally gave in. _Screw it all_ , he thought and picked her up under her arms and laid her down straddling him laying on the soft ground of the cave. She first unzipped his leather jacket he had put on her and shrugged her arms out of it letting it fall beside them. Then without missing a beat pulled her long sleeved shirt and tank top over her head and tossed it away as his eyes watched her with glazed heat in them. He kept casting glances to the cave entrance, still keeping his eyes and ears open to any danger nearby.

This was really happening. This was crazy. She wanted him, here in the middle of the woods, darkness and enemies all around them, Klaus likely hunting them and no supernatural protection for her if he found them. But damn it he found himself still giving in to her wishes no matter how fucking crazy it was to be doing this right here, now.

He unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms and threw it to the side and his hands instantly found the soft supple mounds of her breasts, kneading the bare skin in his hands as he let out a moan of pleasure. She felt like heaven and he watched her head thrown back as he molded her skin and ran his thumbs over her nipples seeing them harden so fast in the cool air.

"Jesus, Elena. I missed touching you," he rasped out just watching her face, seeing the pleasure in her little darts of her tongue out of her mouth, her hips digging deeper into his, her whimper as he pulled her down and captured her mouth, holding her head tight to his.

Her arms were at his sides, bent at the elbows, her fingers tangling in the silky strands of his hair. This dance of hunger they were in was driving him wild and he pulled at her jeans, rolling her off of him, to his side to tug them and her lacy panties down her legs.

Damon swallowed the giant lump in his throat as he gazed down at her with naked desire. She was laying on the ground her arms up reaching for him. _For him._ He could still hardly believe that.

He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and knelt down to undo his jeans and pull them down his long legs. Damon saw how intensely she was looking at him and he licked his lips, kicking his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off before climbing back over her.

Elena gripped his biceps pulling him closer as he leaned over her, his elbows on the ground on either side of her. "Elena, this is crazy," he breathed out. "Anyone could come find us."

Her hands slid into his hair, her eyes on him as he hovered over her. "I don't care Damon. I know its crazy. But I want you so much." She pulled his lips back down onto hers and they kissed passionately, their feelings all consuming like they were the only ones in the whole world. He could feel her grinding her core into him, her nipples hard against his bare chest and he positioned himself at her entrance.

Damon looked down in her endlessly deep brown eyes that looked nearly black in the dim light. She nodded to his silent question, her one hand grabbing his buttock and urging him on.

"Please," she whimpered into the damp air between them. He shut his eyes for a moment, his forehead against hers and when he opened them he plunged his full length into her and watched her face melt into bliss.

Her nails were on his hips, her own writhing under him, wanting him closer, deeper. He pulled back, his gaze locked on her and pushed back in harder as a moan escaped her lips. "God, baby, I missed you so much," he gasped out, his lips parted as he clenched his teeth.

It occurred to him that she was naked on the rough dry ground, and that every thrust was pressing her delicate human body against it. He spun them around with ease, his hands splayed over her hips as her smooth, slender legs fell to the sides of his body.

He had positioned her so he was closer to the door and could still see any movements outside. But it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything but her sweat soaked body cradling him within her. It felt so fucking good he could hardly find anything in him to think of anything else.

Damon knew this was wrong and so dangerous, but his hunger for her and desire to please her won out. And here he was, naked with her in a cave in the woods, just relishing in the pleasure of all things Elena just one more time, to show her how much he loved her. He would do anything for her, absolutely anything.

He was mesmerized by her face and all the little expressions she made her eyes tightly shut as her hands roamed his chest and arms. Her head fell back, her long silky hair falling down her bare body like water down a waterfall.

He pulled back, seeing her face fall at the loss of him so close before he thrust back in and she let out a cry of pleasure. Damon pulled her down onto his body, covering her mouth with his to muffle her sounds. There were vampire ears outside and he could not afford anyone discovering them. Not like this, not yet and sure as hell not till he had the chance to send her over the edge into ecstasy once more.

He reached down between them and teased her wet folds finding that little sensitive nub and she jerked her body, pushing him further into her hard and fast. "Mmm, Damon," she whined, eager for more.

"Come for me Elena," he breathed in her ear. He smiled against her mouth, his one hand in her hair, the other a few strokes from sending her soaring.

He could feel the exact second she found that nirvana as her mouth against his opened and let out a raw groan, her head sweaty and slippery against his forehead, rolled back and forth. Her eyes were sealed shut and her fingers grasped for whatever skin of his she could right then.

The other times she had kept her eyes on his but this time as he watched her writhing against him, her brown eyes were hidden from him. He pushed back and forth harder and faster and felt her muscles clenched so tight around him. He was surprised to see her eyes weakly open now watching him and he smiled at her as the next thrust sent him flying over the edge too.

His fingers gripped her bare hips hard, his head fell back against the rough dirt on the ground as the muscles in his throat tightened. "My...My Elena," he cried out, his heart bursting with the joy that she was his. He emptied himself into her, giving her gentle thrusts as he started coming down from his high and felt her head fall to his chest, as he stroked her damp hair with his hand.

Damon pulled himself up to sitting against the rock wall and cradled her naked body, his arms wrapping all the way around her. He kissed her cheek and her nose and all over her face and just held her as he felt tears at his lashes. He rested his head against hers and felt his tears slipping down his cheeks. "I love you so much Elena. I would die without you. You..are my life baby."

She lifted her head up to gaze in his eyes, her head back against the crook of his arm. He saw her bottom lip trembling. "I love you too Damon. I don't ever want to let you go."

He sniffled back more tears, his body around her in every way he could. He pulled his leather jacket up from beside him and draped it over her naked back. "I don't want to leave here," he choked out. I don't want to ever leave your arms again."

She sniffled too he could see and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "I want that too Damon. Can't we just hide here forever?"

He kissed her head and she lifted his hand to tangle her fingers in his, bending his hand down and kissing the tip of each of his fingers. He shut his eyes just soaking in the feelings of her so close to him.

But then he felt her freeze and her body go rigid and she lifted his hand up to the sliver of light falling down into the cave.

Damon's breath felt like ice in his throat as he knew what she had found…Oh hell no. She did not need to know of more things that were threatening to rip them apart. But there was no doubt, she had found his werewolf bite...

* * *

If you like it please review. Its the only feedback an author can get for all their hard work and hours and hours spent writing the chapter.

Have a great weekend!

And for those of you who follow Our New Beginning. I think I feel ready to try to write happier times now and will update that story soon. I will have much more time to write and update more during the summer. I have more story ideas in mind too when these are done.


	25. She Needs Me

Oh no no no, he thought. She did not need this now. He curled his fingers back into his palm, trying to hide it again from her but Elena pulled his hand open again and ran her fingers over the bumps in his skin.

Her head slowly turned up to look at him. "Honey? Why...why is your skin so rough and jagged like that? Are you okay?" she asked with an edge of concern in her voice. She had no idea what could be wrong. All she knew was that anything on a vampire healed right away, so he should not have any kind of residual marks on him from any of his battles with the other vampires. But he would tell her if something was wrong, wouldn't he?

She drew in a deep breath as he closed his hand again looking like he was pulling it away from her. "Damon." She tilted his chin down so she could see his eyes in the dim light of the cave. Even the small sliver of light from the doorway wasn't enough to see much of his hand. She was going basically by feel right now.

Damon saw her looking very innocently curious not terrified at all. Maybe she didn't know what it was. "Mmm hmm?" he replied casually pulling her body in closer to him as they still lay in each others arms against the wall. Her head turned up more to see his face.

But then he saw her suck in a breath and his vampire vision saw her eyes widen in fear. No, she could not know. It was too much. It was too much for him to even grasp, but he could not tell her now when she had already been through so much. She opened her mouth, her eyes wild and he knew she must have figured it out.

He shook his head, stroking her face tenderly. "No. Elena no. It's nothing. It's not what you think," he lied to her, hating himself as he did it. He felt her force his hand open again. Thank God she could not see in the dark as well as he could. Even in the darkness he saw the gray lines, the raised veins that Stefan had already almost at his heart. Damon's veins were just barely past his palm and curling up the outside of his hand. But in the dark she could not tell.

Damon was wondering if lying would even work to spare her more pain. She seemed to know him so well already after only such a short time that they had been together. "It's fine baby," he tried again. "I just got some slivers in my hand before and they were really deep so it takes longer to heal."

Elena could feel the roughness and bumps in his skin but she knew how horrible any wood could be for him, so it made sense. She let out the breath she had not even realized she was holding as the fleeting thought that he had a werewolf bite had ran through her head. She was still so scared for Stefan and had no idea how they were going to save him but just the thought that Damon could be poisoned too made her heart leap in her chest. "Just slivers?" she studied him quizzically.

It couldn't be anything else. She could not take more. Knowing she was pregnant with supernatural possibly vampire miracle babies was already a lot to take in. And Stefan dying and Jeremy turning and everything with Klaus she just could not handle more.

There he had lied to her twice now, loathing himself for doing it and studied her face as she continued to run her hand over his wound. "Yes just slivers. There were pieces of wood everywhere with me fighting the vampires and breaking branches off when I threw them against trees. It was crazy and I am lucky to be alive. Tyler saved my life when the a vampire almost killed me while a witch held me down."

He dared to meet her eyes in the near darkness as he continued. "It doesn't even really hurt much but I'll be fine." Lies three and four just jumped out of his damn mouth to keep her from knowing he was dying and he shut his eyes as she lifted his hand to kiss the inside of his palm right where the poison had dug in and made itself a nice home in him.

It actually hurt like hell already. Every time his hand moved he felt a sharp stab of pain. When they were making love he had hardly noticed it but now he could feel the pain radiate up his arm more too.

He pulled his hand out of hers and kissed the crown of her head again. "I'm fine baby," he whispered in her ear again. "You don't have to be worried about me. Its you that we need to get safe and as much as I hate to say it we need to get dressed too."

Damon gave her one more tender kiss on her forehead and then lifted her naked body off of his lap. All he wanted to do was pull her close and hold her longer but they were still in so much danger here. He put her on her feet and looked around for their clothes. He found his boxers and brushed the dirt off him enough and tugged them on. He turned back to her seeing her just slip back down the wall, her body curled up and hidden by his jacket.

He came back toward her and knelt down. "Hey, Lanie? Are you okay?" His hand tilted her head up to him. He felt her hand on his knee as she swallowed.

"You are lucky to be alive? They almost killed you? I sent Tyler to you thinking you were in more danger than I was." She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "Thank God I did or you would be dead!"

Her eyes opened again and locked on his and there were tears at her lashes. "I can't do this without you." She moved his jacket more to the side and rubbed her bare belly. "We all need you and I can't, I just can't lose you." She just wanted to run away with him. Why did everything have to be so complicated? All she needed in this whole world was him and their children. And he had nearly been killed!?

"I'm okay," he said quickly knowing her mind would be racing with all the possibilities of what happened. "You won't lose me baby. Okay? I promise." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her head in his hand and he felt her breaths heaving against his chest. He just held her like that in his arms as she lay there without saying a word. She just clung to him, her arms tight around his neck, her head buried against his throat. He lied again and hated himself even more for it. But what else could he do? She was so emotional and had been through so much. He just knew he had to get to Klaus and somehow get that cure. There was no other way.

Elena lifted her head finally and looked in his eyes. "I had no idea where I was running in the forest. I could hear snarls and trees shaking as I ran. Stefan and Jeremy got me to the car but then a group of vampires attacked us and they could hardy fight them off and told me to run. So I did." She sniffled again. "But I have no idea how I found you. I took off into the woods. But if I hadn't sent Tyler to find you you would have died?!"

"He did save me Elena. And I killed the witch holding me and threatening you. But somehow when I woke up when you were there, his body was gone. And its not safe for you here, you or our babies. We need to get you out of here before Klaus or that crazy witch finds us. Its going to be okay I promise. I'm not going to leave you."

Elena studied his face as he spoke. His eyes looked pained and tired and she knew he must feel so much pressure now with her and the babies. So much responsibility on his shoulders. She leaned her head against his. She had lost count how often she had done that since yesterday. She was drawing so much strength in her just soaking in his presence. And she knew it was helping sooth him too.

But she knew he wanted her to get dressed so she slid off his lap and moved to look for her clothes. She kept his jacket on her loving the feel of it and his scent on it. Knowing it was his most precious possession and he had wanted her to have it made her feel so loved and protected.

She watched him slip on his jeans in the dim light. She moved her hand around on the ground and found her underwear and slipped them on. She took off the jacket intent on putting it back on as soon as she found all her clothes. Laying it on the ground she searched around for her bra. Damon passed her more of her clothes and she saw him buttoning up his jeans and then he turned around looking for his shirt.

She saw the clothes he dropped in front of her but she could not get it out of her head that he was running into so much danger and yet still promising her that he would not leave her. She stood back up and stepped back to him grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "Damon, how can you promise that? You aren't going to leave me again are you? You can help me get to Elijah's witches now right? You can't walk away again. You can't leave us. I can't, I just won't..." Her voice was pleading, as she felt his hands encircle her arms.

"Hey, Elena." He tried to get her attention and she was just standing in front of him nearly naked and shaking her head back and forth. "God, baby come here." He just pulled her into his arms cradling her trembling body against his. He felt tears wanting to fall. He was dying. She was losing him and he was losing the one person that he loved more than anything and he could not do a damn thing to stop it!

"We are going to make it through this angel," he whispered through gritted teeth knowing how fucking hopeless it actually was. Maybe he should just stay with her and his babies as long as he could. To hell if Klaus found them at least they would be together as long as possible.

"I'm not going to leave you. We will stay right here, okay Elena till you are ready to go? I'll do whatever you need. Do you trust me to protect you?" He pulled back and held her head in his hands, wincing at the pain from the bite."

She sniffled and nodded to him. Of course she trusted him. More than anything she did. He was everything to her. "I do. I do trust you that you will stay with me and keep me safe. That's all you have been doing since this all started. You are everything to me, Damon."

Her arms were still tight around his neck and she buried her head against his shoulder again. She was barely even aware that she was not wearing anything but her lacy underwear. She just lay against his bare shoulder, her eyes closed and just wanted to disappear into him.

"Awe, that's so sweet." a voice said and Damon froze watching a man step through the hanging plants and holding up his flashlight from his phone and the light glared up in their faces.

Damon spun her around behind him as he squinted his eyes at the brightness shining at them and held up his hand to shield his eyes. Elena was pressed against his back, her arms around his waist.

He knew that voice...he did.

"Well I see you found her," the man said smoothly. "You two are so cute."

Damon backed away more keeping Elena behind him as he felt a chill up his spine at who had found them. Fuck, this could not be happening. "I killed you witch," he hissed out.

The man stepped closer still, a smirk on his face. "Yes Damon you nearly did. You left me to die after chopping me up. You think I am going to let you forget that?!"

Damon's eyes widened as he glared at him. "How in the hell are you alive? You were unrecognizable? I watched you dying." He felt Elena trembling pressed up against him and he had a flash of his nightmare when Klaus found them and interrupted them while they were making love. It was just a horrible dream but this felt exactly like the insanity of his nightmare.

"Well that is my little secret now isn't it." The witch took another step toward them and then looked down and then pointed his flashlight to the ground. Damon sucked in a breath seeing him pick up Elena's jeans. "What do we have here?" He then shone the light back up at them.

"None of your fucking business," Damon spat out at him, his arms back behind him keeping her safe. This psycho was dead? He had slammed that ax down on him over and over. How was he standing there in front of them?

"And here I thought after what I had said I would love to do to your girl, that seeing you found her you would race away as fast as you could to keep her safe." He tilted his head to the side the flashlight going around Damon's body no doubt trying to see her.

Damon watched the creep pick up her top and her bra too and swung them back and forth on his fingers. He swallowed hard again, still not moving from where he was in front of her. He could see his shirt laying just in front of him on the ground but he didn't dare bend down to get it for her. This witch bitch was way too close and they were totally trapped in there.

The dark haired warlock laughed and his dark eyes gleamed in the dim light. He held the clothes up to his face rubbing the fabric on his cheek. "Is that brown haired doppel goddess naked behind you? In all this danger...you two stopped for a quickie?"

Damon snarled at him, his eyes blood red with rage. "Get the hell away from us!" he growled at him, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white. How the hell could this be happening?! He should have just fought Elena's pleading to be with him again and raced her away.

It felt like the damn tomb all over again except this time he had a hell of a lot more to lose. He was going to be father, a husband and his feelings for her had gotten so strong in such a short time. And somehow they had found another monster that wanted to hurt her or worse.

"Us?" the man laughed. "No there isn't an us here that I can see." He lifted his hand up. "There is only you," and he moved his hand just the slightest bit and Damon's body flew across the cave and slammed into the wall and was held up off his feet.

"And her." He stepped closer to Elena as she covered her breasts with her hands and backed into the wall, her mouth opening and closing in fear and shock.

"Damon," she whimpered as the man came closer. Her eyes were locked on his just the few feet away as she saw him grunting and fighting with all his strength to get out the magical grip the bastard put on him against the wall. She had nowhere to go and felt the cold stone wall against her back as she watch him step closer and closer to her.

"You know, I should probably call the boss and let him know right where you are..." He whispered as he stood in front of her. He turned his head back to Damon, and then back to her as he heard the vampire still struggling against the wall fighting the hold on him. "He wants you and won't stop till he has you, sweetheart."

"Don't please," Damon begged him. He couldn't get free and he had no way to protect her. He felt the pain from the bite spreading too and he knew it was getting worse. He needed to be strong. She needed him.

There was a buzzing of a phone echoing in the dark cave. The witch pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller id. His lips curled into a smirk. "Speak of the devil."

Damon gasped out loud that he would tell Klaus right where to find them. He struggled harder, fighting the invisible grip on him shaking his head wildly that he not tell him.

"Maddox here," the man said casually as he walked back up to Damon just grinning from ear to ear.

"Mmm hmm," he was staring right in Damon's rage filled red eyes as he spoke. "No, I haven't found him yet."

"No, a just a bunch of dead vampires. But that Damon vamp you asked me to find must have put up a hell of a fight. There was blood and dismembered vampires all over."

There was growling and cursing on the other end of the phone "I have been all around this damn lake and he is nowhere! He has the doppelganger I am sure of it! I took out my brother, he will not be a problem for us," Klaus snapped through the phone much louder. "Was there any sign of the girl with him at all?"

Maddox slowly strode back across the cave and picked up the bra he had tossed back on the ground. "No boss, no sign of her." His grin gleamed in the darkness, showing off his white teeth as he twirled it in between his fingers.

Klaus was speaking quieter now. The dark haired man dropped it again and advanced on Elena still pressed up against the wall and trembling. "Yes I definitely think they are together." He leaned in and ran his lips over the bare skin of her shoulder and nearly groaned at how good her skin tasted. "Yes boss. Yes, I know how important she is to you."

He lifted his head, his dark eyes on hers. "I have no idea where she could be," he smirked as he licked his lips before descending his lips to her body again, this time kissing her chest just above her hands.

Elena wanted so badly to call out, but having Klaus know where she was was not any better. Was it? It was trading one evil for another and right now she did not know which was worse. She bit her lip to stop from whimpering again as she felt the man's rough chin brush against her soft skin. He made no move to pull her hands away from her body at least.

He nuzzled his face in her hair. "Mmm hmm, I will call you the minute I find them. They can't have gotten away. They are probably just hiding somewhere. I'd check the far side of the lake again. I think I saw an old shack there." He ended the call and turned his head back to Damon.

"I will kill you, and rip your fucking heart out," Damon spit out at him still fighting the hold he had on him. He too had waited till he was off the phone so Klaus would not know where they were. But he was seething at what the creep was doing to Elena.

"I thought you wanted me not to tell him where you were? That doesn't sound like gratitude Damon," Maddox grinned at him. "However just cause you asked so nicely before, I will wait to call him back to tell him where you are a little longer. And because I'm not completely heartless either I'll give you two a minute."

Damon's head went back and forth wondering what that meant before he felt himself fall to the ground. He saw Maddox back off and motion to Elena to go to him. She raced across the cave without a second thought and threw herself in his arms. She was sobbing into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They didn't say anything to each other and just lay there comforting each other.

He looked past her to the warlock leaning against the wall by the doorway. "You aren't stupid enough to try and get past me are you?" Maddox asked Damon. "I couldn't very well hold you up against that wall for much longer...but I could just snap your neck too."

Damon shook his head, his hands running up and down her back as she was shivering in his arms. Again like the damn tomb he had nothing to warm her. "No, please don't," Damon said quickly.

"Thank you," he choked out. "Thank you for letting me hold her. She is so scared and so cold. She needs me," he said at barely a whisper kissing her all over her head that was still buried in his chest. And I need her too, so much, he mumbled to himself.

Maddox looked almost remorseful as he watched them wrapped around each other. He could see in their eyes how much they did love each other. But he wanted his turn. She looked so much like her and he missed her and hated how things ended between them. No, he didn't care what this vampire thought even if he did appear genuinely grateful at this moment.

"10 more seconds," he called out to them.

Elena whimpered in his embrace and held onto him tighter. "No Damon, don't let me go, please," she begged, her fingers digging into his bare arms.

Damon had tears in his eyes as he pulled her face back from his chest and gazed in her eyes. "I will get you out of this, all of you." His one hand moved to her belly stroking it lovingly. "I love you," he rasped out before pressing his lips to hers before hugging her tightly to him.

She wrapped her arms vice like around his neck as her tears soaked his skin. "I love you too," she mumbled into his neck between sobs.

Damon was watching Maddox like a hawk as he was still standing by the door and saw him stand back up from leaning on the wall. "Time's up Romeo."

Elena was holding onto him so tightly, her bare body pressed so close to his. "Please, can I just put my shirt on her? She is shivering so much. Please," Damon begged again his eyes wide and pleading.

Maddox studied him and then nodded to Damon. He stood him with Elena in his arms still holding tight to his neck and he slowly walked them forward and he bent to pick up his shirt and shake off the dirt. He slipped it over her shoulders and pulled her arms gently from his neck to slip them in the sleeves. He kept her back to the warlock as he buttoned up all the buttons right up to the top hiding her delicate skin from the creeps eyes.

If he had a second to react he would kill him, again in an instant but until then he knew just like in the damn tomb he needed to play along and give the monster what he wanted. As much as it pained him knowing what he did want...his girl.

Damon was mumbling reassurances in her ear the whole time he was putting his shirt on her and praying she would be okay. He was so scared too but grateful for the few minutes the witch was giving them together.

"Okay, time's far done love birds. And I'll consider giving you another reprieve if you both behave okay?" Damon just stared at him but he just could not bring himself to back away from her. He loathed how powerless he was right now but he could not just leave her ever. He could try and jump the witch but likely not before he was mind melted or got his neck snapped and then God knows what he could do to Elena.

Elena was sobbing, her arms clinging to him trying to shut out anything else. What the hell did Maddox want her to do? She felt the witch's hand on her arm and then felt a supernatural pull rip her out of Damon's arms. She heard him call out to her and start to leap forward when the witch slammed him hard back into the wall. She just kept looking desperately in her lovers eyes. "Damon," she whimpered for the bazillionth time that day, scared without him.

He looked back at her, shaking his head to still the spinning of hitting his head on the wall. He was so sorry for everything. Wishing he could do anything to help her right now. "I love you so much angel," he whispered tears flowing down his cheeks.

Maddox turned back to Elena blocking her view of her vampire lover. "My, my. True love eh? I'm jealous. You see mine didn't last either and I miss her." he said mostly to himself as he stared at her. "You Elena are so beautiful," he said as he reached out and ran his fingertips over the swell of her hip over top of Damon's shirt. "Master Mikelson never mentioned your beauty. Just the use of your blood."

Elena shivered and shut her eyes, keeping her hands over her chest on top of the shirt she at least had to protect her. But that allowed him the freedom to touch her wherever else he wanted to. She thought they were done with nightmares. The wolf as dead and she had even had a nights sleep without any terror filled nightmares. But this witch standing over her felt much worse.

Damon was furious hearing her calling for him, his voice shaking. This witch was worse than the wolf they had killed. His heart was aching seeing her so scared again. He lifted his head and cried out madly in his head to Stefan. _Please brother. My God, Elena is in so much danger her_ _e_ _. Please hear me Stefan._

 _Damon?_ He heard in his head and the voice sounded much different than he had ever heard. Could it be? He looked across the cave and saw her nod just slightly at him.

 _Elena?_ _You can hear me? Like Stefan could?_ She nodded again, her eyes brimming with tears as the warlock was kissing her neck, his one hand massaging her breast as she sobbed silently.

 _God baby I'm so sorry_ , he cried out. _I'll stop him okay? Just stay strong._ He saw her nod her head, her eyes on his as she shuddered when the man slid his hands down under Damon's shirt and up onto her bare hips, ran them up her sides and back down before palming her butt and pulling her closer to him grinding his very obvious erection against her.

She felt tears sliding down her cheeks as her chest heaved with shaky breaths. _Damon please hurry,_ she begged him in her head.

"Hey asshole!" Damon snapped at the warlock, his eyes like fire at him seeing the bastards hands splayed over Elena's hips, molding the skin between his fingers. The warlock turned to him slowly, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell do you want? It's my turn. I always get what I want."

Damon was scrambling for what to say to get him to back off. He was still just leaning against the wall but he did not feel the witch's hold on him right then. "I can't let you hurt her like this. She wants me. She loves me." He raced forward and the witch lifted his hand instantly stopping him and slamming him hard back into the wall and his head hit the rock jarring his skull again.

He gritted his teeth, while trying to sit up. "You can't get a girl willingly yourself that you have to steal mine? Get your fucking hands off her!" he yelled at him.

Maddox turned and walked up to Damon frowning fakely. "Easy there tiger. Its not like you can't have her back after. The boss is very strict and has had us working spells and barely even sleeping...so no Damon, I haven't enjoyed a ladies company in far too long."

He walked back up to her. "And your lady...is very beautiful." He stroked the back of his hand down her cheek slowly watching her eyes shut and her head turn away from him. "I had a girl with long luscious brown hair." He ran his fingers through it as he spoke, "and deep brown eyes, long sexy legs and such soft skin. I loved her, and she left me and then she died. You remind me so much of her sweetheart." He stared in Elena's eyes, his own looking forlornly at her.

"We met in New Orleans before Klaus found me and she was killed for practicing magic there. Witches are on a leash in that city and that was why I got out. I couldn't even get near the bastard who killed her. But Klaus promised me he would kill him for me; that he had connections. And when I had helped him capture the doppelganger and do the spell so he could kill his father he would send me the murderers head. He said I was special and he would help me if I helped him and he would show me how powerful I could be.

His eyes darted back to Damon's "So yes Damon. I _can_ get a girl willingly. But that doesn't mean I want to. Her just standing there all hot, sexy and nearly naked under your shirt is so tempting."

Damon swallowed hard not knowing what to say. He had tried to get his focus of of Elena but it looked like it was not working. His girlfriend had looked just like her? Shit.

Elena met his eyes, his own full of anguish not knowing how to get the creep away from her as she felt the man's fingers undoing the buttons on Damon's shirt slowly one by one exposing more of her soft flesh for his eyes to feast on. She pushed back on him trying to get away. " _Damon,_ " she begged in her head but had no idea what to say to him. He looked back at her, his expression just as aching and devastated at what was happening to her.

Maddox bent his head and kissed her shoulder pulling the shirt off it and trailed tiny kisses to her neck, sucking on her throat. "Damn sweetheart, you even taste like her. Your skin is so sweet."

Damon snarled and tried to leap forward again and the witch twisted his hand and had him screaming and holding his head again in so much pain. Damn it he could not get to her! He saw the bastard kissing his girl all down her neck pulling his shirt more open as she tried to fight him off. He looked to the entrance of the cave. Where the hell was Tyler? He had sent him ages ago to find Elena. Was no one even looking for them beside fucking Klaus?

"You know what I should do?" Maddox undid a few more buttons till her shirt was half open, her breasts heaving against the thin fabric. She had tried to push him back with her hands a few times but he was much too strong to be moved unless he wanted to. She watched him as he went back to the entrance of the cave and looked around. "No, we are still all alone here. Just checking." He walked back in the cave and was swinging something between his fingers.

Damon nearly choked on his own breath, his head against the floor of the cave as he saw drops of blood dripping and hitting the ground splashing back up. Oh shit no!

He looked higher seeing the ax he had used to kill the witch just swinging back and forth in his hand! The blood was still dripping from it and splattered up on the wall in places as he moved closer. No! Dear God no! he thought and he fought harder, growling under his breath that he would kill him again.

"You know what I told you boyfriend sweetheart?" Maddox walked right up to her holding the ax in his hands in front of him. Elena's eyes widened more. "Well we asked really, really nicely for him to tell us where you were and he just kept being an ass."

He turned back to Damon who now had tears in his eyes, his heart pounding like a drum as he shook his head at him, knowing with glaring clarity all they did to him. What this monster had said he would do to Elena made his stomach do flips as he tried to force any blood he had drank back down his throat.

But Maddox ignored him and stood closer to Elena raising the ax to her eye level so she could see the blood. "This is my blood here. Your boyfriend ripped this ax in me over and over after what we did to him." He smiled at her as he dragged the sharp edge closer to her face hearing her whimper in fear. "You see, my friend who Damon killed punished him every time he refused to tell us where you were."

Elena's eyes grew wider and she shut her eyes she was so scared. "Please don't," she cried out at him terrified of what he would do to her. "Ill cooperate I won't fight you and I'll let you have me. Just please don't..." she pleaded with him.

He leaned in closer to her face, his nose brushed her as he kissed her cheek. "Well that is really sweet of you. But you see I enjoy a little blood play. It turns me on sweetheart. Then we can get to the main event before I call the boss and give him the good news that I found you for him."

She was shaking her head, her eyes past his seeking out Damon again as he still lay on the floor holding his head. "First we stabbed your lover here," he dragged the ax over the skin of her shoulder and the a line of blood leapt up from her olive skin. She cried out in pain as he pulled the blade down more making a long line across her shoulder.

Damon snarled louder and was about to leap up again when the witch turned and blasted him with another wave of aneurisms before he turned back to her.

He licked up the blood along her wound and then kissed it as if to heal what he had damaged. "And then when he still didn't give you up we drained him of more blood and it spurted out of his artery right about here..." He raised the ax to her throat.

"Stop, please no," Damon whimpered, his blue eyes so wide and despairing trying to pull his head up off the ground. "Hurt _me_ , rip _me_ apart with that damn ax, just like I did to you. Make _me_ a mess of flesh, blood and bone, Maddox." The tears were falling as he looked at the warlock. "But please I am begging you, please just don't...hurt...her anymore. She is pregnant...with _my_ babies, miracle babies and I never thought I would have a family or be in love like I am. Please, please don't take that all away."

Damon's plea was interrupted by the phone buzzing again and Maddox stared at the caller id and turned it on. "Yes boss. I was just going to call you. I found them. Yes both of them. I have them trapped in a cave on the north side of the lake. Mmm hmm." He listened hearing his boss so happy with him. "Yes, there is a big clearing right close by and its on the edge of it. Okay, see you soon."

He clicked the call off and looked back at his prisoners."Well we can't delay the inevitable forever can we? But I promise you sweetheart that I will find more time to play with you once the boss has you. He will no doubt have me guard you some nights until the time comes that he can take from your babies what he needs." He smirked at her running his hand down Damon's shirt cupping her breast through the fabric before looking back at Damon. "Yes we will have lots of time later darling just you and me. That's a promise."

Elena gasped for breath, feeling the blood dripping down her shoulder and onto her chest. She grabbed for the wound, trying to hold it closed as the blood kept seeping out. He had not cut deep but deep enough.

Maddox looked curiously back at Damon hearing another growl from him but his mind was on the supernatural babies Damon had reminded him she had within her. "That's right, pregnant. The boss told me the spell he used worked to give him his doppel babies. He turned back to her, undoing the last two buttons and he parted the shirt to put his one hand on her belly.

Damon fought him again and Maddox slammed him back against the wall holding him off his feet again. "Stay the fuck back!" Maddox cursed at him. Elena grabbed the man's wrists again trying to pull him away from her body as he closed his eyes his hand splayed over her stomach. "Lets see these miracle babies," he mumbled out as he looked up in Elena's eyes.

She again focused her eyes away from him and to Damon behind him, her expression so sad. _Damon I can't make him stop. He could hurt our babies!_ She cried out to him in her head.

Damon growled still fighting the hold he had on him. _I'm so sorry baby. I'm trying. I can't get to him to kill him. I'm fighting so hard. I'm so sorry._

Elena watched the witch just close his eyes, his hands both now over her belly. "There you are," he smiled his eyes still closed. "Both of you. My, my." Then his expression changed to what looked like confusion and then shock as Elena fought harder to get his hands off her. What had he seen? He looked back up at her face his eyes wide in surprise. "Oh my...they will be so much more powerful. The boss needs to know they are..." Elena stared open mouthed at him hanging on his every word. Her babies were what?

And then she jumped as he jerked and blood started running out of his mouth.

He started slipping down to the ground and she saw Damon leap forward and snap the witches neck in an instant killing him...again. Her mouth stayed open in total shock as he fell and she saw that there was a stake in his back! Her eyes snapped up to where it would have come from and she saw her brother standing in the entrance of the cave. "Jeremy?" she breathed out feeling so faint the blood still dripping from her wound.

Her legs felt so weak as she felt Damon scooping her up and cradling her close as she watched the witch just laying there in front of her dead finally. She pulling Damon to her and buried her head against his neck again and just sobbed with relief.

"Its okay baby. I got you. I got you. I'm right here," Damon was mumbling against her neck. She just held onto him for dear life and just could not stop crying. She was in his arms again. The witch was dead, finally.

Damon held her tight, his head just buried in her hair. He mouthed his thanks to her brother who saved their lives again. He could not be more grateful. But there was no time, they could not stay here. They needed to get the hell as far away from here as possible.

Klaus was coming right for them!

* * *

A/N: Are people still interested? I could take this story a lot further or end it very quick. Are the readers still wanting more? We are nearing the climax here that could be mid book or I can make it the end. I have lots more ideas if people still want the story to keep going. Everything with Stefan would be resolved in the next few chapters and I could wrap it all up or we could head through some major delena angst and go months in advance and enjoy some months of happiness and see the birth and save a major battle time much later. Up to you guys. Have these precious people had enough or do you want more ?

Have a safe and happy weekend and Happy Father's day!


	26. Daddy Is Not Giving Up

A/N: Hey all. Here is another update for you!

I wanted to give a shout out to some amazing author's on here. Delenasmut just started an amazing powerful story called Until Death Do Us Part all Delena and full of angst and sadness and yet I have complete faith that she will bring them back together in a beautiful and powerful way. It is already so sweet and has you just yearning for them to find each other again after misunderstandings and pain, yet you can just feel the love through her words.

Mariah April May a dear sweet friend and amazing author is just finishing up In love with the enemy and it has been an incredible ride and I love those characters to pieces and am praying for a happy ending. They have been through so much and you can see how much they love eachother and how powerful their connection is. Even a lot of the more non lead characters are so well written and I find myself hoping they all survive the hell that's coming in the final chapters. She just started a new story herself called The Scandal which looks amazing too.

And I wanted to mention a lady that hasn't written many Delena stories but Marrilyn has a story called Mine, where Damon is Elena's slave based on that being a custom in that world and its so powerful and the imagery and words pull at your heartstrings.

And scarlett2112 another sweet friend I have met on here has so many stories that are all amazing and compelling and I am super excited that she is going to write a story based on a prompt I sent her and I can't wait to hear how it turns out! She pulls the reader into AU Delena and adds so much history and real life events that have already happened and then the romance and the angst just flow as they overcome whatever they are facing. Every story is so powerful and I wish someday to have the following that she does as such an incredible author.

I would appreciate prayers if you pray. I'm dealing with some health issues that I might feel led to explain more in another post and would greatly appreciate your thoughts and prayers to get better and not be facing the risk of worse health problems in the future. I'm scared but hopeful and I want you to know I will not stop writing. Writing helps me stay sane especially when I'm scared and I am hoping to keep updating often and appreciate all your love and support and reviews and favorites and pms. I love this fandom and your ladies are so sweet!

* * *

Elena lifted her head, not wanting to move from being wrapped up in Damon's arms. She was still shaking in fear and well as from the cold. She had been out in the rain and barely clothed far too much that she was just asking to get sick.

He was running his hand up and down her back on top of his shirt, his head right by hers whispering promises and love and reassurance, trying to get her to stop trembling. He hated that she had again been the victim of another psycho. How could that keep happening to them?

First the damn wolf hellbent on revenge against Stefan and now this powerful warlock of Klaus' that he obviously had not made sure was dead enough.

And the fact that the creep had an ex that looked just like her and he was promising Elena he would take advantage of her more once Klaus kidnapped her! Holy fuck, he was livid and for damn sure glad that he was dead now! He did not even want to imagine that at all. His stomach was still so close to his throat at what had already happened to his beautiful love.

Elena felt Damon's hands in her hair and leaned into his touch. His forehead was leaning right against hers and she realized that holding her like this must be just as soothing to him as it was to her. She leaned her head down on his shoulder, hers arms still locked around his neck from the second he had caught her as the warlock fell. Damon ran his hand through her hair over and over, his bare chest pressed tight to hers and she finally stopped shivering.

"Baby, can you go to Jeremy. Just for a minute?" he asked her cautiously. She lifted her head and nodded slowly to him. He helped her button up his shirt on her again and she stood up slowly her legs shaky.

Jeremy stepped closer, swinging the stake gun he had grabbed back from a bag of weapons that someone must have left on the back deck before he had set out to find her behind him on his back. He could not even get into his own families cabin now that he was a vampire.

Thank God he had found her. Stefan was far too weak and had barely made it with his help back to the cabin. Which was right back where they started from but at least it was out of danger for Stefan from other vampires around. They had been so lucky killing the ones that had been surrounding them and yet by then Stefan had told Elena to run. By the time Jeremy got Stefan back to the cabin she was long gone and he had been searching everywhere for her. Once he found the huge pile of dead vampires he knew he must be close and thankfully they had not been far from there.

"El, its okay. Come here," he whispered looking so sadly at her. He had no idea what all happened but seeing her wearing nothing it looked like except Damon's shirt he knew the damn witch had hurt her somehow and scared her so much. He leaned against the wall of the cave opening his arms to her. His sister looked like hell and had tear tracks all down her cheeks. He could see Damon's face flooded with concern for her as he helped her over to him.

"Angel, just shut your ears for me okay and you might want to turn around?" Damon asked her. She nodded again and turned her face into Jeremy's chest.

Damon knelt down beside the dead warlock, his rage barely contained. He was dead but he was not happy with just merely snapping his neck. He turned him over a bit and ripped the stake out of his back and blood gushed from the wound. Damon glared down at him, seething as the images of what he did to Elena played over and over in his head. Maddox's fingers in her hair, kissing her neck, caressing and fucking massaging her breast, unbuttoning his shirt on her. All things that were his and his alone. Then too the horror of him cutting her with the ax, licking up her blood, his damn hand on her belly where _his_ babies were…

He lifted the stake and slammed it down once twice, three times, four, over and over; Right. In. His. Heart. Destroying the organ completely. The blood that was no longer pumping but still warm in his veins splattered up on Damon's face and neck as he tore into the monsters dead flesh again and again.

He had not even killed the wolf Brody himself and only for his selfish reasons of wanting Stefan to send Elena back out to him knowing he would, so there was still so much pent up rage in him for what the wolf had done to her too.

Klaus was next on his hit list. He would get his blood or die trying. He knew she could not live without him anymore than he could even try to imagine his life without her at the center of it.

He turned back behind him hearing movement scared that it could be Klaus already. But it was Elena and he saw her grab her blue shirt from the ground beside him and she knelt down and wiped the blood from his face and neck. There was even some blood spatter on his bare chest as he just stood over the body his eyes empty and lost. He shut them tightly, angrily, furious that someone had hurt her again as she rubbed the soft fabric over his skin so tenderly.

Damon sat back up on his knees, holding the bloody stake still in his iron grip and as hard as he was squeezing it the wood stake broke in his hand and he cursed out at the pieces getting in his palm. The same one that he had the poison in.

He spit at the body, his eyes violently yellow with his fury. "Stay dead!" he snarled out and then cringed at the wood pieces piercing his skin.

Elena had jumped back as the stake shattered on the other side of Damon but was back by his side in an instant, her small hands cradling his larger damaged one in hers, brushing the wood shards of his palm. "Damon, let me help you. I'll get the wood out," she spoke as he tried to pull his hand back away from her while blotting the blood streaks away with her shirt.

"No Elena, its fine. We need to get you out of here. Klaus is heading right here," he insisted as she grabbed his hand back. He looked back at Jeremy motioned that it was time to go. But before he knew what was happening a light hit the wound and he saw Elena was holding the warlock's phone and had shone it at his palm!

He felt like he spun around in slow motion and could not pull away from her fast enough. How had she gotten her hands on the phone and turned in on so fast? She looked for a moment before he ripped his hand back more forcefully. He saw the phone clatter to the ground as he heard her heart pounding more furiously in her chest. She let out a whimper as she turned her face to him, her eyes glaring at him in betrayal and absolute devastation in one heart wrenching look.

"Damon?" she gasped out, her eyes full of fear. "That's… I saw...black veins." Her voice rose at the end of the sentence in shock and put her hands to her head, her mouth falling open. It could not be true. But she saw the thick black marks so clearly, even if only for a second. "Oh my God baby...you're DYING?!"

Her face contorted painfully, her eyes glassy as she let out an aching sob. Elena sucked in her breath as her heart slammed in her chest harder and harder. Her hands were grasping for him, her legs collapsed under her and he caught her before she slipped to the ground.

Damon's head was down, avoiding her eyes and she forced it up level with hers and looked deep in his eyes. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. She saw the truth. It was true!

"No, no, no, Damon," she whimpered, her hands shaking as she tried to cradle his face, seeing his eyes in just as much pain as he reached to steady her hands on his face.. "You can't...die! I can't lose you!"

Her face changed again tears falling freely at an alarming rate. "You promised! You promised you would be there for me and our babies! When were you going to tell me?!" She glared at him and then her head fell to his chest as she sobbed more, her fingers clinging to his arms.

Damon was in shock and felt like he was watching her reaction in painful, aching slow motion, just as he felt as he turned seeing her see his wound. He would open his mouth to say something anything to calm her but he realized nothing would. There was nothing he could say that would take this dagger of agony out of her chest.

He looked back up at Jeremy knowing they were dead if they stayed here much longer. He had seen her brother go back and forth looking out the entrance of the cave and still no one was there. But that would not last forever.

"Lanie, angel," he let out a whimper of his own, feeling her pain as if she had staked him and he was feeling the cold hands of death suffocate him till there was nothing left. Her tears, her painful heart-wrenching sobs were breaking his own heart into little pieces. He felt like he was in the middle of a snowstorm and each snowflake was a piece of her heart and his and he was scrambling to keep them together, to keep the pieces of their hearts from all getting taken away from both of them.

She suddenly lifted her head, her expression empty and devoid of emotion. "I'm staying," she breathed out, the lines on her face rigid with her determination.

He was already shaking his head the second he heard her. "No, no you are NOT giving yourself over to save me!"

Elena stood up pulling away from him stubbornly. "Yes. I. Am. Damon! I am not just going to run away with you to get ME and our children safe only to have their daddy die in my arms!"

She was angry and was looking back and forth at Damon and her brother. Jeremy looked sad but not nearly as surprised as she was. "Did you know about this?!" she snapped at him. He hung his head and nodded slowly and she threw her head back and stormed past him out into the forest.

"Elena, Elena wait," Damon called after her and blurred himself forward and caught her as she stepped out of the cave and pressed her against it, his arms on hers. "I'm so sorry baby," he cried out, his face wet with tears too. "You have no idea how sorry I am. You don't deserve this, after everything!"

She grabbed for his wounded, poisoned hand and held it up seeing it much clearer in the brighter light. She kissed the inside of his palm, and started shaking and crying, her cheek against his hand. Her eyes snapped back up to his. "You don't either. Neither does Stefan! You promised! You promised you would be there for us! You lied to me!" she felt her chin quivering. "I love you so much Damon. I can't lose you! We need you!"

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, his one hand cradling her head into his neck, saying he was sorry over and over. His heart was breaking for her. She had been through so much pain, so much heartache and suffering. They had found the most incredible love between them and were having babies together and getting married.

NO! This was not how it was supposed to play out! It couldn't be how their love story ended.

She sniffled again and saw Jeremy standing there beside them and heard a rumbling and lifted her head to see that Damon was talking quietly to him. "No Damon! I'm staying and I am going to beg Klaus to heal you!" she interrupted him trying to tell her brother again to get her out of here.

Damon growled at that, his hands around her arms and he shook her gently. "Damn it Elena! I will not let you do that!" He was panting with anger and overcome with grief and hardly knew how to think right then.

Elena glared up at him. "Well you can't stop me!" she hissed back at him, her lips quivering, as more tears flooded her eyes. Then she suddenly doubled over, holding her, belly her face full of pain. "Owe," she grunted out, her hands clutching her stomach as she gritted her teeth. What was happening?!

Damon froze for a moment thinking, watching her and then shock and fear ripped through him like a damn tidal wave. Was she losing the babies?! Their miracle babies?! Oh no no no! That could not happen! He knew what he needed to do and now there was no question in his mind that it was the right thing.

He grabbed her face, forcing her head up gently so her eyes were on his. "Yes I can," he whispered knowing she would hate, fucking hate him for this. But he had to do it. For his babies to survive, for her.

Elena's eyes widened and he knew she knew what he meant and she tried to pull herself from his grip on her chin. "Damon no!" she cried out still holding her stomach as another wave of pain washed over her.

But it was too late. His eyes were locked on hers, his voice smooth like velvet in her ears. "You my love will stop arguing and fighting me. You will calm down and take deep breaths and settle your blood pressure so that our children will be okay."

He watched her anger fade and then her take a few breaths before he continued, seeing that she was not holding her stomach quite as tightly. Thank God, maybe the pain was gone. "Good girl, keep breathing Elena, focus on our babies," he whispered as her breathing leveled off to a more normal range. He saw her looking up at him so sadly, like he was betraying her.

He hated even more what he needed to say next. "You will run Elena and you WILL leave me here. I have to lead Klaus away from you." He felt a shudder go through him as he continued, hating himself. He knew he heard Klaus thourgh Maddox's phone say that Elijah had been taken out so he had no idea if this would work at all. But he had to try.

"You will go with Jeremy and you will protect those babies above anything and anyone else." His voice was shaking, his throat tight as he swallowed hard, hating what he was doing. He was forcing her to walk away from him to protect their family and let him go.

She had been shaking her head, but now no doubt started feeling the compulsion flood through her body. He bit his bottom lip tasting his tears and then he kissed her softly, and her tears at her lips mingled with his before he leaned his head against hers.

"God baby I don't want to do this," he whispered before he stood straighter gathering some semblance of strength when all he felt like was falling apart. "You will NOT come back here or try to look for me. Not till you are safe. You will fight like hell to keep our little family protected." He caressed her belly through her shirt as more tears fell. "You and they are everything to me. And will move heaven and earth to make it back to you...my precious angels." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, just soaking in the feel of her in his arms.

Jeremy stepped out of the cave again and she turned to him seeing he had her jeans and her shoes in his hand and passed them to her. She stumbled back from Damon's embrace her heart confused. Protect their babies was all she was hearing in her head. She tried to fight the compulsion, her inner voice screaming that she could not leave him. Damon helped her into the jeans and she slipped on her shoes. She started unbuttoning his shirt to give it to him but he shook his head telling her there was no time. He blurred back into the cave and back out and draped his jacket back over her and helped her arms in it zipping it up.

Damon nodded at her brother knowing he had heard every word and knew what Damon had done to her. Jer was unbuttoning his own shirt, to give to Damon. He still had a tight t shirt on underneath. Damon nodded his thanks taking the dark gray and white plaid shirt and slipped it on.

"Take her quickly and get them safe. Don't look back." He put his hands on the young mans shoulder's. He owed him so much already and had a great respect for him from all they had been through. He had been so strong for a human and now he was one of them too.

Jeremy nodded at him silently knowing what he did must be breaking him apart to have to compel her like that to leave him behind. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Jer threw him a questioning look.

Damon shook his head. "Not a fucking clue, Gilbert." He had been holding her tight before she got dressed and now again she had buried herself back in his arms as they spoke. "Just protect her with your life Jeremy." He saw the young boy nod back at him and Damon pulled back, untangling her arms from his, wishing there was something more he could say or do. Anything to make this easier on her.

He sighed deeply and pulled her back into his arms once more, there would never be enough once mores. Holding her close then he bent down, lifted up her shirt and kissed his babies once more. His lips quivered as they touched her bare belly and he felt more tears at his lashes. "I'm going to find my way back you you guys okay? Daddy is not giving up. Don't you dare give up on us either. You need to take care of mommy and each other. We both love you so much." He kissed her soft skin once more feeling the tears in his eyes slip down his cheeks more.

Damon shut his eyes tightly as his hands cradled her hips and his forehead rested on her belly, listening to the soothing tiny heartbeats he might never hear again. He moaned low in his throat feeling her fingers tangle in the strands of his hair and he was already aching at the thought of not going with her. She was compelled to leave him behind but he could not help feeling that maybe she could fight it just like he had with Klaus' compulsion of him. He stood up slowly.

"Now go, before its too late," he snarled his impatience at Jeremy knowing if they waited much longer Klaus could catch them and it would all be for nothing, or he would grab her back in his arms and screw everything else, just to be holding her when Klaus came for her.

Jer grabbed her arms and scooped her up in his own and with one glance back at Damon her mouth open, his name was the last thing he heard on her lips.

"Damon," she whimpered. She knew she needed to go and she had to protect their babies. But even though everything in her wanted to stay with him, stay in his arms and rest her head on his chest, she felt her body cooperating with Jeremy and letting him take her away from her love.

 _No, no Damon, don't make me leave you! s_ he cried in her head _. Please Damon,_ she begged once more.

His eyes were full of pain as he gazed on her pleading and tear streaked face. _"I love you Elena,"_ he whispered in his own head to her. _"Never forget that."_

And they were gone, streaking across the woods away from him. He was just standing there, watching everything he loved disappear from his view.

Damon stood there a few more moments before turning his head, cursing the damn vampire Original for making him leave his family to keep them safe. He laid his head against the rough bark of the tree in front of him and slammed his fist into the solid trunk of the tree over and over as the tears streamed down his cheeks and the blood poured from his knuckles and dripped down making the bark redder each time he slammed his fist back into it.

He wanted her, he ached already for her. He wanted to taste her lips, suck on her soft skin, rub his nose against hers just to hear her giggle at him. He wanted them to have more time to share and talk all night and laugh and tease each other. He wanted the time to know more about her and knew he would treasure every little quirk of hers. If she hogged the blankets or snored or exercised at the crack of dawn or was a night owl.

He didn't care, he just wanted _time_ with her. More time.

Damon blurred back to the cave and grabbed up the ax from the ground, gripping it tight in his hands the rage of what had and could have happened to Elena still coming off him in waves. He ripped the sharp metal through the skin of his arm and let the blood drip on the ground and then squeezed the wound more as he ran back to the trees where he had almost been killed, leaving a trail of his blood for Klaus to follow, away from Elena and toward him.

He scooped up the blanket-covered decoy Elena and started running the opposite direction of the cabin, still doing his best to keep his wound open and drip it on the ground or trees nearby. He was sure it was a clear enough path for the bastard to follow. Jer could get her safe with his family and Klaus would have to follow him. He needed to keep Klaus away from her. He needed to get the Original's blood too somehow or everything he ever dreamed of would be gone, slipping out of his fingers like sand taken away in the wind.

He stopped and looked back the way Elena had gone, fighting the tears pooling in his eyes, and blurring his vision. He lifted his hand back up to stare at the twisted black lines that had now managed to swirl their way halfway up his arm. He flexed his hand and cringed at the pain in it. Damn it!

That would not be their end. It couldn't be.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood had been running through the forest looking everywhere for her. He had made it back to the cabin and saw Stefan collapsed in the living room, looking as near death as he had ever seen him. The weak, pale vampire had opened his eyes long enough to beg him to find her which he was already trying to do to no avail. He ran back out of the cabin and a glint of a reflection caught his eye and he realized there was movement in a vehicle not far from the cabin.

He raced toward it and cautiously peeked in the window. He nearly jumped back when a woman turned around, her blonde hair shimmering in the dim light from just a few cracks in the clouded sky where the sun had managed to shine. One of those beams of light hit her head and he gasped out when he realized who it was.

"Caroline?" He opened the door seeing her sitting there in the back seat of the SUV. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Caroline was so glad to see someone, anyone. Bonnie had slipped out awhile ago already and promised she would do her best to find Elijah. But she herself was still just stuck there and growing more anxious by the minute. Even Klaus had not come back to her at all. She could barely see the cabin from where the vehicle was parked but enough to see when Jeremy had brought Stefan back to the door, but he had raced back off and had not seen her.

"I'm stuck in this damn seat Tyler! Klaus compelled me to stay here to keep me safe when his vampires went after Elena. I can't help. I can't do anything!" She studied him just leaning against the vehicle. "How did you get here anyhow?"

Tyler was gasping for air taking in what she was saying. "Well all I remember was this creep coming up to all of us at The Grill and pointing to all of you and knowing I was a werewolf. Asking Matt all these questions about me and then snapping my neck! Next thing I knew I was in the trunk of a car for god knows how long and brought here."

He rubbed his gums that still ached slightly. "And they took my venom. Jeremy helped me get free before and Elena begged me to find Damon who ran off as a decoy to that Klaus bastard."

Caroline flinched at that. Even with everything Nic had done she still loved him. It seemed crazy but that was how she felt. Like their connection was getting stronger and stronger even when her brain and her head was telling her to pull away.

"So you have no idea where Elena is either?" Tyler questioned her. "I was just with Damon and he was frantic with me telling me to find her and protect her and that she was the one in more danger. What does Klaus want with her anyway?" He felt so out of the loop and really just wanted to go home. He now knew Stefan and Damon were vampires too and even Jeremy. It was crazy. He had just turned for the first time a few days ago and he still felt like hell. It had ripped him apart inside and out and scared the shit out of him how intense it was. Caroline had been there through everything and held him and encouraged him and he thought he probably would not have been able to go through that without her.

"You mean you don't know?" Caroline snapped at him.

"I know she is pregnant by a vampire. Which is cray enough for me. But what the hell does Klaus want with her babies?"

Caroline drew in a deep breath. "I'm not sure. He keeps telling me he would never hurt children so I have no idea. All I know is that we need to get Elena out of here and away from him. And I can't do a damn thing just sitting her either."

She laid her hands back on the grimoire that was beside her. "Bonnie thinks I could be the key to stopping Klaus but I have no idea what she means. And right now I can't stop anyone, but you can," she looked hopefully up at him. "You can get Elena safe. Bonnie already ran to find Elijah to see if she could get him to somehow override Nic's compulsion. She said something about using magic to locate him then just took off awhile ago."

"Jer was looking for her before," Tyler remembered. "He was so scared being a new vampire I guess is what he is, but he was freaking out when she wasn't in the shed with me. So you are saying that she is out there...anywhere and looking for Elijah?"

Caroline nodded rapidly shuffling around in her seat, sick to death already of being so helpless. She grabbed his hands in hers and looked back up in his tired eyes. "Please Tyler just do everything you can to protect those babies. They are miracles and Damon and Elena are so excited and I can't imagine anything happening to them. Please."

Tyler nodded and squeezed her hands. "I will. I just need to find her first and pray that Klaus hasn't gotten to her already." He threw her an uneasy look, not sure what he was all getting into here for his childhood friends but he knew he had to do what he could to help.

"Nic can't hurt them. He just can't. I don't know what's wrong with me Tyler, but I love him and I don't want him to get hurt either. This is such a mess!"

Caroline leaned her head on her friends shoulder as he still stood beside the SUV. She shut her eyes for a moment as he slowly put his arms around her. She was grateful for the support. Things had been so crazy and she just wanted it to all just stop. All the hate and anger and fighting. She opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head. "Thanks Tyler," she smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded to her. "Anytime Care. You were there for me so much when I needed you. The least I can do is be there for you."

She nodded in thanks to him but then her eyes caught something blurring toward them! "Tyler look out!" she shrieked as someone grabbed him and threw him back! An instant later the vampire turned toward her and blurred toward the SUV!

Caroline screamed and put her hands over her head seeing him rushing at her. She had nowhere to go! The vampire ripped the door off its hinges as she tried to shut it fast but he tore it from her and threw it back behind him. The vampire had blood on its chin and looked rabid with hunger. This must be one of the new vampire's Klaus had turned to help him catch Elena. But why was he coming for her?!

Tyler groaned from where he had been thrown against the nearest tree. "Tyler!" She screamed out seeing the vampire turn away from her and stalk toward him slowly and menacingly. His eyes snapped open at her cry and he leapt to his feet and jumped forward attacking the vampire. There was growling and grunting and then he had an opening and he lunged his fangs into the vampires arm and bite down hard. The monster snarled angrily pushing Tyler back again and he felt himself slam into another tree.

Caroline watched him shake his head and cried out again as the vampire blurred up to him holding a thick branch and just swung it hard at him and Tyler lay motionless on the ground! She heard a crack knowing his neck must be broken. She watched in terror as the vampire leaned over him and she could hear him feeding on him. This vampire must be blood crazy and wanted nothing else! It felt like he fed on him forever and she prayed he was still alive.

She felt her heart pounding harder as she watched the vampire spin back around to her, the heavy branch still in hand, blood dripping down his chin and neck as he flashed her a wicked smile. She sat there just panting with fear knowing she was next and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop him being stuck here.

The vampire ran toward the vehicle as she cringed in her seat, her fangs out, her eyes red. She would fight as much as she could in such an awkward unfair position. But the second he would have slammed into her she watched him hit some unseen force and crash back to the ground. Caroline had no idea what happened and blinked rapidly just watching him laying there shaking his head. What the hell had happened?!

He stood back up and slammed his body again and the invisible wall held firm. He pounded his fist on it over and over and Caroline realized that Klaus had given her some kind of vampire protection spell. He could not get to her. She slowly smiled at him in victory knowing he could not hurt her. And it dawned on her that if they could get Elena here then she would be safe from the vampires too!

Her head whipped toward voices in the distance. Elena? She heard a gagging sound and then whimpered crying. She was sure it was her!

Caroline was just about to yell out to her when she felt something slam into her head and everything went dark.

* * *

Elena was leaning on her brother's shoulder, her arms around his neck as the forest blurred by them. She knew she is going further and further away from Damon. She wanted to go back, she wanted to scream to Jeremy that he turn around but every time she opened her mouth nothing comes out right. She wanted to beg him to go back. Damon was dying and could not fight Klaus alone. Hell he wasn't supposed to be near Klaus at all! She had begged him back at the cabin and he had promised her that he would not go near Klaus. Now in order for him to live he had to confront him and somehow steal his blood.

She wanted, no she _needed_ to go back to him. She had to. She could not leave him to fight Klaus alone. But she needed to protect her babies, _their_ babies. She felt that so strongly now even in her grief of leaving Damon back there by himself. She also felt weak and tired. Her stomach hurt and she felt twinges of pain every couple minutes the last while. And that made her more scared of possibly losing their children. The pain was not nearly as bad as before but she could still feel it as the wind whipped at her hair and Jeremy ran even faster.

He held her head against him and she just leaned into her brother's chest. She could still hardly believe her baby brother was a vampire. It seemed unreal that he was actually dead. She lifted her head up slowly and he caught her gaze and smiled stiffly before focusing back in front of him. "We can't leave him," she whimpered looking up in his eyes pleading that he listen.

"I know Elena I know you love him. But we can't," he mumbled down to her. "You need to relax sis. We are almost there." He needed to get her to the cabin. At least there they would be safe and then they make a run for it again.

"I don't know how, Jer," she cried. "I need him." Her words could convey how much she wanted Damon and her need to go back to him but every time she tried to fight her brother to let go of her she felt herself freeze and her limbs would not cooperate. She just closed her eyes again tiring herself out so much in her grief.

The rocking motion of him running too was making her dizzy and she felt her stomach spinning. It had been hours since she had thrown up and she felt it again and she banged on Jer's chest. "Stop, Jer. I need to puke," she cried out. He quickly put her down and let her gag and retch against the nearest tree.

He looked around scanning their surroundings for any enemies as his sister threw up more from her already empty stomach, her face pale and streaked with sweat. He could see the front of the cabin in the distance. They were almost home free. He knelt down and wiped her hair from her eyes. "Are you okay now El? We have got to keep moving?"

She sniffled wiping her mouth and looking at him with such sad weak eyes. "I can't do this without him Jer. These babies need him. I need him." She fell into his arms and he held her close stroking her hair gently.

"Its going to be okay El. I will get you safe and we will find Damon. Just trust me." She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing her brother's waist as she lay in his arms.

It had to be okay. She had no idea how to survive if Damon didn't. "Thanks Jer," she whispered, eyes still closed and he hugged her back. She was so tired. She did not know how much further she could go. She felt so weak.

Jer held her close and then felt her grip loosen on him. He pulled back to look in her face. Her head fell back, her eyes were closed and she looked like she had fainted! He cradled her in his arms, looking down at her. "Hey, Elena! Elena! Wake up!"

* * *

Please take a minute to review. They are love.


	27. So Much Darkness

A/N; I am probably going to get some hate for this chapter. Its the Hero / Villan confrontation and its really intense. Lots of language. Be warned. That is what you get with Damon and Klaus clashing. But I hope you enjoy it all the same.

* * *

Klaus was headed to pick up his doppelganger. Finally she was his and he could save Caroline. He trusted his witch Maddox and actually _walked_ confidently and slowly in the direction of the cave. Maddox had been his most trusted witch for years now, and he knew if anyone would find them he would. The magic and power that man had at his disposal made him a force to be reckoned with. And his motivation to find out who killed the woman he loved gave him so much drive to do Klaus' bidding.

It was finally almost over. His Caroline was safe he knew, thankful he thought of getting Maddox to place a boundary spell around her and now he was on his way to get Elena.

Everything was finally aligning for him to destroy his father once and for all.

He was amazed it had taken so much for him to capture her. He thought after what he had discretely witnessed in the tomb and told the wolf to do whatever he could to bite Stefan before he was through with him, that getting to her would be easy. But that damn wolf just kept pushing things and almost killed both of the Salvatores which was not part of the deal.

All he had wanted to find out was who she was closet too and exploit that to get her to cooperate with him and give herself up to be sacrificed. He did not count on what the damn wolf had done to her in the tomb to unearth such powerful feelings for the _other_ brother who now seemed to be _much_ more of an adversary than he had anticipated.

He had seen that vengeful wolf stalking his doppelganger hidden in the shadows by her house when he arrived at Mystic Falls late that night after getting all the information from Rose before killing her. Damon was none the wiser and was watching her from outside her window too.

Klaus had followed the wolf in the middle of the night and all it took him to get the full sob story was getting him very drunk at The Grill. He had found the perfect scapegoat for his plan, hearing him looking for a woman named Katherine that had been in Mystic Falls back in 1864. And he lied to him, telling him he knew where she was and to continue with his own plan to destroy the vampire Stefan who he said was with her back then. All the wolf had to do to get her location from Klaus was report back to him about Elena and her vampires.

He trudged through the woods, his mind deep in thought about how things went. He could have just taken her right from the tomb or even from the mansion when she was asleep in the vampire Damon's arms, but he loved the chase and this time he realized his cockiness was the reason he was out in the forest searching everywhere for the damn woman.

If only he hadn't played with her just to find out what he was up against. To find out who would come after him to save her once he took her or how far her knights would go to get her back from him.

He couldn't break the curse without the damn moonstone so even with it being the full moon that night there was nothing more he could do till he had that stone.

He had been completely surprised to learn that the bitch Katherine that had eluded him for 500 years was trapped right in that very same tomb, in the same town _right_ where the wolf Brody was planning to torture Stefan whom he said was somehow stuck down there. She was the last one that he knew had his moonstone and he needed that to break his curse. That and the lovely Elena.

Klaus kicked up a branch laying on the ground in the way as he walked past. So much had happened since then and after almost stealing Elena away the day before, now he found himself wanting the back up plan he had already put in motion to work more than ever, so he would not have to kill her. He always had a back up plan and had been waiting for hundreds of years to find another doppelganger. But Caroline loved her like a sister it seemed and he found that the more he fell for his queen, the more he wanted to do whatever she wanted him to do.

So he had scrapped the plan to kill the doppelganger and awaken himself as a hybrid and decided to use the her children's blood instead. He realized he did not want power or need an army. He just needed to destroy his father before he came after Caroline. He wanted to make Caroline happy. Hell he wanted to just run away completely and forgot about all of this. But something was stopping him from doing that. Something powerful that he could not explain or understand.

He looked up as he walked, happy that this chase was almost over. He would never have been so cocky if he knew how hard these vampire brothers would fight to keep her safe. And now knowing she was indeed pregnant with Damon's babies he had no doubt that the vampire would die for her and his children and fight like fucking hell to keep her away from him.

He smirked to himself that his witch had bested the father-to-be already. All he had to do was take her now and he was even willing to offer him to come along and see that he meant what he said when he would not harm their little babies. If only they would believe him.

Klaus sniffed the air and caught the scent of a vampire blood. Vampire blood mixed with a tinge of human. He could smell the human ever so faintly. His eyes darted around as he shut out all other woodland sounds listening for running, breaking branches, leaves rustling. There was hardly any wind and no storm coming it seemed. Only a cloudy, dark sky above.

His head whipped around as he focused his vampire hearing. Why the hell would there be human blood out here?! The only humans he knew of were Elena and the witch girl that he had trapped in the shed with the werewolf. He had not made it to where Maddox said the cave was yet. Had they somehow defeated his witch and ran again?!

He cursed under his breath and broke into a run and followed the smell of vampire blood getting stronger with each step he took.

* * *

Damon was stumbling through the woods, cutting open his wound on his good arm every few minutes to drip blood on the ground. He had even found some of Elena's blood on his neck after the wolf had cut across her shoulder with the ax and he wiped it off and onto some leaves nearby. Anything to get Klaus to think she was as far away from where she really was.

 _Elena?_ He called out for her in his head. _Baby, please tell me Jeremy got you to Elijah's witches by now._ He leaned his head on the tree behind him just catching his breath and rearranging the pillows to make sure it looked like she was in his arms. _Elena please, tell me you are safe. That is all I want baby. Please._ He shut his eyes and just waited to hear her answer him but he heard nothing but the light wind in the trees.

 _Damn it Elena, I need to kn_ _ow my angels_ _are okay!_ he snarled out to her. But there was still no answer. He cursed the power that he had grown to depend on to make sure he could protect her and know how she was and wondered if she was too far away. Maybe there was a limit to how far their telepathic connection could reach?

He swore under his breath again and just debated running back to her. He had this bad feeling that something was very wrong. He could not explain it but he felt like he _needed_ to go to her. He sighed deeply. To hell with the plan, and ran as fast as he could back the other way.

His mind was racing with all the possibilities why she had not heard him. Was she hurt, unconscious, did vampires attack her and Jeremy as they ran to the cabin? Hell did Klaus have her already and was taking her away from him? He swore at himself that he even _thought_ it was a good idea to leave her. Why didn't he just stay with her and get them both safe?

Hell he knew why. Cause Klaus was too strong and could not be killed and by him leading him away or at least he hoped he was, then at least he was not following her. That was the only play that made sense or had even the slightest chance of working.

He blinked away tears that seemed way to close to the surface all the time, especially since finding out she loved him and that he was going to be a dad. He had melted into a puddle of sensitivity, love and adoration of her for all she was and what she was giving him. The cocky badass that never thought he would settle down was running toward the only thing in his life that mattered now.

Damon raced through the forest, his mind only on her and he had been calling her over and over in his head and still had not gotten any answer. What the hell was wrong?! She had to be okay. There was no version of his life he could imagine that she wasn't in. He lifted his head up praying under his breath that there was a god up there that heard him and his plea for his family.

The next second he felt himself flying back, having crashed hard into something that ripped through his stomach as he screamed and the blanket decoy fell from his arms as he put his hands out flailing to protect himself.

Damon felt pain, SO much pain just tearing through his stomach and he dared to look down to see a thick, sharp tree branch all the way impaled through his back and sticking out in front of him. He shook his head from where it had hit the tree behind him and refocused his eyes in front of him.

He saw boots. Dark, black boots just a few feet in front of his and his eyes followed the boots up the body to the black trenchcoat and dark jeans and Damon let out a gasp before he even saw his face, knowing full well who it was.

"Klaus," he choked out with a raise of his eyebrows at him, fighting through the insane stabbing from the wood, wondering if in the next second he would be dead. His desire to live and to get that damn cure from him was stronger than his fear of him. But he had no strength to pull the damn branch out of his stomach. He felt so dizzy too from slamming his head on the tree, feeling another wound on his head drip blood down his forehead and slide past his ear. "Fancy meeting you here," he drawled, trying to sound casual.

Klaus walked slowly up to the blanket that had fallen out of Damon's arms and lifted up the corner revealing the pillows that started spilling out onto the ground. Damon just leaned his head back tasting his own blood at his lips and laughed through what felt like needles in his gut all over.

"She is not here dick," he smirked at him as his head pounded, the pain in his stomach ripped through him over and over, almost as bad as vervain. He bent his head, his eyes on his enemies. "And you are never getting your fucking hands on her! Not while I am still breathing." His eyes were yellow with rage, just wishing he had the strength to get up.

Damon tried to pulled on the branch through his body as his eyes were squeezed shut from the pain till he felt something heavy on his leg and opened his eyes to see Klaus' boot pushing him back deeper into onto the branch. "Ahh," he screamed out gritting his teeth and glaring up at the vampire holding his life in his hands.

Klaus knelt down eye level to him. "Well you not breathing could be arranged Damon," he hissed at him, holding up another sharp branch and raking it across his artery, letting the blood spill down his body before it healed. "Tell me where she is."

Damon laughed again and smirked back at him. "You think I am stupid? That I would _actually_ tell you that?" He scoffed at him and grunted in more torment as Klaus pushed the branch back more into the skin of his neck, drawing more blood out. "Your vampires, hell your witch bitch tried to get to her and they lost. I will never let you have her! I will kill anyone that tries to hurt her!"

Klaus laughed back at him but at the same time felt a tug of shock. Had Damon some how killed Maddox? "I think you are forgetting that yours truly here can't be killed. Besides, you don't look like you are in _any_ condition to be making such threats little vampire."

Then he ripped the branch across the side of Damon's face above his eye and grabbed his head, leveling it to his. "Tell me where she is," he snarled, compelling him.

Damon's eyes went wider as he stared at him. "I need to tell you where she is," he said in a monotone voice.

Now it was Klaus' turn to smirk as he eyed the long thick veins from the werewolf toxin in him. "Yes, tell me and I promise you I will heal you and your brother once I have her." He remembered this vampire fighting his compulsion before. But he was determined that that was _not_ going to be something that would soon happen again.

Damon gritted his teeth, his eyes glaring back at Klaus as he opened his mouth. "I can't..." he choked out fighting him. Klaus grabbed his head by the hair, the blood from his wounds sliding down to cake his eyelashes with fresh red blood and running down his face.

"Yes you can. Spit it out!" Klaus hissed in his face, his impatience at its breaking point.

Damon scrunched up his face and cried out as Klaus again pushed on the wood still embedded in his belly. His hands were clutching at the dirt and grass on the ground fighting the pain. "I can't..." And then his face broke into a full Damon Salvatore classic smirk, "believe you fell for that crap Original."

He grinned at him seeing his face turn from impatience to full on rage. "Vervain sure is a shitty acquired taste..." Damon was laughing again despite the pain, "but it was SO worth the look on your face."

Klaus stood up to his full height backing away from him. He had tricked him?! He was on vervain too, just like Katherine was! "You...you think this is funny!?" he snapped at him and kicked him in the mouth with his boot and Damon's head smashed into the tree again.

The black haired vampire lifted his head that was now pounding harder and he could feel fresh blood on his swollen lip and down the back of his neck. He squinted up at him through the blood running into his eye and further down his cheek as he grinned. "I think it is fucking hilarious."

He coughed thinking the stake might have gotten the edge of his lung, but he could not stop smiling despite gasping for breath."I'm just the distraction, dumbass. So was your brother. It was his brilliant idea. You waste your time on me while the whole time MY Elena," he spit out blood from his mouth with gusto, "is getting further and further away from you and your sick plan that will NEVER happen!"

Klaus stood still for a few moments just taking in all that Damon said. She had never been here? Why did Maddox say he had them? Elijah and him were nothing but pawns when he was after the queen? Where was she then? He took a few deep breaths his head full of questions, while reining in his anger so he could think clearly. This was not the time to go off half cocked.

He looked back at the weak vampire in love with his doppelganger and bent back down to his level. "Oh my plan will happen Damon. With or without you...I will have her. You were welcome to come along too and be with her. To see that I would _not_ harm your children. But you just seem intent on pissing me off and tempting me to leave you out here to die."

"I'm pissing _you_ off?!" Damon snapped back at him, again trying to pull the branch out of his gut. His skin was trying to heal around the damn branch, not understanding why the foreign object was still in him. "You are the one coming after little unborn babies. My babies!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just trust me that I don't have a choice! Caroline will die if I don't. A horrible gruesome and if I'm right fiery death just for loving me! My father loves his style."

He dialed Maddox's number and held the phone to his ear watching Damon to make sure he stayed put. The ringing then echoed from around them and Klaus realized it was coming from Damon.

He studied him smirking again at him. "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention we killed your witch. Dead, dead, dead," Damon singsonged, his eyebrows waggling. "Actually just two deads. Took him somehow coming back to life once first. But don't worry, he is very destroyed now. I made sure he had no heart left."

Klaus growled at him hardly believing what he was hearing. "You killed Maddox?" he whispered to him, slamming his phone off and shoving it back in his pocket.

"Umm, yeah." Damon's voice raised an octave again as he spoke, nearly spitting the words out. "The bastard was kissing, licking and fucking fondling my girl right in front of me and telling us even once you had Elena that he would come in and take advantage of her cause she reminded him of an ex or something," Damon snapped at him, not even wanting to remember it.

"So he _did_ have you all the way out here? She _was_ here?" Klaus surmised and saw even more so that he was right as Damon cursed under his breath. He was shocked to hear what his not so faithful witch was planning to do behind his back and was happy he was dead too.

Damon was feeling so dizzy and weak that he was not thinking clearly hardly believing that he let it slip that she had been all the way out here in the woods.

"So she isn't safe yet then hmm Damon?" The blue eyed vampire kept his mouth shut then.

"Since you sound so insistent on not cooperating then..." He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and waved it in front of him seeing his eyes go wider. "Why don't we arrange a little head start for me then shall we and see if I can't catch up to your girl?"

Damon was struggling to free himself, fighting harder now having no fucking clue what was in that syringe. "No, you leave her alone!" This was not funny anymore. Fun and game time, baiting and teasing the bastard had long past.

He flinched as Klaus stabbed it into his neck and he cried out at the intensity of the pain. "What the hell was that?!" he growled at him.

Klaus was grinning now and chiding him. "Poor little vampire. Arrogant and stupid enough to think you could _actually_ beat me at my own game. You might as well get comfortable, because this spot...right here, bathed in your own blood…is where you will stay till she is long gone."

* * *

"Elena! Wake up!" Jeremy was yelling, shaking her as he knelt in the grass as her head was limply hanging down from his arm. "Elena you need to wake up!" He glanced back at the cabin in the distance and stood up ready to just run her there. Maybe he could get her conscious once they got there.

He took one more glance around him to make sure there were no hidden enemies before he turned back forward and was ready to sprint ahead. But just as he started to blur forward a figure stepped into view and between him and the cabin!

Jeremy gasped seeing the vampire standing in front of them, nearly covered in blood as he stood there snarling at them. Oh shit! What could he do?! He glared back at him showing his own fangs as he let Elena slip to the ground at his feet. He could not fight him in any way with her in his arms.

The vampire just stood there watching them and he had no idea what it was going to do. It looked like it could be high on blood and maybe he could outsmart it. He swallowed hard at the smell of blood just wafting on the wind toward him and forced his new cravings back down. He needed to focus now...not feed. He swung the stake gun forward from on his back, ready to level it at the vampire in warning. But just the sight of the weapon seemed to anger it and it charged forward snarling and growling at him.

Jeremy held his breath, aiming and squeezing the trigger at the moving target as he blurred toward them. It was a one in a million shot that he would even hit it at that speed. He wanted to shut his eyes, so scared to see what happened. He had only one shot, there was not time to reload another stake.

The creature screamed as the stake hit its mark. Not lethal but from what Jer saw he got him in the shoulder and power of the shot took him down to the ground in its momentum.

He wasted no time seeing him down and scooped up his unconscious sister and sped past the growling monster. He didn't dare look back as he heard more sounds behind him and just knew it must have already gotten up and given chase. He blurred Elena as fast as he could in the direction of the cabin.

The young vampire let out a scream as he felt pain in his leg as the rapid creature must have thrown the stake at him. But he did not stop or even falter seeing the cabin ahead of him. He limped slightly, wincing at the pain in his leg and at the last second he realized that Elena would be able to get through the door but he wouldn't! He was not invited in...

He did not want to die like that at the hands of a crazy vampire. But right now all he was thinking was getting his sister and her babies into the damn cabin before the it stopped him.

He threw her through the door, her limp body sliding on the floor into the living room as he crashed into the invisible wall. He spun around just as the vampire, stake raised to plunge it into his heart swung down and he grabbed for the creatures hand fighting to keep the stake away from him.

Jeremy grunted and fought, using all his strength and pushed the vampire back and off balance tripping him and sending them both crashing to the ground. He snarled and gnashed his fangs at him, managing to bite him on the arm causing him to scream out in pain. But the vampire was so strong likely from all the blood it had been gorging on.

He looked back at the cabin knowing she was safe as he felt the vampire's hands around his throat and then everything went dark.

* * *

Damon was coughing from the stake scraping his lung as he felt a coldness just race through him. He felt his hands just ice cold and he could not even move them to find out what happened.

He glared up at Klaus just standing over him. "What the hell did you do to me dick?!"

Klaus smiled sadly almost looking remorseful for what he had done, while bending down and lifted Damon's limp hand up to show him his arm. Damon sucked in his weak, trembling breath and watched in horror as the dark black veins spiraled up his arms and almost up to his shoulder and then bending his head he saw the veins creep toward his heart!

"What the f-?' he gasped out. How was the werewolf toxin working so fast in his body?

"Not so funny now, eh Damon?" Klaus said dryly. "That is my witches blend. Werewolf poison mixed with an accelerant they created." He watched Damon's eyes widen in sheer disbelief at what he was saying. Finally that obnoxious smirk was off his face.

"Mmm hmm. It skips past all the hallucinations and throwing up blood and the ghastly wicked scabs that spread from the wound site and goes right to the main event of destroying your organs."

Damon could hardly believe his eyes. His skin looked fine except for the veins spreading much faster than he saw Stefan's go. The only wound was the small gash on his palm still. Shit _this_ was how Klaus planned to kill him?! "Why, why are you doing this?" he pleaded feeling his throat thick with his own blood. "You won't..."

"I won't what?" he asked him.

"You won't...win!" Damon said with venom in his tone, his blue orbs flashing like lightning in the sky.

"Oh I assure you I will. I gave you a chance to come with me. To trust that I would never harm the children my spell allowed you to create. I gave you a chance for a family, and as a vampire no less! With a woman you love so much. All I needed was your trust that I am a man of my word."

Damon snarled at him at him, feeling blood in his throat. Skipping throwing up blood my ass, he thought. His eyes narrowed and blazed yellow again. "Your word?! I will never trust you! You can go to hell!"

"Sorry I guess maybe it just skips the hallucinations I can't quite remember," Klaus shrugged. I still have this vial of my blood Damon. Right here." He took it out of his jacket pocket and showed it to him. Tossing it up in his hands. "This can all go away. All the pain, all the smell of death and feeling of your organs shutting down one by one. Just trust me that I will not harm your love or your children and come with us. All I need is to keep her long enough for your children to be born and then to kill my father to save Caroline."

He brightened slightly at a thought. "Or better yet, help me kill him Damon. We would be an incredible team. All to save the love of your life and mine too. Help me."

Damon leaned over puking up blood, feeling the coldness of the poison flood through him. He looked back up with fire in his eyes, remembering Klaus dragging his body to the door of the cabin after his damn hand had been around his heart.

 _You think you have won, Elena,_ he remembered him saying while dragging him on his knees in front of his terrified precious girl. _Invite me in...o_ _r_ _I'll kill him._

Then more memories flooded through him as he lay aching for his next breath.

 _Yes do dare angel,_ he remembered Klaus mocking him, his hand around his fucking heart.

 _Even you wouldn't crawl into bed with a dead man..._ _his heart may be yours but right now it is mine...and I will take it from both of you!_

 _M_ _aybe I don't want be near her or want_ _HER_ _at all...maybe I want what is IN her?_

 _You can't protect them forever Damon..._

 _I will find a way to get to her...even if I have to burn the damn cabin down to the ground to force you out!_

Damon shook his head at the Original monster destroying his very life before his eyes while he glared up at him. "Fuck you! Fuck your promises and you wanting to be a team! I'll never help you or trust a word out of your damn mouth!" he snarled out venomously, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth as he choked on more blood in his throat.

Klaus sighed and actually look disappointed in him as he tucked the vial of healing blood back in his jacket. He pulled out his phone again and switched it on. He reached for Damon's shirt and ripped open the sleeve of the arm that was full of poison. "Any last words?" he said smoothly.

Damon laughed, gagging on more blood. "Yeah, give me your blood and let me go," he mumbled dryly raising his eyebrows in an attempted smirk but he ended up coughing again.

"I meant to Elena," Klaus revealed with a knowing glance.

Damon pulled his head up to look at him seeing his phone. "No, don't you dare! She can't see me like this!"

"Too late, already rolling."

Damon shut his eyes, feeling the blood crackling against his skin as it was drying on his face. If somehow he did find her, she was already seeing this. What could he say? He looked like hell. Seeing him like this would tear her apart inside.

"Elena, baby," he rasped out and then felt more blood force its way up his throat and he tried to swallow it back down, before his throat refused to cooperate and the blood spurted out past his lips and down his chest. "Please, please Elena, remember what I told you. Remember who is more important. I love you so much my angel."

He saw Klaus moving the camera down his body, no doubt showing her how nasty his bite already was and how close to his heart the poison was. "You take care of my babies, sweetness."

The wounded young vampire took a deep breath which was next to impossible now. "Don't do what he wants. Don't trust him ever! Fight baby to get away..."

Klaus slammed the phone off, cutting him off as he knew he would. But he prayed it was enough for her to fight to resist him and keep their children safe. He chided him for trying that but he wasn't surprised.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. That was _not_ helpful you know," the Original scolded him.

Damon full on puked up blood, feeling his stomach clenching. "Oh I know," he smiled even though it felt like his stomach lining just came up with the blood, as he looked back up at him.

Klaus bent down on his knee again. "I'm not trying to kill you Damon."

Damon laughed at that. "Oh you could have fooled me."

"I just need you out of the way long enough to get her out of here. And you have proven you will do anything to stop me and get her safe. You are a very worthy adversary. Which is why I think you would make such a great ally against my father."

"Not on your life Klaus. Your dad, your business." He gagged again just shaking feeling so dizzy. "But you are right. That _is_ the love of my life carrying my babies and I will walk through fire for her and burn alive if it meant she lived."

"Wow, you sound _very_ motivated already. Maybe you don't need this." Klaus held out a vial full of blood.

Damon's expression changed and he smiled at him. "Awe changed your mind about killing me already, dick?" he mocked him but inside he was feeling so scared that he would not get out of this.

Klaus almost took the vial back. "Would you stop being a bloody ass for two seconds! I'm giving you a chance! This here is my blood." He saw Damon breath a sigh of relief. "But its not going to heal you. It's not that easy." He held it up eye level swirling it in the bottle. "Another witchy concoction made just for this kind of situation. You have _got_ to know by now that I always come prepared."

He put it down a few feet away, leaned up against the tree in front of him. "If you can get to this...it will delay the poison and your symptoms but not indefinitely. If you don't I'd say you have maybe an hour before the venom eats through your organs. And if you do decide to come with us and stop being your cocky ass self and cooperate, then I will give you the cure too, just like your brother."

"You will never get to her," Damon spit at him, feeling more blood coming up his throat.

Klaus turned to leave. "Well lets see. I know she didn't make it past the north highway and that is the only way into this little quaint lake house area. I have people watching it for me. And she hasn't got many places to hide." He raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "Elijah is down for the count. The lovely Caroline occupied as well and I know your brother didn't make it much past the cabin before I was told by one of my vampires that her young brother brought him back there before racing away. So I'm betting she isn't far from the cabin either if she was all the way out here before and all alone with young Jeremy I'm guessing.

Damon snarled and cursed him again, fighting harder against the stake in his gut still.

"SO, game on Damon. Lets see who gets to her first. Maybe I'll give the cure free and clear to you if you beat me. Game on." And with that he blurred away.

Damon lay panting, feeling his blood still so sticky on him as he fought to lift his arms that were so weak, feeling the poison seeping into his every pore. He growled and grunted, screaming in pain as he fought with his hands to pull his body forward and off the wood buried in his stomach. He strained to lift his body up off the ground and pulled his near dead weight as hard as he could.

"Arrghh, damn you, you piece of shit!" he snarled at the sharp wood and pulled himself harder, feel his skin just tearing where it had already healed around the wood. "I'm not...going to...lose my...family!" he gasped out as he finally felt nothing trapping him and he collapsed to the ground.

His eyes focused on the vial laying against the tree just a few feet away. "Ahhh," he cried out getting his legs to cooperate with him, feeling more blood gushing from his wound on his stomach as he crawled forward.

"Elena, I'm coming," he gasped out as he gripped the vial in his hand before he felt his eyes too heavy. "I'm coming..." And then there was nothing by blackness.

* * *

Stefan felt something soft or rather someone hit him as he was laying on the floor just past the doorway. He had heard the growling and snarling and then nothing but silence. He forced his eyes open, turning his weak body to see her laying motionless on the floor beside him. He crawled closer pulling himself up, and leaning his head on her chest. Oh thank god she was still breathing.

He laid his head down beside her. "Elena, hey. Elena you have to wake up." Stefan shook her gently. He still felt so weak but he pushed past it to help her. He would always put her first.

She moved her head, "Damon?" she moaned, her eyes still closed.

Stefan inched closer to her head, his hands running over her arms and torso checking for anything broken. She seemed to be okay. "No, Elena, its Stefan. Are you alright? Can you sit up for me?"

Elena nodded slowly at him her eyes half lidded. "Where's Damon?" she whimpered pull herself up.

Stefan held her, letting her lean on him. "I don't know." But then his voice took on a more surprised tone. "You mean you found him? What happened to you? I can't believe you are okay," he gasped out. "When I told you to run. My god Elena I was so scared. I felt like I failed you."

"Yes I found him," she mumbled into his chest, feeling her body slowly cooperate with her moving her limbs. "I was just running and running and I have no idea how but I found him Stefan. Klaus had not gotten to him. He was okay. He was alive." She closed her eyes just leaning back on him remembering how scared she was calling out to him as Jeremy took her away.

"Jeremy! Where is he? He brought me here. Is he here?"

Stefan shook his head weakly again. "No, I didn't see him. Just you." Then he heard growling outside and suddenly a vampire just appeared in the doorway. Its mouth and body covered in blood and he slammed once and twice into the invisible doorway.

Stefan held Elena tighter in his arms his eyes wide at the creature that looked like a ripper in front of them!

"Human!" the vampire growled out at them motioning to Elena. "Human blood." He was literally salivating for her it looked like. If this was a vampire Klaus turned to help him find Elena, he sure missed the mark with this nutcase. He seemed to be focused on nothing but her blood and looked like he had been feeding out there a lot already.

"Stefan?" Elena cried out. She still did not know where Jeremy was but was scared to go to the window even to look. He nodded at her reassuring her that he was right there. She nodded back before she pulled out of his arms, leaned against the wall just barely peeking out the window in the living room while the vampire was still slamming himself into the door. Where was her brother?

Elena's eyes went wider as she focused them further outside. "Stefan! Jeremy is out there. He looks unconscious or something and has blood on him!" She turned back to the blonde Salvatore, seeing him holding his stomach in pain. "We need to get him in here," she cried out worried about her brother.

She was trying to focus on things here because if she didn't she knew she would drive herself mad worrying about Damon and wanting to just run through the door. To hell that there was a rabid vampire outside. She needed him.

But then she felt the pull to stay, and protect her children, their children and heard Damon's soft sweet voice in her ear telling her to put them first above anyone or anything else. She rubbed her hand over her belly and her heart just longed so much for him.

 _Damon,_ she cried in her head falling down into the chair nearby. _Tell me you are okay? Please honey. I need to know that you are coming back to me!_ She sniffled back tears and just cradled their babies.

Stefan pulled himself up to standing and dragged himself over to the window. He had been so weak after using so much of his strength to fight the vampires outside and once Jeremy had dragged him back to the cabin he just collapsed in exhaustion till he felt her beside him.

Jeremy had saved his life. He could not just leave him there when this crazy vampire was foaming at the mouth for any more blood to suck down.

He saw Elena just sink to the chair beside the window, her hand caressing her belly underneath his brother's leather jacket that she had unzipped partially. She was curled up in a ball, her face so empty and sad and he knew she was thinking about Damon. As much as it hurt him to see her love him he knew their love was so strong and he wished with all his heart that he could bring him back to her.

He moved closer to her and knelt at her feet. "Lena, I'm so sorry. But I know he will find a way back to you." He stroked her leg trying to sooth her. "I know my brother and I have _never_ seen him so in love. He will fight like hell to get back to you and his family."

Elena unzipped Damon's jacket all the way and nodded, sniffling. "I know Stefan. I have to believe that or I will go crazy here. She pulled Stefan's hand to her belly. "Can you feel them? Are they okay?"

Stefan inhaled sharply as Elena gently led his hand under her shirt to feel her bare stomach. He shut his eyes a moment and concentrated and sure enough there were rhythmic _thump thumps_ that were so faint, but he could hear them.

He lifted his head to her eyes. Eyes that looked so pained and full of worry. "Yes Elena, they are fine. Damon's babies are doing great. I can hear strong little heartbeats." He felt better saying his brother's name whenever he could to remind him that no matter his residual feelings for her, she belonged with Damon. He needed to voice that to himself.

Stefan smiled sadly at her, knowing all she was thinking about was Damon, and felt his stomach clench physically as well as emotionally missing her, but so happy her brother and her had each other. Resting had probably helped prolong the strength of Elijah's blood in him but he could feel it was fading more again as he felt his throat tearing with pain when he swallowed again.

He stood up and made his way into the bedroom and he could hear Elena following him. He knew that he needed to be the hero now for Damon's little family. He owed him that for everything he had done to protect her in the tomb at the very least. He grabbed for the cup on the dresser and without another thought he downed it before turning back to her. She was looking at him in incredulity.

"Stefan that was the last of Elijah's blood! I thought you needed it to get us away from here. But we couldn't even get away in Bonnie's car!"

Stefan shut his eyes slowly and leaned his head back on the wall. "I know Elena. I know. But I have to kill that creep before he kills us and if I don't get out of here," he looked at her mournfully. "Well then I just don't. As long as you and the babies can get away."

He stood in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "I will do whatever I can to get you all safe Lena." He kissed her on the forehead as he felt her clinging to his arms. He swallowed a lump in his throat and held her head to his. "I know you are Damon's and you always have been, but I love you Elena. I will always love you."

Elena looked sadly up in his nearly clear green eyes. "I know Stefan. I love you too. I'm just not in love with you anymore." She lifted her head and stroked his cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding about your brother and me."

He smiled back at her. "I know. And I _am_ okay with that, I promise you. I was a selfish idiot that I didn't let you go sooner. You are so good for him Elena. He has never felt anyone really loved him, even me. I can see that you are everything to him." He knew it hurt him to say it but he knew it was true. "Thank you for loving him, really I mean it Elena." He kissed her head once more and then walked away back down the hall to face the rabid vampire.

He had finally stopped slamming his body against the magic barrier but now Stefan heard a clicking sound and he had the worst feeling in his gut. He gasped out loud as he saw what he had dreaded and the damn vampire was flicking on a lighter and grinning at them!

Oh hell no! Stefan sucked in a breath and pulled himself down the hall without another glance to her. He did not need to tell her what he saw. He knew this whole cabin was soaked in gasoline and that creep was just teasing them that he would light them up! He had no idea if he would survive attacking this vampire but he could not let him just burn down the cabin!

Stefan took one more huge deep breath and then ran at him snarling and hissing, tackling the vampire to the ground outside the front door! He could hear her cries for him from inside as he fought the crazed creature and managed to toss the lighter away from him and send it flying.

They wrestled on the ground biting and snarling before the vampire tossed Stefan off him and he slammed into the porch, cracking the wood railing and sending him flying to the ground on the other side of the porch. He watched as the creep jumped up and was looking on the ground for something. He wanted the lighter! Damn it, was he determined to burn down the cabin?!

Stefan was crawling back toward him pulling on his leg to keep him from getting to it, only to be kicked in the face by his boot. He fell back, the blow jarring his head. Then he heard the click of the flame racing to life and as he turned seeing the vampires wicked grin at him. He screamed as he watched him light a piece of wood and the toss it onto the deck!

"NO!" Stefan yelled out, seeing Elena through the window as the flames rushed to life on the porch. No, no no! he thought as he watched the vampire smirk at him "Human blood...come out and play," the creature sneered at him like he won and Stefan watched him run around the side of the cabin the lighter still in hand.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed, seeing the flames licking at the wood on the deck and snaking toward the house. She couldn't see him or the crazy vampire, she head whipping back and forth looking all over the yard. She saw the fire race across the front door of the cabin and she jumped back.

Then she heard more growling and snarling in the back by the patio and Elena started backing away from the fire, hardly believing what was happening. "Stefan!" she screamed again terrified and not knowing what to do or where to go.

She whirled around as more crashing and glass shattered at Stefan crashed into the full glass wall at the back of the cabin before the vampire pulled him up and tossed him away again. She could feel the heat of the fire as it spread more as she raced in her mind with what to do. She could not just run out there with the wild uncontrollable vampire there. He would kill her in an instant. She found herself stepping closer to the back door away from the fire but closer to the vampire ravenous for her blood.

Stefan was fighting to rip the bastards heart out, his hand had plunged in the monster's chest once already only to have the vampire throw him back before he could grip his heart. He could hear Elena screaming his name and he knew the fire was spreading fast. Damn it what could he do!

He grunted and fought with all his strength and slammed the salivating monster against another tree and grabbed for a branch but he was held back before he could stab it into him! He heard Elena scream again and turned his head to see the most of the outside of the cabin engulfed in flames! Oh God, Elena, he gasped out under his breath.

He lunged for the vampire's throat and grabbed for it and squeezed as he felt him grab for his own throat. There was more grunts and snarls and he squeezed harder feeling his oxygen cut off.

NO! He fought for breath, desperate to keep fighting and let go of the vampire's neck to frantically try to pull his grip of of his! He cried out as he fell to his knees and felt no more breaths coming into his lungs as the vampire stood over him. _Elena_ _I'm sorry_ , was his last thought as it all slipped away.

* * *

Elena let out a shriek of horror as she saw the vampire drop Stefan to the ground in a heap just off the back patio. NO! She whirled back around seeing the flames starting to lick at the curtains in the living room and curl around the door frame!

She spun her head as the vampire stood back up and walked closer to the doorway. "Yummy, human..." he hissed out at her as she stumbled back away from him but then stopped, feeling the heat of the fire at her back.

Then the vampire jerked and she saw a hand forced through his body and then back again, ripping his heart out. Elena cried out in relief. "Damon," she breathed out and then recoiled as ice flooded her veins and she struggled for breath. Her hand flew to her belly, protecting her babies, their babies as her eyes widened!

"Klaus," she whimpered. She saw him motion to her but she did not even hear him over the pounding of the blood in her ears as she spun in circles seeing the fire behind her and the man wanting to take her child in front of her. Oh no, what could she do?!

 _Damon!_ she cried out in her head, clutching at the wall, with one hand as her other was over her belly. _Damon, help me..._

* * *

A/N; Cringing. Sorry. Shit storm coming...

Review review. The only way I know you are liking it or wanting me to continue is to review. So please take that couple seconds to show me you want this book to keep gracing your screen... XOXO


	28. Smoke, Ashes And Death

A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update. It has been a crazy week and a bit here with kids home from school for summer and family stuff so I just never got time to finish this chapter I had half done for almost a week already.

Special thanks to my sweet friend Alaze who is my beta and I am hers! Yeah! I'm so happy to be getting to know her and loving her stories already. So check out delenasmuts new story Until Death Do They Part. Its already amazing and just going get better!

Also I am super honored that Carol scarlett2112 is writing a new story based on my prompt to do a Titanic story since she loves history and putting our precious Delena into amazing historical plots. I have only read the first chapter am already hooked.

Love the friendships I have gotten through sharing my story here and these ladies and my sweet friend May have been such an encouragement.

Scary chapter ahead. Be warned but have faith that this will be Delena endame...just not for awhile yet. Enjoy. Send me your frustration on what I am putting these precious people through, or send me love just tell me what you think. Every review is treasured and inspires me to update quicker...

* * *

Damon jerked awake, his head flying up from the damp ground. _Elena!_ He called out instantly. He felt the vial of blood he had been fighting to reach before he fell unconscious on the ground beside him. He held it in his hand just staring at it. He knew he needed it but this was all there was and he needed to be strong enough to get to her. Should he take it now and risk it wearing off before he found her or should he leave it?

He pulled himself to his feet and nearly fell over again at how weak he felt. But then he saw it…Dark, black, smoke billowing up into the sky in the distance!

He followed the path of the twisting, smoke, almost looking like tentacles reaching up as high as they could reach and below it was the dim glow of fire!

Fire! Oh dear God no, the cabin was on fire! He gripped the vial in his hand and pulled himself at vampire speed forward but slamming into trees as he could not control the speed and direction as he felt the poison so deep in him, tightening its grip.

"No, no please don't let Elena be in there!" He begged aloud to no one but himself as he threw him from one tree to another, forcing his legs to cooperate under him to get him there.

He had the worst feeling in his gut. His stomach ached just knowing somehow that she WAS in there. He remembered Bonnie saying something about a fire in her vision this morning when she had touched Elena's belly to try to figure out if it was his baby. She had seen a fire and that Elena was laying there as things crashed and shattered all around her. She had been screaming for him and Bonnie said that he was not there. No, no, no that cannot be coming true. It can't!

Damon growled in determination pushing himself off another tree to race forward till he felt his strength failing again and then he collapsed against another tree. _Elena!_ He cried out in his head to her. _Elena, please be okay. Please Elena you need to get out of there!_ He thought he heard a faint voice on the wind but he could hardly tell if it was in his mind or not.

He pushed himself to race forward again, getting closer and closer to the cabin as he ran. The heated glow from the fire was getting brighter as he ran as fast as he could force his body to go. He stopped a couple times and debated strongly whether to drink the blood Klaus left him or if he had more in him to fight to get to her. He realized that if he took it too soon he might not be able to reach her in time and have the strength to get her away safely before it wore off. He didn't even know if there was any kind of healing qualities in the blood at all or if Klaus just lied to him and was in fact trying to kill him.

Damon felt his legs getting weak, like the poison was already making its way through so much of his blood stream but he had to make it to her. It was do or die and his precious family was counting on him. There was no in between.

He nearly fell against the next tree and had to stop for a bit as he felt his vision blurring and he shut his eyes trying to stop everything from spinning in front of him. God damn it! He needed everything vampire that was in him right then; vision, strength, speed...everything.

He squinted into the distance seeing the fire looked like it was surrounding the cabin and racing up the outside walls and licking at the roof. The wind looked like it had even caught the garage or what was left of it on fire too and it looked to be burning up faster than the cabin.

 _Elena, please answer me! Please baby tell me you are safe. Dear god please don't be in there. I can't live without you angel. I can't!_

He felt tears slip down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth and forced his stubborn weak body to move forward no matter how much hell every damn step felt like. The pain was just tearing through his veins and burning his insides like the fucking fire might be burning the love of his life right now!

That thought and the image his messed up brain conjured up without his permission of her crying for him and so scared and screaming from the heat and the flames was enough to jerk him back into action and he threw himself forward again. He fought his damaged limbs with everything he had and made it about 20 more feet before his knees gave out. Damn it!

He started looked around wildly in the near darkness for any of the vampires that might have been killed. More blood would help so much right now. He lifted the bloody, torn shirt up off his chest and saw the black lines almost at his heart!

No no no! Crawling around on the rough ground littered with little shards of wood he felt them pierce his hands as he tried to sniff for any blood anywhere. He pulled himself forward on his hands and cried out in pain as a bigger stick stabbed into his bad hand that the toxic death was spreading from.

"Arrgh, fucking stupid legs...move!" he snarled at himself as he pushed off biting through the pain to slam into another tree a few feet away. He was panting, his jet black hair streaked with sweat and blood. He reached in his pocket and decided he could not wait to take the blood Klaus left any longer. Maybe taking it too soon would not give him the time to get away, but he could at least get the strength to save her.

He was about to open the cap with his trembling fingers when the bottle still closed, slipped from his hand and rolled away in front of him. He cursed again and leaned over trying to reach it, not even seeing where it went in the dark on the uneven ground. Now he was chastising himself that he should not have waited so long to take it.

He grunted and tried to push his body forward feeling the muscles just seizing up on him preventing him from crawling to the damn vial. Damon laid his head down in exhaustion on the damp grass feeling his face still so sticky with his own blood. He looked up at the cloudy sky seeing not a speck of sunlight shining through and shut his eyes as he felt tears seeping from his dark lashes.

"I'm sorry baby," he cried out aloud not realizing she couldn't hear him and he swallowed the huge lump in his throat as the tears fell. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Elena was gasping for breath leaning against the wall. She felt the pains that had nearly brought her to her knees flaring back up and she grunted as she cradled her belly. No, no, she could not lose them! She fought to pull herself up the wall till she was standing straight again.

She lifted her head and blinked over and over rapidly just wanting the image in front of her to be in her head. Klaus could not be here, facing her...where was Damon? What happened to him? She had been calling and calling him in her head and could not hear him. A few moments ago she had thought she had heard him calling back to her but she could not make it out as her blood pounded in her ears.

She wanted to cry, and curl up in the corner and just wait for the flames to take her. She had not been so scared in her life till this moment, knowing that this vampire in front of her wanted to take Damon's miracle babies, her babies, away from her and god knows what he might have already done to her love.

Her eyes locked on Klaus' and she glared at him, her stance firm and her breathing trying to slow amidst the fear coursing through her. "Where is he?!" she yelled at him. Elena was trying so hard to stay strong but felt her lip quivering as she just stood there far enough back from the door as the fire crept closer. "Damon!" she cried out for him.

"He's dying Elena. He might not even have an hour left. I needed to slow him down just so I could talk to you. Come with me and I can save him," Klaus called out to her, motioning her forward with his hand above the roar of the flames that were now rushing across the ceiling and up the stairs to the second floor.

She shook her head back and forth in denial of what she heard. No, Damon had to be alright! She had just barely learned of his werewolf bite! He could not be dying that fast...Stefan had been hanging on for more than a day already. "No, you're lying! He is not that close to death Klaus! I just saw him and he was just barely infected!"

Klaus shook his head and Elena could see his eyes were darting back and forth seeing the fire engulfing more and more of the cabin as they fought. But she was not going to give him what he wanted, ever! He was NOT getting their children!

She watched as Klaus took out his phone and opened it and then tossed it at her. "See for yourself Elena," he called out.

She caught the phone in her hands and already heard her loves voice. It sounded pained and angry. She clutched at the phone as her eyes already stinging from the smoke in them focused on his face.

 _Oh god!_ She slipped down the wall she was leaning on as she saw him.

 _Damon_ , she whimpered out reaching out and touching his face on the screen. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she gazed on the man she loved more than she ever thought she could love anyone.

 _"_ _No, don't you dare! She can't see me like this!"_ her beautiful strong man growled at Klaus. She inhaled sharply, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him looking so full of pain and covered in wounds and blood.

She had just been with him barely an hour ago holding him so tightly, kissing his soft lips, cradling him within her as she looked down in his endlessly deep blue eyes locked on hers. God, how could this happen to him in such a short time away from her?! He looked destroyed, bloody, beaten and so, so weak.

She was oblivious to anything else right then. The fire snaking closer to her, the heat that was making her sweat and the fear of Klaus just waiting for her to come out to him. All she saw right then was Damon.

Her Damon.

And with a gasp she saw the veins so thick and dark on his perfect, beautiful skin. He was covered in his own blood.

 _"_ _Elena, baby,"_ she heard him gasp out. She saw him blinking away the blood that was seeping from a wound above his eye and coating his dark lashes with the thick red substance. She swallowed a sob at the pain in his gorgeous eyes. Then she saw him choke and she could see he was trying so hard to hold back the blood in his throat but it spurted out of his mouth and down his chin.

"No, Damon, no," she pleaded to herself just aching at what was happening to him.

 _"Please, please Elena. Remember what I told you. Remember who is more important._ _I love you so much, my angel."_ She caressed her belly knowing he meant their children. And despite her immense love for him she knew they were more important than anything. _"_ _You take care of my babies sweetness,"_ he choked out.

Then she saw the camera pan down his body, seeing the dark veins nearly to his shoulder and coming closer and closer to his heart! Jeremy's shirt he had on was ripped down the sleeve and open showing her the path the poison had already been taking in his weakened body.

Elena put her hand over her mouth in shock as she saw the massive branch that was protruding from his stomach and she saw he was struggling so hard just to breath. It sounded like his lungs were damaged too.

"Baby," she breathed out, tears streaming down her face. He looked back at her through the screen like he could see her right then and feel the pain she was feeling seeing him like that. There was so much blood, dripping down his chest, thick and fully coating the skin of his neck and covering his handsome face before sliding down more to reveal how far the terrifying death sentence had really spread to already.

But suddenly she saw his eyes widen, despite the blood he was blinking away and he sat up more. His face looked determined, angry, trying to be strong and keep fighting as he spoke. _"Don't do what he wants. Don't trust him ever. Fight to get away.."_ And just like that the video was done.

Elena's eyes snapped up to Klaus' who just leaned back against the door frame, his eyes darting back and forth in what looked like panic. "What did you do to him!" Elena screamed at him standing up, feeling her whole body shaking in anger, but she doubled over again feeling another pain in her stomach.

"Elena, just come out of there! I can heal him. Just come out and we will both go find Damon and I can give him my blood," Klaus sounded desperate and was motioning for her to come closer.

 _You will protect those babies, above anything or anyone else..._

Elena could hear Damon's sweet voice in her head as she stood there, frantically not knowing what to do. No, she could not come out. She did not trust Klaus at all. She kept shaking her head back and forth not moving closer.

* * *

Damon's eyes were almost closed as he felt the veins tighten around his neck like a fucking noose as his head just lay in the grass. The tears for what he was losing; Elena, his babies, his future with them was overwhelming him with emotion but he did not even have the strength to suck in another breath. He could hear the roar of the flames in the distance as it devoured the cabin with no mercy.

He decided that at moment he hated fire; the fury and rage it showed and spared nothing in its path. He hated fire more than the damn Original. Fire would take his love and his children in its iron grip and be oblivious to her screams and the smell of burning flesh. It would destroy everything he held in his heart, leaving him with nothing but the blackness of death.

But he was dying too and he tried so hard to force the images of Elena in the fire away from his brain. He could not bear to imagine her death. His would be over in moments he could feel it, with not even being able to take another breath.

He choked and felt blood coming up his throat but he did not even have the energy to turn his head to spit it out. Maybe that was how he would die? Choking on the life force of his own undead body.

Then he heard rustling in the bushes nearby and barely caught the faint scent of blood...human blood. There was only one other human besides his love there and he still could not shake that she was trapped in the cabin.

"Bonnie!" he called out as loudly as his weak throat could allow forcing it to cooperate if it was the last thing he did. "Bonnie," he hissed again and the sounds came closer before his head fell back down and he vaguely saw her standing in front of him before his eyes fell closed, too weak to keep them open.

"Damon?"

He could feel her kneeling beside him but he could not turn his head to look at her.

"Oh my God! Damon, what happened to you?!"

She turned him over, sounding like it took a hell of a lot of her strength and he cried out in pain again, swallowing hard. Her hands were all over his face and then he knew she must have wiped enough blood off him to see the evil deathly black veins. He heard her gasp out in shock, no doubt at seeing the poison. He knew he looked like hell and he did not even think witchy knew he was poisoned.

Instantly he felt her wrist at his mouth. Warm, thick, rich human blood was forced between his dry lips. He nearly choked again at the feeling of it but forced himself to swallow weakly. He felt his throat soothed almost right away at least enough he hoped for him to talk.

"Bon," he croaked out and accepted more blood feeling it helping. "Elena! The cabin! Your vision!" he gasped out, his blue eyes so wide with fear. His head had fallen into her lap as he still felt so weak and he let out another mournful cry for his precious girl. "Elena," he whimpered the tears making his eyes glassy as he tried to blink them away.

"Oh God Damon, how did you get poisoned too?!" She sounded frantic and he felt her lifting his head and shaking him when he felt his eyes closing. The blood was helping but he could still feel the poison so strong in his body, sucking the very life out of him.

He heard her tear her skin more and before he could argue forced it again to his mouth and he gulped painfully feeling it heal his organs again. He tried to pull away shaking his head but she stubbornly refused to let him. "No more Bonnie. You already lost too much. There is a vial of more...," he rasped and tried to push her arm away but her hand held her wrist harder against his mouth. He wanted to tell her to get the vial of Klaus' blood to give him but she kept her wrist at his mouth forcing the warm blood down his aching throat.

"Drink Damon, you need it to save Elena." Bonnie's voice was strong and demanding despite sounding like the blood was weakening her. As he got stronger he could lift his head and his almost closed eyes widened at her. He could breath so much better and the second he saw her nearly fall over from blood loss she finally pulled away. The blood had felt so good to his destroyed body. He just needed it to last long enough to get to Elena.

He sat up taking in a few heaving breaths and smiled at her warmly. "Thank you. My God Bonnie you saved my life!" He looked around and grabbed up the vial again from where it had fallen grateful that if it did indeed work as Klaus said, that he did not have to use it yet.

She smiled back equally warm and then helped him to his feet but he saw she was just as woozy on her own feet. "I have to find Elijah, Damon. I have been wandering around this dark forest and got knocked out killing a vampire that tried to jump me. But Caroline has a way to stop Klaus we think so I have to find him. She is trapped, compelled in Klaus' SUV and Elijah might be the only one that can undo the compulsion. But I can't sense him anywhere. Like he might be dead!"

Damon shook his head, taking in all she was saying and his eyes darted back to the cabin. He needed to go...like now, he opened his mouth and talked like a mile a minute just to get out to her what he needed to say and get the hell to his girl. "He's not dead Bonnie. But I overheard Klaus saying something about taking him out and that he was not an issue for him anymore. So something must have happened but he can't be killed I don't think by anything but his father's weapon."

He pointed far to the east of them away from the cabin. "Elijah said he would hide out just past that tree line across the field. Talk more later. I need to save my family!"

Bonnie nodded and was about to run off when Damon just grabbed her in a bear hug and held on tight. "I owe you Bonnie, I owe you everything," he breathed out and then he was gone racing through the trees toward the cabin.

* * *

The fire was licking around the walls and she saw some of the spindles on the staircase were so burnt through they were falling haphazardly, littering the floor with more jagged wood. There was crashing and glass breaking as the heat burst anything in its path; picture frames, glassware, more windows.

The ceiling was fully on fire and Elena could feel the heat of it on her body and she pulled Damon's jacket off her and held it up to her nose to try and stop breathing in the smoke. She felt her lungs burning, but she could not just let the Original win. She did not believe he would heal Damon at all. He had tried to kill him just yesterday and had his hand in his chest around his precious heart!

"NO! I won't go with you!" she cried out angrily at him. "Damon, help me!" she screamed out.

Klaus's eyes were wider than she had ever seen him and she saw actual panic on the drawn lines of his face. "He can't help you, but I can. You will die in there Elena otherwise. You and those little babies in you. Do you seriously want to die like this? Lose your children and never see Damon again?!"

Elena sucked in a breath and coughed from the smoke. "I lose them either way! I can't let you take them!"

She saw Klaus sigh deeply before he reached out for her again. "I won't hurt ANY of you! I promise you Elena. Once they are born I just need..."

But there was more crashes and it glass breaking and Elena could not make out the last part of what he said. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust that they would all be okay but how could she? She had seen this monster attempt to kill Damon by blowing him up in his car, nearly force his heart from his chest and now she had seen her love helpless and weak and dying. He had left her to keep Klaus away from her. To lead Klaus away from her and he had found her anyway and it was all for nothing.

Elena held her hand over her face, squinting as the smoke burned her eyes and she could barely see in front of her. She clutched Damon's jacket tighter to her face. She could not even smell him on it with the scent of the smoke soaking into everything around her. She crouched down lower where the smoke was less thick and felt her tears at her lips.

She was going to die here, or have her children taken from her. Would those precious babies forgive her for either path she chose? How would she ever live with herself? What if Damon lived only to find out she and they had died here?

Klaus was looking more frantic by the moment as she refused to come out to him. The fire had not spread to much of the kitchen yet and she still had only one way out of the cabin. She could hear creaking and groaning of the wood above her head as the second floor beams must be burning by now.

She watched as he turned and walked back away from the open door. Was he just going to leave her there? Had he given up? But he was back in a second and was dragging Stefan's body along with him.

"Stefan no! Get away from him!" she cried out, coughing more. She backed up further away from him terrified that Klaus was going to throw Stefan in there with her!

"Look Elena." She saw him feeling all over Stefan's neck and saw it bent at an unnatural angle. "His neck is broken now, but I can heal him as soon as he wakes up. He can live Elena. So can Damon. Just come out of there and let me help you. There is no one else to make this decision for you. That was all I wanted was for you to hear me out and not be influenced by either of them."

Klaus was calm and he had not raised his voice to her at all. She could hear the panic in his voice but he did not rage at her. He ripped open his wrist holding it up and her eyes widened seeing the cure for the agony Stefan had been in so close. The blood slid down his wrist as he held it up, his eyes on hers.

"In minutes this cabin will collapse on itself Elena. Please, please just come out and I can make everything right!" He laid Stefan down and waited, stepping back from the door way to give her room to get past him.

Elena just stood there coughing more and looking back at the fire and then forward at him and his outstretched hand.

 _You will protect those babies, above anything or anyone else…_

She heard Damon velvety voice in her head again. She could feel the pull of the words that floated in her head but also felt so confused. What was the best way to protect their babies? Was dying with them protecting them?! Was losing the part of Damon she had within her protecting them?

Elena looked back the Original vampire still holding his hand out to her. She didn't want to die. She didn't want her children to not even have a chance to live. She wanted to watch them grow in her, see their daddy laying on the bed talking to his babies and kissing her swollen belly. She wanted Damon to make love to her so tenderly, his kisses, caresses, and touches she loved so much, as they felt their children between them in her belly.

She wanted to fall asleep in his arms with his hand splayed over her stomach protecting them for anything that could ever hurt them. She ached for his touch and his lips and his tongue on her body and even as she got so much bigger she could hear him saying he just loved her more and more. She wanted to laugh and talk long into the night and put his hand on her stomach as she felt their child kick for the first time. She wanted to wake up in his arms, and see his purely gorgeous smile that would make her melt with love for him.

She could see Damon cradle her in his arms, crying out for her to push and moving her sweaty hair from her forehead as she scrunched up her face and pushed with everything she had to birth their baby. She wanted to draw on his strength and see his eyes locked on hers, his hand on her cheek as he told her just one more push and they would see their beautiful son or daughter. She could already see his face just go from concern to her and her pain to shining awe as she watched him gaze on their child for the first moment of their little life. She wanted to see his expression hearing that first piercing cry and then to watch as he held that little bundle of 'them' in his arms as she pushed again for their other angel to be born.

She wanted all of that. Every. Single. Moment.

She wanted them to live! She needed to keep them alive...THAT was how she could protect them above anything or anyone else.

Going forward to Klaus was a risk, a massive one, but to not even have the slightest chance to experience all that had just flown through her head in the last few moments hurt her more than she ever felt possible. She HAD to give them a chance. To give their family a chance.

Elena knew she had to trust a monster or there was nothing left. Nothing for her or Damon or their little angels. Nothing but smoke, ashes and death.

She took a shaky step forward from where she was standing in the middle of the living room. She saw Klaus close his eyes, likely in relief that she had chosen finally to come out. She took another step, Damon's jacket still tight in her fingers holding it over her face.

But then there was more crashes and just as she looked up she saw the ceiling come crashing down around her!

Elena screamed, her voice so weak from inhaling so much smoke and she held up her hands over her head as the wood beams cracked and part of the second floor just crashed down into the living room!

She could hear Klaus yell out her name as she felt something hit her and she sunk down onto the floor. Her eyes were half closed and she forced them open and already could feel blood sticky on her forehead and the dull throbbing in her head from whatever hit her. She tried to move her arms and legs and realized that one of her legs was trapped by the beams that lay all around her. She looked down at her mangled limb and barely registered that it did not even hurt at all. She must be in full on adrenaline mode.

She choked as she tried to inhale a clean breath feeling her throat nearly closing up. She could hear loud slamming over and over and she weakly turned her head toward the sounds. Klaus was crashing his body against the invisible doorway over and over, his eyes wild with panic.

He stopped once he saw her eyes on him. "Elena! Invite me in! Now Hurry!" he screamed out.

She opened her mouth to call out to him. For him to save her, to save her babies. He would finally have her and she would be helpless to what he wanted from them. But she could not just let her children die there!

She gagged on the smoke just burning her throat and called out to him. But what came out was more of a gasp and no words were even clear at all. She tried again, managing to call out part of the word 'Come' before she fell into another fit of coughing. The next time she tried she could not even open her mouth and her eyes started closing as she felt the intense heat so close all around her and the screams of the Original were fading from her ears. She could see him, slamming over and over into the barrier but nothing would release the spell.

Nothing but her.

Elena felt her throat closing not even able to take in a lungful of air. Damon's jacket seemed to have fallen and she could not see where from where she was trapped. She could hardly move her head and felt the smoke from the flames just soaking into her throat with nothing to stop it.

She felt heat right beside her and a raw burning pain and saw with horror that her one jean leg was on fire. She screamed as the fire felt like it was melting her skin and she fought, kicking to get the flames out. But from where the beams had trapped her she couldn't reach them and felt the pain just start to dull as she must have been going into shock. Her eyes closed and she caressed her belly once more before they fell shut completely just knowing that death was close.

Fiery, painful, burning death. But she could not feel any pain then just weakness and no way to breath in anymore.

The last thought she had was an image of her and Damon standing by the fire at the mansion. The dim glow lighting up the room as she leaned her head on his chest and curled her finger up to their daughter's tiny hand that grasped it tightly as her half open sleepy, blue eyes looked back at her mommies soft smile at her.

Elena felt Damon's smooth bare chest against her cheek, and sighed in content as she felt him brush a kiss over her forehead as she looked up and him. His arm not holding their little girl went around her cradling her against him as he held their daughter sleeping soundly now between them. Elena ran her fingers over the precious babies jet black curls and kissed her head before looking up at Damon smiling down at them. She just barely heard another babies cry as she turned to the sound and when she looked back Damon and their daughter were gone.

It all melted away as she felt nothing but emptiness.

Then there was a crash and the sound of glass shattering and she heard her name being called out as she lay there and pulled herself from the brink of death to cry out with the last of her strength. "Help me," she whimpered before her eyes fell closed again.

"Elena!" a voice called out frantically and she tried to open her eyes as she felt hands on her jeans and felt them patting all over her legs. Then she heard him so close to her head and she nearly sobbed in relief.

"Damon?" she cried out, trying to lift her hands to feel him. If this was a dream she wanted to die feeling him; his arms around her, his voice in her ear.

* * *

Damon felt his heart torn apart at what he was seeing. His beautiful love was trapped underneath huge beams and he had quickly stopped fire that was snaking its way up her leg on her jeans. She was not even screaming in pain but he could imagine how much it must have burned her skin. He could smell burnt flesh the second he crashed through the living room window.

"My God, baby, I'm here. I'm here Elena," he mumbled over and over as he pulled at the beams with all his strength. They were too heavy and he could not get her out. He started choking from the smoke filling his lungs and he could not imagine how much smoke she had inhaled.

Damon grabbed the vial in his pocket, opened it and downed it instantly praying that Klaus had not been lying about it healing him even temporarily. He felt a rush of power and feeling racing through his arms and legs and looking down could see the black veins that were almost at his heart fade away back down to his arm and away from his chest and head.

"I'm going to get you out of here angel, Just hold on!" he called out hoping she could hear him. Then he grabbed for the beam and grunted and fought for all he was worth and lifted it up off of her and tossed it down away from them. He pulled at another one and screamed out as his muscles protested so much from their still weak state and he growled as he pushed that one off her too.

Then he was at her side, kneeling on the floor and pulling her limp body up into his arms. "Baby, please, be okay," he cried out shaking her. She just lay there her head off his shoulder. He saw the gash on her head that had dripped blood down her face and knelt lower to listen for her heart. There was no sound and he put her down and covered her mouth with his breathing into her lungs as his own heart pounded with panic that he had lost her.

"Breathe Elena, breathe!" he yelled at her and pushed on her chest giving her compressions before covering her mouth with his again. Even in his adrenaline full state he almost cried aloud at the feel of her lips on his, missing her kisses, her touch and every fucking thing about her. "God baby, breathe!"

Then he heard the most beautiful sound and she coughed and gasped as her hands reached up and clung to his neck.

"Damon," her weak voice whimpered as her eyes opened. They were so blood shot from the smoke. He had to get them out of there.

He threw his head back, closing his eyes. "Yes angel, I'm here." He enveloped her in a huge hug, just cradling her in his arms, his head buried in her hair. "I'm here, I'm here."

He felt her arms tighten around his neck as she started crying and he looked down at her and crashed his lips onto hers. The feeling of her lips moving on his was the most amazing feeling after thinking he had lost her. He held her head in his one hand, his other under her waist.

Then he was aware of the heat and the fire all around them as he scooped her up in his arms. He grabbed for his jacket he saw laying on the floor and covered her head with it blocking out more smoke as he stood up, adjusting her weight in his arms. He felt her still clinging to his neck as he squinted through the haze of the smoke so thick in the room. He saw the doorway and raced toward it leaping over the fire and avoiding the flames trying to jump off the walls of the hallway as he blurred past and toward the back door.

More beams just crashed down burying the living room in rubble seconds after Damon had got her to the hallway. He fell from the force of the collapse, hitting the floor keeping her above him in his arms as he watched wide eyed that space they had just been in engulfed in flames as the second floor just literally fell into the living room!

Damon pulled himself up from the floor and checked on Elena who was still breathed weakly, her arms still so tight around his neck. He stood up shakily, racing forward and nearly tripped on his brother who looked to be unconscious he hoped only and not worse in the doorway to the back deck. He reached out his hand already feeling the strength for carrying Elena in his arms as he grabbed for his brothers shoulder and hauled him up and growled fighting his weight to pull him out the door with them and he heard more crashed behind him and he threw them all forward and away from the collapsing cabin.

He let go of Stefan after dragging him a ways across the patio till his strength could not hold them both anymore and he sunk to the ground cradling Elena to his chest. She was breathing, but still so shallowly and had likely inhaled so much smoke.

He coughed and fought the smoke in his lungs to and gulped in the fresh air with fervor now that they were finally out of the cabin. "Elena, baby, look at me," he coaxed her and tenderly tilted her head up with his finger. He smiled so broadly when she opened her eyes and her lips curved into a weak smile at him. He put his hand down on her stomach and felt for his babies, their children and let out a sob of relief when he felt the precious heartbeats under his palm.

"You are okay, angel. The babies are okay. Oh my God I thought I'd lost you! Never scare me like that again." He hugged her tighter again and then kissed her all over her face, just holding her in his arms as the fire roared louder behind them. But he didn't hear anything at that moment. Nothing but his loves little moans as he gently pressed his lips to hers thinking he would never see her again.

Nothing felt better than her in his arms, not a damn thing in the whole world.

* * *

Reviews are love :)


	29. Don't Give Up On Me

Elena's POV

Elena could feel such a burning in her lungs as she lay in Damon's arms and as much as she wanted to keep kissing him she could hardly breathe. She pulled back from his lips with a whimper, trying to choke out his name in absolute relief that he was there with her. He had saved her again. He was her hero in every way a man could be.

He was everything she had ever needed or even dared to dream could be real for her. He was her knight, her angel crashing through that window, leaping through the fire to her, just like he had been when he raced into the tomb to save her from the wolf when she was beaten and bloody and dying. Or when she felt like she was losing touch with reality and in so much pain seeing Stefan and Katherine together, he was her rock. Catching her from the window in her room before Katherine sent her falling to her death, he again saved her life. And now was no different.

She looked up in his tortured and wide blue eyes that were locked on hers and she saw them flooded with relief as he held her and just kept mumbling that he was there and that she was going to be okay. His head was nuzzled up against hers, his hands all over her face and body like his tender touch alone could heal any wounds or pain she had been in. His soft, warm lips had been all over her face and she imagined every kiss taking more and more pain away from her aching, weak body.

Her fingers went up to wipe the blood more off his gorgeous face, tugging at the strands of hair behind his one ear as she kept his forehead on hers. Her senses were so messed up from the smoke that even as she inhaled she could hardly catch his scent.

He felt so good, his whole body cradling her against his and she just let go and closed her eyes tight in relief, just soaking in his presence as he did not move from her pulling his head to hers.

She could hardly believe he had made it back to her at all and she still felt like this was part of a dream and not real. When she saw the roof falling down on top of her she had thought that was it and she was going to die there in her families cabin with her babies not even given a chance to live.

Elena remembered that she was going toward Klaus and giving herself over to him but then even he had not been able to save her as the beams had felt like they were crushing her.

She wondered where Klaus was? Had he ran away? No, he was this close to getting what he wanted, with or without her permission, so he would not have left. But she could not see him anywhere and could tell Damon's eyes were darting around too as she huddled against him. He most likely too was on high alert for the vampire.

She had been surprised that she had conceded to go to him but she had felt so scared and didn't want to die. She could not stand the thought of being responsible for the deaths of Damon's miracle babies. They all deserved to live no matter what the risk from the Originals intentions with them. Anything was better than being burned alive.

But she wasn't dead. She hadn't burned to death in the one place she had her fondest childhood memories.

Elena peeked up from Damon's chest to see the crumbling rafters burning and the beautiful strong lake house reduced to nothing but charring embers burning brightly against the dark cloudy sky. There was not even any rain when it looked like it was going to storm again. Just thick gray clouds billowing above and darkening as the smoke spread higher and higher.

Her hands clutched at Damon's torn and bloody shirt as she pulled her head back against him, not wanting to look at the destruction in front of her. She tried to gasp his name again but her throat felt so raw and sore and she could hardly suck in a deep breath of the hazy, smoke filled air around them.

It felt like time just stood still as he held her and rocked her in his arms, his lips now at the side of her head in her hair. His breath was by her ear as he just kept up his mantra that she was okay and he was there. Every time she heard it, felt the rumbling of his low voice against her skin, it calmed her fear from losing him or their babies more and more.

Elena heard a groaning and slowly turned her head to see that Stefan was rolling over onto his back from where Damon must have thrown him as he pushed them both out of the cabin before it fell down on top of them. He was still alive! Still fighting.

She opened her mouth to call to him but still nothing came out. Her throat was still too sore and so damaged from the wicked smoke that tried to seep into her any way it could and choke the life from her.

She saw Damon was already looking in the direction of his brother and saw him give Stefan a sympathetic smile before his eyes continued searching their surroundings likely for Klaus too. There was nowhere else they could run.

"Stefan, thank God. Are you okay?" she heard her love call out to him. She turned her head toward him more feeling the blood on Damon's chest sliding across her cheek not wanting to lose being so close to him even if she was laying against the blood that streaked his lean body.

She pulled her arms down from his neck to slide them across his bare chest and wiped more blood away before slipping both arms around his waist offering him her own comfort as well to the hell they had just faced.

"Elena!" Stefan called out weakly and she saw his head fall back as he closed his eyes in his own relief at seeing her safe in Damon's arms and not in the burning cabin.

"She's okay brother," Damon called out to him but still had not moved from where they were wrapped around each other in the grass off the back deck. "Can you move Stef? I carried you as far as I could but you need to get back further. There is no telling how much more the fire will destroy!"

He was motioning Stefan with his hand that was not under Elena's body, his eyes wide with more worry for their safety. She watched Stefan drag himself a few feet further away from the back deck onto the grass before his eyes fell shut again. She jerked in reaction and Damon calmed her quickly knowing what she was thinking.

"I can hear him breathing Elena. He just fainted. He is probably still so weak. I don't have any idea how else to help him," Damon all but whimpered and she knew his heart must be aching for his brother's pain.

Elena remembered Damon telling her the same thing about hearing Stefan breathing, what felt like years ago back in the tomb when her then boyfriend had been shot by the vervained bullets and collapsed to the ground. She had been clinging to Damon and saving him from a bullet so close to his heart then and very much unaware of how much _that_ heart and _that_ man would become to her in such a short time.

The fire felt hotter as it burned higher into the sky and she felt Damon stand shakily and carry her back more away from the heat of the blaze. He brought them right to the lakes edge, his legs nearly collapsing under him.

She sighed as she felt his hand over her face dripping cool, soothing water on her heated skin. She opened her mouth weakly and he scooped up more water to slowly drip it down her parched and painful throat.

"Ahh, Damon," came her mumbled cry, barely audible as she felt her voice finally cooperating with her. "You're here? I'm not dreaming?" Her eyes lifted up to his face as he dripped more water down her neck unbuttoning her shirt on her more to let the cool liquid sooth her sore skin. Then tugging the shirt up more, he spread water over her belly too. He lifted her leg and moved it till it was submerged in the shallow water at the edge of the lake.

She nearly hissed at the pain but he rested the whole bottom half of her leg in the water beside them to sooth her worst burns the fire had given her.

Damon kissed her head and smiled down at her. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you more," he whispered, his face pained seeing her with any kind of injuries. She was so glad he wasn't pushing her to take his blood again. Neither of them knew what that could do to her or their children.

She saw him turn with her still in his arms and lift her leg from the water enough to tear the jeans up her leg and he dripped a couple drops on of his blood onto her blistering, bubbly skin. The pain lessened quickly and she was glad.

"Of course I'm here baby. I'm real." He stroked down her cheek, his hand dipping back to the lake for more water. He spilled it gently between her breasts and down her stomach again before wiping more across her warm forehead, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. Never."

He put his hands under her again, scooping her up and tried to stand, only to sink back onto the ground. She knew he must be feeling so weak. She looked up and traced the dark black lines on his skin that were creeping up his shoulder and saw them also curling around his chest to his heart. He tried again to get up with her in his arms and fell again growling in frustration and cursing himself.

"Damon, don't," she mumbled into his neck. "It's okay. Please honey. It's okay." She knew he was fighting so hard to get her safe and he had already done SO much. She knew offering him her blood he would reject in an instant too to protect her and the babies.

She sniffled, wiping her own face and pulled his head down to her, her eyes staring deeply into his. "Let him come."

She passed him a painful knowing glance. "Just hold me Damon. Kiss me," she whimpered wanting him to focus on her and nothing else.

She knew that they probably should still try to run, try to get away, but she could see Damon had nothing more left in him to keep going. He must have used so much of his strength just to get the massive beams off her and to get her and Stefan out of there.

Her love nodded slowly, and sank back down and she knew he was reluctantly accepting it, as hard at it would be to both of them. She smiled up at him, curling her hand behind his head in his hair and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, warm and tenderly but she could taste the ache in his heart in his kiss. She opened her own lips eagerly, hungry for him not caring that her throat hurt so much.

Damon's kisses made everything melt away and she welcomed his lips, her hands back up at his face, her fingers tangling in his sweat soaked hair. She pulled him down to her, kissing him like it was bringing her back to life. Her weak body responded to him and she swallowed a moan of his as she pulled harder on his dark curls at his neck.

"Elena," he groaned, releasing her lips to let her breath as she felt his hands caress her body, squeezing her soft curves between his fingers. His hands on her felt so good. She cupped his face, smearing more blood away from his cheeks and chin and kissed him with wild abandon. All she wanted was to be with him right now, right till the moment Klaus took her. None of them looked like they had anything left in them to stop him. He had won.

She pulled back from his swollen lips and gazed up in his amazing blue eyes, watching his dark lashes brush lightly against the skin under them. He stared back at her with the same rapt intensity, want and desire laced with pain, and the ache of losing her. They both knew what was coming.

"What baby?" he breathed in her ear, his voice smooth and silky like a ribbon of melted chocolate.

She felt tears pooling at her own lashes as she swallowed back her fear, to just soak in this time with him. They needed this.

She parted her lips and smiled at him as he stroked her cheek. "I'm...happy," she whispered almost into his own mouth, their lips were so close. "Right now, in this moment...with you."

Elena saw him fight to hold back more tears but another lone one slid unbidden down his cheek to his lips. "I love you so much angel," he murmured, his lips caressing her skin by her ear.

A sob forced its way up her throat and she smiled against his cheek, rubbing hers to his. "I love you too Damon. More than I ever dreamed I would love anyone." She closed her eyes again, blocking out the fire as she heard more rustling and what sounded like footsteps coming closer.

Opening her eyes she saw Damon cringing as tears slipped down his cheeks and he shut his own eyes to blink them away. They both knew who was there. She could not mistake the way Damon's muscles suddenly clenched, his one hand covering her stomach and his babies as she lifted her head more to see him staring straight ahead at that someone.

His heart, just under her head was slamming harder against the wall of his chest and she heard him suck in a gasping breath. "Klaus," he hissed out venomously.

She squinted ahead of them to see the dark figure of the man wanting to take everything she loved away from her. He was standing a ways back from them, his figure tall and strong, with the fire blazing behind him making his silhouette look black against the brightness of the flames.

Elena felt Damon's hold on her tighten and he bent his head down to hers, his cheek against her own and she watched his eyes flash with fear and anger as another tear slipped down his cheek. She could see the flames reflecting in his almost black eyes, as he curled her more into his body, his arms going all the way around her, his one hand over her head and the other around her side, like he was hiding as much of her from the Originals sight as he could.

"Damon," Klaus said smoothly, his voice calm and even like he knew he had won but he holding back on any kind of gloating. He looked almost sad. The blonde vampire turned and was watching the one thing that protected her from him crashing into itself as it burned behind him before he turned back to them.

"It's time," he whispered and Elena buried her head deeper again Damon's chest, her arms tight around his waist. No, no, no, she thought shutting her eyes again and just blocking it all out as she treasured just being in the arms of her lover till the last moment.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie Bennett had run as fast as her feet had carried her through the forest and took a straight shot toward the spot Damon had pointed to where he said Elijah would be. She had not run into any more vampires anywhere along the way and she did not know if she would have the strength to fight them off if she had.

Her cute little baby doll top was torn by the sleeves and her jeans had stains on them. She cursed wearing clunky heels but had not thought to change at all before racing hell bent to save her friends when she screamed her car out of the Mystic Grill parking lot late that night.

She skidded to a stop as she saw a prone body just laying in the grass ahead of her. "Elijah!" she gasped out so thankful to have found him and fell to her knees in front of him. She curled back up in shock seeing his skin so ashen and veiny!

Was he dead? He couldn't be! Damon was clear that nothing could kill him except a weapon his father had she thought she heard him say.

Looking closer she saw that it was not a stake in him at all, but a dagger. Possibly just like one the grimoire had described. It looked ornate and old and solid iron and curled into spirals at the handle. She looked down at him again and grabbed the dagger in both hands and pulled hard, tearing it from his chest. She had no idea if it was too late at all or if someone taking the dagger out would reverse things.

She felt a powerful spell attached to the dagger as she held it in her hands and she fell back onto the ground as images assaulted her mind in rapid succession.

 _She saw a woman with long flowing blonde hair standing at the doorway to a cavern and she was speaking in hushed tones to the woman beside her. Bonnie could not make out what they were saying but she could see the woman hold up a long sword that glinted in the sunlight. Then the woman spoke louder, clearer._

 _"We need make sure that Niklaus cannot awaken that power in him. He will more powerful than all of us." She looked around like someone could be listening. The other women nodded quickly to her as she mixed blood and it looked like other things in a bowl she was leaning over and swirled the tip of the sword in the mixture. She could see the moonstone as the woman also swirled it in the blood. "We need to create a balance for him. He needs a force for good to combat the evil if he ever finds out about his power and finds away to unleash it."_

 _Bonnie's eyes were wide, her face scrunched up in concentration at all she was hearing. The witches created something to override Klaus' power? There was something stronger than him, even as an Original?_

 _She was blinking fast as the vision showed the two women holding hands and chanting their hands both on the sword between them and the moonstone that was dripping with blood. She listened harder but could not make out anything that was said._

 _Then they nodded to each other and looked around like they were being watched. "Hurry and hide them Ayana," the woman with the long blonde hair said quickly handing her the sword and the shiny white rock which must have sealed the spell. "He will be awake soon. He can never discover his power."_

 _She wrapped up the grimoire too. "I hid the page too. No one else can reveal it and knows its meaning and I will bury this too," she indicated of the grimoire. "If he never finds it he will never discover the secret. As long as it doesn't endanger her life...'she' will be his anchor to good."_

Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand on her arm and the vision just dissipated to nothing in front of her. No wait! She shut her eyes tight again wanting the vision to come back. _She!_ _A balance to his power. Anchor for good?_

She opened her eyes at the insistent feel of someone pulling on her to see Elijah sitting straight up, his expression pure shock! He let out a gasping breath and looked around wildly. Bonnie's eyes were as wide as his as she gripped his arm. "Elijah! Oh my God I thought you were dead," she cried out.

His eyes darted all over as she watched him jump to his feet. "Niklaus? Where? What happened?"

She stood up fast too and looked off into the distance. The fire at the cabin looked higher and stronger, just licking up at the dark sky. Damon had to have gotten Elena out of there. She knew what she had seen in her vision of Elena this morning but she sent up a silent prayer that he had gotten there in time despite how hopeless it had looked to her. Seeing Elena screaming and crying for Damon as things crashed and shattered around her had been terrifying to see, let alone live through.

Bonnie pointed to the cabin far off on the horizon and saw Elijah's eyes widen more. "Elena is in trouble," her voice rose in her panic. She held up the dagger and he took it from her. "I pulled this out of you. You were pale like the dead. I had no idea just taking it out would revive you. We need to hurry!" Bonnie was already tugging on his arm. "Damon just raced to the cabin. Elena is trapped in the fire I just know it and Klaus must be closing in if he almost killed you!"

Elijah ran his hand over his face and straightened his shirt seemingly unaware of her need to hurry. He looked like his mind was racing but his body was moving much to slowly for her liking. "Yes we fought and I thought I had him. I had used my witches to give me a protection spell from any and all wood. But he was still thinking ahead of me and I had no idea there was a weapon that could make me like I was dead! How... how did he know?"

Bonnie pulled on him again, knowing they did not have much time. "We found a book Elijah. A grimoire. Klaus had it and it explained about a dagger that could be made from the sword that turned you all into vampires so long ago. I just had a vision of two women plotting to hide the sword and the grimiore so Klaus could never find it. The one woman called the other one Ayana."

"Ayana was my mother's friend, a witch just like she was." Elijah stated matter of factly, his face took on a puzzled look at all she was saying. "You saw Ayana in your head?"

She nodded at him. So the other woman must have been the Original mother, Bonnie thought. "They were talking about a _she_ that would balance Klaus' power if he ever discovered how to break his curse and a way to release his hybrid power."

Then her eyes went as wide as saucers and she fell against the nearest tree.

"Caroline!" she gasped out. She was the balance! They hid the page and no one else could reveal it. Was the witch Ayana a Bennett witch too? The page only revealed itself to her and Caroline!

She looked up to see more confusion on the Original face and nodded slowly too him.

"Caroline IS Klaus' balance. She can control him!" she burst out. That sounded crazy. "I saw her before look like she could compel him Elijah. She could stop him from hurting Elena. We have to go, before its too late!"

She grabbed his arm again and he turned back to face her, his eyes wide with still so much confusion at what he had all heard in the last few minutes. "You need to run, vampire fast and find Caroline. She has a power to defeat Klaus. She is trapped in his SUV and she can't get out. He compelled her to stay there."

Her eyes were as wide as his as she pointed again. "She is just by the edge of that field by the cabin, tucked almost in the trees. You get her out of there and to your brother and maybe we can stop him!"

Elijah was nodding at all this and then looked back at her. "What about you? Or Elena?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Just get Caroline out of there and then get to Elena. Damon could have her safe by now, but not from Klaus. No one is safe from him. But if Caroline can stop him..."

He nodded once more and then took off and blurred his way across the woods. She leaned down to catch her breath again, her hands on her knees before she took off at a run toward the cabin hoping they all were not too late…

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon watched Klaus walk slowly closer to them. They were trapped between him the lake. But he knew even if he had managed to get her away from the cabin that he was no match for the Originals strength. He had nothing left in him and he could feel the poison seeping deeper into his body again.

He was so thankful that the blood mixture had worked at least for that short while like Klaus said it would. The bastard actually told the truth. He would have still been struggling with the beams in the cabin if it wasn't for that and he would have died with his family in there.

"Get away from us!" he growled at the blonde vampire, feeling Elena holding onto him tighter as he struggled to his feet and stood up shakily stepping onto the edge of the dock. It rocked gently under the pressure of their weight as he backed up more with her clinging to his neck.

Klaus stood still not moving more forward, likely from knowing that they had nowhere to run. He lifted his hands up and reached into his jacket and Damon's eyes went wide seeing him pulling out the vial of his blood.

Damon could see Stefan again moving and he was so glad to see he was still fighting. He knew he had left him with a few cups of Elijah's blood so he would have been feeling some strength return from that, but he doubted it last long. He could see the black veins curling around his brother's head, around his eyes looking like they were headed to his brain to kill him. His heart hurt so much for his brother's pain.

"My little witchy concoction is wearing off on you isn't it," he looked right in Damon's eyes. Klaus leaned down and laid the vial on the ground just in the grass before the dock. "It's yours Damon. Just come with me. I won't hurt her, I promise."

Damon saw Stefan looking up at him and then down at the vial on the ground.

The cure was right there.

He turned back down to Elena again to see her coughing against his chest. He knew she must have inhaled far too much smoke. Her and the babies needed help. He still did not risk giving her his blood. He looked back toward the Original, hating that he was even asking him for anything.

"She needs help Klaus! She inhaled so much smoke. It could kill her and my babies!" His face reflected the absolute hate he had for him that this was all his fault. "If she dies then you get nothing. None of us do," he spit at him like the words and his tone were covered in acid.

He watched his enemy just leave the vial of his blood on the ground and then step onto the dock toward them. Damon growled, his eyes yellow warning him to stay back. But he had been backed right into a corner so to speak with nothing but water on all sides of them.

Damon pulled her back more from Klaus and deeper into his arms as he heard her coughing again and her breath sounded like it was wheezing out of her and her heartrate sped up!

"Elena!" he called out shaking her feeling her head fall back in his arms. Ignoring the man in front of him he shook her gently again "Baby, you need to stay awake. Please for me. Just keep breathing." He kissed her head tenderly.

"Damon," she breathed out. "It hurts. My chest hurts. I can hardly breathe," she whimpered, clutching his neck tighter. She coughed again harder and then Damon nearly cried out seeing blood at her lips. Oh god no!

"Damn it! She needs a hospital Klaus! Just let us go so I can save her." He fell back down, the weight of her in his arms just too much for his weak and dying body. His eyes widened and looked pleadingly at the Original that was nearly halfway up the dock toward them.

Damon back them up more, holding her tight in his arms, his head down by hers whispering over and over to her that she needed to keep breathing. He heard her heart speeding up more and it scared him to death. "NO baby! You need to fight!" He lifted his head and shook it back and forth trying to think and finally ripped into his wrist and brought it to her lips.

"No!" Klaus screamed at him. "Don't Damon, I did the spell and even I don't know what vampire blood could do to her or the babies!"

"Well I can't just do fucking nothing!" he spat back at him. "I can't let her die!"

Klaus lifted his arms to him. "Let me take her..."

"Not on your fucking life," Damon snarled before he even heard what he had said. "I don't trust you! I will NEVER trust you!"

His voice dropped to barely a whisper as he glared daggers at him. "Heal _me_ Klaus. And I'll will get her to the hospital. Let me save her, please!"

"No way! I don't trust you to heal you either!" Klaus hissed right back.

Damon cradled her head in his hands as he shook her gently again to make sure she stayed awake before his gaze snapped back up. "I'm not just going to let her die! She needs to get out of here!" His eyes widened as he saw his brother.

"Wait." His mind was racing. "Heal Stefan. That way you still have me needing the cure. Stefan can get her the help she needs. He saw his brothers wide stare at him hearing what he had said. He nodded calmly at him before turning back to Klaus. "Keep me hostage right here and let Stefan save her life."

He saw Klaus looking back and forth between the two brothers as Damon's eyebrow raised at Stefan. He shut his eyes in concentration.

 _If this works...the second you get healed brother, you take her and you run and you do NOT look back! Get her safe and away from this monster._

He saw Stefan's eyes widen in shock and he knew he must have heard him. Thank God the connection had worked then!

 _Promise me Stefan! Take her and run!_ _I don't care if he kills me for betraying him. You get my family the hell out of here! You find a way to compel her to forget me if you have to! Promise me?!_

He saw Stefan fighting tears in his eyes as he nodded slowly at him looking like he could hardly believe what he had just said. Damon did not even know himself. It just all came out in a wave of desperation to protect her and his children.

Klaus was eying him so cautiously and Damon hardly dared to breath not wanting to give away anything as he watched the vampire with his head down look like he was thinking about the offer.

"Okay. Okay Damon. You promise to stay here...and I will heal your brother. Right here, right now."

Damon let out a sigh of relief as he saw Klaus turn around and walk back to Stefan. He nuzzled his head against hers, just mumbling more soothing words and making sure she knew she had to fight, for them, for their children, their future.

Her heart rate was still so fast and he was terrified that her lack of oxygen could harm their babies! He found more strength in him and stood back up with her in his arms and started walking down the dock toward his brother and Klaus. "Hang in there baby. I'm getting you help. Don't give up on me."

She struggled to speak her eyes red and teary. "Don't make me leave you behind Damon," she cried. "I can't forget you, I can't ever!"

Damon realized she had heard his pleas to Stefan too and he just nuzzled his head into hers again. "It will be okay Lanie. I promise you."

She was choking on her breath again and coughed up more blood. "No Damon, please," she begged him holding his neck so tightly as he kept shushing her.

The Original was more than halfway back to the edge of the water when he turned around. "I'm not stupid Damon. I will snap your neck and go with your brother to make sure you boys don't try anything again. And then I will come back for you once she is not at any more risk of dying."

Damon's heart sunk knowing his still could not outsmart him and have Stefan just run away with her. But right now all he was thinking about was making sure she and his babies were okay.

"I'll go with you Klaus," he called out as more tears slipped down his cheeks. "As long as I can protect her, be with her," he forced the words past his lips, terrified of their ramifications in all their lives.

He stared hard at the 1000 year old vampire in front of him and swallowed his fear. "I'll let you take us for what you need. I WILL trust you as long as you and Stefan get her help now and fast. I promise!"

He hung his head in defeat thinking of nothing but her life at this moment. Not their future or the risk of his children with Klaus or anything else just her very life that was fading in his arms. "Just please help her now and I promise I wont fight you to take us."

He saw Klaus looking at him in disbelief but nodding at him in his admission that Klaus had won. He was dead serious that he would keep his promise. He just needed her to be okay. She had to be okay. His babies had to be okay.

He turned back to her and kissed her forehead, praying he had not just made the worst decision of their lives when there was a loud crashing sound from inside the still burning cabin as the last of the roof fell and explosion rocked the wood under his feet as the dock swished back and forth violently.

Damon's spread his legs to keep his balance, his gut felt the panic before it happened just sensing something and he spun around to keep Elena behind him as an even bigger explosion ripped apart the last of the cabin!

The blast shook the ground more, ripping trees that were near the house up from their roots and then wood pieces from the whole back deck and anything left of the cabin raining down on everyone in the backyard as the explosion tore apart the deck into hundreds of sharp stakes!

He heard Stefan scream in pain and he shut his eyes, his arms all the way around her behind him away from the shards of wood soaring through the sky like arrows hungry to sink into any flesh they could. Like they had a mind of their own and knew the death and destruction they could cause in seconds to all the vampires in their path.

Damon heard Elena's own terror filled voice as he cried out and felt wood slamming into his back and his legs and one hit the back of his neck and another his shoulder before he felt himself falling and falling.

He let go of her in an instant to not pull her down with him as he felt the air whooshing by his face to be met with a splash and then nothing by inky darkness overtook him.

"Elena!" He screamed her name one last time before he felt nothing. Nothing but sharp pain all over his body as he sunk under the water.


	30. From One Hell To Another

A/N: Just remember you wanted the story to go longer. I could have wrapped it up HEA at the end of the next chapter but this was the way I saw it going in order to be more of a mid book finale.

* * *

Stefan's POV

Stefan opened his eyes slowly, feeling pain everywhere. He growled pushing through every stab from the wood in his already nearly dead body to focus in front of him. He had heard screams and cries and then just nothing anywhere. He blinked away the blood from where he could feel it was dripping down his face from a gash on his forehead. What happened? Where was everyone?! All he remembered was hearing this loud sound just echoing around him and then pain. Nothing but pain all over his body.

He had curled himself into a tight ball as close to the ground as he could be and cried out as the make shift stakes ripped into him. His eyes finally cooperated with his brain and squinted to peer around him. He could just barely make out a figure just laying on the dock unmoving. He saw long dark hair covering their face. Elena!

"Elena!" he called out, praying she would hear him. He could not even hear his own voice, the explosion had been so close to him his ears were ringing loudly not allowing any other sounds to come through. Everything felt hazy and he swung his head around as if he was moving in slow motion. His movements were stiff and heavy and he cried out again trying to get her to hear him.

There was so much smoke just pouring from the burning cabin and making the air thick, acrid and hard to see anything clearly. Where was his brother?!

"Damon!" he tried to scream but his throat felt so clogged with blood and the inside of it seemed to be swollen up, preventing him from hardly being able to take a breath.

He bent one of his arms, and recoiled in shock as he took in the number of wood pieces that stuck out of it, as more of his blood seeped out of all the wounds. His other arm was more or less under his body when the wood flew at him and so there was none in that arm.

Stefan's groans turned to cries of pain as he grasped first one then two and more and more till he had ripped out all the pieces. But he felt more in his back that shifted every time he moved his arms and tears flooded his eyes as he reached and pulled out the ones he could reach. He was amazed that none of them had penetrated his heart at all. The closest one being through him and he could feel it scraping the back of his heart before he twisted around enough to yank it out.

He needed to go to her. Elena had to be okay! He lifted his head more pushing the blood away from his forehead. "Elena!" he screamed out, but just like before he could not even hear his own voice. He was ready to drag himself forward to go to her when the second he moved his legs he felt more pain and turned his head far enough around to see more stakes sticking out of the back of his legs. He had been in so much pain that he had not even felt those ones till the muscles around them tried to move and they shifted in his body.

Twisting himself around as much as he could to pull them out still did not work. He could not reach all of them. He snarled at his weakness in frustration and pulled himself long the ground anyway. "Elena!" he called out again and let out a sigh of relief when he finally saw her moving.

Oh thank God, he thought and closed his eyes as the spasms of pain in his legs overwhelmed him. Stefan saw her stand up, looking like her body was shaking and she fell back down almost immediately. From what he could tell she did not appear to have any wounds from the wood in her. Damon would have shielded her, he was sure and taken the brunt of the stakes himself…

Stefan looked around more now just knowing what must have happened. If his brother protected her from the flying weapons then he would have likely had so many hit him. And not seeing him anywhere could only have meant one thing...he was in the water...possibly dead already. Oh God!

He saw her start to scream and look around frantically, no doubt for his brother. Her mouth was opening, her face contorted in absolute dread as she leaned over the dock and cried out what he could only assume was Damon's name over and over.

 _Damon!_ Stefan called out in his head. They had had their connection just minutes before the explosion and now there was nothing. _Damon please answer me!_

Stefan could still not hear anything in his head or otherwise; not the fire raging behind him, or the terror filled cries of his brother's fiance, or even his own grunted and groaning as he pulled his body toward her. She did not seem to have heard him calling her at all and had been crawling on her hands and knees as her fingers gripped the edge of the dock as she leaned over it.

"Damon! Baby please!" He finally heard her as some sounds started to get through the loud noise in his head. Elena's voice was cracking with emotion like she was sobbing as she called for him. He watched her lean far over as she kept crying out his brother's name.

Then in the next second he saw her falling, and he screamed out to her but it was too late and with a splash Elena had slipped under the water!

"NO! Elena! NO!" he yelled and fought with everything in him to get to her. He was halfway to the water and she had fallen in at least a quarter way up the dock yet. The blonde vampire felt his muscles all seizing up on him as his throat was closing up more and he could barely take in another breath.

"No, no, no," he whimpered out as more tears started streaming from his eyes. He knew Damon had just saved her from the burning cabin...she could not die now! He whipped his head around looking for anything that could help him!

His eyes fell on the rabid vampire that he had fought with and almost killed. His body was littered with little sharp stakes from the back deck and the cabin. He pulled himself closer, ripping a stake out of its neck before plunging his fangs in deep. He sucked the blood into his mouth as fast as he could and then still focused on the spot where she had fallen in, he crawled forward again.

But his body was too far gone. Blood re-healing his organs over and over all night had reached its limit and he barely felt even an ounce of strength from the fresh vampire blood he had just consumed. He felt the blood in his dry and empty veins seconds before he threw it all back up on the ground in front of him. No, not now!

Stefan cried out in anger that he could not get his body to move more to save her. His muscles felt weighted down by boulders on his back and his head fell back down onto to the grass as he cried. He could feel more liquid seep out his nose and ears and more blood force it way up his throat. He was dying, bleeding out and there was nothing anyone could do.

But then he remembered the vial.

Klaus' blood.

He watched him just put it down on the ground by the dock. He hissed in pain forcing his head up and sure enough the little glass container was still laying in the grass untouched.

Stefan grabbed for a piece of wood that had been in his body and slammed it into the ground in front of him and pulled himself with everything he had forward toward the vial. The cure.

His felt the wood scraping up the inside of his hand but he ignored the pain and lifted it up and stabbed it back into the ground again to pull himself more forward. He held another piece in his other hand and did the same thing using the wood as a brace to bring his nearly prone body along by his arms.

God damn it, if it the last thing he did, he was going to get to that cure and save her!

* * *

Damon's POV

His hand pushed and fought, through the water and forced its way to the surface. Grabbing onto the edge of the dock Damon pulled his body up, the pain indescribable as the stakes buried in his back, legs and arms just tore at his soft skin.

His head broke the surface, his dark hair flipped back away from his eyes as he thought of nothing else.

 _Elena._

Damon fought past the pain, ripping a few stakes out of his arms and reaching one in his back as he saw she was not there on the dock!

He had let go of her knowing he was falling, as the stakes pierced into him all over his already weak body and he knew he needed to keep her safe. She had been gasping for breath and spent already from the smoke and the fire. But in one fast glance he could see she was not there.

"Elena!" he screamed out, terrified. His head swung back toward the shore, and he saw his brother madly waving to him and pointing toward the water.

Ripping the wood from his neck and another from his lower back Damon felt blood seeping out as he squinted at his brother's wide eyes and panicked gestures. He caught her name from Stefan's lips, a frantic whisper carried by the wind and he saw where he was pointing... She had fallen in! Oh God no!

He could hear Stefan calling something else but his mind was already gone, strangled in fear as he dove back under the cold water. Opening his eyes in the murky lake he could not see her. _Elena! Please baby. Where are you?_ he begged in his head. He pushed his way around and kicked himself deeper and still she wasn't anywhere!

Damon felt his lungs aching and he raced back to the surface and gasped in a huge gulp of air. He saw Stefan and it looked like Jeremy was kneeling beside him. He shook his head in answer to their silent plea seeing Jeremy running toward the lake as he dove back in again.

He kicked himself deeper and deeper looking desperately for his love. He needed her more than he needed the air he was quickly losing, as his lungs started screaming at the pain again of his lack of oxygen.

He caught a glimpse then of cloth, black cloth and he swam closer to see her floating practically caught under the dock up ahead! He kicked furiously, ignoring the burn in his lungs till he pulled her out and into his arms, fighting with all that was in him to get them to the surface!

Damon sucked in air rapidly as he felt Jeremy splashing closer and helping him carry her to the shore. He fell to his knees, his bloody jeans tearing at the one knee and laid her down, crying out at seeing her lips so blue, her skin almost white.

Not caring about the risks anymore he ripped into his wrist and forced his blood between her lips. She just lay there as the blood slipped from her mouth on both sides. "No! Drink Elena! You have to drink!" he screamed out, as nothing but horror could be felt in the pit of his stomach.

He wasted not a second to give her CPR again. Turning her straight on her back he tilted her head up and listened to her chest.

 _Nothing._

Fighting the tears wanting to flood down his cheeks Damon focused on getting her to breath again. Jeremy was right there beside him and was mumbling, begging and pleading with her to wake up. The raven haired vampire leaned in breathing in her mouth, and pulled back for her brother to give her chest compressions, strong and firm. One, two, three, more and more.

He felt his stomach in his throat as he just watched her laying there so still. "Elena, my angel breathe. C'mon baby breathe!" he cried and then went back to giving her another strong breath in her lungs. Her chest went up and down as his air went in and then out of her as he could hardly see her face through his glassy eyes. He was stroking her wet hair with his other hand and he watched Jeremy again try to start her heart.

He felt wave after wave of agony rip through his body as he watched each compression on her chest as she lay there just so still. He let out a sob, covering his mouth with his hand as they both looked at her waiting for her to just gasp for air.

Damon leaned down again, his legs like jelly underneath him, his whole body shaking as he tried to reign in his fear and checked again for her breath.

 _Still nothing._

Giving her another strong breath into her lungs he could hardly pull back before his head fell down, his lips grazing hers as he lay against her cold cheek. "No, no, baby. You have to come back to me!" he sobbed. Sniffling back his tears he turned his head and saw Jeremy again pressing hard and firm on her chest, tears slipping down his cheeks too.

He felt a hand on his and whirled his head around fast to see Stefan, red rimmed eyes and quivering lip as he looked so sadly at him. Damon spun back away from his brother's mournful expression and breathed again into her lungs. Jeremy looked back at him before turning and giving her more compressions and he flung his blonde hair back from his eyes.

Damon just watched them, looking between Elena and her brother and he felt like he was still under water. Every movement he made felt like _he_ was the one drowning, being pulled down into the darkness. He opened his mouth and closed it again just not having any idea what to say he felt so lost.

Stefan reached out his hand to his and Damon stared at his brother as Stefan was shaking his head at him. At first he thought his brother was giving him support but as another minute went by and then another and another till it must have been more than half an hour of him just going on autopilot and breathing in her lungs and pleading for her wake up and she still did not come back to them, he realized Stefan was trying to help him let go.

"NO! No Stefan! She cannot be gone! No!" Damon nearly growled out at him, his vampire face flaring to life for a brief moment. Jeremy had sat back on his knees looking like he had stopped and given up and that made Damon even more angry at both his brother and hers. He pushed Jeremy aside and knelt down, ripping her shirt more open to feel exactly where to give her the chest compressions.

He looked at her face, studying every inch of her. Her wet hair streaked across her forehead, her eyes closed so peacefully, as if she was just sleeping like she would look all curled up beside him. Her cheeks however were ghostly pale against her dark hair, her lips that were normally such a rich pink and swollen from his kisses were blue and looked so much like death.

Elena's neck was smooth and shimmering from the water droplets and he could see the veins where he had plunged his fangs in as his hands clung to her thighs, his head buried in her hair, as he thrust himself into her with the water raining down on them in the shower just yesterday. He remembered what it felt like to suck her essence into his mouth and how deliciously sweet and smooth her blood tasted sliding down his throat. But now those same veins looked empty and dull. They did not pulse with life, her blood.

He kept staring at her as he felt he was moving in slow motion. His eyes fell to her breasts that were pressed up against the thick wet fabric of her shirt, the one he had given her after they had made love in the cave. The soft, full mounds of her flesh shook, straining against the shirt as he pressed down his hands between them before going back up to her mouth again and listening again for her breath.

 _Still nothing._

Damon was vaguely aware at that moment that Jeremy had stood up and run off away from them but he had no idea why. He had heard voices and yelling but he focused on nothing but her.

 _His Elena._

He could still feel Stefan's hand on his trying to tug him back but he blatantly refused and pushed him away and growled at him again more forcefully. He breathed again in her mouth, seeing her chest rise but he collapsed into sobs against her neck seeing that she was not waking up.

He had a flash of when he had saved her life way back in May when her parents car went off Wickery Bridge as he pushed himself up again to keep fighting to bring her back.

 _"Elena damn it! Don't you dare die on me!" he heard himself scream. He could see her there in her cute pink top and tight dark washed jeans just laying in front of him as he fought to bring her back._

 _She was practically a stranger to him then and he still felt an incredible sense of desperation that she needed to live. Now she was his fiance and the mother of his children and he felt like he was in the same horrific scene as that first day they met. Except now losing her would be losing his very will to keep breathing and he would want to die right alongside her._

 _He saw himself going back to breath in her mouth again and then backed away. "Elena, come back to me! You can't leave me now! Come back Elena! Fight!"_

 _Damon didn't realize he was saying those exact same things right now, screaming at her to live. To fight to be with him. To fight to keep their little family alive._

 _And several heart pounding moments later he heard the most beautiful sound in his life as she gasped aloud turning to spit out the water in her lungs. He had been so relieved he did not even see it coming when she brought her hands up clutching to him so tightly and then snaking her fingers around his neck pulled him down to capture his lips with hers. Their first kiss._

Now however there was no gasp of air, no fingers on his neck, no warm lips on his. He sobbed openly against her chest, his fingers tangled in her wet hair, knowing it was too late. He had no idea that the kiss they had shared laying there on the ground right in the same spot just a short time ago could ever have been their last.

 _"Elena," he groaned as he ran his hands over her body, caressing her hip, running his hand over her thigh and her smooth stomach. He felt her cup his face and he tilted his head to her and she wiped some of the blood from his cheeks and neck before pulling him in and kissing him with more passion than he had ever felt from her._

 _He saw her staring so deeply into his eyes and even in the subdued light he got lost in her chocolatey brown orbs seeking out the very depths of his soul. He felt the ache of pain and fear as he looked at her, but pushed it back to be there in that minute with her, showing her in all that he was how much he loved her._

 _"What baby?" he remembered breathing in her ear. He saw tears filling her beautiful eyes as her lips parted and he saw such a brilliant smile light up her face as he stroked her cheek tenderly. "I'm...happy," she whispered, her breath mixing with his, their lips so close. "Right now, in this moment...with you."_

Damon's head was pressed against her breasts, her heart right underneath him as he felt the sobs just wrack his body as the soothing rhythmic sound of her heartbeat was not there anymore. There were no sounds from inside her...he choked hard on another sob as he went over what he said in his mind…

 _No sounds._

He felt himself shaking in grief as he had to know. He did not want to know...but he had to. The tears streamed freely down his face as he slid his head lower to lay it on her stomach, his hands on her hips pulling her body closer to him. He pressed his ear right against her bare skin and prayed and cried but he knew…

 _Nothing...no heartbeats_

Damon let out a wail of pure agony as he gathered her in his arms and sobbed into her hair, her head against his shoulder before it fell down lifelessly onto his arm. He looked down at her pale and empty in his arms.

He already missed her. Every fucking thing about her.

Her smile, her gorgeous brown eyes that melted him with every sultry look she gave him. He missed her laugh and giggles as he remembered tickling her in bed before blowing on her belly. He missed her hand caressing his cheek as he leaned into her touch. He missed her mouth, so warm, so soft and inviting and could lose himself in her kisses for the rest of his life. He missed her little pout when she whined and wanted something from him. Her tugging on his jeans as she wanted so much to be closer to him as he laughed at her when the were making out in the rain. He missed her tongue, all over his body, illiciting such raw, intense reactions from him that no woman had ever done before.

He missed sharing with her, showing her their first kiss, seeing her parents again, seeing her face when she heard their babies heartbeat for the first time. He missed dancing with her, holding her close, singing to her, another thing he had never done with anyone. He missed waking up with her, only seeing after he had experienced that with her, how much he knew he could not wake up with anyone else for the rest of eternity. This simple, young, human had become everything to him and his heart had soared when she showed and told him he was everything to her too.

He missed her fire, her determination to save everyone else. Her passion to protect them as she would have her hand over their growing babies. He missed her love for her friends and family around them, her kindness; seeing her forgive Stefan and be there for him in his pain as he was dying. Her heart wanting to find a way to save Klaus from hurting them just for the simple fact that her best friend was in love with him. He missed seeing her light up when she hugged her brother, or Bonnie. He wanted so much to be a family with her. How could that all be gone?!

Damon rocked her limp, cold body against him just desperate to not lose her. Any part of her he was clinging to right then. The feel of her in his arms, her hair draped over his shoulder, her soft skin against his rough cheek, her lips against his chest. He could hardly smell the scent that was just purely her. It felt like she was slipping away from him, like sand through his fingers.

Despite his focus on her, he could hear water swishing and see his brother calling to him, his mouth opening and closing like he was yelling at him and pointing down behind him. But he didn't care. He heard nothing at that moment like his mind was blocked off from everything else but her. Nothing mattered anymore.

He fought within himself that this could not be happening. Maybe he was hallucinating from the werewolf toxin? It could not be real! Shutting his eyes tight, as more tears fell Damon just prayed he would wake up. It had to be a dream. The worst fucking nightmare of his life!

But he could still feel her in his arms and he opened his eyes again. She had not gone away. She was still laying there cradled lifelessly in the warmth of his body. Damon bent his head lower, his lips grazing her cheek. His mind was racing, his head exploding with grief and despair that he was thinking maybe a kiss would bring her back to him. Like in the movies when the heroine looks dead and the voice of their love pulls them back from the other side as he prayed he could do right now.

"Baby," he whimpered, his head against hers. "You have to come back." His tears ran down his cheeks and onto her face. "You can't leave me angel. I need you so much. I can't...I can't live without you." Damon gasped in another aching breath. "Please...Elena, please," he begged her, smoothing her hair from her face. He pressed his lips to hers, just aching for her to start kissing him back, to reach her arm back up around his neck tugging on those black curls she loved so much.

But her lips were cold and dry, and devoid of the softness and soothing warmth he craved like nothing else.. He felt another sob as his lips stayed against hers trying to breath his very life into her even if it killed him. He would make a deal with the devil right now to end his life if it would bring his beautiful angel back to this world.

No! This could not be happening! He felt the anger just bubble up within him. He wanted more! More of everything about her. He wanted more time. More fucking time! Why the hell did the universe just love to screw with him!

First he had fallen so hard and deep in love with a woman that was created with the sole purpose of dying for a vampires power and now...now he had lost her and his babies! The children he never dreamed he would ever have with anyone. And now he wanted that, he wanted everything with her.

Everything that he had never imagined in his whole eternal life had just been laid in his lap within the last 2 days and he had reveled in the joy of her love and his childrens birth and life with them. And now his whole world was just gone...Gone like it had never existed for him in the first place.

He was rocking her cold body against him when his senses finally started picking up more sounds around him. His brother had been laying nearly still beside him and Elena and had now had his head down, his eyes barely open as Damon heard him gasp out "Klaus," before his head fell back down.

Damon was horrified at the sight of his baby brother. Stefan had blood seeping from his ears and nose as well as even some from the corner of his eyes as he too was crying for Elena who was still ensconced tight in his arms.

Swinging his head around toward the sounds beside him he could not even feel his own pain right then at all from how much the poison had ripped apart his insides. Blood dripped down from his nose and he reached up to wipe it away as his eyes found those of their enemies and his rage burned in him. His normally deep blue eyes were as black as a demons as blood flooded the whites of them and he felt his breathes growing more rapid as he glared at him.

Damon's control was snapping fast like he was hanging outside of a plane and all the straps started to rip one by one till he was falling, and falling seeing nothing but hate and madness at the loss of the love of his life.

"YOU!" he seethed and he actually saw Klaus looking down away from his fiery eyes to lower to Elena's lifeless body, his expression wrought with disbelief and shock at what he was seeing.

The last strands of Damon's sanity were shattering to nothing as his glare deepened on his face, staring at the Original monster that took her away from him. Damon shakily pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his anger twisted with heartache inside him. He laid her down in front of him, stroking her cheek tenderly before his gaze snapped back up to Klaus who had his hands up in a sort of surrender as he backed away.

"Damon," the bastard opened his mouth. "I'm so.." But Damon did not let the words, his weak-assed apology leave his lips and he attacked him, his body racing with adrenaline! The dark haired vampire leaped on the 1000 year old monster and grabbed the collar of his jacket and slammed his head down against the ground again and again.

At first Klaus did not appear to be fighting him and let Damon rage on him. Damon grabbed for a stake that the ground was littered with and started stabbing the evil creature as Klaus put his hands up blocking the blows before tossing Damon off him like it was nothing.

Damon flew back at him in an instant. "YOU did this!" he screamed out at him. "She would be alive if it wasn't for you!"

Klaus this time ducked out of the way and it looked like he was still processing what had actually happened. His eyes were wide and he looked as shocked as Damon had first been.

"No, its not possible," Klaus breathed out.

Damon lifted his head from where he was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath. "She was human dick! What did you THINK was going to happen when you lit the cabin on fucking fire with her and my babies in there?!"

Klaus opened and closed his mouth, looking like he was trying to find the right words. "I didn't..." he started to say again still shaking his head back and forth. It hardly seemed Damon's anger at him was even phasing him and he looked a million miles away.

"Like hell you didn't!" Damon snarled at him, his fangs out, his eyes black. "There is NOTHING you can say! She is gone! My Elena is gone!" He was growling again, his eyes seeking her again but he felt his grief at seeing her so still and so, so pale nearly bring him to his knees again.

Damon glared venomously at Klaus, spitting out his words. "In what reality does my beautiful kind and selfless human deserve to die and YOU get to live? If there was a way to fucking kill you I would have torn you to shreds already for destroying my family!"

Swallowing the anguish he felt flooding through every vein, he focused on his rage. If he let his agony over losing her overtake him there would be nothing left of him. He already felt like his own heart had been ripped out. So instead he pushed it down and leapt at Klaus again and grabbed for his heart!

The Original grunted in pain, falling onto the dock behind them and pried Damon's hand out of his chest, his blood rushing from his body before it healed. Damon stood up, his legs still shaky and felt things freeze for half a second as he stared at his hand all covered in Klaus' blood.

The cure. The cure was right there in his hand, dripping down his fingers.

He stared at it in wonder like it was treasured strands of spun gold. But he knew now he didn't want it. There was no life without her.

Then he looked to his brother, seeing him just laying beside his love. Stefan's starkly white face against the blood seeping from his ears and nose was wet with tears too and he looked like he could hardly lift his head. He was about to go to him, to give him the cure and the chance to live since he himself wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Elena and breath his last.

But as he took a step toward him he felt a hard body slam into him and he lost his balance and they both fell back into the water!

Klaus had barely showed any emotion as Damon had screamed at him but now as the black haired vampire whipped the water from his face Damon saw anger and sadness in the Originals eyes too as he felt himself grabbed up by the collar of his torn shirt and held up out of the water as he shook him. "I didn't light the cabin on fire!" Klaus hissed at him. "She wasn't supposed to die!"

Damon wrenched himself free pushing back from Klaus as they both stood in the water. "Well she did! She's gone!" he screamed out and was about to turn back to save his brother when he realized all the blood had been washed off in the lake when Klaus had tackled him.

Klaus circled him slowly, them both in the shallow water on the other side of the dock, Damon's fists clenching and unclenching thinking the Original was going to leap on him any second. "I wasn't going to hurt her! Or your babies! I just needed to save Caroline!" he cried out.

"And I needed to save Elena!" Damon screamed back just as angrily before turning away from him just not knowing where to go.. Nothing felt right anymore. He could not find his calm. Nothing felt the same without her. _She_ was his calm in everything they had faced. Her tiny body against him, her forehead leaned with his, feeling her sweet breaths on his face. That was his calm.

He barely noticed when Klaus had grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed his body against the side of the dock. Damon groaned at the impact, his eyes fluttering open and closed. The 1000 year old vampire held him by the throat, his eyes like equal fire on him.

But then there was a whoosh of air and before he could refocus his sore and weak eyes he saw a sharp dagger sticking out of Klaus' chest from his back.

Damon's eyes were so wide as he watched the vampire's face contort in not even really pain but more of anger and annoyance at the object in him. He could see Elijah behind them and as Klaus just stood there he started backing away from him. Was the dagger supposed to kill him? Damon wondered.

He now looked to have his anger focused on his own brother. "Nice try Elijah, but you missed one very important ingredient." Klaus reached back behind him and slowly pulled it out and threw it away onto the grass behind them. "Is that the best you can do brother?"

Klaus grabbed Damon's throat again. "He ruined everything!" he called out to Elijah. The elder original held his hands up likely showing Klaus he had no more weapons. Damon saw him look past him and across to the waters edge behind him...to Elena and he saw him gasp out at what he saw.

"Elena, is she..." Elijah looked back and forth between Damon and Klaus. "How...how long?"

Damon nodded his confirmation of her death, salty tears falling to his lips. "She drowned, right after the explosion." He felt more sobs in his throat and looked back into Klaus' eyes his own red and puffy from crying.

"Just do it," Damon whispered. "Rip my heart out. Let me die." When Klaus just stared at him he nodded blinking away more tears. "Please, I just want to be with her."

"No!" came Elijah's panicked voice a second later. "Klaus release him."

Klaus was shaking his head at them his hand still around Damon's throat and he lowered his other hand to the raven haired vampire's chest. Damon closed his eyes...ready to die.

"No, Damon, please," came a weak voice and Damon realized it was Stefan, not even sounding like himself as Damon saw him try to crawl toward them.

Damon looked back up in Klaus' eyes, his gaze hard and unrelenting. "Kill me...please and then when I am dead...heal Stefan. He never deserved this. Him getting bitten was all my fault." He saw Klaus slowly nod at him like he was willing to honor Damon's wishes and then plunged his hand into Damon's chest as his head fell back feeling the pain course through him.

"Nic, please stop," another voice whispered and Damon cringing in pain forced his eyes open and watched Klaus turn his head to see Caroline standing there beside him. "Let him go Nic," she cried out.

Klaus released Damon's heart right away and Damon fell to his knees in the water. "Caroline Luv," he breathed out. "I failed you. I can't protect you from my father now. I can't stop whats coming." He looked at her so forlornly as she moved toward him.

Caroline clasped hands with him, looking like she did not even care that his one hand was covered in Damon's blood as she leaned her head against his. "What do you mean?" Her eyes looked sad as they searched his.

Damon was still panting kneeling in the water. He just needed it to be over and could not take another minute of seeing her body on the ground. He was damn near ready to sink his own hand into his chest and pull out his heart but he did not feel like he even had the strength for that. He looked around for a stake floating in the water and there wasn't even that anything nearby. What the hell?

Growling he brought Klaus' attention back to him. "Damn it dick, just kill me. I'm begging you."

"No, Damon, don't. You don't want that." Elijah's voice rang out as his eyes darted back and forth between Damon and Elena.

"Yes I do!" Damon hissed and struggled to his feet again more tears in his eyes. He heard Caroline's gasp as she must have seen Elena's body and she let out a cry.

Klaus turned back to him and Damon lifted his head his body jerking, feeling the Originals hand around his heart again.

"Klaus, let go of him now!" Elijah screamed out and there was grunting and when Damon saw them behind him he saw Elijah had grabbed Caroline and had his arm around her, a stake at her chest!

The second Klaus saw what his brother had done Damon saw his vampire face appear, his fangs elongating as he glared at him. "Don't you dare brother!" Klaus spit at him.

"Then let Damon go Niklaus," Elijah's voice was firm and strong as the blonde vampire fought him to get away.

"Nic, please," Caroline was struggling to no avail in Elijah's arms. Her eyes wide and locked on him.

"It will okay my luv," he soothed her. "My brother would not dare to harm you. He knows I would hunt him down till he breathed his last."

Damon could see the love he had in his eyes for her. Seeing it just reminded him that he would never see that again in his beautiful Elena's face.

"Klaus, just do it. After everything you did, just do this one thing for me," Damon gritted out. He knew he did not want his brother trying to talk him out of ending his life or he would have asked Klaus to heal him first. But he did not know how much longer Stefan had.

Things happened fast at that moment and he felt Klaus about to pull his heart out as heard Caroline cry out and the horrible sound of flesh tearing. He watched Klaus turn his head fast but his vision only showed things hazy and slow to him. Damon felt his hearing dull too as he heard Klaus scream out her name letting go of his heart in an instant. He fell back down into the shallow water and turned his head up to the cries.

Klaus was yelling out while clutching a falling Caroline in his arms. And when Klaus turned them more around he could see the Original rip a stake from her body, cursing his brother he hurled it at Elijah catching him in the stomach and he sunk down to the ground too. But Damon gasped when he saw her skin was starting to turn gray and wrinkly. Oh my god!

He started to crawl his way back to his brother and Elena. But as he looked back to Stefan, Damon's eyes bulged and his mouth gaped open and his whole body trembled…

Stefan was looking at him with an empty stare, his eyes unmoving, his breath still as he lay beside Elena. Damon blinked once, twice and his brother did not blink back to him, or move at all! He felt his chest tightening, seizing up as he cried out, his eyes riveted to Stefan's unmoving figure. He could not take anymore. Stefan's green eyes were wide, his arm outstretched toward him as if he was trying to reach him in his last moments. He was gone too...just like Elena.

"NO!" Damon threw his head back and screamed but he could not even hear his own voice as he felt everything around him fading in color and his vision swam. This could not be real. His whole family just gone...

He felt pain, so much pain as he stared at the two most precious people in the world laying so still in front of him. He could still hear screams and Klaus was on the ground holding Caroline as she gasped her last breaths.

Damon could not take it. It was too much. He stood up and blurred away as fast as his dying body would allow. He thought he heard Elijah calling for him but he ignored him. There was nothing left for him anywhere and he just ran. Away from all the horror, all the death and loss and just ran.

None of them saw a flash of brunette hair as someone saw everything before ducking back behind a tree. Another figure had a hood over their head as they nodded to each other before racing away as the fire still blazed behind them.

* * *

Review, review , review if you want more.

Bracing for the hate...There is a plan to make this right...

But I am debating after the next chapter to go back to Our New Beginning for awhile and give this story a bit of a break. All the sadness was just so hard to write and I cried while writing this chapter at multiple points of it. The next chapter will fill in a lot of the missing pieces and things make much more sense. It will be the same scenes again from other people POV's. Elijah's, Elena's and even Klaus'.

So if you want more of this story sooner rather than me focusing on ONB let me know by reviewing...

Special thanks to my amazing beta Alaze and my husband too for helping me untangle so much to make this chapter flow. It was one of the hardest ones i have written so far.


	31. I'm Here Damon! I'm here

A/N: I really hope this all makes sense. It felt like I was writing the movie Vantage Point. My goodness that was not easy but I do hope it flows right and you enjoy the angst.

Hoping my lovely friend Mariah April May had a very happy birthday. This chapter is for you! Check out her story The Scandal. Its incredible and so complex.

Scarlett2112's Titanic story is so compelling and I am dying for the next chapter. She just started a Prison story too that had me hooked just imagining Damon in the orange jumpsuit walking all chained up towards ELena.

And I just spent the better part of two nights when I should be sleeping reading deepwater1978's story Kill or Be Killed and Battered Souls. Amazing writing. All you ladies are so incredible and I am so happy to have met you. XOXO

This is the last chapter of The Power Within. I'm sure you will love it, hate it. But I hope the characters have made you feel. Their story is far from over and will continue...

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson sped through the forest, his undead breath heaving out of him in his hurry to get to the young blonde vampire his brother fancied. He knew there was not much more time. Maybe an hour left before everything would fall in place. But if he wasn't there in time then nothing would work. There were no other options, no more contingencies. Katherine took the moonstone and ran and even managed to cure herself from the werewolf bite so she had no need of his brother to trade it for her life. He knew he had done the right thing as wrong as it felt right now, but it was the only thing he could think of to get Klaus to give up. It was incredibly risky especially since he had to keep it to himself for it to work. Everything hinged on his plan staying a secret.

He paused a moment looking around, squinting his eyes in the smoky air. Where was the car Bonnie had said she was in? He could see the cabin ahead and heard the fire crackling and getting bigger, the flames higher every second. But as much as he wanted to race there to save Elena if in fact she was trapped there, he knew Damon was on it and would stop at nothing to get her safe.

No, he needed to get to Caroline and if she was indeed the key to stopping his brother, than even if his original plan did not work he at least had a way to manipulate Klaus. Just the thought that the young girl could compel his brother was insane. He needed to understand. He needed to see what they discovered.

Elijah would just have to trust that Damon would save the doppelganger and their children and get her out of the fire before it was too late.

However even if he could save Elena from his brother, that still left Damon and the other brother Stefan dying from the werewolf bites and Elena would not want to live without the father of her babies he was sure. So getting to Caroline, so she could convince Klaus to give them his blood was up to him.

Elijah finally saw the black SUV nearly hidden in the bushes a ways off and with another gasp of the thickening, smoky air he sprinted forward. When he got closer he could see the back door of the vehicle had been ripped right off its hinges and there looked to be no one there. No! She had to be there. He needed her or everything would fall apart.

He blurred right up to the side of the SUV and let out a breath of relief seeing her laying in the back seat. "Caroline!" he called out and reached for her. But his hand slammed into an invisible wall.

What the hell? There was a protection spell like it was a house and he wasn't invited in. Klaus must have put it up to keep the other vampires from hurting her. Damn it!

"Caroline!" he call again and slammed his fist against the magical boundary. Finally after incessantly banging another couple times she lifted her head.

His eyes were wide and panicked as he heard crashes and more noises coming from the cabin. They needed to hurry.

"Elijah!" the blonde vampire gasped out, holding her head. Whatever had happened had healed but she looked like hell and he needed her free.

"Yes, Bonnie sent me. We need to get you out of there. You might be the only one to stop my brother. We have to hurry!"

Caroline shook her head back and forth. "I'm stuck Elijah. Nic compelled me to stay here. I haven't been able to move for hours." Then he saw her frantic gaze land on the cabin behind him. "Oh God, Elena!" She started shaking. "I can hear her!"

Sure enough she was right and Elijah could hear too Elena had called Damon's name followed by sounds of more crashing inside the burning cabin. But he heard Damon screaming back to her so he knew he must have found her. He had to trust that Damon could save her. He could not be in two places at once.

He leaned closer looking in the vehicle of anything he could use to force her out. There was nothing but blankets and spare clothes isnide from the looks of things . "Well I'm stuck too. I can't force you out of there. There is some kind of boundary spell around you. But I will try to override the compulsion. What did he tell you exactly?"

Caroline scrunched up her face. "Umm, he said I needed to stop trying to kill myself or get anyone else to kill me and I needed to stay here so that I was safe."

Elijah stood right up against the invisible wall thinking. "There must be some kind of loophole I can use to get you out! What if it wasn't safe in there? What if your life was in danger if you stayed there?"

Caroline leaned as close as she could while still trapped in the seat too. She looked scared. "Elijah what are you thinking?"

He was already moving and had grabbed up a piece of wood and slammed it into the side of the vehicle puncturing the side of the SUV by the gas tank.

"Elijah!" Caroline cried out, her hands clutching the seat in front of her. She was terrified. Did he think making it unsafe would negate the compulsion? She was shaking her head as she watched the gasoline spill onto the grass. This was crazy! "No, what if it doesn't work?!" she yelled at him.

Then she banged again on the side of the vehicle to get his attention as she saw him pull a lighter out of his pocket. "Wait! Tyler!"

Elijah turned back to her quizzically. What was she talking about?

She was pointing past him to the group of trees further back. "Tyler is there. A vampire might have almost killed him and knocked him out but maybe he can get me out. He is not a vampire. He could get in!"

Elijah spun his head and sure enough the young man was lying in the brush against a tree a ways away. He put his lighter back in his pocket seeing the blonde vampire close her eyes in relief before he made his way back toward the lone werewolf.

Tyler looked like he had been knocked out or had his neck snapped but was rousing now from that state but nearly drained of blood. Elijah knelt down and ripped open his wrist and dripped the blood onto his mouth. He started waking up right away and caught every drop between his lips. Elijah didn't have the time to risk a werewolf bite right now so he stayed back letting his blood stream down till Tyler had enough and his wounds were healing.

"Quick, your friend Caroline," he pointed toward the SUV. "I need you to pull her out of there. Klaus compelled her to stay there but we need her to stop him and I can't get to her." Tyler sat up nodding right away and without a word and raced over to Caroline grabbing her by the arms and pulling her from his brothers vehicle. She was right the young boy could reach into the vehicle. The spell was only vampire specific.

He cast another quick glance at the burning cabin knowing they needed to hurry. The roof looked like it had collapsed already and there was a crash as the garage within the next second just sunk down into itself leaving it nothing but a pile of burning embers flaming up to the sky.

He prayed that Damon had gotten Elena out of there by now. But he had no idea where his brother even was. Klaus had incapacitated him a long time ago and then had gone after Damon so he could be right there and waiting for them to come out like sheep to the slaughter.

"Caroline we need to go. My brother might already have Elena in his grasp. We can't let that happen." That was for damn sure. If Klaus took her then she would be dead without question and nothing anyone did would stop it. He was still holding the dagger Klaus had used on him and saw Caroline lookIng like she recognized it. He saw she was holding out an old leather bound book. His mother's old grimoire.

"Where did you get this?" he gasped out. It had been missing for centuries. He had last seen it the night his father nearly beat Klaus to death when he found out he was another man's child. He held out his hand for it and Caroline thrust the book in his open hands.

"Nic had it in there," she pointed at the vehicle. "The dagger you have, its in here. And look, this page literally became visible when Bonnie and I touched it. But neither of us can tell what it means." He saw the young lady flipping madly through the book to show him and also look frantically to the burning cabin and then back at Tyler too.

"You two figure this out," Tyler said nodding to them. "I'll go make sure Elena got out okay."

Caroline looked at him in humble thanks and stepped forward to hug him. The young man put his arms around her and closed his eyes. Elijah could see that he had feelings for her even though she looked to be very much in love with his brother. "Thank you Tyler. Thank you for everything."

He pulled back from her and smiled before he looked away. "Back at you Care," he mumbled and then before she could reply he raced off across the grass toward the cabin.

Elijah bent his head once more to study the old parchments all bound together holding many of his mother's spells. His eyes widened seeing the ancient language and the hastily sketched drawings. The one right in the center of the page looked so familiar from something but he could not place it.

"This is the page that was invisible. Even Nic hasn't seen it," Caroline commented to him. "Do you know what it means? The blood knot and the gold rope twining and not breaking? Bonnie said it had something to do with me. That was why it revealed itself to me. She asked me about blood sharing with Nic and we have done that twice in the last 2 days."

Caroline continued, pulled the hoodie tighter around her and coughing from the acrid air around them. "Nic tried to come in the SUV before and I swear he knew that Bonnie was there but I told him not to and told him that he hadn't heard anything and he backed off with a weird look on his face and left.."

Elijah was all ears, his focus totally on her as he listened. Was it possible? This young vampire that his brother was in love with could compel him? It was true?

They heard more crashes and it sounded like screaming. Caroline gasped, hearing Damon's voice and Nic's too!

"Oh my God Elijah, we need to hurry. I can hear Nic and Damon fighting!" She pulled on his arm and was ready to just run without him. But before she could, he grabbed her wrist and his head swung up to her wide eyes.

Elijah ran over what she was saying in his head, piecing things together...a balance for his brother's power, the blood knot, Caroline had done that with him, the seemingly indestructible gold rope that looked to only make the other one strong like that by winding around it.

"You are the balance. You are _stronger_ than my brother. You _bonded_ to him when you blood shared and you are becoming...oh my." He looked incredulous and just stared at her and she grabbed his arms and shook him.

"I'm what?!" Caroline cried out.

"It's impossible but its true. There has never been one like you in my whole life!" But he turned away from her and looked back at the cabin. He heard his brother scream 'no' and he prayed they were not too late. Did it already happen? He wrapped up the book again and tossed it on the seat in the SUV. With a nod he and Caroline raced toward the cabin.

He finally had the upper hand on his brother. He had a way to control him. It was incredible what was happening and that based on the spell this had been put in place by his mother centuries ago. But unless all the parts fit together; his brother's love for this girl, the blood sharing to change her and give her power beyond what he even had and the Bennett witch to discover his mother's secret, nothing would have ever have happened to bring about this balance.

They were almost at the cabin when he felt the ground shake as something exploded inside the cabin, the furnace maybe and they both just froze as more of the cabins remaining walls fell in with more crashes and the roar of the flames.

Elijah saw his brother and Caroline and had just barely made out that Klaus was on the dock. She squinted through the smoke making her eyes water and could see him! It looked like he had Elena and Damon trapped further up past him with nothing but water around them. She was about to call to him when another explosion just rocked its power out from the cabin, looking like it ripped it in half! She barely had time to shield her head, covering her eyes as she felt the stakes flying out toward them.

The Original cried out in more shock than pain as he felt the stakes bury themselves in his body. His witches spell? They had made him impenetrable to wood. Something happened to them? What was going on? He struggled for breath as he felt the stakes stabbing him all over.

Caroline screamed but nothing was heard over the roar of the explosion. She felt herself falling, pain all over her body. Her head hit the ground her eyes barely open. She gagged on blood in her mouth and felt a stake lodged in her throat preventing her from calling out for help. Then all she felt was pressure, hard and fast on top of her and the roughness of the wood as a tree crashed down trapping her under it!

Her eyes were closing as she thought she heard Stefan scream and she saw Nic fall, his body littered with wood pieces as he sunk under the water. Oh God no!

Caroline gagged on more blood and silently screamed out for him terrified and in so much pain. Looking around more she saw a figure just laying on the dock unmoving. It had to be Elena, and not seeing anyone else she knew Damon must have fallen in the water too.

The young vampire fought to pull herself out from under the tree. She could not even look around to see where Elijah was or even Tyler or anyone. Had the tree trapping her hit him too? The stake in her throat made her gag on more blood as her eyes closed.

* * *

Tyler had been running toward the yelling and roar of the fire. He was rounding the corner of the cabin to the back when he saw someone laying on the ground close to the front door and they were kicking at the flames that looked to be crawling up their body.

He skidded to a stop and spun around gasping as he got closer seeing it was Jeremy fighting fire on his legs. He knelt down in an instant and patted him down, taking of his one shirts and smothering it to nothing. Jeremy just lay his head back as Tyler dragged him further back from the house and behind a tree in the front yard.

"Are you okay man?" Tyler was checking his legs and the burns he had gotten. They were not healing.

Jeremy looked down and then nodded to his friend. "Almost sucked dry. Harder to heal then," he gasped out. "Shit am I glad you were here. I was watching myself burn to death with almost no strength to stop it."

Tyler saw his eyes closing and he knew he looked like he had been sucked dry. There were huge teeth marks on both sides of his neck, the skin that was torn and barely back together in one piece but it looked like his blood was hardly even pumping at all. He laid his head back down as Jeremy's eyes closed again.

He didn't know much about vampires yet but enough from what he had seen already that Jeremy needed blood. He grabbed for a stone and raked it across his palm and held it to his friends mouth. Jer started biting down on it sucking the blood rapidly into his mouth. He held his hand there at least a minute maybe more, letting him replenish his strength till he started feeling dizzy himself.

Jeremy smiled up at him weakly before his eyes closed again, likely still so faint but much less near death

Tyler caught sight of more movement and saw another figure stumbling out from the trees on the edge of the property.

Bonnie.

She was quite a ways from the cabin yet, her feet pushing forward despite exhaustion it looked like. She had sheen of sweat on her and was gasping from breath. Jeremy was safe for now he thought so he sprinted over to her. But before he could say anything he felt the ground shaking and the roar of the fire just nearly burst his eardrums. He barely had time to grab her and spin her around behind another tree before he felt a massive explosion rip through the air sending wood flying in all directions. Most of the stakes missed him but he felt one slam into his back knocking him down. He reached behind him trying to pull it out but it was too low in the center of his back to reach it.

"Bonnie!" he called out seeing her so close but he was unable to reach her. He thought she had been protected from all the wood but then he saw a small trail of blood seeping from her head as she sunk down to the ground behind the tree. She was too weak to help him too as he struggled more to get the stake out of his back as he felt blood in his throat choking him and hardly letting him breath.

* * *

Caroline fought to keep her eyes open and wasn't sure if she passed out. She caught flashes of things happening...Stefan crying out, the horrendous sound of ringing in her ears from being so close to the blast, Elena getting up and it looked like she was screaming for Damon. But she could not hear anything and just watched things move in slow motion in front of her. Nic still hadn't come up from the water, and neither had Damon. Then to her horror Elena leaned too far over and fell off the dock!

She heard screaming from Stefan's direction and then scraping on the ground as her vampire hearing started to come back and saw Stefan dragging himself on the ground toward the water. But how could he save her? How could anyone? He looked so weak and she could see even in the hazy air that there were dark black veins stretching up his arm and around his neck to his head and chest. The poison must be so potent in his system by now, so close to the end. She opened her mouth to call to him but choked again on the blood from the stake in her throat. Her arms were pinned down so she could not even move it more than an inch and any movements hurt like hell.

She felt her eyes closing again from the blinding pain against her back and could make out sounds of someone struggling right near her. Maybe Elijah could get the damn tree off her? Forcing her eyes open she fought to stay conscious.

Damon finally surfaced, and then dove down to look for Elena. She still had not seen Nic anywhere. Was he okay? She thought nothing could kill him? Stefan was almost to the edge of the water when suddenly when she blinked next, Jeremy had run toward him and knelt down. Then Damon resurfaced with Elena in his arms! Thank God.

Caroline watched Jeremy help drag her to the shore. She looked so still, her head hanging off Damon's arm before he sunk down onto the ground and started CPR. The blonde vampire felt her eyelids heavier as more of her blood stained the ground under her cheek as the stake kept a steady supply of it dripping from her veins before they closed again, her body too weak from the lack of blood.

* * *

Elijah's eyes flew open as he lay nearly crushed under the tree. He had seen it falling, the ground shaking and seeming to tear it from its roots. It was headed straight for Caroline's small body as she had just stood there once she had seen his brother. Elijah had put his hand out to stop the tree hitting them and had almost pushed it back over away from them when suddenly hundreds of stakes flew out from the cabin and his strength plummeted as fast as he fell, blood gushing from numerous wounds. He could hear Damon calling out yelling that she could not die on him. He was screaming and crying. Was he too late. He fought harder trying to push the massive tree off him but he was losing so much blood from the wood in his body all over.

What the hell had happened to his witches? Why would the spell to keep him immune to wood not be holding up now? Had Klaus somehow gotten to them and killed Dr. Martin and Luca?

And Elena! He needed to get to her or it would be too late. This had to work. If he couldn't revive her in time she would really be dead!

* * *

"Elena damn it! Don't you dare die on me!"

The voice floated up from the emptiness she was feeling as she tried to focus on it. She felt so strange, like she was floating in a dream world and could not find her way back to consciousness.

 _Damon?_ She cried out his name, knowing his voice like her own. _Damon?_

"Elena, come back to me! You can't leave me now! Come back Elena! Fight!"

 _"I'm here Damon! I'm here!"_ she called out desperately and felt water spraying down on her body. Why could he not hear her?! Where were they? The last thing she remembered was his arms around her as she heard him cry out and she saw wood stakes just flying at them on either side of her before she covered her head. She had no doubt that many had hit her love as he protected her and their babies from the knife like wood. She had felt herself falling and falling like into an abyss unending as the water swallowed her up.

She had been drowning! Oh God, she had fallen in the lake!

But she could hear him now and feel him. He breathed in her mouth and she felt his lips against hers and she longed to kiss him. She wasn't drowning...was she? What was happening? Why couldn't she reach him, or get him to hear that she was okay? Elena felt his hands on her chest pushing down over and over as she heard him crying.

 _"I'm here Damon. I can hear you. Hear me please baby!"_ She tried to open her eyes. Why weren't they working?! Then she felt him collapse, his body on her, his head against her chest, his soft hair sweeping gently over her bare skin and she pulled at her hand _trying_ with all her strength to lift it to run her fingers through the wet strands of his hair. She needed to reach him, to show him she was okay. He was sobbing against her and she could feel his arms around her waist pulling her in toward him. He felt so warm. He was home and she ached to comfort him.

It was like he thought she was dead...Oh God! Was she dead? An ice cold chill rushed through her at the thought of not being with him. Not holding him or waking up with him. She tried again to force her eyes open but there was still nothing but blackness in front of her.

Elena felt his body shaking and then slowly his head moved down to her stomach.

 _Their babies…_

She felt like she must have been holding her own breath when she did not even know if she was breathing as she felt Damon pressing his head to her belly, his ear against her skin, his hands cradling her hips. The next moment she heard her love let out the most heartbreaking wail and she tried to scream to understand what was happening.

What?! What was wrong with their children?! Dear God please they have to be okay! She felt him pull her up and into his arms, his nose buried in her hair as he cried. Were their babies dead?!

 _Damon! We are okay. We are right here!_ she screamed again, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she could hear the blood in her ears. He rocked her for a long time, his head against hers.

"Baby, you have to come back," she heard him whimper as she felt his head nuzzle closer to hers. "You can't leave me angel. I need you so much..."

Elena could feel his cheek against her own and the sensation of wetness that trailed down onto her face...oh god his tears. Her precious baby was crying like she was gone and she cried right along with him that she could not get him to hear her. Was she really gone?

"I can't...I can't live without you..." he mumbled into her hair, his breath so shallow between his sniffles and more tears sliding down her own cheek. She felt his fingers on her face tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Please, please baby," he begged her, his voice so raw with emotion.

And then she felt his lips, so warm and so soft on hers. He kissed her deeply, passionately, holding her so tight in his embrace. She would never tire of the feeling of being in Damon Salvatore's arms. He felt like perfection and there was no feeling in the world like it. Elena felt her body relax into his kiss but as much as she strained to kiss him back, her lips refused to move. She knew he felt that she was not kissing him back and within a few moments his sobs came again as he rocked her more in his arms.

 _"Damon! Baby, I'm here,"_ she squeaked between breathless sobs, her own voice cracking it hurt so much to hear him like this. She needed to climb in his lap and hold him against her. She needed to wrap her arms around him and bury her head against his shoulder and promise him over and over that nothing would ever come between them. She needed to kiss him with wild abandon and, hold his face in her hands, tug on the dark curls at his neck, clutch his shoulder in her fingers needing to touch him everywhere at once to sooth his sadness.

"DAMON!" she screamed out raw with anger and desperation before she whimpered his name over and over between shaking breaths.

But nothing worked. Nothing could reach him and she felt the biggest ache in her heart at the thought of _never_ reaching him again.

Another voice whispered and she could not make out what they said they were so faint. But instantly she felt him tense. His whole body pressed against her just went rigid and she heard the breath panting out of him as his grip on her increased.

"You!" she heard him spit out and she knew it had to be Klaus.

 _"No Damon no! I'm not dead! Please don't get yourself killed!"_ she pleaded. _"Please, no!"_ She felt his body shaking and she could just imagine the rage running through him, thinking she was gone. His lips were on her forehead and she could feel he was letting her go. His grip lessened and she could feel the ground beneath her again. His one finger stroked down her cheek and she knew what he was going to do... _"No Damon don't please!"_

But her cries were drowned out by the sounded of growling and snarling and she could hear him screaming at Klaus that he took her away from him. She cried harder, screamed louder but nothing reached him and she had never felt more alone in her life.

* * *

Caroline could hear him, Nic. She forced her eyes open and could see him and Damon fighting. He was alive! Damon was alive. Elena? She could not see her moving. She was on the ground beside Stefan and they both looked so still. No!

She grunted and pushing at the tree trapping her with all her strength. She heard them yelling, and more splashing and growls. She had to stop him. She opened her mouth to call out again and still her throat felt so weak, so thick with her own blood that no sound came out.

She pushed again on the tree trunk and to her amazement it started moving! She heard grunting and groaning behind her and in the next second she could breath like never before and sucked in air like she had starved. She saw Elijah, bloody and panting above her and he wasted no time and pulled the stakes from her body. She cried out but still her voice was so weak. She felt warm rich blood on her mouth and gulped it up with fervor feeling it healing all her wounds.

Elijah bent his head to her. "I have to stop him. I can't let him kill Damon. She will never forgive me." And he raced off as Caroline struggled to sit up. She could see Nic holding Damon down against the dock his hand around Damon's throat. She knew Elijah only meant to render Nic immobile just like he had done to him but it still scared her.

Caroline pulled herself to her feet, her legs shaky as she saw Elijah lunge at him and stab him in the back, through the heart. Even though she knew it would not kill him, it still scared her knowing what was going to happen to him. He would look just as if he had died.

* * *

Elijah stood back waiting and watching for his brother to fall. He had completely taken him by surprise and knew the dagger had gone right through his heart. But instead of slipping to the ground...Klaus just turned to him, looking...irritated? Like he had just merely told him the score of a sports game he wanted to watch.

No...why wouldn't it work? He had to get to Elena and fast. He needed to get his brother out of there. He watched him twisting his arm around and pull out the dagger and toss it on the ground. Klaus mocked him showing him again how he would always be a step ahead. Damn it!

He was scared to ask but had to know how long Elena had been 'gone' and cringed at the answer. If he didn't get his brother out of there in the next couple minutes it would be too late.

"Rip my heart out. Let me die," Damon was begging for Klaus to kill him and Elijah could see the tears streaming down his face. "Please, I just want to be with her." He looked torn apart, like he was not even alive anymore, like he was gray and veiny and gone from this world forever. Elijah tried to get his attention somehow, anyhow but he could not tell him she was alive with his damn brother still there!

Elijah heard him plead for Klaus to rip out his heart and he nearly leapt forward to beg Damon to live. He had to live! There was no way he could bring her back only to find out that her love had been killed in his grief and she would be raising their babies alone. God no he had to stop him!

"No!" he burst out. Elijah was reeling with what to do. "Klaus release him." But the younger Mikaelson just shook his head back and forth. He was ready to try to leap on him to snap his neck. Anything to stop what was happening. He heard the small voice of the other brother, so close to death too and Elijah wanted to help him too somehow. Damon was actually begging to die and wanted Klaus to heal Stefan when he was gone. Was this all going to be for nothing? Klaus needed to leave now!

He looked around. Where the hell was Caroline?

As if she could read his mind her voice, weak and shaky cried out to his brother. "Nic, please stop." She looked like hell warmed over, blood on her jeans and her hoodie that was likely Klaus' and much to big on her. She stepped toward them, her eyes locked on Klaus'. She looked focused and yet her eyes held so much love in them, hope that she could stop this. Was she compelling him now? "Let him go Nic," she said strongly. And instantly his brother complied. It worked. He could actually be compelled! Elijah was shocked.

He wanted Caroline to stop him...right now. But she seemed lost in his eyes, in his tender expression toward her and they moved as if a magnet pulled them together till she was in his arms.

Bloody hell! There was no time for this! He nearly screamed, looking back down at Elena. He couldn't wait for her to compel him into submission and leave. He wasn't even listening to Klaus and her mumbling to each other.

Elijah heard Damon call out again to his brother after it seemed like he was looking himself for a way to kill himself. He couldn't tell him he needed like 2 bloody minutes and he could turn that lovesick boys heart and world back right side up again!

He tried once more to reason with him. "No Damon, don't. You don't want to do that." But the boy was as stubborn as he was strong and he didn't even look in his face to see the desperation in Elijah's eyes before the Original's gaze darted back to Elena. He had minutes he was sure. His mind made up he swore under his breath and grabbed for the blonde young lady his brother would likely die for as Klaus let go of her to kill Damon. Klaus would kill him for this. But this was his last play.

"Klaus, let go of him now!" he yelled out. As if in slow motion he watched Klaus turn around, his glare pure hate, vampire visage firmly in place. Oh yeah, he was dead to him whether this worked or not.

Klaus snarled threats at him, Caroline pleaded for him to stop but there was no more time to find out if she could compel him to leave. Klaus reassured her that she was fine and Damon called out once more, his damn death wish on his lips. He heard the smallest, weakest cry from Stefan too but it did not even seem Damon had heard him cry out his name once more. He took a deep breath and did it.

The stake plunged...Caroline screamed...Klaus turned and cried out her name...And he could see the world drop out from under his brother. His eyes held a mix of sadness and shock, and anger and absolute panic like he could not figure out what he felt more.

Damon fell to the ground and Elijah saw Klaus hurl the stake he had plunged into Caroline at him so hard he fell back at the impact in his stomach. Elijah watched his brother cradle his love in his arms as her skin turning grayer and her veins bulged. It had to work…

But he wasn't paying attention to Damon and the utter shock and disbelief on his face until Elijah followed his gaze to see Stefan's open eyed empty stare. Oh no! He tried to stop him but it all felt like it happened in a blur. Damon looked back and forth between his brother and Elena. He looked like death. The veins from the werewolf bite were almost across his face, and nearing his heart. Their tentacle like black fingers ringing the life out of him. Despite Elijah calling him, begging him to stop he was gone, vamp speeding across the yard and out of sight. No, no, no…

Klaus looked at him with the vilest hatred in his eyes before he picked up his dead love and blurred away. He knew that nothing was finished with them, maybe ever. He had once and for all destroyed 'Always and Forever'.

He ripped the stake from his gut, jumped to his feet and pulled the syringe from his pocket. He pulled her hair back and plunged it into her neck before pulling it out and letting it fall to the grass. He knelt by the dead brother wishing he had been faster. Damon had just ran thinking he lost everything. His love, his children and his brother. He had to find him before it was too late! He hung his head, wanting to fix everything.

His head flew up in the next second and he scrambled up looking madly on the ground...where the hell was it?! His eyes finally focused and he grabbed for the handle of the dagger and held it up. Blood...Klaus' blood all over it from when he plunged it into his heart.

Elijah scraped his finger across the red wetness and pushed it between the young blonde vampire's lips, wiping all the blood off both sides of the sword. He fell to the ground between the two young people and just waited...

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it was that he just sat there waiting when suddenly there was a gasp and choking sound and Elijah let out a deep breath as the blonde vampire sat up in shock, his eyes so wide and his breath heaving out of him.

Stefan looked around wildly. What the hell had happened?! He blinked and realized he was sitting, his arms behind him, supporting him more than they had been for hours. He saw Elijah just collapsed on the ground, his suit wrinkled and his eyes as equally wide at him. "What… how…?"

Elijah merely looked at him holding up his red sticky hand. "Blood, I got my brother's blood." Stefan seemed completely stunned and wiped his lips feeling the substance against his mouth.

He was healed, cured? He turned his head and felt no pain. Then his head fell down to the arm that had been destroyed by the bite and he watched in amazement as the veins faded, and receded and his skin turned back to its normal color. He sucked in a breath and pinched himself just to be sure. Oh my God. He wasn't dreaming!

He looked back at Elijah and his gaze fell down to Elena. "Elena?" he breathed out remembering Damon cradling her in his arms. Crying over her, trying to get her to breath for ages. "But Elena..." he trailed off.

Elijah held up his hand, shaking his head. "Its all my fault if she doesn't wake up," he whispered.

"Wait what?" Stefan's head shot up from looking down at her pale and so still body. He pulled himself to his feet. It felt amazing to be able to stand, to feel strength in his muscles. He could hardly believe it. He took a few shaky steps forward till he could kneel at Elena's side. "She's asleep?...not dead?"

Elijah nodded to him. "Yes I gave her a drug, back at the cabin, once she fainted when Klaus threatened to burn down the cabin. It had a delayed reaction time, hours later. It would make her appear dead, slow her heart to nothing and still keep her and the babies alive."

"Are you being serious right now?" Stefan gasped. "She is alive?...even Damon's babies are both alive!?" He could not get out of his head the devastation on Damon's face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he had his ear to her belly and realized his babies were gone. Stefan felt tears in his own eyes that his brother's family would be okay. Wait...where was Damon?

He jumped back to his feet, feeling strength in his body more than he had in days. "Damon! Where's my brother?" He looked back to Elijah.

"Your brother ran. Just before Klaus took off." He saw Stefan ready to run too. "I'm sorry Stefan. It had to look real. He had to believe it. I told you before that the only way we could stop him was if we nullified one of the ingredients in his spell. He needed Elena alive...so now that she isn't, she will be safe. She can leave here, be cloaked and protected."

Stefan threw his hands up in the air. "You mean that my brother. My SO love with this woman and his miracle family big brother, thinks Elena...his children...and I are all DEAD?!"

Elijah nodded slowly.

"Well we need to find him. He will be reeling in pain. He will kill himself!" Stefan cried out panicked.

"I tried to stop him Stefan I did. But I couldn't tell him in front of Klaus and his reaction had to be real or Klaus would not have bought it."

Stefan was already picking up Elena in his arms, his arms under her legs and back.

"Wait where are you going?" Elijah stood up too. Completely exhausted from everything but still hating that things had gone so wrong.

Stefan adjusted her in his arms so her head was more against his chest and not falling down limply off his arm. "I'm bringing Damon's family back to him. He _has_ to know there is still hope!"

* * *

He kicked the massive wooden door open with his foot and stumbled into the boarding house. His raven hair was wet and still somewhat sticky with blood. He leaned on the door frame, his fingers gripping the edges as his eyes red from crying looked around the room.

Damon dragged himself along the wall toward the parlor nearly tripping at the step down before falling against the couch. He looked around, his tears pooling in his eyes again at the empty room and flung his weak and dying body at the drink counter. He grabbed up the bottle of bourbon and lifted it to his lips, getting most of it in his mouth. Some dribbled down his chin to his bloody open shirt and he just fell back onto the couch.

Clutching the bottle in his sweaty hand, he wiped his burning hot forehead. He took another huge gulp of the bitter liquid before dropping it beside him in the cushions. He could see the dark black veins nearly inches from his heart and he gagged feeling more blood in his throat.

He spun his daylight ring around and around on his finger just staring at it like it was a carousel that he so desperately needed to get off of. His tears were flooding his pale almost gray blue eyes more now, that he could barely see the ring in front of him.

Damon pulled himself back up from the couch and walked back to the door and stepped back outside. He stood on the front lawn stumbling more to the center of the grass and sunk to his knees, his ripped and bloody jeans hitting the grass staining it red where he knelt.

He took one more look at his ring. Her sweet beautiful voice ringing in his ears.

 _"Damon," she looked shocked at him. "Let me go."_

 _He nuzzled into her hair, his hand holding her head still against his. "M mm. Never," he breathed. "Don't you_ _ _ever__ _ask me to let you go." His eyes were locked on hers, his expression deadly serious. "I would die without you sweetness. Rip my ring off in the sun and burn to nothing die, if I lost you."_

 _She cradled his face in her hands. "I'm sorry baby. That will never happen. You will_ _ _never__ _lose me. And that ring," she stroked his hand on top of his huge daylight ring. "Is staying right where it is. Without it keeping you safe, I could lose you too."_

 _He pulled her tighter into his arms. "You won't. Don't even think of that._ "

He let out another sob, his chin quivering before his head fell to the ground. He sniffled back more tears and sat back up wiping his hand on his shirt before ripping it off him and tossing it aside.

He pulled the ring past his knuckle and then he stared at it hovering in mid air on his finger. "God Elena," he cried out once more before pulling it all the way off and letting it fall to the ground. He lifted his head, his tears running down his cheeks and dripping off his chin and bare chest before closing his eyes.

He was ready to be with her, with all of them.

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 4

* * *

This was the end of The Power Within. I have had so many more people reading this series lately and so I decided to end this book here and continue with one final installment to wrap everything up better. It will be full of angst and separation, but also joy and getting ready for the babies to be born. We haven't seen the last of Klaus yet either or other characters here too.

I will finish off my latest story Captive of Her Beauty first and then work on Book 4 here. Let me know what you thought of the end. Elena is okay. Damon's babies are alive and Stefan was healed. But Damon doesn't know any of it yet and its gutting him. It won't be like that forever but was necessary for the plot so just hang with me and you will get to your happy ending I promise!

So sorry it has taken so long to get back to this. Real life and health issues and toddlers and teenagers all made writing both this and Captive of her Beauty at the same time way too much for me and so I stayed with what had the most response and focused on that. I will have COHB finished this week, its June 21st now 2018 and will be going to back to start book 4 of this series and be writing it as well as the COHB sequel through summer and on.

I will never bail on my stories. It just time to get back to this one and I mid way through re reading TPW now to refresh myself to keep going with this version of Delena and company. Thank you for your patience and watch for updates in the next few weeks! Again so sorry for how long I have left this one on hold.


End file.
